


Echi nel tempo

by AkaneMikael



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Past Triangle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 107,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Un passato in cui Colby era diviso fra Charlie e Don, un presente dove Charlie se ne è tirato fuori ed ora Colby è il braccio destro di Don. Nuove strade si aprono quando tutto sembra chiuso mentre questa storia si intreccia con un'altra. Un eco nel tempo dove un serial killer prende vite innocenti da ben dieci anni in giro per la California, un killer che arriva a Los Angeles per mettere il punto alla sua storia. Riuscirà Don a fermarlo o questa volta capire il criminale lo porterà in grossi guai dai quali sarà Colby a tirarlo fuori? Echi nel tempo, echi da raccontare, echi da svelare, echi da ascoltare.





	1. Muro di cemento armato

**Author's Note:**

> so che Numb3rs è finito da un po’, però l’ho rivisto un po’ di tempo fa e mi è venuta su questa idea. Come sarebbe potuta andare dopo il finale? Charlie e Amita, sposati in fretta e furia, sono andati per un anno ad insegnare a Cambridge (or something..) in Inghilterra, mentre Larry rimaneva all’FBI a fare le consulenze con altri collaboratori a rotazione. Nikki e Liz nella squadra con Don e Colby, David partito per una promozione a Washington (or something) e Robin coi soliti tira e molla con Don. E così ho immaginato un seguito, con Colby che diventa il vice di Don, con Don e Robin che ancora va e non va, con Charlie che manca… ed ho pensato a dei trascorsi un po’ diversi dai soliti che ho scritto nelle mie fic passate… del tipo un triangolo fra Don, Colby e Charlie. Un Colby con dei trascorsi con Charlie, ma che ha sempre avuto un debole per Don. E quindi la fic parte con questo blocco fra i due, con Charlie che si è fatto da parte per loro e con questi flashback della loro storia, in ordine sparso. A questo punto ho detto: bene… mettiamo un’indagine di contorno. L’idea era di fare tre-quattro capitoli. Poi l’indagine ha preso forma. Molta forma. Davvero tanta. Ed ho finito che ho scritto 45 capitoli!  
> L’indagine si sviluppa nel mezzo della storia fra Don e Colby, ad un certo punto fa da protagonista, tanto che alla fine avrà una certa rilevanza. O meglio io mi ci sono appassionata scrivendo, spero che anche chi legge ci si appassionerà. Il modo in cui il caso viene portato avanti il caso ricorda molto Criminal Minds, ma è dipeso dal fatto che io non sono una matematica, né una fisica, perciò per quanto mi sono sforzata non ho saputo fare un caso ‘alla Numb3rs’. Al contrario vado abbastanza forte con la psicologia. In aggiunta devo ammettere che sembrerà di essere in Cold Case. Per cui ora che avete un po’ di indizi… spero che leggerete!  
> Buona lettura. Baci Akane

1\. MURO DI CEMENTO ARMATO

  
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don17.png)

"Ti ricordi di quei giorni  
in cui fingevo di stare bene,  
avevo un sacco di cose da dire  
sulla mia pazza vita.  
Ora che ho guardato nel vuoto  
e ho irritato tanta gente,  
devo trovare un compromesso,  
un modo migliore di dare.  
Perciò non mi sono arreso  
ma tutte le mie scelte e la mia buona sorte  
sembrano svanite lasciandomi bloccato  
in una prigione aperta.  
Ora sto cercando di liberarmi,  
stabilire uno stato di empatia  
trovare il mio vero e intimo io,  
sradicare lo scisma."

[ /Placebo - Bright lights/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZjHY5F7gNU)   
  


  
I suoi occhi, lui li conosceva bene i suoi occhi.   
Quelli non erano occhi di traditore.   
Il tormento per Colby, quel giorno, gli aveva salvato la vita.  
Da lì, in qualche modo, le cose erano iniziate.   
Don si riscosse dopo aver messo giù il telefono con Charlie.   
Dall’Inghilterra lui ed Amita erano molto felici.   
La domanda scatenante era stata:   
\- Come stanno gli altri? Colby? -   
\- Si è abituato presto all’assenza di David. Ed ora è l’agente più anziano nella squadra, il mio braccio destro. Sta bene. -   
\- Braccio destro Colby. Che flash… - Don aveva capito subito a cosa si era riferito.   
\- Da traditore a mio vice? - Silenzio. Quel silenzio strano che calava tutte le volte che i due fratelli parlavano di Colby.   
\- Presunto traditore e… vice consenziente? Da come lo conosco, non mi pare sia molto felice di avere troppe responsabilità. -   
Don aveva riso con una strana dolcezza che Charlie, lontano oltre oceano, non aveva potuto vedere, ma solo percepire.   
\- Non ha fatto domanda di passare di grado come ha fatto David… però risulta il mio agente più anziano perciò è comunque il mio vice che gli piaccia o no. - Tipico ragionamento di Don, aveva pensato Charlie. O così, o così, poca scelta. Come sempre. Non era cambiato in questo.   
\- Cosa dice a riguardo? - Aveva chiesto curioso.   
\- Niente, sai com’è… gli ho detto se voleva diventare capo squadra un giorno, come David. L’avrei sostenuto. Gli ho fatto intendere questo. - Charlie aveva alzato un sopracciglio scettico. - Non con complimenti diretti, ma lui sa, ormai mi conosce! - A questo il fratello minore aveva riso riconoscendolo. - Però ha detto che sta bene dove sta, come è ora. Nella mia squadra, a lavorare con me. L’esperienza nel controspionaggio gli è bastata ed avanzata. E poi prima ancora in guerra… sai, ne ha passate tante. Dice che le emozioni avute fino ad ora sono più che sufficienti, non cerca altre rogne! -   
Avevano riso insieme, poi Charlie gli aveva chiesto cauto, non sapeva mai come fare certi discorsi con lui. Infatti poi non ne avevano mai fatti sebbene sarebbe servito più di una volta.   
\- È felice con te. Sei contento? - Don aveva trattenuto il fiato, aveva guardato significativo nel vuoto e si era figurato il viso un po’ insonnolito di Colby al mattino, appena arrivavano in ufficio.   
\- Mi mancherebbe se non ci fosse. - Charlie si era quasi sentito male nel sentirlo tanto esposto nei suoi confronti.   
Era il meglio che gli aveva sentito. Don non era famoso per scucirsi, ma con Colby era anche peggio. Charlie sapeva quanto era significativo quell’uscita. Perché quando David se ne era andato non aveva esitato ad accompagnarlo e a fargli gli auguri, e lo conosceva da moltissimi anni.   
Anche quando se ne era andato lui stesso, suo fratello, Don l’aveva incitato. Non che fosse felice di liberarsi di loro, ma non aveva fatto una piega.   
Ed ora, se Colby se ne fosse andato gli sarebbe mancato.   
Strabiliante.   
Charlie aveva chiuso gli occhi e fatto un’espressione strana, poi come se fosse ancora un po’ troppo difficile, più del previsto, aveva detto:   
\- Non c’è niente che ti frena, lo sai vero? Solo tu freni te stesso. - Sibillino, enigmatico. Eppure Don aveva capito.   
Non avevano mai parlato apertamente di Colby, se non in un’occasione sola.   
Indimenticabile.   
Però poi non più mezza parola e come se non bastasse si erano entrambi ritirati dal gioco nei suoi confronti, testardamente avevano fatto a gara a chi si metteva meno in piazza con lui.   
Però aveva vinto Charlie visto che aveva addirittura sposato Amita e se ne era andato dagli Stati Uniti.   
Non era in grado di parlarne ancora con Don, era lui a mettere un muro tutte le volte che ci provava. Non poteva dirgli quanto volesse che la smettesse di pensare a lui, che lui stava bene.   
Però era riuscito a cambiare vita, ad andare oltre, a farla finita. E Don ora aveva capito. Eppure… eppure era ancora fermo lì, a quel rapporto platonico, così delicato, così particolare. Mai consumato, seppure voluto.   
“Da me, solo da me. Non da Colby. O avrebbe fatto qualcosa!”  
Questo l’aveva sempre frenato. Don non poteva accettare un rifiuto e poi continuare a vederlo ogni giorno, lavorarci fianco a fianco. Non poteva.   
Perciò non intendeva rischiare di rovinare tutto.   
\- Non freno niente, è libero di agire come preferisce. - Rispose finalmente invece di cambiare argomento.   
\- Pensi che sia facile agire come si preferisce nei tuoi confronti? Sei un muro di cemento armato, Don! Non lasci spiragli. Devi… devi aiutarlo a capirti! - E ovviamente era la cosa più difficile di tutte.   
Don pensò a Robin, avevano deciso di sposarsi, non parlavano ancora di date.   
Robin era sempre stata la sola donna con cui Don aveva pensato di poter costruirsi un futuro, come Amita lo era stata per Charlie.   
Eppure c’era un peso che bloccava Don dal prendere il volo come aveva fatto il fratello.   
Tale peso si chiamava Colby. Più precisamente, si chiamava sentimento.   
Forse dopotutto non poteva lasciar perdere.   
Charlie ci era riuscito, Don pensava di poter gestire tutto, ma magari si sopravvalutava.   
“Prendersi per la stessa persona. Cose che solo agli Epps succedono!”  
Charlie non l’aveva detto, era tabù. Più di così non parlavano dell’argomento.   
\- Mi chiedo come diavolo sono finito così. - Si vedeva in una pozzanghera ferma senza sbocchi. Non era in grado di uscirne in nessun modo.   
Non riusciva ad amare abbastanza Robin per dimenticare Colby, come aveva fatto Charlie che aveva deciso di farsi da parte una volta realizzato che anche Don provava le stesse cose per lo stesso ragazzo.   
Don aveva negato fino all’esplosione atomica, circa. E Charlie aveva detto una sola cosa. Ed una era stata per sempre.   
‘Non toccherò mai Colby, perciò sei libero di agire.’  
Non per un senso di inferiorità o perché pensava di dovergli qualcosa. Semplicemente amava troppo Don per fargli quello. Tutto lì. Amava più Don che Colby. Amita l’aveva aiutato, Don lentamente ne aveva preso atto, però anche dopo che era partito non era riuscito a sbloccarsi. Charlie era la prima volta che trovava il coraggio di accennarlo ancora.   
\- Non lo sai? - Rispose poi Charlie con un sorriso particolare, percepito a distanza. - Hai passato un sacco di giorni a riguardarti i suoi filmati quando lo credevamo una spia. Eri ossessionato da lui. È stato lì che ho capito. E penso che anche tu, abbia capito. -   
Prima di quel momento Charlie era estremamente attratto da Colby, aveva perso di gran lunga la testa per lui e Colby non sembrava poi tanto indifferente a lui. Qualcosa c’era stato, in realtà.   
Poi era successo quel disastro con il doppio gioco, Colby era quasi morto e Don l’aveva salvato mettendo in dubbio ogni cosa, decidendo di aiutarlo comunque. E Charlie aveva realizzato. Anche da come, dopo il periodo in ospedale di Colby, Don aveva avuto mille attenzioni per lui, cosa che non aveva mai avuto per anima viva.   
“Gli piaceva, forse non se ne rendeva conto nemmeno lui, ancora, ma Don era già nel mondo di Colby in quel momento. Ci ha messo molto a realizzarlo e ad ammetterlo, una litigata con me, però ce l’ha fatta. Peccato che sia tanto testardo in tutto e non abbia voluto comunque fare un solo passo proprio perché non volevo farlo nemmeno io. E dopo quella volta fra me e Colby, il risultato sono stati mesi, anni passivi passati a guardarci tutti e tre senza muovere un passo in nessuna direzione, provarci. Colby? Ammetto che non so cosa prova ora come ora, ma già solo il fatto che non intenda muoversi dal fianco di Don è emblematico. Spero che questi due idioti si decidano, dopo la fatica che ho fatto per farmi un’altra vita, per loro, per mio fratello, se loro si privano della loro li uccido!”  
Charlie alla fine lo salutò lasciandolo alle sue elucubrazioni e Don si era immerso in quel periodo, in quei filmati conosciuti a memoria. Negli occhi di Colby.   
Erano stati i suoi occhi a fargli capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Era come una recita preparata ed imparata molto, ma molto bene. Ma lui aveva visto il Colby autentico, ne era certo, non aveva dubbi. E quello di quei filmati non lo era. Al contrario, sembrava più come se fremesse per essere capito, per essere visto dietro la maschera.   
Era davvero quella la sensazione avuta.   
Lui conosceva il vero Colby, non poteva essersi sbagliato fino a quel punto.   
Da quel momento in poi qualcosa in lui era cambiato. Davvero.   
Ma sempre da quel momento in poi aveva capito che anche Charlie provava qualcosa per lui. Così comunque aveva fatto finta di nulla soffocando tutto, fingendo di non vedere. Era più facile.   
Ci era riuscito bene, fino a che Charlie si era stufato ed aveva deciso di mettere fine a quel tira e molla fra fratelli con un conteso che non muoveva un passo in nessuna direzione.   
Colby forse non provava nulla o forse era indeciso fra i due, però il punto erano loro due.   
Don e Charlie dovevano decidersi. Chi prendere, chi lasciare?   
Alla fine sembravano aver lasciato entrambi, ma poi solo Charlie si era sposato e se ne era andato a lavorare in Inghilterra. Don era rimasto proprio lì, con lui, come sempre. E Colby non aveva fatto cenno di muoversi.   
“Colby ha scelto di rimanere con Don più di una volta. Anche dopo quel casino della doppia spia, risolto le cose ha avuto la possibilità di scegliere la divisione preferita. Colby ha scelto di restare con Don e Don lo ha aiutato a rimanere. Per essere uno che non dà nemmeno uno scappellotto di incitamento, quella è stata una carezza enorme. E lui è rimasto lì con lui. Ancora. Come fa mio fratello a non vederlo?” Questo era quello che aveva visto Charlie. E poi il modo in cui Don teneva da conto Colby, l’attenzione che aveva tutte le volte con lui, la grande pazienza, addirittura la delicatezza che non aveva con nessuno.   
Poteva essere chiuso e seccato e sgarbato e duro con tutti, ma non con Colby. Con lui parlava, spiegava, chiedeva, proponeva. Non imponeva. Non ordinava. Non diceva.   
Aveva tutto un altro approccio.   
Paritario. Completamente paritario. Sconvolgente oltre ogni limite, trattandosi di Don che non metteva sul proprio piano nessuno. Non perché si credesse troppo superiore, come era il caso Charlie con la matematica, per esempio. Ma perché non riusciva a lasciar avvicinare nessuno a sé stesso. 


	2. Tradire chi ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anche questo è introduttivo, spiega la parte di Colby, un po' di quella che è la sua storia personale fino a lì, una sorta di riassunto per capire come stanno le cose a questo punto della storia. Da qui in poi si comincia e sarà tutto approfondito con calma e a dovere. Perciò eco a voi un po' di elucubrazioni di Colby!

2\. TRADIRE CHI AMI

  
  
"E' ’passato del tempo  
da quando ho potuto di nuovo guardarmi in faccia  
da quando ho detto scusa  
da quando ho ritrovato la strada  
[...]  
tutto sembra la conseguenza  
di quello che ho provocato io, ho fottuto  
me stesso oltre il possibile"  
  
[/It's been awhile - Staind/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=araU0fZj6oQ)

  
Il motivo per cui Colby non era più riuscito a legarsi a nessuno, anche dopo che le cose si erano risolte, era facile.   
Sospirò mettendo giù la foto sua con Dwayne che era caduta, l’aveva guardata malinconico e poi si era fatto prendere dai flash con lui.   
Da quanti anni era morto, ormai?  
“Ho tradito il mio ragazzo che ha comunque dato la sua vita per me nonostante tutto. A volte mi sembra che andare avanti sia un lusso che non merito.”  
E quando guardava quella bella foto di loro due insieme abbracciati e sorridenti a pesca, gli veniva in mente e si sentiva in colpa.   
A volte quella foto cadeva, lui la raccoglieva e si ricordava di non poter voltare pagina, di non meritarlo.   
Non era legato all’amore che era riuscito a provare per lui, nonostante la situazione difficile in cui era. Era legato al senso di colpa di averlo tradito facendo il doppio gioco come spia non per la mafia cinese, ma per l’FBI, divisione controspionaggio.   
Colby aveva finto di essere un agente dell’FBI che faceva la spia per i cinesi insieme a Dwayne. Ma poi era venuto fuori che faceva il triplo gioco. Era un infiltrato dell’FBI, di un’altra sezione. Nessuno aveva mai saputo di lui e della sua vera identità, del suo vero scopo, della sua era missione.   
Durante questo gioco di spionaggio, Colby aveva dovuto usare Dwayne, in contatto con la mafia cinese. Erano amici nell’esercito, si erano salvati la vita a vicenda in missione in Afganistan, aveva  riallacciato i rapporti proprio perché sospettava che fosse una spia dei cinesi. Colby chiaramente doveva arrivare ai pezzi grossi, perciò non aveva mai potuto far parola con nessuno.   
Fingeva di essere un agente della squadra di Don perché cercava altre spie all’interno dell’FBI e non potevano sapere che lui era del controspionaggio e cosa cercava in realtà, aveva finto per molto tempo prima che la storia venisse fuori. Abbastanza per sconvolgere Don.   
Il legame che aveva dovuto creare con Dwayne per entrare nelle grazie della mafia cinese, era stato molto forte e profondo e le cose gli erano molto sfuggite di mano.   
Anni passati insieme fino al punto che quando Colby aveva dovuto mettere dentro Dwayne per affari criminosi,  questi non aveva aperto bocca su Colby, nonostante fosse affondato non l’aveva messo nei guai.   
Il legame fra loro era a quel livello.   
Quando gli capitava di fermarsi a pensarci, Colby rabbrividiva al modo in cui si era sentito Dwayne guardandolo, quando aveva realizzato che Colby era dalla parte dell’FBI e che faceva il triplo gioco.   
Non avrebbe mai scordato il suo sguardo shoccato, tradito, sconvolto.   
Come non avrebbe certo scordato quando gli aveva comunque salvato la vita uccidendo quello che lo stava torturando, il famoso pezzo grosso della mafia cinese a cui Colby con molta fatica ed uscendone come un traditore anche agli occhi di Don e gli altri, era arrivato. Il costo era stato caro.   
Era quasi morto e Dwayne aveva dato la vita per salvarlo nonostante la scoperta del suo tradimento.   
Una situazione difficile, molto dura.   
Colby si preparò per uscire, per andare a lavoro.   
Quando era finito in coma, ricordava d’aver sognato Dwayne, ricordava di essersi scusato con lui e ricordava l’odio, la rabbia e il dolore di Dwayne.   
Aveva fatto lo stesso sogno per molte notti, dopo il suo risveglio.   
Amare la persona di cui doveva conquistarsi la fiducia per lavoro, tradirla, pugnalarla.   
Era una specie di copione. Si era accorto che nel periodo finale, poco prima che venisse fuori tutta quella storia e che lui venisse scambiato per un periodo come traditore degli Stati Uniti e spia cinese, i rapporti con Dwayne si erano chiaramente interrotti. Dwayne era in prigione e ce l’aveva con lui perché non l’aveva protetto nonostante tutto. Sapeva che l’aveva dovuto fare per mantenere la copertura di spia, però se l’era presa lo stesso e l’aveva lasciato.   
Colby si era sollevato nel rompere e non dover più fingere e tradirlo. Ormai era agganciato al giro della mafia cinese, per cui doveva solo aspettare il momento giusto per arrivare ai pezzi più grossi.   
Nel periodo di distacco con Dwayne, Colby si era avvicinato molto sia a Charlie che a Don. Li trovava particolarmente interessanti, così diversi, così a modo loro.   
In particolare era stuzzicato da Charlie per il suo modo di essere genio e fuori dal mondo, mentre da Don era più una questione carnale e di profonda ammirazione. Don l’attraeva a livello sessuale, per Charlie era qualcosa di più strano, meno fisico.   
Quando si era reso conto della cosa, era scoppiato il casino, Colby era stato riconosciuto come spia cinese ed era stato arrestato proprio da Don.  
Quando ricordava Dwayne, ricordava anche Don e quell’arresto, quegli interrogatori, la sua calma gelida, i suoi sguardi intensi e penetranti che lo snudavano.   
L’aveva sconvolto.   
“Ho tradito due volte chi amavo.” Amare era sempre una parola grossa, ma lui la usava in senso esemplificativo, perché sapeva bene che l’amore arriva quando è ricambiato e coltivato. Lui provava. Provava qualcosa per Dwayne, per Don e per Charlie. Ma cosa di particolare fosse, fin dove arrivassero tali sentimenti, non si era mai voluto fermare a dirselo.   
Amore? Forse non proprio, non per tutti e tre.   
Poi le cose si erano risolte. Don aveva creduto in lui dopo che Colby gli aveva chiesto aiuto, Dwayne l’aveva salvato morendo e Don se l’era ripreso in squadra.   
Perché chiedere di rimanere lì anche dopo?   
Tutti si erano sentiti traditi da lui che per anni aveva fatto il triplo gioco. Eppure non era riuscito ad andarsene. Quando Don aveva indagato su dove volesse andare Colby, aveva sentito di slancio la volontà di rimanere lì. Quando glielo aveva chiesto e Don aveva detto di sì, si era sentito felice, estremamente felice. E gli era sembrato fosse soddisfatto e contento anche lui, per quando Don potesse dimostrarlo.   
Durante l’appostamento notturno, durante quella conversazione dove Don aveva indagato sulle sue intenzioni, l’impressione di Colby era stata che in realtà Don lo volesse lì nonostante tutto. Ed era stato di una delicatezza, cura ed attenzione senza pari, sconcertante.   
Aveva scoperto un lato di Don impensabile.   
Lentamente, poco dopo, oppure forse ad un certo punto preciso, era successo quel caos con Charlie: dopo essersi avvicinati, Colby aveva fatto retromarcia e Charlie aveva accettato di rimanergli amico. Non aveva insistito, era stato come se avesse voluto evitare di competere col fratello.   
Don non si era mai fatto avanti. Per Colby la questione Eppes era stata sempre un gran mistero e non si era ma dato pena per risolverla, visto che ogni volta che si avvicinava ad uno o all’altro, più a Don che a Charlie doveva dire, la fantomatica foto di Dwayne cadeva come a ricordargli i suoi tradimenti.   
Come a ricordargli che non meritava di essere felice e andare oltre, perché di macchie ne aveva.   
Aveva tradito tutti, ma Don era vivo, con lui si era potuto scusare e aveva potuto redimere. Dwayne no. Dwayne era morto.   
Con che coraggio si metteva con qualcun altro, si innamorava, andava avanti?   
Colby arrivò in ufficio e trovò Don a farsi un caffè nella stanza della macchinetta. Lo vide, si illuminò per quanto lui tenebroso di partenza potesse illuminarsi e gli diede una tazza calda.   
Colby la prese e gli sorrise tirato come sempre, un po’ assonnato, un po’ in difficoltà.   
Come sempre.   
Andarsene? Oh Cielo, mai!  
Finché avrebbe potuto, sarebbe rimasto lì con lui. Platonicamente. Senza osare nulla, specie non potendo visto la criptica via di Don.   
Ma nemmeno volendo, in ogni caso.   
\- Tutto ok? - Chiese Don soffermandosi con uno sguardo più attento e penetrante. Colby sussultò.   
\- Sì, perché? - Don fece un sorrisino imbarazzato, non gli piaceva mostrarsi preoccupato.   
\- Hai una faccia… - Colby sorrise cercando di essere convincente.   
\- Ho dormito poco, capita… - Don ovviamente non chiedeva mai il motivo e a Colby andava bene così.   
\- Non è che la tua sia migliore! - Ribatté in contropiede, ironico. Don si accese in un sorriso più divertito che fece elettrizzare Colby.   
\- Ho sentito Charlie! - Colby si sorprese.   
\- Come sta? -   
\- Bene, bene… vi saluta… - Disse generico. Colby non chiese se avesse quella faccia perché gli mancava o se avessero parlato di cose che l’aveva turbato. Tanto non glielo avrebbe detto se Don stesso non avrebbe voluto per primo.   
\- Mi ha fatto un po’ la ramanzina. È il solito petulante. Anche a distanza oceanica non cambia mai! - Colby rise divertito, sollevato e felice che gli avesse concesso un pochino di sé. Se aspettava paziente, era ricompensato.   
\- Sarebbe un peccato se cambiasse! - Ammise scherzando. Don annuì concorde ed insieme andarono alle scrivanie sorpresi che non fosse arrivato ancora nessuna chiamata per qualche caso nuovo.   
\- Si è ambientato, ormai… - I due parlarono un po’ di Charlie che insegnava nella prestigiosa università inglese insieme ad Amita e Colby non fece una piega, né dentro né fuori.   
Era felice per lui, si era fatto una vita, una bella vita, era uscito da quel piccolo tunnel nel quale l’aveva quasi spinto.   
Colby sembrava uno che non si accorgeva di niente, in realtà era solo bravo a nascondere.   
Aveva notato l’interesse di Charlie nei suoi confronti, su Don non aveva mai capito cosa e se provasse qualcosa. Però di Charlie si era accorto facilmente.   
L’aveva stuzzicato. Era un buon diversivo, specie dopo l’arresto di Dwayne e l’interruzione dei rapporti.   
Però si era frenato perché stava per fare a Charlie quello che aveva già fatto a Dwayne. Fare il triplo gioco era un conto, far innamorare le persone per usarle a suo vantaggio era un altro.   
Nelle sue intenzioni c’era anche altro, non solo quello. Distrarsi, stare bene, svagarsi. Semplicemente gli capitava di legarsi agli altri, ma come gli capitava, riconoscendo il periodo non ideale, si fermava.   
Dwayne aveva fermato Colby dall’accettare quelle goffe e dolci avance di Charlie.   
Poi era arrivata la consapevole eccitazione suscitata da Don tutte le volte che c’erano contatti con lui, e le cose erano cambiate.   
A quel punto la fantomatica chiamata arrivò e smisero di parlare di Charlie.   
A Colby non faceva più effetto, era un buon amico ed era felice che ne fosse uscito. Tutto lì.   
Don gli toccò il braccio.   
\- Abbiamo un caso, avverti gli altri che ci troviamo al… - Don iniziò ad impartire ordini fino a lasciargli il braccio, Colby rilasciò il respiro e lasciò che la scarica elettrica consueta si esaurisse.   
Don, invece, gli faceva sempre il solito effetto. Sicuramente non sarebbe mai cambiato, quello.   
Ma se da un lato non lo riteneva giusto, dall’altro c’era anche la questione più spinosa. Don era un muro di cemento armato. Chi ci vedeva attraverso?


	3. Mostra degli orrori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il killer scultore arriva a Los Angeles, da Don.

3\. MOSTRA DEGLI ORRORI

  
  
"Sono un tuono che rimbomba,  
una pioggia battente,  
sto arrivando come un uragano  
Il mio fulmine sta illuminando il cielo,  
tu sei ancora giovane ma morirai  
Non farò prigionieri,  
non risparmierò vite,  
nessuno si ribellerà  
Io ho la mia campana,  
ti porterò all’inferno  
Io ti avrò, Satana ti avrà"  
  
[/Hells Bells - AC/DC/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etAIpkdhU9Q)

  
La segnalazione veniva da un furgone rosso parcheggiato davanti alla stazione.   
Il furgone era lì da diverso tempo, chiuso, senza alcun padrone. Quando i vigili erano venuti a multarlo, avevano fatto la ricerca sulla targa ed era venuta subito fuori la segnalazione dell’FBI.  
Il furgone era legato ad un famoso caso distribuito su tutta la California.   
Il soggetto era un efferato serial killer sadico che uccideva le sue vittime in modi macabri lasciando scene del crimine raccapriccianti e prelevava sempre dei souvenir.   
Costui viaggiava su un furgone, sempre lo stesso e appena l’FBI locale gli arrivava vicino, lui scappava, si dileguava senza lasciare tracce.   
Non conoscevano l’identità dell’uomo, solo il suo modus operandi molto particolare, gli piaceva firmare le scene in modo da far sapere che era lui.   
L’ultima volta erano riusciti a scoprire il suo mezzo di fuga, una sorta di seconda firma.   
Nei luoghi dei delitti, le videocamere filmavano sempre questo furgone rosso parcheggiato, era sempre messo in modo che la targa non si potesse leggere, perciò presupponeva un accurato studio del posto di volta in volta.   
Faceva un omicidio per regione, poi se ne andava. I federali arrivavano sempre tardi, lui non lasciava mai prove per trovarlo, capire dove avrebbe colpito, quando e soprattutto chi era.   
Era come un fantasma che si faceva vivo una volta ogni tanto, in qualche parte della California, a fare scorta. Ma non di benzina, bensì di adrenalina e corpi.   
L’ultima volta aveva fatto un errore, non erano sicuri se fosse stato intenzionale perché si cominciava a sentire solo e l’adrenalina non bastava più, perciò poteva aver voluto alzare il tiro dandogli un indizio. Però avevano una targa.   
Il furgone risultava rubato, c’era una denuncia vecchia a suo carico a nome di Colton Martin, ma il mezzo era quello del caso internazionale a cui i federali stavano dietro da anni e dopo un’indagine preliminare, avevano constatato che il signor Martin aveva sempre alibi incrollabili per tutti gli omicidi passati.  
Appena rilevato il riscontro, il vigile aveva chiamato subito l’FBI locale di Los Angeles, come indicato nel comunicato allegato alla segnalazione.   
La chiamata era passata al centralino che aveva controllato a quale caso era collegato il furgone in questione, realizzato di cosa si trattava aveva subito contattato Don Eppes, l’agente capo di turno quel giorno.   
Quando l’avevano chiamato, gli avevano spiegato di quale caso si trattava ma lui non aveva avuto bisogno di altri dettagli. Quando era stata inoltrata la segnalazione sul furgone rosso, aveva studiato il caso nella speranza di imbattersi in tale indagine. Dopotutto sapeva che Los Angeles, tappa mancante del killer, era una delle mete più ambite dagli psicopatici che viaggiavano.   
Il soprannome che la stampa gli aveva dato, era il killer scultore per la particolarità di quel che faceva al di là dell’utilizzo del furgone rosso.   
La firma sulle scene del crimine erano le pareti rosse. Completamente rosse.   
Dissanguava completamente i cadaveri, per fare ciò si prendeva tutto il tempo necessario e non era un procedimento che si svolgeva in poco tempo. Dopo averli dissanguati, li dissezionava e li faceva a pezzi e faceva sculture intrecciando le parti del corpo con altri attrezzi ed oggetti. Riproduceva opere d’arte famose come se scolpisse delle statue, ma a modo suo, una sorta di revisione moderna.   
Poi il sangue lo spargeva per le pareti, dipingendolo con un rullo ed un diluente per riuscire a spalmarlo meglio.   
Da queste vittime, però, prelevava una parte del corpo che poteva essere interna od esterna, a volte il cuore, a volte il cervello, altre gli occhi oppure anche braccia o piedi… Una serie di dettagli avevano dato vita al suo modus operandi che facevano capire ai federali che si trattava di lui.   
Purtroppo non avevano traccia sulla sua identità e soprattutto su come si muovesse.   
Don appena arrivata la segnalazione del furgone, aveva chiesto a Larry ed al suo assistente che sostituivano Charlie, di provare a capire se c’era uno schema di viaggio o qualcosa di simile, o se andasse completamente a caso.   
Larry non aveva trovato uno schema, così gli aveva solo detto quello che già sapeva.   
‘Los Angeles è meta ambita per gli psicopatici, in questo caso il detto aspetta sulla sponda del fiume che il cadavere del nemico passerà, lo si può adattare. Aspetta sulla sponda del fiume e sarà il nemico a venire da te.’ Don l’aveva corretto lugubre e pessimista. ‘sì, con un altro cadavere.’   
Larry aveva sperato che non fosse così, ma ovviamente stavano per scoprire chi aveva ragione.  
Appena ricevuto la chiamata, Don aveva dato ordine all’agente del centralino di fermare chiunque fosse sulla scena del crimine, non dovevano toccare né aprire il furgone.  
\- Sgomberate la zona immediatamente! - Aveva concluso.   
Non sapendo cosa trovarsi, doveva pensare al peggio.   
\- Pensi ad una bomba? - Chiese Colby in macchina con lui mentre guidava come uno spericolato per Los Angeles.   
\- Penso al perché abbandona il furgone in un luogo così in vista ed affollato. Sapeva che l’avrebbero trovato. - In quei casi la prima cosa da pensare era la più grave, di conseguenza una bomba.   
Don e Colby arrivarono poco prima di Nikky e Liz.   
Don scese e con la trasmittente cominciò a gridare ordini a tutti gli agenti di supporto accorsi che già sgomberavano la zona.   
\- Allarghiamo il perimetro! - Tuonò Don con il giubbotto antiproiettile, gli occhiali da sole, la trasmittente appesa alla spalla che schiacciava per attivare la comunicazione mentre parlava, l’altra mano che indicava a destra e sinistra chi doveva fare cosa.   
Non esitava mai, aveva sempre le idee chiare.   
La squadra artificieri arrivò subito, il capo avvicinò Don non avendo dubbi su chi fosse al comando e chiese ordini. Don indicò il furgone e spiegò brevemente di cosa si trattava.   
\- Sappiamo che è un serial killer efferato, quella è la sua base mobile. Non è mai stato preso, non siamo mai andati così vicino a lui. Non abbiamo idea di cosa aspettarci, non ha mai lasciato il furgone in questo modo. - L’uomo di mezz’età aveva l’aria di chi ne aveva viste molte ed annuendo andò a chiamare il suo artificiere migliore dicendogli di mettersi al lavoro, poi indicò a Don di farsi indietro.   
Don eseguì ed in quello tornarono i membri della sua squadra che avevano eseguito gli ordini primari. L’area era in sicurezza, larga e sgombera.   
\- Sparpagliatevi e controllate meticolosamente tutte le persone che sono nei dintorni a guardare. Sono sicuro che si goda lo spettacolo. Di qualunque cosa si tratti, bomba o meno, lui è qua che guarda le nostre facce mentre riceviamo il suo regalo! - Gli altri annuirono ed andarono senza esitare, solo Colby esitò un attimo.   
\- Non sei troppo vicino? Se esplode il suo raggio ti prende… - Colby era molto esperto di ordigni, in guerra ne aveva incontrati e conosciuti molti e sapeva distinguere ad un colpo d’occhio quale fosse uno o l’altro e quanto grave l’esplosione. Quelli usati per i furgoni potevano essere di gittata minore, creati solo per far esplodere il veicolo, e al di là di quello non facevano danni. Oppure di gittata grande, usati come ‘pacco’ per far più danni possibili.  
\- Quell’affare può essere pieno zeppo di esplosivo! -   
\- In quel caso non si salva nemmeno il quartiere! - Rispose lugubre Don che voleva tenere d’occhio la situazione, non sapendo cosa aspettarsi.   
Potevano anche esserci delle nuove vittime in agonia, poteva esserci lui stesso che tentava chissà quale mossa. Non poteva allontanarsi troppo.   
Quello era IL SUO furgone. LA SUA scena del crimine. IL SUO caso, ormai. E avrebbe fermato LUI quell’uomo.   
Colby sospirò e scosse la testa spazientito, con Don ti facevi male tu, ma lui non mollava, ormai l’aveva imparato.   
Quando lo vide abbastanza lontano da lì, Don tornò a girarsi più tranquillo. Anche nel caso di una bomba di grandi dimensioni, da là Colby sarebbe stato al sicuro.   
Tornò a guardare l’operato degli artificieri che si muovevano con cura ed attenzione coi loro macchinari sofisticati. Quando finirono di passare a scansioni varie, comunicarono che nelle serrature e in esterno non c’erano collegamenti di alcun genere. Così aprirono il portellone posteriore su consenso di Don che fissava torvo, da un paio di metri, l’interno che finalmente si rivelava a lui.   
Non gli serviva essere vicino per capire cosa c’era dentro.   
Non si trattava di una bomba.   
L’artificiere resistette un paio di minuti, il tempo necessario per assicurarsi che i rilevatori non intercettassero alcun materiale esplosivo nascosto in qualche angolo, poi con un cenno di via libero corse dall’altra parte, lontano da quel posto osceno, a vomitare.   
Probabilmente per quanto le esplosioni fossero raccapriccianti, quello spettacolo era diverso.   
Il capo degli artificieri diede l’ok a sua volta a Don il quale si avvicinò togliendosi gli occhiali scuri e massaggiandosi la bocca con un gesto della mano che indicava lo sforzo per rimanere calmo ed impassibile, lo sforzo per guardarlo.   
Eccola lì la sua scena del crimine. Adesso avrebbe dovuto guardarci dentro mille altre volte, in quell’inferno.   
Un inferno che, se non sarebbe stato attento, l’avrebbe ingoiato.   
Vedendo che era fermo davanti al furgone aperto, Colby corse da lui per vedere cosa ci fosse, nonostante gli ordini di controllare la gente intorno erano chiari e tendenzialmente Colby non sovvertiva mai.   
Si fermò dietro di lui e fece lo stesso gesto di Don, ma la sua mano frenava un conato di vomito.   
Appesi ed esposti con cura meticolosa, riposti in vari ripiani, scatole, appendini, c’erano tutti i souvenir delle sue opere, accuratamente fotografate ed esposte sulle pareti come una specie di puzzle o mostra degli orrori.   
Tutti gli organi e parti dei corpi delle vittime.


	4. Il killer scultore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentiamo il caso come si deve, le indagini iniziano e noi ci tuffiamo con Don e Colby in una storia che è appena all'inizio e che diventerà sempre più oscura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mie competenze tecniche non hanno nulla di scientifico, però spero che ormai le cose che possono scoprire dal DNA sia sufficiente da non avermi fatto scrivere uno strafalcione. In CSI sarebbe fattibile, nella realtà lo spero.

4\. IL KILLER SCULTORE

  
  
"E quindi è ora, è qui  
Il silenzio finisce, il cambiamento è vicino  
Aspetti nel cielo pallido e spezzato  
Vieni nel pantheon  
Benvenuto nell’universo  
Benvenuto nell’universo  
Se c’è un passato in quello che è certo  
Faremmo bene a prendere il passo  
Cancella questa faccia  
Alla costante ricerca di tutto"  
[/ Welcome to the Universe - 30 sec to Mars/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThsUvM8mZfg)

  
-  Dio Santo! - Esclamò Colby con voce roca e sottile, non riuscendo a fissare ancora l’interno.   
Pezzi di corpi esposti in bella mostra, appesi, sistemati in ogni modo ed angolo. E in barattoli, nei liquidi di conservazione, c’erano anche gli organi: cervelli, occhi, cuore erano i suoi preferiti.   
I tessuti si erano conservati bene grazie al freddo da cella frigorifera creato per impedire la decomposizione. Don poteva vedere anche le sostanze usate spalmate sulle parti del corpo appese che pendevano come delle tende. Aveva usato una serie di metodi per mantenere tutto intatto. Questo indicava che non era uno sprovveduto che si improvvisava carnefice. Poteva avere una preparazione specifica.   
\- È un macellaio! - Esclamò Colby fissando dall’altra parte. Ne aveva viste molte anche lui, specie in guerra e poi negli anni al fianco di Don, però ogni volta non era mai facile.   
Sospirò e tornò a guardare.   
Un flash a quello.   
\- Anche un macellaio saprebbe come conservare le parti del corpo in modo da mantenerle il più intatte possibile. - Don guardò Colby staccando gli occhi da quell’orrore. - Oltretutto le dissangua, credo sia una tecnica da cacciatore. - Colby si concentrò sullo sguardo torvo e serio di Don trovandolo decisamente più gradevole delle braccia e delle gambe amputate.   
\- Può essere un cacciatore-macellaio. Non è detto che abbia formazioni scientifiche, anche se non è da escludere, secondo me. -   
\- Il senso della caccia, sia come cacciatore, che come preda, mi porta più verso la preparazione da macellaio. - Asserì Don scambiandosi le prime idee con lui, ipotesi su due piedi che non aveva mai davvero elaborato prima di quel momento.   
Oltre la testa di Don, Colby vide qualcosa sulla porta aperta di lato. La indicò con un gesto del capo e Don si voltò. Era un biglietto.   
‘I miei omaggi.’  
Ma non diceva perché lasciava tutto a loro e cosa volesse di preciso.   
Né se intendesse uscirne. C’era da dubitarne, Don sapeva che chi voleva uscirne senza essere preso, non abbandonava le prove in bella mostra. Quello era ben diverso. Don si spostò a leggere bene, rigido, stizzito. Colby al suo fianco fu il primo a parlare:   
\- Ci ha fatto un regalo? - Azzardò. Don non si mosse di un millimetro, la sua testa stava volando velocemente su risposte plausibili che si formavano a seconda della propria esperienza sul campo.  
\- Ha alzato di nuovo il livello. Visto che non ci siamo avvicinati a lui per mancanza di indizi, ci ha lasciato gli indizi su cui lavorare. Ci sfida. Vuole vedere quanto ci avviciniamo. -   
Colby capì subito cosa intendeva e senza scomporsi molto se non per il tono leggermente di disapprovazione, disse:   
\- Vuole vedere chi vince fra noi, si stava annoiando a fare le sue porcate da solo! - Don scosse il capo sospirando seccato.   
\- Ha già vinto! - Si voltò andandosene per dare ordine di chiamare la scientifica e iniziare a lavorare sul furgone, ma Colby lo fermò gelato dalla sua affermazione lugubre.   
\- Ci ha lasciato molto su cui lavorare, è qua che ci guarda per vedere se lo prendiamo. Non ha già vinto! - Don si fermò e si voltò prima di rimettersi gli occhiali scuri e nascondere lo sguardo ora più tormentato di altre volte.   
\- Ha vinto perché se lo prendiamo, sarà grazie ai suoi aiuti. È già più furbo e bravo di noi. Magari lo prenderemo, ma comunque per merito suo! Per lui questo è vincere! - Poi si infilò gli occhiali, si voltò e se ne andò tirando fuori il telefono.   
Colby rimase inebetito a fissarlo, incredulo della sua capacità di infilarsi velocemente nella testa del killer e capire il pensiero di quello psicopatico.   
Gliel’aveva visto fare molte volte e l’aveva sempre fatto rabbrividire.   
Una delle più epiche era stato quando era entrato nella testa del rapitore di Amita, un predicatore completamente pazzo convinto di essere un salvatore e di dover far crollare il mercato per diventare il Gesù dei tempi moderni.   
Don era entrato nella sua testa e grazie a questo aveva trovato un legame con una delle socie di quel pazzo, che gli aveva detto dove trovarlo.   
“Ogni volta che lo fa mi sconvolge. E gli riesce sempre più velocemente!”  
Pensò Colby il quale era stato lui stesso vittima di questa sua penetrazione.  
Quando era stato passato per spia e traditore, Don era stato giorni a fissare i suoi filmati per entrargli in testa e capire se era vero o no. Alla fine era stato grazie a questo che l’aveva salvato.   
  
Ancora prima di cominciare, Colby era preoccupato.   
“I casi come questi, lo assorbono al punto da perdere il contatto con sé stesso. Solitamente Charlie lo teneva ancorato, anche se con fatica. Adesso chi lo riporta di qua?”  
I nervi di Don erano sorprendentemente saldi, quando tornarono in ufficio a visionare il materiale e a fare il punto delle indagini precedenti.   
Don aveva detto a Colby di allestire l’ufficio delle riunioni della squadra con tutto quel che avevano, in quelle cose lui era molto meticoloso, forse per il suo passato da militare.   
Una volta tutti lì, in attesa che la scientifica facesse il suo lavoro, Colby spiegò e riepilogò tutto.   
\- Perciò speriamo nel contenuto del furgone… - Concluse Nikky schietta. Colby fece spallucce con aria vaga:   
\- Più che altro speriamo che non gli vada di darci altri ‘indizi’ con nuove vittime! - Nikky annuì con l’aria da ‘questo è ovvio’, poi Don cominciò con gli ordini, impartendone a tutti e tre i suoi collaboratori.   
\- Come prima cosa bisogna controllare che ogni parte dei corpi corrisponda alle vittime conosciute, se ce ne sono altre bisogna identificarle e parlare con le famiglie delle vittime. Voglio capire anche se si riesce a scoprire la parte del corpo più vecchia, se la prima vittima conosciuta è effettivamente la prima o se lì c’è una parte più vecchia ancora. Se c’è voglio concentrarmi su di lei, deve avere la priorità. E vediamo anche se l’ultima corrisponde all’ultima vittima conosciuta dalle autorità. - Dicendo questo indicò Nikky. - Poi vediamo cos’altro trova la scientifica e se ci può essere utile. Impronte, capelli, tracce. Avrà pur lasciato qualcos’altro oltre alle parti del corpo. - Don evitava con cura di chiamare le parti del corpo, souvenir o trofei, come erano nella testa del serial killer. Era un modo per dissacrarle e si rifiutava di nominarle in quel modo. Quelle non erano trofei, erano parti del corpo di persone morte, di vittime. Per questo compito indicò Liz. Infine guardò Colby: - Tu occupati del furgone stesso. Stato del motore, se c’è un GPS, un navigatore, tracce di tagliandi, di meccanici. Se le gomme dicono qualcosa, quando sono state cambiate, dove sono state comprate! Usa quel furgone da anni, deve averci fatto dei lavori. È rubato, cerca il suo proprietario. - Colby annuì, poi prima di andare gli chiese cosa avrebbe fatto lui, solo per sapersi gestire nel caso avrebbe trovato qualcosa. - Io parlerò con gli altri agenti che hanno gestito il caso prima di me. Solitamente in questi casi vogliono collaborare, in ogni caso ci sono sempre impressioni ed intuizioni che non metti nei verbali. - Colby annuì ancora con la sua tipica calma e pazienza, poi andò per conto suo a fare quel che gli aveva chiesto.   
Non era una cosa che poteva fare lui da solo, ma andò dal meccanico esperto dell’FBI che già si stava occupando del furgone in tal senso.   
Di norma gli agenti aspettavano che gli esperti facessero tutto da soli, ma in casi importanti Don voleva che loro li seguissero per controllare che fossero meticolosi e veloci. Oltretutto in quel caso specifico c’era poco altro da fare, per partire.   
  
Larry suggerì di chiedere la collaborazione di un profiler esperto per il caso, ma Don disse che erano già stati interrogati ed utilizzati in passato senza molti risultati.   
Preferiva provare a proseguire lui con la sua squadra e vedere fin dove le cose potevano spingersi.   
Ovviamente il professore si rifiutò di vedere i resti dei corpi, ma offrì i suoi servizi per rivedere il percorso del killer, nella speranza di trovare qualcosa seppure la prima volta non ci fosse riuscito.   
Dopo una prima giornata di indagini preliminari e ricerche, la squadra si ritrovò di nuovo in ufficio per la ricognizione conclusiva. In casi così si tendeva a fare gli straordinari e a non andare a casa finché non si ottenevano risultati, perciò con le cene per asporto fornite dalle ragazze, cominciarono a dire quel che era saltato fuori.   
Colby scrutava Don cercando di capire quanto fosse coinvolto e quanto fosse lucido per finta. Era molto bravo a nascondere, ma ormai riusciva a capire quando si sforzava.   
Dopo i primi esami, di risultati su cui lavorare intensivamente ce ne erano.   
Il killer aveva tranquillamente lasciato, probabilmente intenzionalmente, tracce di capelli e impronte, purtroppo non c’era stato alcun riscontro, non era nessuno schedato. Il furgone risultava rubato da molti anni, ma questo aiutò a capire dove tutto aveva avuto inizio.   
Questo unito al ritrovamento della famosa vittima zero.   
Effettivamente c’era il cuore di una persona antecedente al primo ritrovamento. Costei era schedata come persona scomparsa ormai dieci anni prima. Era un ragazzo sparito all’età di 28 anni, di Los Angeles. Il furgone, sebbene non fosse collegato alla sua famiglia, era comunque di Los Angeles a sua volta. Avevano approfondito sul proprietario e l’avevano identificato.   
\- Il punto zero è proprio qua, è tutto partito da qua. Ecco perché ha lasciato il furgone qua e gioca con noi ora. - Disse Don ascoltando tutte le informazioni riunite, mentre chi parlava attaccava nelle lavagne i risultati ottenuti.   
Don così andò e prese la foto del primo ragazzo, di nome Dylan Cherry ottenuta con le segnalazioni dell’epoca, e l’appese in una lavagna pulita, col pennarello scrisse il suo nome, poi ‘vittima 0’.   
Larry era lì con loro per dare il suo contributo e vedere se poteva fare qualcos’altro, quando gli venne in mente una specie di flash e prendendo le foto delle altre vittime, sia quelle risapute che quelle nuove, quasi tutte legate a segnalazioni di scomparse dell’arco di quei dieci anni di attività, iniziò ad ordinarle per anno di rapimento o morte. Sotto ad ognuno l’età.  
Sulle vittime avevano detto che prediligeva gli uomini, ma non avevano trovato legami specifici, non erano tutti uguali nell’aspetto e nemmeno nell’età.   
Solo quando Larry le mise in fila, ed in molti casi aveva ucciso anche molte volte in un anno nonostante fosse stato scoperto solo in un paio, videro tutti quel che ora vedeva anche lui.   
\- Mio Dio! - Esclamò il fisico, mentre guardava attonito quel che vedevano gli altri.   
Don rimase in piedi col pennarello in mano, impallidì ma non fece un cenno, un espressione. Si limitò a passarsi la mano sulla bocca, come per cercare di controllarsi.   
Colby lo vide e si avvicinò istintivamente a lui senza accorgersene.   
\- Eccolo il collegamento. - Disse Liz sorpresa.   
\- Senza vederli così era impossibile notarlo. -   
Le età andavano in crescendo, un paio avevano la stessa età alla morte, ma nel complesso era come una linea del tempo.   
\- È lineare. Ha sempre ucciso i propri coetanei… - Commentò Nikky. Ma Larry alzò il dito col suo fare calmo ma preciso e puntiglioso, poi flemmatico, sia pure impressionato, disse:   
\- Non proprio. Può anche essere che non siano sempre stati suoi coetanei. Ma mano a mano che cresce, i suoi interessi, i suoi gusti crescono con lui. E se non sbaglio da queste foto si evince un dettaglio che vale la pena approfondire. - La squadra lo guardò ad eccezione di Don che parlò sapendo di cosa si trattava.   
\- Sono tutti gay. - Allora anche loro guardarono le foto con più cura, sempre stupiti.   
\- Non si nota per tutti… -  
\- Ma altri è molto evidente. -   
\- Sicuramente bisogna approfondire questo aspetto. -   
\- Probabilmente non essendo tutti dichiarati non è stato un dato decisivo che ha permesso di trovare lo schema. -   
\- Il fatto che vadano dal più giovane al più adulto è lampante, molti di loro è evidente siano omosessuali, approfondendo anche per gli altri verrà fuori lo stesso. -   
\- È omofobo? - Azzardò Nikky per cominciare a dare forma concreta a quest’uomo. Larry e Don parlarono contemporaneamente dissentendo, poi Don proseguì.   
\- È gay. - Disse deciso senza esitare. Gli altri lo guardarono. Sapevano quanto era bravo ad entrare nella mente dei killer e dei criminali, ma fino a quel punto era sconcertante. Colby chiese spiegazioni: - Non avrebbe scelto suoi coetanei, avrebbe scelto gay a caso di ogni età in qualunque momento. Vanno in crescendo, è un escalation a seconda della sua età. -   
\- Perciò cosa? L’hanno rifiutato tutti? - Chiese Liz sconcertata. Larry si strinse pensieroso nelle spalle congiungendo le mani sotto il mento, Don fece un’espressione simile, Nikky scosse il capo e Colby concluse:   
\- Quindi ci prova, lo rifiutano e li uccide. Ma se è rifiutato da tutti significa che ha qualcosa che non va, probabilmente fisicamente. -   
\- Anche come personalità, spesso gli psicopatici si notano, hanno qualcosa di inquietante. -   
Don sospirò, si strofinò il viso con le mani, si girò su sé stesso e cercò un attimo di staccare. Aveva lo stomaco chiuso e il boccone appena mangiato gli stava salendo. Era anche stanco mentalmente, però prese un po’ d’acqua, bevve mentre tutti lo guardavano in attesa, capendo che doveva dire qualcosa, una sorta di punto della situazione, infine fissò la vittima zero, la sua foto appesa alla lavagna. Prese la foto del furgone e la mise lì vicino, poi scrisse sopra ‘Los Angeles, punto di origine’.   
Infine si voltò verso gli altri e disse serio e concentrato:   
\- Cerchiamo un uomo gay vicino ai quaranta anni dall’aria strana o nell’aspetto o nei modi. Può avere una personalità inquietante che allontana gli altri oppure un difetto fisico difficilmente superabile. O entrambi. Preparazione come cacciatore e macellaio, non si esclude la preparazione scientifica. Per la società non esiste, non ci sono tracce di lui, del suo DNA o delle sue impronte. È anche vero che senza un’identità non possiamo sapere se abbia un ruolo, se sia qualcuno o no. - Poi indicò senza guardare la lavagna su cui aveva posizionato le foto e scritto. - Bisogna indagare su questi. La verità è qua. - Si fermò, si girò verso la foto e assottigliò lo sguardo. - Io mi occupo di Dylan. - Disse senza ammettere repliche e con un tono particolarmente risoluto, come se lo sentisse dentro che le cose erano lì, erano pronte per essere risolte, che spettasse a lui.   
Poi tornò agli altri, sempre in un religioso silenzio, in attesa. Lo sguardo di Colby particolarmente impresso su di lui.   
\- Colby segui la traccia del furgone e del proprietario, continua a lavorarci su. - Poi guardò Larry: - Non hai ancora niente sui suoi spostamenti in questi dieci anni? - Larry piegò la testa guardando di lato con aria tirata:   
\- Potrebbe essere venuta un’idea interessante a Otto. - Disse Larry riferendosi al suo assistente per le consultazioni per l’FBI.  
Don annuì.   
\- Quando hai qualcosa di utile avverti. - Tagliò corto. Quando aveva fretta di tuffarsi nella testa di qualcuno, era particolarmente sbrigativo con gli altri. Non per questo tralasciava qualcosa nelle indagini e nella loro gestione.   
A Nikky e Liz diede ulteriori ordini circa la vittimologia, dovevano tornare indietro nel tempo delle vittime e rivedere la loro storia nell’ottica della nuova ipotesi. Capire i locali ed i luoghi frequentati, dove avevano potuto incontrarlo, farsi un’idea del modo di agire del killer.  
Dopo aver ‘ordinato’ tutti, senza dire se pretendeva che lavorassero tutta la notte o se potevano tornare l’indomani mattina, se ne andò nella propria scrivania a fare richieste di fascicoli sul caso di scomparsa del ragazzo di nome Dylan Cherry. Non si sarebbe dato tregua un solo istante. 


	5. Il ritorno di un fantasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuiamo a seguire le indagini con Don il quale si immerge in un'atmosfera di dieci anni prima, ai tempi della vittima zero. Lui sa che per arrivare al killer, deve scoprire la storia del primo ragazzo ucciso, così ci immergiamo in un mix fra Cold Case, Senza Traccia e Criminal Minds!

5\. IL RITORNO DI UN FANTASMA

 

  
"Un mondo, un'anima  
Il tempo passa, il fiume scorre"  
[\- Pink Floyd - Sorrow - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdKNlGfkyhc)

  
Dylan Cherry era scomparso a 28 anni. Semplicemente un giorno non era più tornato. Nonostante non fosse frequente che sparisse per periodi lunghi, avevano denunciato la scomparsa qualche giorno dopo le ultime tracce. I verbali non erano molto dettagliati e quando Don parlò con l’agente incaricato del caso, disse che l’idea che si era fatto parlando con amici e familiari, era di una fuga amorosa.  
L’uomo, ora di cinquantatré anni, aveva raccolto pareri circa il fatto che aveva conosciuto un misterioso qualcuno. Non aveva mai parlato molto di lui se non che si era limitato a confermare che si vedeva con una nuova persona. Non sapevano nemmeno il suo nome. Era molto misterioso al riguardo, erano tutti curiosi di conoscerlo, però lui non sembrava dell’idea.  
\- Dylan voleva, però quest’altro no. Disse di particolare che aveva problemi a mostrarsi con altri ragazzi e non viveva le relazioni alla luce del sole, non voleva che si sapesse che era gay. Perciò nemmeno nella sua comunità, nel suo gruppo dove era accettato, Dylan era mai riuscito ad introdurlo. - Don annuì ascoltando ogni parola di quell’uomo che ricordava bene il caso, l’aveva preso a cuore perché Dylan era un ragazzo molto in gamba, solare, positivo. Piaceva anche se eri omofobo. Non si ostentava, ma nemmeno si mascherava. Era abbastanza chiaro che lo fosse, però non irritava con atteggiamenti troppo marcati.  
\- Hanno faticato ad accettare la sua scomparsa. Prima avevano pensato che fosse a fare una vacanza romantica con questo nuovo compagno, ma quando non ha più dato tracce e non è più tornato, non si sono dati pace. - Spiegò il capitano Sinners.  
\- Hai mai avuto indizi su chi fosse questa persona? - Chiaro che Sinners avesse subito capito che il colpevole fosse quest’uomo misterioso. L’unico a non essersi mai presentato a denunciare la scomparsa o a fornire aiuto per ritrovare Dylan.  
Sinner ci pensò su cercando di ricordare cosa avesse scritto nel verbale e come mai glielo stesse chiedendo, poi decise semplicemente di rispondere:  
\- Dove lo conobbe. Il classico locale per gay. Dylan era abituale, lui ed il suo gruppo adorava quel posto. Ma loro lo intravidero soltanto. Un ragazzo più o meno della sua età, capelli rossi. Quella sera Dylan era andato a prendere il giro da bere al bancone, questo ragazzo era lì di spalle a loro, li videro parlare insieme, Dylan subito gentile e sorridente. Poi nulla. Quella sera non successe nulla. Non lo videro più. - Don si aggrottò.  
\- Come fanno a dire che era lui? -  
\- Ne erano tutti convinti. Dopo quella sera Dylan cominciò a dire che c’era qualcuno ma che non voleva farsi avanti… insomma, la relazione cominciò da lì. - Tagliò. Don annuì appuntandosi il dettaglio del locale e dei capelli rossi.  
\- I baristi o i camerieri non l’avevano mai visto? - Sinners scosse il capo. - Perciò nessun riconoscimento? -  
\- Lo descrissero come un giovane nulla di speciale, che non guardi due volte. Dylan lo guardavi due volte, non per la bellezza ma per il modo di fare. Questo non era né bello né esuberante. Era proprio difficile da notare. Infatti nessuno ricordava altro che i suoi capelli rossi, ma solo perché aveva parlato con Dylan, piuttosto popolare in quel locale. - Spiegò ancora Sinners cercando di essere il più dettagliato possibile, ricordando tutti i particolari. Aveva fatto carriera ed era Capitano, per questo sapeva l’importanza dei dettagli nei casi che trovavano un miracoloso riscontro dopo molti anni.  
Sperava davvero che l’agente Eppes avesse qualcosa, una specie di punto, più che altro. Dopo dieci anni non si sperava in niente di positivo.  
\- Telecamere di sorveglianza? - Chiese sapendo che se non c’erano note nel verbale era inutile chiederlo.  
\- Solo sulla cassa. - Don sospirò strofinandosi la bocca per fare il punto della situazione e calmarsi della frustrazione che stava venendo già fuori. Poco e niente. Un punto di partenza, ma nulla di molto utile in realtà.  
La verità era che quel locale, quei baristi, quella sera era la sua unica speranza.  
\- Capelli rossi, eh? - Ripeté il dettaglio come se avesse un qualche significato, qualcosa gli suonava.  
\- Posso chiedere perché è interessato a lui dopo tutto questo tempo? Avete trovato un riscontro da qualche parte? - sperò in qualcosa nonostante la sua esperienza gli diceva che se un federale veniva a fare domande su un vecchio caso irrisolto, non era mai buon segno.  
Don non trovando molto altro da chiedere e volendo passare ai familiari e agli amici, chiuse il taccuino e sospirando con aria dispiaciuta ed una delicatezza che riservava solo alle vittime ed ai genitori delle vittime, Don disse:  
\- Il peggior riscontro immaginabile. - Con questo Sinners capì e chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Come? - Chiese consapevole, riferendosi al modo in cui era morto. Poi aggiunse con una strana nota di speranza: - Posso vederlo? -  
\- Non abbiamo tutto il corpo. - Sinners lo guardò spalancando gli occhi shoccato e Don aggiunse dispiaciuto e schifato da quel che era costretto a dire: - È la vittima zero del killer scultore. Abbiamo solo il suo cuore. La scientifica ha stabilito che cronologicamente parlando è la parte del corpo più vecchia conservata nel furgone ritrovato. - La notizia in merito era volata su tutti i notiziari, ma senza dovizie di particolari. Le forze dell’ordine potevano saperne poco di più solo se avevano conoscenze.  
Il Capitano Sinners impallidì sforzandosi di non avere un conato di vomito all’idea che tutto ciò che rimaneva di quel giovane ora era solo un cuore in vitro e niente altro.  
Ci volle un po’ per riprendersi, poi la sua mente analitica di poliziotto esperto cominciò a riattivarsi con vari ragionamenti:  
\- Ma come, ho sentito che lui espone le sue vittime in opere d’arte rivisitate… - Cercò di usare i termini più distaccati possibile seppure in quel caso fosse difficile.  
\- Sì, ma abbiamo trovato più parti corporee rispetto alle vittime esposte. Non sappiamo se ha comunque fatto le sculture ma non le abbiamo trovate o se per qualche motivo non ha creato nulla. Può anche essere che creava con chi lo ispirava… per il momento abbiamo solo ipotesi e quest’uomo, questo ragazzo dai capelli rossi che ora dovrebbe avere quasi quarant’anni, è la nostra traccia migliore fino ad ora. Posso asserire quasi con certezza che il killer scultore è lui. Ma purtroppo non abbiamo molto su cui lavorare come lei stesso mi ha appena detto. - Concluse gravemente e poco positivo Don. Infilò un coltello e rigirò per bene la lama. Era difficile digerirlo, però Sinner ne aveva viste e sentite, aveva una tecnica per affrontare certe cose.  
Dopo qualche secondo cercava nella propria memoria istinti soffocati dell’epoca.  
Chiuse gli occhi con una sensazione sulla punta delle dita, Don non lo interruppe ma lo fissò torvo ed intensamente.  
Alla fine aprì gli occhi e disse un nome.  
\- Tyler Wolf. Dylan parlava tanto con Tyler, era il suo migliore amico, è stato lui il primo a denunciare la scomparsa. Ho sempre avuto la sensazione che sapesse di più, forse un nome, un dettaglio… era restio a parlare sebbene fosse preoccupato per il suo amico. Gli sembrava come di tradire la sua fiducia. Avrei dovuto insistere di più. - Spiegò. Don si appuntò il suo nome e chiese se aveva un indirizzo, l’uomo chiamò un agente e gli chiese di rintracciare elettronicamente Tyler Wolf. Una volta che trovò l’indirizzo, lo comunicò a Don il quale se lo scrisse.  
Infine Don annuì e più soddisfatto del previsto, si alzò e gli tese la mano ringraziandolo.  
\- Quando andrà a parlare con la famiglia voglio esserci, sono andato ogni tanto a trovarli per vedere come stanno. Si sono fatti forza, ma la casa è un santuario del figlio. Meritano di sapere. - Don annuì ancora rispondendo serio:  
\- Parlerò con Wolf e vediamo se è in grado di aiutarmi ma vorrei dare un’occhiata alla sua camera. Probabilmente domani. La chiamo quando sono pronto. - Sinner annuì assicurando che avrebbe avuto la sua collaborazione in qualsiasi momento, poi lo accompagnò all’uscita dell’ufficio e sospirando tornò a sedersi, lo sguardo sul fascicolo del caso di scomparsa appena citato.  
A volte i fantasmi tornavano per invocare pace.  
“Spero proprio che tu possa averlo, ragazzo. La meriti.”  
Certo sapere la fine che aveva fatto non aiutava ad ingoiare il boccone fin troppo amaro, ma la speranza di una giustizia, anche se dopo tanto tempo, era meglio del buio di tutti quei dieci anni.  
Avrebbe detto questo ai genitori quando li avrebbe rivisti.  
  
Don uscì dal Distretto e guardò l’orologio mentre la sera inoltrata delle undici passate lo avvolgeva fresca.  
Indeciso se cercare subito Tyler Wolf o aspettare l’indomani, esitò ad arrivare alla macchina parcheggiata fuori.  
Fu lì che il telefono suonò e la voce di Colby lo riportò alla realtà dandogli un consueto ed immancabile senso di sollievo. Ultimamente succedeva con lui, con la sua voce roca in particolare.  
\- Allora, novità? - Chiese Don subito senza salutarlo.  
\- Per stasera non posso ricavarne nulla. Sono risalito al proprietario, ma al telefono non risponde perciò andrò domani mattina a trovarlo a lavoro e vediamo se può aiutarmi. Per il resto risultano diversi lavori al motore in particolare, ma non ci sono ricevute perché probabilmente pagava tutto in nero. Forse le gomme possono darmi una pista, ma anche queste mi serve domani. - Silenzio.  
\- Mmm. - Un mugugno che Colby sapeva interpretare molto bene come uno di disapprovazione.  
\- Tu? - Chiese a quel punto. Don si riscosse riassumendo brevemente il risultato della chiacchierata al termine della quale Colby ripeté il dato più interessante anche per lui, lo stesso che aveva fatto risuonare qualcosa in Don per qualche ragione: - Capelli rossi, eh? Aria insignificante, che non noti se non per i capelli rossi. - Don fece un ‘a-ah’ che non sapeva cos’altro aggiungere. - Che fai ora? Vai a casa? Ho detto a Nikky e Liz di riprendere domani. - Si era preso una libertà che Don concedeva solo a lui, non la sindacò nemmeno un secondo.  
\- Vai, vai pure… - Aggiunse infatti. - Io vorrei provare a vedere se becco Tyler Wolf, il suo amico. Magari può essermi utile… -  
\- Senti Don, Tyler sarà lì anche domani mattina. E magari più collaborativo perché non lo interrompi in qualche appuntamento o in una serata a due… - Disse Colby sapendo un po’ come andavano certe cose. Ma non era certo per quello che stava suggerendo a Don di andarci domani. Questi si aggrottò indispettito innalzando di nuovo il muro, sia pure a distanza telefonica Colby lo sentì subito.  
\- Beh, mi dispiace interromperlo, ma è importante sapere quanto prima tutto quello che posso sul killer scultore! Vorrei dargli un nome, magari! Evitare che… scolpisca ancora! - Esclamò irritato della leggerezza di Colby. Non era certo questo, ma lui troppo preso dal caso non poteva capirlo.  
Alan e Charlie, anche Robin solitamente lo facevano. Ma quando loro non c’erano, ci pensava Colby.  
\- Ti sorprenderebbe sapere quanto si può ottenere usando i sistemi giusti! - Don si zittì all’ironia. Colby sospirò paziente, il suo tipico modo di fare. - Hai la foto di Tyler? - Chiese rassegnato. Don rispose che se l’era fatta mandare dal tecnico al distretto. - Si è mai trasferito? -  
\- Stesso indirizzo. -  
\- Ci vediamo al parcheggio del locale preferito dal suo gruppo. - Don capì che parlava del famoso locale gay dove Dylan aveva incontrato il killer.  
\- Pensi di incontrare Tyler lì? - Chiese scettico.  
\- Penso che respirare l’aria che respirò il nostro uomo quando tutto è iniziato, ci può fare bene. E se abbiamo fortuna possiamo beccare qualcuno che lavorava all’epoca. E magari anche Tyler. - Don si sentì subito meglio all’idea di avere qualcosa di utile da fare, così senza aggiungere altro annuì e chiuse il telefono.  
Colby lo conosceva ormai, sapeva come fare con lui. Non lo potevi contrastare, potevi solo venirgli incontro e sorvegliarlo, cercare di non farlo esagerare. Ma fermare era proprio impossibile.


	6. Sopralluoghi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il nuovo capitolo mescola le faccende delle indagini con le faccende private dei due protagonisti. Don e Colby sono al locale frequentato a suo tempo dal killer scultore, quello in cui ha conosciuto la sua prima vittima, e Colby per qualche ragione insiste nell'entrare sotto copertura senza far vedere che sono agenti federali. Riusciranno quindi a fingersi due gay come tutti gli altri presenti? Una serata estremamente lunga e complessa sta iniziando.

6\. SOPRALLUOGHI

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don%20colby4.png)  
  
"non importa se sei gay,   
etero o bisessuale, lesbica o trans  
Sono sulla strada giusta  
Sono nata per sopravvivere  
non importa che tu sia nero, bianco o beige  
che tu sia chola o orientale  
Sono sulla strada giusta  
sono nata per essere coraggiosa  
Non ti nascondere nel rimpianto  
semplicemente ama te stesso e andrà bene  
Sono sulla strada giusta tesoro  
Sono nata così"  
[/ Lady Gaga - Born this way/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV1FrqwZyKw)

  
  
Quando i due si trovarono al parcheggio del locale, c’erano molte macchine indice che il locale era pieno.   
Colby aveva lasciato la giacca in macchina, aveva nascosto il distintivo e la pistola, si era tirato su le maniche della maglia morbida. Nel complesso non si capiva che era un agente federale, sapeva anche come comportarsi per non saltare all’occhio in un posto del genere.   
Don si presentava con la giacca, la pistola ed il distintivo in bella mostra e l’aria da agente duro e impavido pronto a buttar giù porte se necessario.   
\- Beh? - Lo guardò Don vedendo che non si muoveva e che aveva un’aria scettica. Colby sospirò con la sua pazienza infinita, lo prese per il braccio e lo riportò alla macchina. Gli prese le chiavi e l’aprì, poi cominciò a togliergli la giacca. Al che Don saltò subito su:   
\- Che diavolo fai Colby? -   
\- Approfitto di te! Che faccio secondo te? - Disse con la proverbiale pazienza che spariva. Don si zittì all’allusione ironica e si corrugò mentre le mani veloci di Colby gli sfilavano la camicia dalla cintura per lasciargliela cadere sui fianchi a nascondere la pistola e il distintivo. Poi gli aprì i polsini e li attorcigliò sugli avambracci come aveva fatto per sé.   
\- Colby, ti sembra utile? - Chiese poi polemico seppure senza opporsi, mentre un certo e fuori luogo calore saliva dalle parti più sbagliate.   
Colby continuò imperterrito aprendogli anche i bottoni della camicia più alti.   
\- Renderti meno sbirro e più persona comune? Certo che sì! - Don sospirò seccato guardando in alto.   
\- Abbiamo già fatto sopralluoghi in locali, non abbiamo mai nascosto la nostra identità. -   
\- Ed è sempre finita con io che rincorrevo qualcuno! - rispose immediato zittendolo, così riprese mettendogli anche le mani fra i capelli troppo trascurati, tentò di ordinargli le onde scure che senza un minimo di gel andavano troppo verso lo stile selvaggio di Charlie.   
\- Quando li tagli? - Chiese come se c’entrasse.   
\- Sto male? - Fece di rimando come se si parlasse proprio di quello e se non avesse altre priorità.   
\- No no… ma a momenti somigli troppo a Charlie! - Disse ridacchiando. Don si oscurò.   
\- E non ti piace? - Ma anche quella era una domanda fuori luogo, fatta troppo con l’istinto. Per un momento si era dimenticato dei propri limiti, delle barricate che si era sempre messo.   
Del ‘qualcosa’ fra Colby e Charlie non si parlava mai, anche se era passato e sepolto. Ma alla fine Don aveva sempre voluto chiedergli se in realtà aveva provato qualcosa per suo fratello o no.   
Colby lo guardò senza indietreggiare, rimanendogli davanti ad una distanza fin troppo ravvicinata, intima. All’ombra di quel parcheggio, con la musica ovattata dall’interno del locale e la puzza di auto. Don quasi le spalle alla macchina, come se invece le avesse al muro e Colby lo obbligasse a guardarsi dentro come non voleva fare.   
\- Charlie o il suo stile adattato a te? - Chiese furbo, stupito che si fosse esposto fino a quel punto. Charlie era tabù, l’aveva capito molto bene negli anni. Specie negli ultimi mesi.   
\- Tutti e due. - Disse finalmente Don decidendo che a quel punto valeva la pena sputarlo fuori. Ma se ne pentì subito, appena i loro occhi si incrociarono in modo incandescente. I cuori iniziarono ad andare stupidamente veloci ed il caldo a salire, sebbene fossero fuori e non facesse proprio caldo.   
Però nonostante non riuscissero a respirare bene, rimasero immobili a guardarsi seri. Colby stupito che Don glielo chiedesse davvero in quel modo, in quel momento, dopo tutto quel tempo. Senza preliminari, preparazioni, avvisaglie.   
Don notò la sua esitazione e alzò le mani come per fermare tutto.   
\- Scusa, era… - Ma Colby decise di rispondere subito.   
\- Mi piace il tuo stile, il tuo look. Tu sei tu, diverso da Charlie. E mi piaci così. - Non si erano mai spinti oltre, nemmeno lontanamente. Nessuno dei due aveva mai osato arrivare a quei livelli. Ebbene ora erano lì, così, a quel punto. In quel modo.   
Don si sentì leggero e rinascere in un momento davvero insolito, nel pieno di una delle indagini più delicate della sua vita.   
E poi felice.   
Innegabilmente felice.   
Tante esitazioni per cosa? Per la paura di sapere che Colby aveva sempre preferito Charlie che si era fatto da parte per lui, che a sua volta non aveva mai voluto turbare i sentimenti del fratello?   
Per poi sapere che a Colby piaceva Don?   
“Ma poi cosa significa? Dovrei chiedergli se gli piace anche Charlie. Ma che senso ha parlarne ora, dopo tutto quello che è già successo e finito e che anzi non è mai accaduto? Ora dopo tutto questo tempo…”  
Sentirono delle voci dal parcheggio, passavano delle persone e Colby si avvicinò istintivamente facendo quel passo che mancava con l’idea di sembrare una coppia, gli sistemò così ancora la camicia ed i capelli in modo molto intimo, Don venne investito da un’ondata inattesa di pura eccitazione e rimase immobile, rigido, a fissarlo. Le braccia lungo i fianchi, gli occhi magnetici intensamente fissi nei suoi chiari e affusolati.   
\- Pensavo che in un ambiente di pettegoli puoi ottenere di più se ti fingi pettegolo. - Disse poi piano Colby parlando a pochi centimetri dal viso di Don che faticò a capire a cosa si riferisse. - E poi magari il nostro amico decide di farsi un giro da queste parti visto che dopo tanti anni è tornato. Forse sente il bisogno di finire dove ha cominciato? È la prima volta che si sbarazza della sua base mobile, abbandona i trofei… insomma, ha in mente qualcosa e visto che è iniziata qua, magari abbiamo fortuna. Quanti ci saranno coi capelli rossi dall’aria strana? - Don tornò nel mondo del killer scultore ed annuì capendo che era una buona idea, si chiese come gli fosse venuta l’idea e solo quando si furono avviati uno accanto all’altro, disse:   
\- Ma dobbiamo fingerci gay? - Colby così rise di gusto illuminandosi, spiazzando ovviamente Don.  
\- Per non essere molestati dobbiamo fare la coppia, altrimenti proviamo esperienze interessanti e vediamo cosa otteniamo! - Don lo guardò ancora esterrefatto della facilità con cui esponeva queste idee assurde. Sapeva che era rassegnato alle cose più rognose e ormai non si lamentava più per nulla, faceva e basta. Ma ficcarsi in cose simili era troppo anche per lui.  
“Sembra quasi che si senta a suo agio.”  
Pensò stranito, avviandosi imbarazzato per averlo pensato. Che Colby fosse gay l’aveva ovviamente pensato mille volte, ma solo per il rapporto che aveva con Charlie. Anche se poi non era ma successo niente con lui. Per questo le cose si erano complicate e Charlie si era fatto indietro. Don aveva sempre pensato che se Colby si fosse fatto avanti, se quindi fosse stato veramente gay, allora suo fratello non si sarebbe ritirato. Però il problema era stato che leggere Colby non era di certo facile.  
Che lo avessero letto male era riduttivo. Specie perché non avevano notato l’ossessione di Colby per Don, quanto lo adorava, quanto lo voleva a livello carnale.   
“Quante cose ho capito male di lui? Proprio io che capisco tanto bene i criminali?”  
Don cominciava a realizzarlo solo ora, dopo tanto tempo che lo conosceva.  
“Ma del resto di cosa mi stupisco? Ha fatto la spia ed il triplo gioco per un sacco di tempo. Colby sì che è un bel mistero.”  
Poi gli lanciò un’occhiata mentre lo faceva passare per primo all’interno.   
“Proprio bello.” Aggiunse abbassando gli occhi sul suo fondoschiena avvolto in jeans sufficientemente aderenti.   
Sull’uscio un ragazzo usciva in quel momento incrociandoli, vedendo lo sguardo di Don sul sedere di Colby, gli fece l’occhiolino e fischiò civettuolo:   
\- Attento tesoro che così lo consumi! - Colby si girò senza capire a cosa si riferiva e vide Don alzare gli occhi a dir poco imbarazzato per poi spingerlo poco delicatamente dentro.   
Una serata più complicata del previsto.  
  
Lady Gaga risuonava fra le pareti del locale probabilmente rinnovato negli anni.   
Don non aveva ancora visto foto dell’epoca.   
\- È strano lavorare su casi vecchi, non trovi? - disse Colby girandosi verso Don dopo aver superato l’atrio.   
\- Sono sistemi di lavoro completamente diversi. - Concordò.   
\- Per i casi recenti si lavora molto più con le prove, con quelli vecchi le prove erano insufficienti, perciò si deve lavorare con le persone coinvolte il più possibile. - Fece eco Colby guardandosi intorno, lo sguardo andò oltre Don per vedere alle sue spalle se c’era qualcuno che rispondeva alla descrizione del killer scultore oppure alla foto di Tyler Wolf.   
Lady Gaga con Born this way finì e partì una canzone meno piacevole dal punto di vista del ballo, una canzone da ‘riposo’ per così dire.   
Così la gente si riversò nel bancone per bere.   
Il locale era ampio e sobrio, arredamento moderno nei toni del bianco e del blu, le luci luminescenti facevano effetti flash con il bianco, ma al momento anche quelle si erano spente e rimanevano accese luci più classiche per un disco pub.   
\- Su due piedi non vedo nessuno, andiamo a bere qualcosa e vediamo se il barista ci può aiutare. - Disse Don sbrigativo non trovandosi a suo agio in un ambiente così diverso dai suoi soliti canoni.   
Colby annuì, ma poi gli prese il braccio e lo girò attaccando la bocca al suo orecchio per non farsi sentire:   
\- Cerca di essere discreto, questo locale può esserci utile se lui torna a frequentarlo. - Don si fermò con la sua mano stretta sul gomito e la bocca vicino al suo orecchio che l’aveva ricoperto di brividi, i nasi si sfiorarono per un momento e Don si irrigidì facendo il gesto di allontanarsi, ma lui allora avanzò mascherando il gesto, passando con la mano dal braccio alla schiena in modo disinvolto ed intimo, poi sorridendo malizioso tornò al suo orecchio:   
\- Devi cercare di essere più disinvolto altrimenti ti scoprono subito. Sei troppo rigido! - Don così si voltò per rispondergli, ma la presa di Colby gli impediva di allontanarsi così si rassegnò a parlargli allo stesso modo, al suo orecchio, come una coppia. La sensazione fu immediatamente euforica e strana, stordente.   
\- Perché dobbiamo stare a tutti i costi sotto copertura? - La cosa gli sfuggiva, forse Colby aveva notato qualcosa che lui non vedeva.   
Colby salì con la mano dalla schiena al collo e glielo prese fra le dita. Don stava per baciarlo. Forse così si sarebbe amalgamato ancora meglio. Sentiva l’eccitazione salire, a breve i pantaloni sarebbero stati troppo stretti all’altezza del cavallo.   
\- Il killer è tornato al punto di origine per chiudere una faccenda in sospeso, probabilmente. Si sentirà pronto. Chi lo sa. Comunque sta di fatto che è qua e sicuramente è a caccia. Si farà vivo. -   
Don a quel punto capì cosa aveva pensato Colby e questa volta guardandolo negli occhi, rimanendo così vicini come erano, i visi a sfiorarsi come se dovessero baciarsi da un momento all’altro, complici eppure perfettamente al loro posto in un locale dove miliardi di altre persone erano in atteggiamenti uguali, disse:   
\- Questo locale deve significare qualcosa perché è dove ha incontrato quello che è stato la sua prima vittima. Se torna nella sua città natale, tornerà anche nel locale dove è cominciato tutto. - Colby annuì con un sorrisino soddisfatto.   
\- Se abbiamo una speranza di incontrarlo per caso, è qua. E se ce la giochiamo bene, possiamo anche avvicinarlo senza insospettirlo. - Don però a quel punto tornò pragmatico e pessimista come fin troppo spesso tendeva ad essere:   
\- Sempre che siamo noi a riconoscerlo. Non so tu, ma io ho notato almeno tre ragazzi dai capelli rossi. -   
\- Devi guardare l’età… qua ce ne sono per tutti i gusti… anzi sai come possiamo attaccare bottone col barista? - Don lo guardò come se parlasse arabo: - Chiediamo se fanno serate a tema. - E la sua espressione fu ancor più stralunata a quello. Colby lo lasciò e scoppiò a ridere. - Età. A volte fanno il venerdì per gli adulti ed il sabato per i giovani per soddisfare ogni tipo di clientela! - Don voleva chiedergli come faceva a saperlo, ma la domanda che gli uscì fu la meno utile:   
\- E oggi che è giovedì? - Colby alzò le spalle e sollevò le mani in segno di ‘si vede no?’  
\- Tutti quelli che vogliono venire? - Così Don si sciolse e si mise finalmente a ridere, andando al bancone accanto a lui scosse la testa.   
\- Non voglio sapere come fai a sapere queste cose. - Colby non arrossì, ma sperò invece di riuscire ad approfondire l’argomento. Era un buon input per farlo entrare nel suo mondo.   
Sempre che poi i rimorsi non tornassero a far capolino come in quegli anni era puntualmente successo.   
“Cosa dovrebbe esserci di diverso ora?” Colby ci provava regolarmente, anche con Charlie era successo. Ma alla fine si era sempre frenato pensando a Dwayne e a quanto aveva ingannato tutti loro, Don e Charlie per primi, quando era stato lì con loro sia pure come triplo giochista.   
“A volte dal passato non ti scrolli mai!” E pensando ciò, si disse che probabilmente anche il loro rossino, tornando a Los Angeles, la pensava allo stesso modo. 


	7. Cavalcando l'onda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuiamo a seguire le vicende nel locale gay. Colby vuole rimanere sotto copertura per poter avere più occasioni per trovare il sospetto od il testimone e poi, chiaramente, anche per Don. Don, a sua volta, capisce che nell'ottica dell'indagine non far capire che sono agenti può essere una buona mossa, dall'altro le cose gli stanno sfuggendo di mano. E' davvero difficile rimanere lucidi. Per quanto resisterà?

7\. CAVALCANDO L’ONDA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/colby8.png)

  
"Non stancarti ora che è appena iniziata"  
[/Danza Kuduro - Don Omar/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnBYdUXi3Eg)

  
Don e Colby chiesero da bere qualcosa di analcolico essendo in servizio, anche se fuori turno.   
Dopo un’occhiata attenta ai baristi dietro al bancone su cui erano appoggiati, Don scosse il capo e avvicinandosi a Colby gli parlò di nuovo all’orecchio.   
\- Questi sono troppo giovani, nessuno di loro poteva lavorare qua anche dieci anni fa… - Colby annuì essendo d’accordo con lui, godendosi nel frattempo le sue labbra che gli avevano sfiorato l’orecchio.   
\- Forse per il barista potremo trovarlo domani con una piccola ricerca telematica. - Disse prendendo il bicchiere ed infilandosi la cannuccia in bocca guardandolo nel frattempo. Don abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua lingua che si girava la cannuccia fra le labbra per poi succhiare. Si sentì subito stranamente a disagio per qualche ragione e dovette seguire l’irrefrenabile impulso di bere anche lui, perciò prese il bicchiere che gli aveva dato e lo guardò fermandosi aggrottato vedendo le due cannucce. Colby scoppiò a ridere di gusto.   
\- Vanno di moda due! - Don le tolse entrambe e le lasciò seccato nel bancone.   
\- E a cosa diavolo servono? Anche una è di troppo! Quanti anni abbiamo, due? - Colby scosse il capo continuando a ridere e per farlo pensò bene di mettergli una mano sul braccio, giusto per giocare meglio la sua parte. O per approfittarne spudoratamente.   
Don bevve e poi con un cenno gli disse di allontanarsi dal bancone che tanto nessun barista ben e poco vestito con l’ombelico fuori ed i capelli alla moda poteva fare al caso loro.   
Si misero in una posizione più strategica, dove potevano tenere d’occhio tutti quelli che andavano ad ordinare da bere e quelli che andavano in pista a ballare. C’erano dei punti ciechi, quelli usati dalle coppie per appartarsi, ma Colby aveva qualche idea in merito. Valeva la pena fare un giro anche lì, se c’era l’occasione di trovare il rossino inquietante. Anche se dubitava che qualcuno potesse ormai accettare la sua corte.   
Danza Kuduro partì in quel momento e Don fece un’altra smorfia di mal sopportazione che fece però ridere ancora Colby che lo fece rilassare come per magia.   
Aveva un bel sorriso.   
\- Hai notato qualcuno? - Chiese impaziente, volendo solo mettere a frutto quella tortura. Per lui quello non era di certo posto da frequentare.   
Colby annuì.   
\- Sì, ma nessuno dei nostri due soggetti. - Don inarcò le sopracciglia senza capire e Colby indicò col mento dietro di lui. Fermi al bancone c’erano due ragazzi che non sembravano in atteggiamenti intimi, probabilmente erano a rimorchiare insieme, ma solo come amici.   
Al contrario parevano aver adocchiato altri due appetibili che, come loro, sembravano solo amici.   
I due ammiccarono a Don e Colby, Don tornò subito a voltarsi facendo un’espressione allucinata. Sebbene fosse sempre bravissimo a mantenere le parvenze, in quel caso faticava molto.   
\- Più che altro siamo noi che siamo stati notati! - Ironizzò Colby ridendo divertito. Don scosse il capo e allargò polemico un braccio, l’altro reggeva il drink.   
\- Vorrei sapere perché tu ti senti così a tuo agio in un posto simile! - Colby alzò le spalle e gliela rigirò placido:   
\- E tu perché sei tanto a disagio? È un locale come altri… - Don si sentì messo spalle al muro e se ne pentì molto di quella domanda. Colby era maledettamente bravo a trovare le brecce negli indiziati.   
E mentre in pista molti ragazzi si scatenavano, il bancone si svuotava. Colby notò al volo un ragazzo decisamente notevole, assottigliò gli occhi poi prese Don per le braccia e lo rigirò scambiandosi di posto, infine senza indicare disse:   
\- Al bancone, ore due. - Don aguzzò la vista attraverso la luce scarsa e notò quel che aveva visto lui.  - Tyler Wolf? - chiese poi. Don annuì.   
\- Sembrerebbe lui. - Colby sorrise trionfante. Almeno per qualcosa era servita quella visita, oltre che per uscire con Don da soli in un locale gay, che di per sé era già più di qualcosa.   
\- Ok vado a parlargli! - Disse Don deciso facendo per partire. Colby lo frenò tenendolo per un braccio.   
\- Aspetta, pensa un attimo! - Don lo guardò esasperato, ogni volta che lo toccava aveva una voglia matta di spingerlo contro il muro e baciarlo e quell’ambiente non lo aiutava a frenarsi visto che tutti si baciavano approfonditamente.   
\- Cosa?! - Chiese grugnendo seccato.   
\- A chi pensi che parlerà di più, ad uno sbirro o ad uno che vuole conoscerlo perché è carino? - Don non era certo se fosse una domanda a trabocchetto o se scherzasse e basta.   
\- Non è mica lui l’indiziato, non ha nulla da cui scappare! - Disse sbrigativo Don volendo liberarsi dalla sua presa che bruciava.   
\- E perché in passato ha nascosto qualcosa a Sinners? - Silenzio. Quello era un buon punto a suo favore. Don fece una specie di broncio cupo.   
\- Cosa proponi? - Colby si strinse nelle spalle con l’aria innocente:   
\- Penso di essere più il suo tipo… - Don si raddrizzò mettendo la mano sul fianco, togliendo così la sua dal proprio braccio.   
\- Cosa vorresti dire, - fece seccato. - che intendi provarci con lui sul serio? - Colby notando la sua gelosia decise di godersela.   
\- Sai come dicono i surfisti, no? - Don scurì ulteriormente il suo sguardo già scuro di suo: - Cavalca l’onda! - Don stava per ribattere per impedirglielo, cercando una scusa qualunque, ma quando Colby stava per avviarsi, i due di prima li avvicinarono con due drink in mano, probabilmente del tutto alcolici.   
\- Io ed il mio amico abbiamo fatto una scommessa! - Disse uno dei due, quello più effemminato e vestito in modo più appariscente. Aveva un’aria molto dolce e allegra.   
\- Su cosa vi possa piacere bere. - Continuò l’altro, anche lui era piuttosto femminile come tipo. Colby capì subito perché erano amici e non una coppia. Entrambi passivi, anche se uno più dell’altro. Troppo simili, dopotutto. Grandi amici, pessimi amanti.   
Don si irrigidì facendosi automaticamente vicino a Colby il quale sfoderò un gran sorriso divertito che incentivò inavvertitamente a continuare. Così ognuno alzò uno dei bicchieri che possedeva e lo porse a loro.   
I due li guardarono.   
A Colby sembrò toccare un intruglio alla fragola, mentre a Don qualcosa al limone.   
Inarcarono entrambi le sopracciglia, Colby curioso voleva accettare per vedere se gli piaceva davvero, ma Don lo fulminò con uno sguardo terribile e allora alzò le mani in segno di scuse tornando sui suoi passi.   
\- Ehm, penso che ci avete azzeccato, così ad occhio, ma se lo bevo il mio compagno mi fa fuori, credo… scusate… - I due li guardarono sorpresi mentre Don a questa trovata stava per tirare fuori la pistola e scaricarla proprio su Colby, poi uno sguardo in giro per abitudine gli fece ricordare che era più normale fingersi coppie lì che fuori.   
Fingersi.   
Si rilassò un po’, il necessario per non mandare all’aria la copertura di Colby.   
\- Davvero? Perché eravamo sicuri che foste solo amici… - Disse uno dei due.   
\- Tu eri sicuro, io ti ho detto che c’è alchimia… - Fece l’altro rimbeccandolo acido.   
\- Ma andiamo, sono entrambi due maschioni così virili… - Rispose l’amico.   
\- Non significa nulla, io ho detto: quei due scopano come minimo! Si mangiano con gli occhi! Si vede! C’è proprio… quella cosa! - Don voleva morire, ma quello meno convinto lo fissò per impertinente.   
\- Secondo me non è vero invece! Vogliono solo scaricarci e basta! Anche noi usiamo quella scusa quando vogliamo scaricare qualcuno che non ci piace! - Don sospirò nervoso, stava per mostrare il distintivo alzando la camicia quando Colby evitò che la fatica fino a quel momento saltasse.   
Così lo prese per la vita, l’attirò a sé veloce e deciso e, una volta che Don fu scontrato con lui, mentre i bacini finirono per toccarsi, le gambe intrecciarsi e i petti poggiarsi uno all’altro, la mano di Colby dalla zona lombare scese sul suo sedere e l’acchiappò per bene mostrando ai ragazzi quanto gli piaceva quel ‘bel maschione virile’.   
Don avvampò sorpreso ma non lo respinse con un pugno, rimase fermo e sotto gli occhi attoniti degli altri due, puntò la sua bocca con lo sguardo più affamato mai visto.   
\- Io ve la darei anche una dimostrazione, ma lui odia l’esibizionismo. - Disse malizioso leccandosi le labbra, istintivamente Don fece altrettanto, abbassando gli occhi maliziosi sulla bocca di Colby. Le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, i bicchieri con una mano alta a lato, mezzi finiti.   
Il mondo svanì per un momento. Per un momento Don si trovò confuso in quell’eccitante situazione che ormai gli aveva fatto alzare una voglia irrefrenabile. Per un momento pensò che potesse anche baciarlo, perché tanto lì era normale e andava bene.   
Per un momento Colby pensò che l’avrebbe fatto sul serio. Mentre sentiva quanto gli stava piacendo quella situazione. Cioè concretamente.   
In due secondi i due si scusarono e se ne andarono bisticciando fra di loro.   
Colby ridacchiò ma non lo lasciò, Don non si mosse, non mise nemmeno la mano libera sul suo petto.   
\- Sento che ti stai calando bene nella parte. - E il termine ‘sentire’ non era a caso.   
Don capì che si riferiva alla sua erezione stretta nei jeans e si separò istintivamente, imbarazzato.   
\- È colpa di quest’atmosfera. - Borbottò cercando di farsi aria perché improvvisamente non respirava più!   
Si voltò ricordandosi cosa stavano per fare prima di interromperli e col dito verso Colby lo guardò torvo di nuovo:   
\- Comunque non voglio che ti spingi troppo oltre e addirittura fingi di provarci con un sospettato! - Colby rise facendosi avanti di un passo, tornando a quella vicinanza claustrofobica, mentre appoggiavano i bicchieri non ancora finiti in un tavolino rotondo in parte.   
\- Forse perché è troppo carino? O perché ci starebbe? - Cominciò a fare la parte del fidanzato, come se anche Colby avesse dimenticato i ruoli reali. O forse si stava solo adattando a Don.   
Questi lo guardò scuro e fece un altro passo indietro.   
\- Non dire sciocchezze. Prima stavamo recitando una parte per scaricare due che ci provavano con noi… -   
\- E che probabilmente ci guardano ancora! - Don alzò gli occhi al cielo e Colby tornò con lo sguardo al bancone dove prima era stato Tyler.   
\- Comunque è andato. - Tagliò pensando che si fosse rovinato qualcosa.   
Don si sentì stupidamente sollevato del fatto che Colby non dovesse provarci con lui per entrare nelle sue grazie e capire se era uno psicopatico complice del killer scultore.  
Poi però si rese conto che Colby stava diventando più importante del caso e infastidito da questo, incapace di capire quanto bene andasse, si fece aria con il colletto della camicia, sventolandolo.   
\- Vado a prendere un po’ d’aria, sto soffocando. Vedi se lo ritrovi. Osservare e basta. Su come approcciarci ne parliamo. - Con questa straordinaria concessione che gli fece Don, Colby lo guardò andarsene. Era quasi incredibile, si disse.   
Forse le cose stavano andando incredibilmente bene e gli piaceva molto. 


	8. Giocandosela bene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fortuna esiste? O se qualcosa è troppo bello per essere vero, è perchè non lo è? A voi giudicare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don è preso parecchio male con Colby perchè ormai lo desidera da un po' e ne è consapevole, ma per qualche ragione si è sempre negato a lui. Però l'atmosfera al locale è molto calda, tutti intorno sono liberi di fare quel che vogliono e molti ragazzi ci provano di continuo con Colby. Riuscirà Don a mantenere il suo controllo stoico? Nel frattempo, non dimentichiamo il caso su cui indaga.

8\. GIOCANDOSELA BENE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don8.png)   


"Sei così ipnotico  
Potresti essere il diavolo?  
Potresti essere un angelo? [...]  
Vieni da un mondo totalmente nuovo  
Una dimensione diversa [...]  
Baciami, baciami  
Contagiami con il tuo amore e  
Riempimi del tuo veleno   
Prendimi, prendimi  
Voglio essere una vittima  
Pronta al rapimento  
Ragazzo, sei un alieno  
Il tuo tocco è straniero  
E’ soprannaturale  
Extraterrestre  
C’è questa trascendenza  
A un altro livello  
Ragazzo, sei la mia stella fortunata"

  
[/ET - Katy Perry ft Kanye West/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5Sd5c4o9UM)   


  
Don uscì fuori strofinandosi il viso con le mani, mentre una ventata d’aria fresca lo fece respirare prima e rabbrividire poi.   
Si appoggiò ad una parete mentre altri fumavano, al contrario di lui che aveva solo voglia di una birra.   
“Cosa sto facendo qua? Non è il mio stile, il mio modo di condurre le indagini. Forse è una totale perdita di tempo. Tutti i baristi sono giovani, Tyler Wolf c’è ma lo potevo incontrare domani. Perché questo sopralluogo? Per sperare nella fortuna che dovrebbe farmi incontrare questo fantomatico killer? Andiamo, quando mai ho agito affidandomi alla fortuna?”  
Si ricordò quando aveva accettato il misterioso aiuto del sensitivo che poi era morto. Anche Charlie a modo suo era un sistema azzardato di indagine. Aveva sempre accettato ogni cosa, di buon grado.   
Forse anche quello poteva essere un metodo. Infiltrarsi nel mondo dei ricercati. Solo se serviva, se poteva essere utile.   
Ogni tanto lo facevano, andava quasi sempre bene.   
\- Sembrano problemi belli grossi! - Una voce lo fece riscuotere dai suoi pensieri e Don guardò chi gli aveva parlato.   
Quando vide l’uomo, era un po’ in ombra, ma le porte che si aprirono lasciarono la luce necessaria per vedere il colore dei suoi capelli e l’età che all’incirca poteva avere.   
Era più o meno della sua età ed aveva i capelli rossi.   
Don con l’istinto del predatore, si staccò dal muro per andare verso una zona più luminosa e sorrise.   
\- Niente che mi trasformi in un maleducato! - Disse deciso. L’uomo lo seguì pensando volesse rientrare, lo guardò indeciso ed esitò sotto un po’ di illuminazione migliore.   
\- Scusi, non volevo disturbarla, l’avevo notata elucubrare sulle sue e mi ero incuriosito. Ha un’aria così… - Cercando le parole, Don lo osservò bene.   
Non era per niente bello. I capelli erano corti e ricci, perciò tenuti a pochi centimetri. Lentiggini. Molte lentiggini. Qualche chilo di troppo, alto e ben piazzato. Un mastino più che un uomo. Don pensò che se avesse fatto sul serio, avrebbe potuto avere la meglio, prendendolo di sorpresa.   
Ma niente di eccessivo a vista.   
Così pensò che doveva parlare con lui per capire se era il suo uomo, sebbene un campanello risuonasse.   
\- Scontrosa? - Finì per lui sorridendo.   
L’uomo gettò la sigaretta.   
\- Strana. Non fuma e aveva un’aria cupa. Ho pensato che potessi essere un malintenzionato. - Don si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Perciò tu parli con un malintenzionato? - L’uomo rise.   
\- Ho un debole per il fascino dei cattivi! - Dicendolo ammiccò e Don sorrise accattivante, senza sforzarsi, limitandosi ad essere sé stesso.   
Poi gli tese la mano.   
\- Mi chiamo Don. - Si presentò. - Non ti ho mai visto da queste parti. - Improvvisò sperando che fosse vero. L’altro prese la mano, una presa decisa. Solo a quel punto capì che qualcosa nella mano non andava.   
Calò lo sguardo automaticamente, senza farlo di proposito, e vide che mancavano il miglioro e l’anulare della destra. Don si sentì come colpire da un pugno allo stomaco, mentre realizzava che era lui. L’istinto iniziò a scalpitare, urlare fortissimo, dirgli di tornare dentro e chiamare Colby e prenderlo o seguirlo.   
\- Sono Jason, sono di qua, ma manco da dieci anni! - Lo sguardo quasi consapevole, come se dirgli quelle cose erano di proposito. Poi alzò la mano menomata e disse marcando sulle parole con un tono teso, che ostentava una falsa allegria:   
\- Visto? È la prima cosa che si nota di me. Bello no? Mi mancano due dita! Che ci vogliamo fare? Nessuno è perfetto! Immagino che non mi lascerai il tuo numero per bere ancora! - Don stava per vedere se si era visto pistola o distintivo, ma capì che aveva un modo di fare strano, di chi era sempre all’erta.   
Così senza rifletterci un momento alzò la camicia dalla parte sinistra, facendo un’attenzione maniacale a non mostrare nemmeno di poco gli ‘arnesi’ del caso. Mostrò la cicatrice dell’operazione ormai vecchia ma sempre ben in vista.   
Poi con aria decisa, un tono basso e penetrante, disse piano:   
\- A me manca mezzo polmone, come puoi notare. Nessuno è perfetto sul serio. - Poi si abbassò la camicia, lo fissò negli occhi con attenzione per capire se aveva visto la pistola e vedendo che fissava ancora il punto coperto della cicatrice, colpito, meravigliato, sospirò fra sé e sé. Il cuore continuava a battere impazzito, l’adrenalina lo stava ubriacando.   
“Attento Don, giocatela bene. Se insisti per andartene con lui subito mangi la foglia, nessuno si apparta con uno sconosciuto subito! Lui non è bello, non si aspetta che io me lo voglia fare immediatamente.”   
La lucidità era il suo forte, più le situazioni si facevano tese, più lui si raffreddava e diventava lucido.   
Così prese il telefono e disse:   
\- Se mi dici il tuo numero ti lascio il mio con uno squillo. - Il metodo più normale per scambiarsi il telefono.   
L’altro, trovandolo evidentemente giusto, glielo disse sorpreso. Don così gli fece uno squillo, poi con un occhiolino veloce e mezzo sorriso aprì la porta. Da dentro la luce glielo mostrò bene in faccia, lo guardò e lo memorizzò.   
Brutto, in sovrappeso, muscoloso sulle braccia, lentigginoso, occhi verdi, capelli corti arancioni e ricci. E senza due dita nella mano destra.   
Eccolo lì. Tutto quadrava.   
L’eccitazione della caccia tornò a salire, voleva subito affondare il colpo ma ne aveva uno in canna e non poteva rischiare.   
\- Chiamami per un caffè. - Disse senza dare l’idea di voler correre. Era chiaro che non poteva essere già attratto da lui, ma l’idea che gli volesse dare un’occasione era incredibile.   
Jason rimase fermo mentre la porta si richiudeva rubandosi Don, poi si prese il telefono e si salvò il suo numero con un’aria speranzosa.   
Forse l’aveva trovato.   
Nonostante lo pensasse sempre, questa volta sentiva qualcosa di diverso. Non poteva avere idea di che cosa fosse.   
  
  
“Le cose sono due.” Pensò Don entrando nel locale con l’adrenalina a mille. “O mi ha visto oggi mentre prendevo in carica il suo furgone e mi ha avvicinato apposta e fa la scena per mettermi alla prova, o non sa chi sono e il famoso culo esiste. Anche se per esperienza propendo verso la prima. Avrebbe più senso. Comunque non posso che rigirarmelo in mio favore cercando di ricavare il meglio che posso. Ora ho un viso, una persona vera.” Eccitato da quanto scoperto, andò a cercare Colby e si fermò a mezza strada vedendo che un altro ragazzo ci stava di nuovo provando con lui. Colby cercava con calma e gentilezza di scaricarlo, ma l’altro era particolarmente svenevole con lui e complice qualche canzone troppo calda, sembrava per nulla intenzionato a staccarsi.   
Don si sentì montare dentro da una rabbia cieca, una voglia di prendere a pugni quel ragazzo che metteva le sue mani su Colby. Non si era mai sentito tanto geloso.   
Ora voleva solo mettere le cose in chiaro una volta per tutte. Era un gioco, ma ufficialmente loro due erano lì insieme, ufficialmente erano una coppia e tutti ci provavano col suo ragazzo. Per finta che fosse, non era giusto.   
Così si girò per assicurarsi che Jason non fosse dietro di lui, vedendo che non era entrato, pensò che forse se ne sarebbe andato.   
Un pensiero lampo per lui, poi tornò a Colby che metteva le mani sul petto del pretendente decisamente troppo svestito e troppo in mostra.   
“Ma tu guarda questo!”  
Pensò senza controllarsi. E sempre senza controllarsi, con una canzone chiamata dal DJ ‘ET di Kanye e Katie’ che irrompeva alzando la temperatura del locale, Don arrivò da loro, prese Colby, lo strattonò verso di lui e rivolto malamente verso il giovane latrò contro un:   
\- Ehy, guarda che sta con me! - Ed in aggiunta di ciò, un braccio intorno alla schiena, la mano sul viso a prenderlo con decisione, le dita a stringere sulle guance per marcare un territorio fino a quel momento troppo libero. Poi le sue labbra presero possesso di quelle di Colby. La sua bocca lo divorò aprendogliela prepotentemente e sempre prepotentemente lo violò con la sua lingua. Colby in un primo momento rimase inebetito, poi gli mise le mani ai fianchi e ricambiò il bacio chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi andare con trasporto al bacio irruente e a dir poco sconvolgente.   
Il bacio divenne incandescente in un attimo e sebbene fosse stato un colpo di testa di un momento di follia, presto divenne qualcosa di estremamente sentito e voluto, così tanto che si appoggiarono di più uno all’altro escludendo il resto del modo che, intorno, non facevano niente di diverso da loro.   
Il flash di Colby sotto la doccia, dopo delle escursioni finite rovinosamente che l’avevano obbligato a lavarsi all’FBI, vibrò nella sua mente in un attimo. E con esso tutte le volte che l’aveva fortemente desiderato fisicamente, fino a stare male.   
Piegarono le teste di lato, girando, separandosi un istante, presero respiro e tornarono ad unirsi e fondersi. Le mani di Don scesero entrambe sui fianchi a stringerlo a sé, tenerlo ancorato fino a fargli sentire di nuovo quanto lo voleva ancora e irritato per non poter avere più privacy, si ricordò che era la prima volta che lo baciava e che non erano tecnicamente fidanzati.   
Era una farsa, un gioco per parlare più agevolmente coi soggetti che interessavano a loro.   
O forse era solo una scusa per fare esattamente quello e poter dedicarsi alle indagini seriamente il giorno dopo.   
Per un momento non fu chiaro, ma Don si separò turbato, sconvolto, tornando bruscamente in sé ed in quello che erano.   
\- Sono… sono impazzito. Per un momento io… noi siamo qua come coppia e tutti ci provano con te anche se sono qua io e… ed ho pensato… cazzo, ma se sta con me, come osano? Possibile che non sembriamo una vera coppia? - Così dicendo si separò da lui e mani larghe ai lati in una sospensione forzata, lo guardò per capire come l’avesse presa.   
Realizzò che nemmeno questo giustificava un bacio simile.   
Ingoiò, guardò altrove, prese respiro, chiuse gli occhi e sospirando disse rassegnato, come se si stesse estraendo un dente senza anestesia:  
\- Ok, ti ho baciato perché volevo farlo. Da un sacco di tempo. Ed ero geloso. Ok, basta così. - Poi si ricordò dell’incontro con Jason e come se fosse una cosa secondaria, glielo comunicò. - Ah penso di aver trovato il nostro killer. Se tutto va bene ho fatto breccia. O forse mi sta tenendo d’occhio da quando ho preso in custodia il suo furgone e fa il doppio gioco per divertirsi. In ogni caso credo d’avercelo. Gli mancano due dita, è questo il complesso che ha. - Lo disse tutto d’un fiato a macchinetta e senza respirare, come se non potesse calmarsi, se non riuscisse ad essere ancora lucido, come se quella capacità fosse andata via e parlare del caso fosse il suo modo per tornare il Don controllato di sempre. Tentativi disperati.   
Colby spalancò la bocca e gli occhi e lo fissò senza respirare, poi alzò le mani e lo fermò posandole sul suo petto.   
\- Wow Don rallenta! - Esclamò! Don si fermò di colpo. - Che hai detto? Hai incontrato il killer? - Don annuì e capì d’aver reagito male ancora una volta. E di essere stato ancora fuori luogo.   
Un altro passo indietro, mani sul viso, sospiro. Guardò l’ora.   
\- Ok, è tardi. Direi che un bicchiere lo possiamo anche prendere, ora! - Inteso come qualcosa di più forte.   
Colby pensò che fosse messo davvero male, era proprio allucinato. Non l’aveva ma visto così e preoccupato decise di assecondarlo e assisterlo.   
\- Ok, andiamo a farcelo mentre mi spieghi… - 


	9. Inatteso coraggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i due compiono il primo passo dopo il bacio impulsivo di Don, ma complice un'atmosfera calda e qualche bicchiere che finalmente si concedono, le cose possono andare anche più facilmente. Nel mentre, il caso si riaffaccia e cominciamo a scoprire uno dei personaggi originali creati da me per il caso Tyler Wolf.

9\. INATTESO CORAGGIO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don%20colby2.jpg)

 

"C'era un tempo C'era un posto Ma c'era la paura dentro Una bugia spiritosa per salvare la mia faccia Il paracadute dell'orgoglio Per attraversare la linea fa un piccolo passo Ma sarà questa scintilla la causa del ponte che brucia La mia paura si intreccia con il mio rammarico Sarò il percorso per il ritorno sicuro. Così eccoci qui Tutti uguali Ma saprai mai Il mio piano segreto Quanto vicino siamo arrivati A condividere un altro ruolo Non ho perso la mia unica possibilità Di dirti come mi sento dentro Sono solo io che Mi piacerebbe saperlo O siamo tutti solo un po' ciechi? C'è una cosa chiamata amore Che tutti noi dimentichiamo Ed è un amore sprecato Che tutti noi rimpiangiamo Vivete la vostra vita solo una volta Quindi non dimenticate di una cosa chiamata amore Non dimenticate una cosa chiamata amore"   
[/Above Beyond - Thing called love/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgRnLM9Vi24)   


  
I due così si ritrovarono di nuovo sul bancone, ma questa volta rimasero lì, in parte. Bevendo qualcosa di più forte, iniziando a parlare di quanto successo e per un momento fu come se quel bacio non ci fosse mai stato.   
Don tornò a sentirsi meglio, nel riuscire a metterlo da parte. Fecero il punto della situazione mentre i drink diventavano più di uno e la gola ringraziava ad ogni sorso concesso. Calore.   
Poi, dopo un po’, anche un piacevole caos. La lucidità mantenuta a fatica fino a quel momento, andò a quel paese. Don voleva lasciarsi andare, voleva poter trovare una scusa per quel che aveva fatto. O magari solo dimenticarlo. Si era prefissato di non farlo mai per rispetto a Charlie, eppure ora era lì, improvvisamente gli era uscita in una situazione strana.   
Ed ora aveva una voglia matta di rifarlo. Mentre la musica diventava house ed elettronica e il ritmo incalzava sempre più stordendoli, insieme al calore e all’euforia dell’alcool.   
Quell’eccitazione per essere in un ambiente protetto per due uomini che volevano stare insieme da una vita.   
Stabilito quello che a livello di caso avrebbero fatto l’indomani, Colby lasciò il silenzio per un momento, poi piano disse:   
\- Sono contento che l’hai fatto tu. - Lo sguardo basso, sul bicchiere dove i ghiaccioli si stavano sciogliendo. Don faticava a rimanere lucido e ragionare. Anzi. Faticava a non riprendere il discorso. E a ricordare perché non l’aveva ancora fatto.   
Per un momento la voce di Charlie gli tornò alla mente.  
‘Io non farò mai nulla con lui, perciò fa ciò che vuoi!’   
“Charlie si è sposato, è felice con Amita. L’ha superata bene. Sei tu che la devi superare ora. O forse accettare.”  
\- Io non avevo idea di cosa pensassi e non potevo permettermi di rovinare tutto. Però lo volevo. - Finalmente, in un locale gay, in mezzo ad una musica assordante che rimbombava nei loro petti, col calore nella testa annebbiata, Colby riuscì a dirlo e a lasciare nella nebbia Dwayne e i propri tradimenti da spia.   
Ormai era finita, si ripeté. Ormai era andato, continuò volendoci credere almeno per una volta.   
Volendo Don e basta. Per una volta almeno.   
Don gli prese il mento fra le dita e non sapendo cosa dire, non avendo idea di come si articolava ciò che provava, ciò che pensava, glielo sollevò facendosi guardare, infine si chinò verso di lui e lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta con meno foga e passione. Più piano, più dolcemente, più delicatamente. Incredibile pensare che potesse esserlo tanto.  
Che le sue labbra sapessero essere così leggere mentre si intrecciavano alle sue. Che la sua lingua potesse essere così sensuale mentre giocava con la sua. Piano, con una calma che assaporava persino l’alcool che aveva bevuto lui.   
Lo stesso sapore. Poi il calore, di nuovo. L’eccitazione che si alzava e la voglia di prendersi di più.   
Un altro flash dietro gli occhi di Don, quello in cui gli aveva preso il viso fra le mani dopo che l’avevano trovato quasi morto con un iniezione letale dritta nel cuore. Quando lui e David l’avevano rianimato, quando lui gli aveva tenuto il viso inerme, gli occhi chiusi, immobile, senza un alito di vita. La paura gelida di quel momento, una paura che difficilmente avrebbe dimenticato.   
Colby gli prese il viso fra le mani, inavvertitamente in un modo simile, e lo guardò da vicino, fronte contro fronte, occhi negli occhi. Confusi.  
\- Credo sia ora di dare un’occhiata a quell’angolo appartato che c’è di là! - Mormorò ironico. Don capì a quale si riferiva e decise che era un’ottima idea, perché era ora che se la sentiva e forse dopo avrebbe cambiato idea e non voleva.   
Aveva paura ad andare a casa, che tutta quella magia, quel coraggio svanissero una volta via da lì. E non voleva smettere così presto.   
Colby gli prese il dito col suo e lo tirò facendosi strada fra la folla che ballava, nessuno si curava di loro.   
Quando girarono l’angolo, il buio li coccolò. Fecero un paio di metri notando diverse persone che appoggiate alle pareti si baciavano. Qualcuno era inginocchiato davanti all’altro, ma capire chi e cosa facessero non era facile se non grazie all’immaginazione.   
Dopo poco gli occhi si abituarono e Colby gli parve di riconoscere Tyler Wolf, così prendendo due piccioni, si appoggiò vicino a lui, tirò Don a sé e scivolando con le mani sui suoi fianchi riprese a baciarlo.  
I bacini a contatto, l’erezione attraverso i jeans stretti, la voglia di slacciarli e liberarla.   
Le lingue tornarono ad appartenersi ubriache, insieme alle loro bocche che non si separavano.   
Il mondo tornò a sparire, le mani di Colby scivolarono sul suo fondoschiena e strinse, mentre Don sorrise sulla sua bocca.   
Nessuna spiegazione, nessuna parola oltre quelle date. Solo quella sera, quei baci. Poi, l’indomani, fuori da lì, avrebbero affrontato la realtà.   
Scivolarono uno nell’altro e i ricordi di un passato non molto remoto subentrarono. Per Colby e l’angoscia provata la notte in cui aveva trovato Don a terra accoltellato vicino a Nikky svenuta. Si era sentito morire quando aveva visto il sangue uscire dal suo corpo, dal suo addome. Il suo sangue caldo nelle mani.   
Era tornato una notte in convalescenza, senza nessun altro. Incapace di dormire, di stare a casa solo. Era venuto e gli aveva detto che non riusciva a dormire e si era ricordato che quando era stato in ospedale dopo l’iniezione di cloruro di potassio, aveva passato molte notti sveglio nonostante la spossatezza e la stanchezza.   
‘Avevo paura di non svegliarmi più.’  
Era stata una delle poche volte che Don si era scucito con lui. Aveva avuto un’espressione liberamente angosciata, aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era coperto la bocca con le mani. Poi aveva detto con fatica:   
‘Sai, pensavo di essere paranoico.’ Colby aveva riso e si era seduto con lui. Avevano parlato tutta la notte. In quell’occasione Don gli aveva detto che era venuto spesso quando era ancora in coma, preoccupato che non ce la facesse. Colby l’aveva ringraziato.   
‘Non te l’ho mai detto, ma volevo farlo, un giorno.’ Don l’aveva guardato senza capire. ‘Se non mi avessi creduto tu, nessuno di voi sarebbe venuto.’   
Don aveva cercato di sminuire la cosa, ma Colby aveva trovato il coraggio di prendergli la mano e fermarlo per zittirlo.   
‘Lo so, ma solo… grazie.’ Punto. E Don aveva accettato il grazie e la sua mano. La notte più bella che potevano ricordare nonostante le circostanze.   
Ricordarlo in un momento simile fu significativo, Colby ne era consapevole.  
Fu tutto meraviglioso fino a che una terza mano approdò sul sedere di Don, appena realizzò che ne aveva una di troppo addosso andò in delirio e veloce come una saetta prese la pistola e la piantò alla tempia del malcapitato che aveva osato, tutto storto e sporto verso di lui, rimanendo sempre fermo su Colby il quale, sorpreso e shoccato dell’interruzione così brutale, realizzò che probabilmente qualcuno ci aveva provato con lui per una cosa a tre. Spesso si faceva in quei posti.   
Si chiuse il viso con una mano mentre l’altra era ancora sl compagno.   
\- Don… - Richiamò. - Don, non puoi sparare a tutti quelli che ci provano con te! Andiamo! - Poi quando riaprì gli occhi per guardare chi era, impallidì e spinse via Don bruscamente.   
\- Ma bene, stai minacciando Tyler Wolf se non l’avessi notato! - L’uomo, spaventato e raggelato, lo guardò pallido senza capire come mai il suo nome fosse saltato fuori.   
Tyler era più o meno loro coetaneo, come anche il killer e la prima vittima. Si teneva molto bene, ad occhio dimostrava meno anni, era palestrato ma non in modo eccessivo, i vestiti aderenti evidenziavano il suo corpo perfetto ed il viso era giovanile e bellissimo. Uno dei più belli mai visti.  
Capelli neri corti dal taglio perfetto, un po’ di barba scura sul volto e gli occhi azzurro chiaro.   
Le mani alte, il compagno bello che scappato, l’avventura di una sera probabilmente che davanti ad una pistola non si sacrificava per nessun bel viso.   
\- Scusate ragazzi, ma da come mi guardavate prima e vedendovi proprio vicino a me ho pensato che volevate fare qualcosa insieme… ho frainteso ma… intanto possiamo abbassare il bolide? - Don batté le palpebre, ma non era ancora convinto di volerlo risparmiare, la voglia di staccargli la mano era alta.   
Colby gliela abbassò al suo posto e lo spostò mentre notava che avevano troppi sguardi addosso.  
\- Mettila via! - Disse piano a Don il quale se la mise riluttante nella fondina sotto la camicia. Nel gesto si vide il distintivo e Tyler strabuzzò gli occhi abituati al buio.   
\- Poliziotti? - Esclamò incredulo. Don sospirò spazientito e Colby parlò per lui.   
\- FBI, ma spero tu non voglia gridarlo, ora. - Tyler scosse il capo ancora spaventato.   
\- E perché mi cercavate? I federali che mi stanno addosso? Non ho nulla, sono pulito! Tutti i miei partner sono maggiorenni, io non… - Partì con ogni accusa possibile e Don sentì di nuovo la voglia di sparargli, poi Colby tornò a calmare tutti.   
\- Volevamo avere un approccio più tranquillo per capire che tipo sei, ma a questo punto… - E così lanciò un’occhiataccia a Don che si voltò ed iniziò ad avviarsi verso l’uscita.   
\- Ma approccio per cosa? - Continuò a chiedere Tyler meno spaventato di prima, ma sempre attento e attonito.   
\- Ecco… seguici fuori… - A quel punto la conversazione si spostò fuori dal locale da cui uscirono prendendo delle boccate d’aria utili per tornare almeno un po’ in loro. Poco. L’alcool aveva lavorato bene, non potevano sostenere una conversazione così.   
Avevano rovinato tutto ed il fatto che fosse stato Don era davvero epico.   
Lo portarono alla macchina e sebbene non fossero ubriachi, erano consapevoli che non potevano interrogarlo in quelle condizioni.   
\- Allora, partendo dal presupposto che era un’azione sotto copertura per un caso di cui non possiamo parlarti ora, ti possiamo dire che tu… - Colby cercò delle parole diplomatiche per sbrigarsela e spingerlo a tornare l’indomani in centrale. La scelta migliore per come erano messi. - tu sei saltato fuori all’interno di questa grande indagine, ma non sei un indiziato. - Specificò subito vedendolo tendersi. Sospirò. - Però puoi essere un testimone prezioso. - Aggiunse. Tyler si tese e appena disse la parola ‘testimone’ sembrò capire.   
\- Ragazzi, anche io sono mezzo ubriaco, ma non abbastanza da non capire che siete qua per Dylan. Avete trovato qualcuno? Ma un indagine grossa addirittura? Dopo dieci anni? Che è successo? - Tyler partì di nuovo con la sua parlantina che irritava facilmente Don, il quale camminava nervoso davanti all’auto dove erano, sotto un lampione poco distante che faceva luce sufficiente.   
\- È complicato, come ti dicevamo. Però adesso non possiamo parlarne. Tu per primo non saresti in grado di esserci utile. -   
\- Perché voi invece? - Cominciò polemico e con la lingua lunga, riferendosi al fatto che erano chiaramente alticci, anche se sapevano controllarsi bene. Don lo fissò tornando con la mano alla pistola che Colby decise di togliergli per sicurezza. Don lo fissò male ma Colby fece coraggiosamente finta di nulla. Con la sua proverbiale calma e pazienza.   
\- Noi siamo quelli con il distintivo, amico. - Gli ricordò furbamente facendogli notare che potevano rigirarsi qualunque situazione in favore e di non tirare la corda.   
Tyler annuì.  
\- Ok. Collaborerò. Sono felice che abbiate una pista per il mio amico, di qualunque cosa si tratti. Ho sempre sperato che il pezzo di merda che l’ha preso tornasse. - Don a quello scattò come una molla e lo fissò, tornando improvvisamente sobrio e lucido. 


	10. Il solco della notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da un lato ci sono Don e Colby fuori dal locale che cercano di capire se possono proseguire quanto iniziato. Provarci così improvvisamente dopo anni che non hanno fatto nulla, non è così facile. Le motivazioni non evaporano di punto in bianco. E poi dall'altro c'è il caso. Tyler Wolf, migliore amico della vittima zero: testimone o complice? Per capirlo i due non si sono qualificati subito come agenti, ma adesso che Tyler sa chi sono, collaborerà?

10\. IL SOLCO DELLA NOTTE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/colby3.jpg)  
  
"ti libererò dalle   
cose nel tuo cuore   
che hai bisogno di confessare   
sai che sono uno che sa perdonare "  
[/Personal Jesus - Depeche Mode/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSb_KYzIgUs)

  
Don lo spinse contro l’auto con una velocità incredibile, tanto che Colby non riuscì a fermarlo prima. Poi a due centimetri dal suo viso, gli ringhiò contro:   
\- Allora sapevi qualcosa! Chi è lui, avanti, parla! - Colby pensò al loro approccio meno aggressivo di cui avevano concordato, poi tirò l’acqua dello sciacquone dove l’intenzione era finita. Sospirò paziente e per l’ennesima volta lo tirò via.   
Tyler si risistemò e mettendo le mani avanti, replicò con coraggio:  
\- Avanti, siamo tutti e tre mezzi ubriachi, io ho bisogno di una doccia per riprendermi e affrontare una conversazione del genere. E pure di un caffè doppio. E pure voi, con tutto il rispetto per i distintivi! - Don non aveva tutta quella pazienza, non voleva saperne di aspettare tanto.   
Colby però decise che era una buona idea.   
\- Va bene, in via informale, per una chiacchierata, andiamo a casa mia. È qua vicino. - Disse paziente con la solita prontezza di spirito.   
Don non sembrava d’accordo, ma Tyler sembrava finalmente disposto.   
\- Una chiacchierata informale? -   
Colby annuì.   
\- Lui non mollerebbe l’osso, ma è vero che ci serve una doccia ed un caffè. -   
E così fu.   
  
  
Casa di Colby era un appartamento non molto lontano da lì, piccolo, del tutto ordinato e con un mobilio essenziale.   
Dall’arredamento si notava che amava la pesca.   
Poi c’era la foto sua con Dwayne, che era rotta ma ancora in piedi, ancora lì. Mai messa via.   
Don la notò subito oscurandosi, un flash di quando l’aveva visto con lui alla stazione della metro il giorno in cui era scappato, quando ancora lo credeva una spia. Colby con una canottiera bianca, gli occhiali scuri ed una cuffia e quell’aria maledettamente intrigante.   
Il desiderio di uccidere Dwayne solo perché osava portarglielo via.   
Purtroppo era morto, si era sacrificato per lui e a quanto pareva Don era vissuto nel suo fantasma, nei sensi di colpa. Anche con Charlie probabilmente non aveva mai fatto nulla per quel motivo.   
Ed ora loro?   
Don l’aveva saputo da subito, appena aveva trovato la forza di baciarlo. Appena avrebbe messo piede fuori dal locale, il coraggio sarebbe finito. Era in grado di fare molte cose, ma non di stare con Colby.   
Eppure ormai certe cose le diceva solo a lui.   
Colby andò a fare un caffè mentre indicava a Tyler la doccia, chiedendosi se ora che li vedeva in modo tanto informale li avrebbe presi sul serio e li avrebbe aiutati.   
\- Spero che collabori o uso questa. - Disse tuonante Don posando la pistola sul tavolo. Colby ridacchiò.   
\- Lo spero anche io. Secondo me abbiamo un po’ aggiustato il tiro. Quelli così non parlano con le autorità, ma in questo modo siamo… più informali! Collaborerà! - Colby cercava di essere positivo nella sua eterna calma.   
Don lo ammirava quando ci riusciva. Spesso in realtà.  
Ricordò quando l’aveva accompagnato a recuperare una prova nel magazzino, per via di un vecchio caso che l’aveva accompagnato per molto tempo.   
Sapendo che era una richiesta strana, Colby aveva chiesto se voleva parlarne, Don sul momento aveva detto no e lui non aveva insistito. Don gli aveva sorriso.   
Ricordava con gratitudine quel momento, la stessa che aveva provato quel giorno, con cui poi gli aveva parlato del caso e del motivo per cui gli serviva quella vecchia prova. Perché Colby era così. Non insisteva mai, non rompeva la roccia. La scavava silenziosamente, senza farsi notare.   
\- Come fai a dire che non parlano con le autorità ma con noi che abbiamo avuto questo approccio informale lo farà? - Chiese pessimista e polemico. Colby alzò le spalle e si sfilò la maglia rimanendo in canottiera. Quella che a Don creava sempre tanto disagio. Distolse subito lo sguardo, ma poi tornò a posaglielo addosso e lo vide andare al lavandino della cucina e lavarsi il viso ed il collo per rinfrescarsi con l’acqua fredda, per riprendersi.   
Ancora un po’ di nebbia rimaneva. E la voglia di baciarlo ancora. Ma vedeva tutto molto più chiaramente.   
“Forse ci sono riuscito non per il posto e l’alcool ma perché era ora.” Volle dirsi così, Colby, asciugandosi il viso.   
\- Perché dieci anni fa Tyler non ha parlato con Sinners. Eppure sapeva di questo tizio! - Fece lanciandogli l’asciugamano per dirgli di rinfrescarsi anche lui per svegliarsi un po’.   
Don si slacciò la camicia ancora un po’ lasciando allacciato solo un paio di bottoni, poi si sciacquò il viso. L’aria ancor più casual di prima piacque decisamente a Colby che si morse il labbro.   
\- Si forse hai ragione. Vediamo come si comporta ora. - Non fece in tempo a dire altro che Colby decise di mettersi di nuovo alla prova, lì fuori dalle mura protette e facili di quel locale.   
Prese l’asciugamano che gli restituiva Don e l’attirò a sé. Don lo lasciò tardi quando era già contro di lui. I due si guardarono uno davanti all’altro, vicini. I respiri non più d’alcool. Gli sguardi sotto la luce della lampadina erano intensi e pieni di un desiderio fin troppo evidente.   
Don non lo toccava, Colby una mano all’asciugamano, l’altra alla sua vita. Intimo.   
Testò la tolleranza di Don il quale non reagiva, così Colby si avvicinò ulteriormente e senza dire nulla, assolutamente nulla, lo baciò. Don attese le sue mosse, non lo respinse, non lo aiutò. Lo accettò, lo accolse e gli sembrò strano baciarlo a casa sua, senza l’aiuto di quel locale. Bello. Strano.   
Le lingue si ritrovarono facilmente e altrettanto facilmente le mani di Don andarono sul suo viso. Dolcemente a tenerlo a sé. Colby si sentì suo in quel modo e gli piacque.   
“Forse è ora di superare il passato.” Si disse. “Forse non sono più Colby il doppiogiochista, spia, traditore che per due anni ha guardato i compagni negli occhi mentre li spiava per capire chi fosse la talpa, fingendo di esserla a propria volta.” Lasciò l’asciugamano per infilare la mano sotto la camicia aperta di Don e toccargli la pelle. Don rabbrividì eccitandosi.   
“Forse sono solo Colby, il compagno di Don. Se anche lui lo vuole.”  
Non si accorse della foto di Dwayne che cadeva per la millesima volta. Non la sentì proprio.   
Don prese  gusto accendendosi, felice di aver ripreso il discorso a casa e non aver chiuso tutto in quel posto. Euforico di questo, lo spinse contro il ripiano della cucina, ma fu interrotto dalla porta del bagno che si apriva. Don imprecò e si separò allontanandosi, si passò una mano sul viso e poi fra i capelli scomposti, infine guardò Colby imbarazzato che invece sembrava divertito. Questo gli accese una luce stizzita, ma non disse nulla.   
\- Questo odore è un buon inizio! - Disse disinvolto Tyler che arrivava in cucina con la sua aria spaccona e sicura di sé.   
Al locale avevano avuto l’idea che fosse il classico mangiatore di uomini, sapeva di piacere e sapeva come piacere e ne approfittava, ci sapeva fare, insomma. Lì ne stavano avendo conferma. Uno che si notava, che non passava inosservato. A partire dalla sua bellezza incredibile.   
Un uomo giovanile, ben tenuto, che ci teneva all’aspetto.   
I capelli bagnati erano spettinati di proposito, un asciugamano alla vita gli dava un’aria selvaggia ed erotica al tempo stesso e mostrava che sì, la palestra la faceva. Colby distolse subito lo sguardo e Don invece lo fissò meglio aggrottandosi.   
\- Perché non ti sei rimesso i vestiti di prima?! Pensi di girare nudo in casa di estranei? Ti abbiamo fatto la grazia di concederti una doccia ed un caffè ma non sei in un albergo, ti ricordiamo che… - Tyler ridendo si avvicinò e prese la tazza di caffè da Colby.   
\- Che avete il distintivo. Certo. Come dimenticarlo? - Poi si appoggiò al tavolo come se fosse il suo e li guardò meglio con una strana luce di interesse nel volto. - Anche se devo dire che… beh, in questo momento sembrate altro. - Don tornò sulla difensiva e Colby notando l’insulto che gli stava partendo, lo precedette con un tono fermo ma pacifico.   
\- Quel che sembriamo non scinde da ciò che siamo. Eravamo sotto copertura, stavamo sondando il terreno mentre cercavano qualcuno. - Tyler allargò il braccio libero scettico:   
\- Me? - Colby sospirò paziente.   
\- No. Però speravamo di trovarti lì e capire che tipo eri. - Tyler così tornò a stizzirsi della cosa.   
\- Ancora con questa storia. Pensate che sia io il colpevole?  O il complice? Ma non parliamo della scomparsa del mio amico? Io… - Don e Colby si guardarono complici sapendo cosa significava quell’uscita spontanea.   
Non era una scomparsa, non più.   
\- Adesso basta giocare. - Disse Don deciso. - Bevi, vestiti e torna a sederti che parliamo. - Tyler voleva continuare la sua vena polemica, ma Don tuonò senza ammettere repliche: - quello di cui dobbiamo parlare non è piacevole né facile, ci serve che tu sia concentrato e lucido. Non è bello per nessuno. - Tyler capì che era davvero grave e non solo uno di quei casi in cui si faceva tanto rumore per nulla. Si fece serio e non disse niente, non replicò ‘allora è morto, eh?’  
Andò solo a cambiarsi.   
\- Non sa nulla. O nella foga delle chiacchiere avrebbe detto ‘la morte del mio amico’. - Sussurrò Colby. Don annuì con aria grave. Dopotutto aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, in qualche modo. Scagionare quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere l’unico testimone. Ora dovevano scambiarsi le informazioni e ricavare il massimo da quella situazione, considerando che era una di quelle notti infinite e sfibranti.   
Colby sperò solo che finisse prima o poi e nel migliore dei modi, ma dubitava. Le notti così, quando iniziavano, duravano per tutta l’indagine e lasciavano sempre il segno.


	11. Un'orribile storia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adesso è tempo di ascoltare LA storia, o per lo meno una parte di essa. La storia del caso su cui stanno indagando ora prende spazio e catalizza l'attenzione di tutti, ho cercato di rendere una certa atmosfera per spingere il lettore a volerne sapere di più nonostante si tratti di una 'storia d'altri' e non dei nostri protagonisti. Comunque questo è l'inizio di quella storia, una parte, quel che Tyler sapeva. Ma da sapere c'è ancora molto.

11\. UN’ORRIBILE STORIA   
  


  
"La campanella della scuola suona ancora nuvole di pioggia vengono per giocare ancora nessuno ti ha detto che non respira? Ciao, sono la tua mente, ti do qualcuno con cui parlare.. ciao Se sorrido e non ci credo Presto saprò che mi sveglierò da questo sogno non provare a ripararmi, non sono rotta Ciao, sono la bugia che vive per te così che tu possa nasconderti.. Non piangere Improvvisamente so che non sto dormendo Ciao, sono ancora qui Tutto ciò che resta di ieri.."   
[ /Hello - Evanescence/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqvJhSIHu9Q)   


  
Tyler era seduto sulla sedia della cucina di Colby, una cucina bianca come il resto della casa, immacolata, ordinata e pulita.   
L’odore di caffè aleggiava fra di loro, ma le tazze erano nel lavello.   
Don stava meglio dopo il tempo trascorso, fra l’acqua fredda e il caffè si era ripreso. Del suo ci aveva messo anche il bacio a Colby, che gli aveva dato una di quelle scariche di adrenalina capaci di svegliare un cavallo addormentato.   
Colby era seduto accanto a Don, davanti a Tyler, separati dal tavolo. Le mani sul grembo che si tormentavano, gli occhi bassi, la fronte corrucciata.   
In quel momento si vedevano i suoi 37 anni.   
La sua preoccupazione gli restituì gli anni che nascondeva con i capelli alla moda ed i vestiti costosi.   
\- Così è morto. - Don e Colby non avevano avuto bisogno di dirglielo, dallo sguardo di Don di prima Tyler aveva capito. Si morse il labbro mentre la palpebra cominciò a tremargli. Piccoli segni distintivi che Don notò e che gli fecero capire che era sincero nel suo dolore che cercava a tutti i costi di nascondere.   
\- Purtroppo possiamo darne conferma. - Disse piano e con una delicatezza insospettabile. Sembrava un altro. Tyler alzò lo sguardo su Don grazie a quel tono. Trovò la forza di guardarlo ancora e di chiedere con un filo di voce, il dolore vivo, le lacrime a schiarire ulteriormente quell’azzurro cielo incredibile, a renderlo ancor più trasparente e bello.   
Un dolore così vivo e presente. Sembrava fosse scomparso dal giorno prima, non dieci anni fa.   
\- Posso vederlo? - Era come se quella lunga attesa l’avesse sospeso, lasciandolo nello stesso tempo dell’epoca. Forse era questa l’impressione snervante che aveva dato a Don, Tyler sembrava un ragazzo non cresciuto. Eppure era sopra i trenta.   
Adesso sembrava invecchiato di colpo, come se il ritrovamento di Dylan l’avesse sbloccato in una sola volta, come se aspettasse quello per muoversi.   
\- Purtroppo no. - Fece Don gestendo l’interrogatorio con serietà e compostezza, ma sempre senza mancare di una delicatezza essenziale. - Abbiamo ritrovato solo una sua parte del corpo, con la quale è stato collegato ad un caso di pluriomicida a cui l’FBI di tutto il Paese lavora da moltissimi anni. - Tyler impallidì immediatamente sporgendosi sul tavolo, lo afferrò con le mani sui bordi, stringendo convulsamente.   
\- Un caso di pluriomicida?! - Disse come se fosse impossibile. Poi la mente registrò l’altro dato. - Quale parte avete trovato? Come fate ad essere sicuri che è morto? Forse è vivo, magari lo ha tenuto in vita, non è detto che… - Dieci anni erano troppi per credere che lo fosse. E dieci anni erano troppi anche per sperare a quel modo. Per stare male a quel modo.   
Erano troppi per molte cose, tranne che per uno che aveva amato più che come un amico.   
Don lo capì contemporaneamente a Colby, i due si guardarono e fu questi a dirlo:   
\- Lo amavi? - Chiese sviando l’argomento sulla parte mancante. Non era bello far sapere che il cuore della persona che amava era stata ritrovata dopo dieci anni di scomparsa.   
\- Sì. - Fece Tyler dopo un attimo di pausa dove aveva respirato e aveva lasciato il bordo del tavolo. Sospirò. Chiuse gli occhi. Li riaprì più straziati di prima. Faticava a rimanere lucido, improvvisamente l’alcool era andato via in un colpo solo. - Quale parte avete ritrovato? - Il tono di ora era di chi aveva capito anche che doveva essere una di quelle parti importanti.   
Don così glielo disse:   
\- Il cuore, Tyler. Abbiamo trovato il cuore. -   
Due grosse lacrime tornarono a scendere dai suoi occhi meravigliosi e si mise una mano sulla fronte, come a cercare di contenere quel mal di testa esplosivo.   
\- Dio Santo, il cuore! - Disse incredulo. - E… - tornò a guardarli facendosi forza, mentre le lacrime erano ancora sulla soglia degli occhi. - …e sapete se è stato ucciso il giorno della sua scomparsa? Potete sapere se l’ha ucciso recentemente o… - Don e Colby si stupirono della particolarità della sua domanda, ma Colby gli rispose dopo un cenno di Don il quale ora doveva concentrarsi sui dettagli del suo volto per capire meglio tutta la storia fra le righe. Quella che non riusciva a raccontare.  
\- Risulta morto da dieci anni, perciò abbiamo stabilito la sua come la prima morte ed abbiamo deciso di scavare su Dylan. - Tyler ora si era perso e Colby, paziente, si alzò, gli versò ancora dell’acqua nel bicchiere vuoto e si risedette. Tyler bevve e Colby continuò calmo. - Abbiamo ritrovato le parti dei corpi di altre vittime, molte vittime. Le abbiamo datate tutte in base al momento in cui risultano essere morte e ci siamo concentrati sulla prima perché… -   
\- Di solito è il primo che inizia tutto. - Completò per lui quasi automaticamente, con stupore, come se parlasse fra sé e sé. E Don vide chiaramente Tyler perdersi nel mare dei ricordi di dieci anni prima, come se quello risvegliasse tutto, come se venisse catapultato indietro nel tempo, come se tornasse all’epoca, come se non potesse fare a meno di rivivere tutto e capire, e comporre un puzzle mai composto. Ed ora era tutto lì davanti ai suoi occhi, ora capiva.   
\- Dillo ad alta voce! - Esclamò improvvisamente Don, capendo che stava andando in quegli anni, in quei giorni. Tyler lo guardò smarrito senza ricordarsi per un momento chi fossero e cosa volessero, poi si ritrovò e negli occhi decisi ed incoraggianti di Don, capì cosa volevano da lui.   
E spinto da una forza invisibile, da un carisma a cui non poteva opporsi, parlò quasi da solo, come se la sua voce uscisse indipendentemente dalla propria volontà.   
\- Dylan era una persona solare e gentile, lo notavano e lo adoravano tutti. Io e lui eravamo molto amici, ci siamo conosciuti a scuola e da allora non ci siamo mai separati. Anche io ero popolare, io ero più quel tipo che sapeva come piacere, che si notava perché ero il partito più ambito. Benestante, buoni voti, bravo negli sport, attività di famiglia fruttuosa da ereditare. E ci sapevo fare, ci sapevo molto fare. Io e lui piacevamo a tutti, a volte facevamo a gara a chi piaceva di più, a chi ne conquistava di più. - Tyler si fermò ricordando un dettaglio divertente. - Dylan scherzava sempre dicendo che con lui andavano tutti quelli che non osavano farsi avanti con me, o quelli che io facevo piangere. - Sorrise.   
\- Era vero? - Chiese Colby cercando di metterlo più a suo agio per farlo parlare il più possibile. Don sentì un campanello in quello. Come se quel dato fosse importante.   
\- Sì, credo. Io… intimidivo… avevo un fare molto sicuro di me, sapevo di piacere e ne approfittavo… ero anche stronzo… perciò se qualcuno non mi piaceva non lo calcolavo o lo rifiutavo subito. E… - Inghiottì. - Alcuni non si facevano nemmeno avanti. Dylan dopo un po’ mi diceva ‘ecco, un altro che è venuto con me perché non ha avuto il coraggio di farsi avanti con te! Sai che a volte è umiliante, sì?’ -   
\- Come vivevate questa cosa? - Tyler alzò le spalle.  
\- Ci divertiva. Non credo che gli pesasse. Poteva avere chi voleva anche lui, era molto dolce. - Colby annuì mentre Don assottigliava gli occhi memorizzando questo dato.   
\- Perché non ti sei mai fatto avanti se lo amavi? - Chiese Colby per avere un punto completo della situazione. Tyler si strinse nelle spalle, perso in quell’epoca dove per un momento aveva dimenticato la tragedia appena appresa.   
\- Beh, non pensavo di essere il suo tipo. A lui piacevano persone più semplici, meno… - Cercò un termine adatto e si strinse nelle spalle: - mangiatori di uomini, sai… - Colby annuì capendo cosa intendeva. - Gli piacevano semplici, spesso non erano per niente belli. Era come se lui vedesse al di là dell’aspetto esteriore, come se andasse oltre. Non ho mai capito cosa ci vedesse lui. E lo amavo anche per questo. -   
\- Quindi eri convinto che non potesse amarti perché non vedevi niente dentro di te? - Chiese con un aria da psicoterapeuta esperto. O più come se ci fosse passato, come se lo capisse, se sapesse. Tyler si sentì compreso e non gli chiese in che modo quei dettagli erano importanti.   
Non lo erano. Colby stava empatizzando. A volte gli capitava.   
\- Non c’era niente, dentro di me. Per quello mi sforzavo di essere perfetto fuori, bello, sicuro, pieno di qualità… per compensare quello che mi mancava. Io… - Tyler si perse con gli occhi fuori da lì, fuori da loro, vagò nella stanza bianca ed ordinata dove una cucina perfetta rispecchiava sé stesso. Tutto perfetto fuori, ma dentro? - Io non vedevo niente nelle persone che invece Dylan riteneva fantastiche. Non ci riuscivo. -   
\- Ma sapevi che lui era speciale. - Lo corresse Colby. Tyler lo guardò attonito.  
\- Lui ERA meraviglioso. - Colby sorrise con un che di tenero. Poi lo esortò a continuare mentre le lacrime si cristallizzavano e la voce tornava normale.   
\- L’anno dei 27 anni cosa è cambiato? - Chiese poi trascinandolo vicino a quel buio in cui Tyler doveva essere stato per dieci lunghi anni.   
\- Lui ha trovato un compagno. - Disse gelido, trasformandosi. Don si fece più attento.   
\- Non ti piaceva? - Tyler scosse il capo.  
\- Ero molto geloso perché di solito me li faceva conoscere e me li mostrava, con lui era tutto misterioso e non era da lui. Con lui Dylan è cambiato. Non mi parlava di lui come faceva per tutti i ragazzi che aveva. Ne ha avuti alcuni per molto tempo, altri per pochissimo. Però questo era diverso. Nessuno l’aveva mai allontanato da me. Lui sì! - Con questo Tyler tornò a stringere il bordo del tavolo, la mente in quell’anno.   
\- Ricordi come si sono conosciuti? Eri presente? - Tyler annuì.   
\- Passavamo tutte le sere al locale dove ci siamo visti stanotte. - Questo ovviamente lo sapevano. - Una di quelle sere lui era lì. Si sono conosciuti mentre Dylan andava a prendere da bere. Si sono parlati. Dylan mi ha detto che aveva trovato un ragazzo interessante, io ho scherzato dicendo che per lui ‘interessante’ significava ‘cesso’ per me. Quando anche io ho trovato uno con cui passare il resto della serata, l’ho salutato dicendo che poteva tornare dal suo ‘cesso interessante’. - Sorrise malinconico, combattuto. - Scherzavamo sempre. - Sospirò. Un silenzio strano. Poi gli occhi di nuovo alti dritti in quelli di Colby. - L’ho visto tornare al bancone, da questo giovane di spalle, dai capelli rossi, un po’ grosso ma non enorme. -   
\- Non hai visto niente altro? - Tyler scosse il capo rigido.   
\- Avrei dovuto insistere per conoscerlo, per vederlo. Di solito lo facevo, ma quella sera avevo puntato uno che volevo da un paio di sere. Avevo fretta. Merda, se non avessi ragionato col cazzo! - si rimproverò con uno scatto d’ira.   
\- Non potevi sapere chi era quel ragazzo. - Tyler sospirò.   
\- E chi era? - Chiese improvviso, come se tornasse bruscamente alla realtà. Colby riprese il controllo con abilità.   
\- Lo sai anche tu, credo. - Tyler sospese il fiato e lo guardò come se fosse colto in fallo. Dopo tutte quelle emozioni non riusciva più a controllarsi. Una volta era diverso, una volta lo credeva solo scomparso. Pensava che sarebbe tornato e avrebbe dovuto gestire anche la fiducia di Dylan. - Perché non hai detto a Sinners che avevi visto il suo ragazzo? Perché è così che è andata, vero? L’hai visto! È questo che aveva intuito il nostro collega! - Tyler si vide alle strette, Colby era molto bravo a controllare l’intensità degli interrogatori, a stabilire connessioni e ad incalzare nel momento giusto.   
Irrigidì il corpo e si fece indietro sulla sedia, come per allontanarsi. Sapeva che questo ora lo metteva sotto una luce strana ed improvvisamente capì perché l’avevano cercato senza rivelare subito la loro identità.   
\- Volevate capire se sono complice di quel tipo! - Dopo di questo si inalberò picchiando le mani sul tavolo. - Io non ho niente a che fare con lui! Non ho detto niente a Sinners perché avevo fatto un patto solenne con Dylan dicendo che non avrei mai cercato di scoprire chi era il suo ragazzo, perché era pieno di problemi a casa e non doveva sapere nessuno che era gay. E perché altrimenti se anche solo una persona l’avesse saputo, l’avrebbe lasciato. E lui diceva di amarlo, diceva che era così bello, così splendido, così meravigliosamente fragile che non voleva lasciarlo andare. Aveva paura che… -   
\- Di cosa, Tyler? Di cosa aveva paura Dylan? - Incalzò Colby alzandosi in piedi e cominciando a girare per la cucina mentre Don rimaneva in silenzio, seduto a fissare. Tyler esitò e Colby picchiò la mano vicino alla sua, facendolo saltare sulla sedia. - Di cosa aveva paura? -   
\- Che se la storia fra loro fosse andata male, che se lui avesse tradito la sua fiducia, che… che da solo avrebbe fatto una sciocchezza. Disse che era troppo fragile per sopportare una sola, anche una sola tragedia ancora. Stava per chiudere con me definitivamente pur di stare con lui alle sue condizioni ed io ho accettato. Ho accettato di non conoscerlo, di non vederlo, di non seguirli. - Colby così capì il resto, si allontanò, tornò a sedersi e i toni si calmarono improvvisamente.   
\- Quindi non volevi tradire la sua fiducia, non volevi fargli sapere che avevi rotto la promessa. - Tyler ora si vergognava di aver omesso qualcosa di tanto importante per un motivo così futile. Ora non aveva più alcun rapporto da mantenere. Eppure quella volta gli era parso la cosa più importante.   
\- Ero convinto tornasse, in cuor mio volevo credere che fosse solo una fuga d’amore, ma che appena rotto con quello sarebbe tornato. Ero sicuro. O volevo crederci. E quindi se si fosse ritrovato dietro la polizia perché io gli avevo detto di cercare un tipo coi capelli rossi che abitava nella quarantacinquesima, poi avrebbe rotto per sempre con me. Pensavo di essere paranoico, speravo di esserlo. - Ora Colby voleva ucciderlo, capì che il momento della comprensione era finito e tornò ad alzarsi e a mostrarsi stralunato, furioso.   
\- Ti rendi conto che potevi salvare il tuo amico? - Tyler tornò a riempirsi gli occhi di lacrime e si coprì il viso con le mani, carico di una vergogna ed un dolore indicibili. Don però non lo fermò, si fermò da solo. Il silenzio rotto solo dai singhiozzi di un giovane non di 37 anni, ma di 27. Fermo a quell’età, a quel giorno.   
\- Lo so. Me lo sono ripetuto ogni giorno. Ma non avevo niente, né un nome, né una famiglia. Nulla. - Colby scosse il capo mentre lui singhiozzava, senza capire bene.   
\- Come puoi dire che non avevi nulla se sapevi dove abitava? - Tyler cercò di smettere di piangere per parlare e spiegarsi, ma non era facile.   
\- Li ho seguiti una sera perché non mi fidavo di uno che isolava così il proprio ragazzo. Ho visto che andavano in questa casa sulla quarantacinquesima. Appena Dylan è sparito prima di denunciare tutto coi genitori, sono andato a casa di questo qua. La casa era disabitata. Non c’era nessuno dentro. E risultava disabitata da anni, i proprietari precedenti erano dei vecchi senza eredi e famiglia che avevano vissuto lì per moltissimo tempo. Una volta morti la casa è andata allo stato. Non è mai stata affittata, ma era un quartiere pieno di case sfitte, alcune più in condizioni migliori di altre, non si distinguevano tutte. -  
\- Si muoveva con un furgone rosso? - Chiese Colby sperando di avere qualcosa che confermasse.   
Tyler si aggrottò e scosse il capo.   
\- No, erano sempre con la macchina di Dylan. Comunque l’ho visto solo una volta, poi mi sono sentito in colpa e non li ho più seguiti. - Fece una breve pausa dove chiese dell’altra acqua e Colby gliela diede. Bevve e tornò lucido. - Credevo davvero che pur dicendolo alle autorità non fosse stato d’aiuto. Avrei dovuto dire che era un rosso, un po’ grosso, nostro coetaneo probabilmente, senza nome, senza casa, senza auto, bruttino, strano, coi complessi, una vita difficile, paranoico, ossessivo, possessivo, fragile sull’orlo del suicidio e… e cosa? Senza due dita? Come poteva servire? Non avevo niente, niente! E così mi è rimasto solo di sperare che quella fosse una normale fuga d’amore e che Dylan sarebbe tornato con lui, con quel bastardo. Ed io non volevo… non lo so… volevo avere la coscienza pulita il più possibile. Volevo dirgli che nonostante il suo abbandono, io lo perdonavo e avevo mantenuto la nostra promessa. Anche se non era proprio vero. Io speravo che tornasse subito. Quando non ho detto niente a Sinners, speravo che tornasse subito. - Tyler tornò ad incrinarsi e a respirare, ma mentre lui era alle prese coi suoi fantasmi, Colby e Don si guardarono pallidi, i cuori in gola.   
‘Due dita mancanti’.  
Quelle parole risuonavano nelle loro menti.   
L’avevano trovato. Avevano trovato la storia. La sua storia. Gli erano più vicini che mai. Stava per succedere, poteva succedere ora.   
Potevano mettere fine a quell’orribile storia che durava da dieci lunghi macabri anni.   
O lo facevano loro, ora, o non sarebbero mai riusciti.   



	12. Tira e molla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo il tuffo nelle indagini ed in particolare nel passato di Tyler e Dylan, si torna a Don e Colby e al loro rapporto, un rapporto che stenta a muoversi nonostante i buoni segnali della sera prima, ma Don dopotutto non ha torto...

12\. TIRA E MOLLA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/colby14.png)  
  
"Amore, amore è un verbo  
Amore è una parola che implica un'azione  
Intrepida nel mio sussurro  
Dolce stimolo  
Mi fa tremare mi rende più leggero  
Intrepida nel mio sussurro"  
  
[/Teardrop - Civil Twilight version/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDVD21QVDF4)[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDVD21QVDF4)  


  
\- Non hai detto una parola. - Disse Colby a Don una volta che si decisero a lasciar andare Tyler con la promessa di rimanere disponibile per qualunque altra necessità.   
Don sospirò guardando l’ora, gli mancavano poche ore prima di ricominciare il turno e la testa gli faceva male, aveva bisogno di riposare almeno un po’.   
Così si tolse la camicia che aveva allacciato e slacciato un paio di volte e andò verso il divano, bianco anche quello ovviamente.   
Colby lo guardò senza capire cosa stava per fare a torso nudo nel proprio divano.   
\- Che fai ora? - Chiese cercando di rimanere calmo, a fatica.   
Don si sedette con aria ovvia.   
\- Mi riposo. Ho bisogno di dormire almeno queste tre ore che restano. Domani sarà massacrante. - Disse criptico con tutta l’intenzione di non approfondire nulla, né le proprie idee sull’interrogatorio appena avvenuto, né quello che era successo prima con Colby, non così su due piedi e stanco com’era. - Posso usare il tuo divano? - Chiese pensando che era sconcertato per quello. Colby scosse il capo e indicò il letto scettico.   
\- Il letto è troppo comodo? - Chiese infatti ironico. Don finalmente fece una specie di sorriso e alzò le spalle.   
\- Il divano va benissimo, grazie. - Con questo si stese, mise una mano dietro la nuca e, senza scarpe, sollevò i piedi sull’altro bracciolo. Si sentì subito meglio, al contrario di Colby che voleva andare a buttarsi giù dalla finestra.   
“Eccolo il vecchio Don. Dopotutto di cosa mi illudevo? Che avesse finalmente tolto il muro? E perché?” Con questo scrollò le spalle e fece per andarsene, arreso. Perché Colby non faceva casino, non gridava, non insisteva. Colby non insisteva mai.   
Poi si fermò un attimo.   
\- Pensi che puoi dirmi almeno perché non hai detto niente durante l’interrogatorio? - Don riaprì gli occhi posandoli su di lui serio, pensieroso.   
\- Dovevo concentrarmi su di lui, sulle impressioni che mi dava. Per capire bene la storia e trovare i punti importanti. - Colby allora chiese.   
\- E li hai trovati? - Don alzò le spalle.   
\- Forse. - Colby scosse il capo seccato, ma si limitò a sospirare e a togliersi la maglia e la canottiera, rimanendo a torso nudo a sua volta. Don si morse il labbro sentendo l’ondata di calore partire dalle parti basse. E pensò che se fosse tornato tuonando di non ignorarlo, perché prima era stato bello, l’avrebbe accettato e tenuto con sé. Sarebbe andato nel suo letto.   
Ma Colby come sempre non prese posizione e non insistette, chiudendosi seccato nella propria camera.   
Gli piaceva quel lato di Colby, lo amava. Per questo era l’unico che poteva stargli vicino. Non insisteva quando lui voleva stare nel suo mondo.   
Ma a volte doveva. A volte serviva qualcuno che buttasse giù la porta a calci ed insistesse. Solo in certi casi.  
Quello era uno di quei casi.  
Se Colby lo voleva davvero, doveva fargli capire quanto. Doveva prendere una posizione, mantenerla, insistere e lottare. Allora avrebbe capito che poteva farlo.  
Poteva andare contro la promessa che aveva fatto fra sé e sé a Charlie.   
“Cederò a quel che provo per Colby solo se lo vuole anche lui quanto lo voglio io. Se è semplicemente il solito che si fa trasportare dagli eventi no, grazie. So che Charlie l’ha superata e ama Amita e tutto. Ma lo ferirei lo stesso. Fra amici, fra fratelli queste cose non si fanno. Andare con l’ex del fratello o con la persona che gli piaceva. Non si fa. Lo farei solo se non potremmo evitarlo. Charlie ha detto che va bene, vuole che io sia felice. Ma io non me lo perdonerei se lo facessi alla leggera. Colby deve dimostrarmi di più, su di noi.”  
E pensando questo, mentre si addormentava sfinito, la sua mente trasformava il proprio concetto nella storia di Dylan e Tyler.   
Chissà se Dylan fosse rimasto lì, se non se ne fosse andato con Jason, chissà se un giorno lui e Tyler avrebbero avuto un lieto fine?  
Domanda che non avrebbe mai avuto risposta.  
  
Quando Colby uscì dalla doccia, aveva l’asciugamano alla vita ed era ancora bagnato.   
Andò in cucina come d’abitudine per mettere su la colazione e convinto di trovare Don in piedi, rimase stupito di vederlo ancora a dormire. Si fermò ai piedi del divano, lo sguardo sorpreso.  
Don dormiva ancora profondamente, evidentemente distrutto da una nottata non facile.   
Nonostante la cocente delusione dopo la meravigliosa speranza concessa prima, Colby sorrise dolcemente guardandolo. Si avvicinò mentre ricordava  quando era andato a trovarlo a casa di Charlie ed Alan per vedere come stava, dopo l’intervento a causa dell’accoltellamento.   
Dormiva sul loro divano. Lo trovava sempre lì così.   
Pallido, segnato, stanco.   
Ora era decisamente meglio. La preoccupazione di quei giorni non l’aveva raggiunta mai in altri casi.   
E la furia. Quando avevano dovuto occuparsi del caso specifico, con Don in sala operatoria, lui era diventato quasi matto. Tendeva a mantenere sempre la calma, ma lì Colby non era proprio riuscito a trattenersi dall’esagerare. David l’aveva dovuto fermare diverse volte.   
Per lui era  stato come stare in un incubo. In quel momento aveva capito quanto amava Don, che amava lui e non solo ne era attratto. Lì non aveva avuto più dubbi.   
Colby gli mise la mano sul braccio e lo scosse leggermente chiamandolo:   
\- Don… - Appena lo toccò, Don aprì subito gli occhi e lo guardò di soprassalto. Per un momento, guardandolo con un asciugamano e bagnato dalla testa ai piedi, il torace nudo, la pelle lucida e i capelli gocciolanti, per quel momento rimase confuso.   
\- Cosa… - Colby capì che aveva un attimo di scombussolamento e sorridendo divertito nonostante i precedenti, disse alzando le mani in segno di ‘stop’.   
\- Niente, ti sei fermato a dormire da me perché era tardi, abbiamo parlato con Tyler Wolf, ricordi? - Evitò di ricordargli che aveva abbordato il killer scultore, quello poteva essere un risveglio troppo brusco.   
Don però se lo ricordò da solo poco dopo, si mise a sedere e si strofinò il viso, stropicciandosi gli occhi in modo infantile. Colby rimase a fissarlo sorpreso di quanto sembrasse vulnerabile in quelle vesti. La coperta che si era messo addosso scivolò e si mostrò anche lui a torso nudo. Colby si morse il labbro.   
\- Puoi… puoi fare la doccia se vuoi… - Don annuì senza dire nulla, faticando a mettere insieme vocali e consonanti di senso compiuto. Al mattino per lui era così, non parlava nemmeno.   
Si alzò mostrando i jeans aperti, Colby distolse subito lo sguardo da quella visione troppo faticosa da sostenere.   
\- Puoi prestarmi dei vestiti? Vorrei evitare di passare da casa. - Non disse null’altro, era già tanto che lo chiedesse. Colby immaginò perché voleva evitare Robin a casa che lo aspettava.   
L’aveva tradita, si disse. Anche se non intendeva più rifarlo, l’aveva fatto.   
\- Te li preparo sul letto. - Con questo lo lasciò chiudersi in bagno mentre lui, solo in cucina, si appoggiava al tavolo chiudendo gli occhi tormentato.   
Quel momento di debolezza nel quale si era lasciato trasportare e ci aveva addirittura creduto, l’avrebbe pagato caro. Molto.  
Colby sarebbe andato via se non fosse stato per Don.   
Don gli aveva chiesto di rimanere, gli aveva goffamente e sentitamente impacciato detto di rimanere nella sua squadra se voleva. E così lui, che pensava di andarsene perché vedeva che lo guardavano tutti diversamente, era rimasto. Si sentiva comunque il traditore. Li aveva spiati per due anni, tutto il tempo che era stato lì.   
Lui l’aveva sempre fatto.  
Però Don gli aveva chiesto con un giro di parole non da lui, cosa voleva fare e gli aveva infine detto che se voleva, era l’avrebbe aiutato a restare.   
Non era una cosa da lui, non si esponeva e non si imbarazzava nel dire le cose. L’aveva fatto.   
Con lui.   
Per questo era rimasto.  
Don era stato il suo punto di ripartenza.   
Don l’aveva trattato prima di tutti in modo giusto, l’aveva incoraggiato, l’aveva osservato con preoccupazione tramite Liz, cosa di cui si era accorto.   
In quel periodo stava con Liz e Don gliela aveva messa vicino in turno molto spesso. Chiaro che volesse vedere come stava.   
Allora piano piano si era rimesso in gioco, aveva recuperato i rapporti, era ripartito.   
Grazie a Don, solo grazie a lui. In qualche modo era iniziato tutto da lì.   
Ed ora? Cosa doveva fare con lui?   
Lo sentì uscire dal bagno e si riscosse nel rendersi conto che aveva solo preparato la colazione per entrambi, ma non si era né vestito, né aveva preparato i vestiti di ricambio da prestare a Don.  
Lo vide infatti spuntare dalla porta della camera che dava nell’ampio salone open space sulla cucina.   
Quando lo vide ancora in asciugamano, Don si aggrottò impaziente.   
\- Beh? Sei ancora così? Dobbiamo sbrigarci! - Cominciò a brontolare subito e trasalendo Colby si scusò andando subito in camera.   
\- Mi ero perso nei pensieri… riflessioni… - E naturalmente era troppo dire che pensava a lui.   
Don voleva che Colby prendesse posizioni più nette invece che stare lì a vivere gli eventi. Colby voleva che Don la smettesse coi muri.   
In poche parole, era il dialogo il problema.   
Colby lo sfiorò, lo stesso profumo di bagnoschiuma al pino selvatico fece riscuotere entrambi.  
Una volta in camera lo vide tirare fuori i vestiti, gli lanciò degli slip della sua misura nel cellofan.   
\- Ho sbagliato a prenderli. - Disse Colby. - Penso ti andranno. - Don sapeva che Colby preferiva i boxer. La visione sua nuda non gli era mancata nonostante all’FBI si venisse vestiti.   
Erano capitati turni massacranti dove era stato necessario cambiarsi e lavarsi. Le docce maschili erano insieme, come quelle degli sportivi.   
Quando gli consegnò anche dei jeans ed una maglia, Don realizzò che se fosse andato a cambiarsi in bagno sarebbe stato da ragazzini, ma farlo davanti a lui che faceva la stessa cosa poteva essere provocatorio.   
Titubò un istante, cosa non da lui, e vide Colby cominciare lì senza problemi.  
Si tolse l’asciugamano dalla vita e Don si dimenticò cosa era lì a fare e dal guardare se si cambiava lì o meno, passò al fissarlo ebete.  
Il suo corpo, per quante volte l’avesse visto, era sempre piacevole da. Ogni volta l’effetto era identico.  
Il flash di quella volta che era tornato bagnato fradicio da un inseguimento perché aveva dovuto fermare il sospettato placcandolo in piscina.   
Vestito e bagnato aveva il suo perché, ma seguirlo negli spogliatoi dove si era cambiato per parlare di una cosa che poi ormai non ricordava nemmeno cosa fosse, era stato davvero stupido.   
Colby quella volta aveva fatto un eccellente spogliarello, ma la maglia non aveva voluto saperne di levarsi e così mentre gli parlava spiegandogli chissà poi cosa, si era girato di spalle verso di lui e gli aveva chiesto una mano.   
‘Scusa, per il tuffo carpiato a freddo mi devo essere stirato la spalla… mi aiuti? I vestiti bagnati sono difficili da togliere.’  
Don spiazzato era entrato e l’aveva aiutato.   
‘Questo perché vesti stretto.’ Aveva commentato. Le sue mani sulla sua maglia, sulla schiena. L’aveva sollevata e gliel’aveva proprio tolta imbarazzandosi, trovando difficile togliere poi le sue mani da lui.   
Colby l’aveva ringraziato voltandosi subito ed era rimasto davanti a lui, così vicino. Improvvisamente non aveva più respirato, Don ricordò subito quel momento. Così simile a quello.  
Si erano guardati in quel modo, perdendo il filo dei pensieri e del dialogo. Il silenzio che era calato era pesante, strano. Il caldo, l’eccitazione.  
Poi guardandolo serio e zitto negli occhi si era aperto i jeans e sedendosi se li era sfilato, distogliendo lo sguardo per fare una smorfia di dolore.   
‘I jeans sono ancora più difficili con una spalla fuori uso, eh?’  
Aveva detto Don chinandosi davanti a lui. Si era accucciato e di nuovo aveva messo le mani su di lui, sulle sue gambe.   
Quell’elettricità di prima era tornata e si era sentito così bene, nonostante l’imbarazzo.   
Era così bello toccarlo in quel modo intimo.  
Aveva fatto scendere i jeans dalle cosce e li aveva tirati via facendo fatica lui stesso.   
Poi Don aveva riso, non tanto per l’imbarazzo quanto per il divertimento.  
‘La prossima volta togliti almeno i jeans prima di tuffarti!’ Commentò ironico. Colby aveva riso imbarazzato, succhiandosi il labbro, stringendo la mano sulla spalla che gli doleva e non sapendo come muoversi, come respirare.   
Quel momento era vivido, era così vivido che ricordava anche cosa aveva pensato.   
‘Sarà normale che mi piaccia toccarlo e spogliarlo?’  
Per Don era stata la prima volta che aveva coscientemente pensato che Colby gli piaceva.   
Poi aveva ricordato Charlie. Conosceva suo fratello, anche se non si era mai confidato sapeva che gli piaceva Colby. Così si era ritirato bruscamente, staccando le mani da lui come se avesse la peste. Si era alzato, aveva distolto lo sguardo dal suo e rigido e nervoso, si era incupito andandosene, dicendo che lo aspettava in ufficio. 


	13. La spirale del tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuiamo la scena in camera, quando i due, nudi dopo le docce, si cambiano e poi si preparano per andare a lavoro. E poi un tuffo in Colby, proviamo a capirlo per bene tramite anche alcuni ricordi, ripercorriamo certi momenti chiave fra lui e Don, alcuni sono flash presi pari dal telefilm, altri ovviamente mie aggiunte, è un miscuglio fra ciò che è successo davvero e le mie manovre. Saranno mai pronti a voltare pagina?

13\. LA SPIRALE DEL TEMPO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don20.png)  
  
"Sei dentro di me  
Non posso vivere senza di te,  
Non riesco ad andare avanti senza te  
E il ricordo incide troppo  
Sei dentro di me  
Esco per affrontare il battito  
C’è un battito nel mio cuore  
A cui devo porre fine"  
[/Without you - Skunk Anansie/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkwinzXGK4o)

  
Don e i suoi occhi neri rimasero fissi nelle natiche evidenziate dalla posa chinata.   
Colby si stava mettendo i boxer.   
Si morse il labbro e si riscosse tornando al presente, quindi a fatica distltose gli occhi da lui, poco davanti, e aprì gli slip per indossarli. Infine si tolse l’asciugamano e fu il suo turno di mettere in subbuglio Colby.  
Quando si voltò aveva le mani nei boxer e si stava sistemando le parti intime poco finemente. E vedendolo nudo proprio lì, si era fermato. Era stato come se gli si fosse staccata la spina e anche per Don fu difficile ricordarsi come ci si vestiva. Aveva gli slip in mano, ma non pareva intenzionato a metterli e quella notte era prepotentemente fra di loro.   
La sera, i loro baci, le loro mani addosso come avevano sempre voluto fare.   
“Ma si può fare finta di niente senza parlarne?”  
Pensò Colby incapace di iniziare quella conversazione.   
Si erano baciati, poi Don aveva fatto brusca retromarcia senza spiegazioni e non ne avevano parlato. E Colby non sembrava capace di fare nulla.   
\- Senti… - Si decise sfilandosi la mano da dentro l’intimo. Don si riscosse a sua volta e si infilò in fretta gli slip bianchi. - Credi sia il caso di parlarne? Io penso che forse… - Don però prese i jeans e li indossò in fretta e furia, tornando a chiudersi al di là del muro. Come se in realtà fosse arrabbiato e se lo fosse ricordato solo ora.   
Colby lesse i suoi atteggiamenti e lo guardò stupito.   
\- Don, ma ce l’hai con me? - Don scosse il capo alzandosi e mettendosi anche la maglia.   
\- Sbrigati. Abbiamo un caso importante. - Disse poi uscendo di corsa, come se stargli troppo vicino fosse tossico.   
Colby ci rimase male per l’ennesima volta e scuotendo il capo sentì un’indicibile voglia di parlare con Charlie. Per questo si era avvicinato tanto a lui. Perché per quanto diversi fossero e per quanto lui odiasse la matematica, con Charlie si parlava. C’erano rapporti. Relazioni. C’era conversazione. C’erano scambi. E dava dei consigli molto arguti ed utili con le sue teorie matematiche applicate ai problemi quotidiani.  
Ovviamente non l’avrebbe fatto. Non sapeva niente di lui e Don, però era come se lo intuisse.   
Quando uscì, vide Don con la foto sua e di Dwayne in mano. Si fermò e si irrigidì subito rimanendo immobile a fissarlo. Don aveva uno sguardo serio, pensieroso. Impossibile tradurlo.   
\- Don? - Chiamò. Don si riscosse e la mise giù.  
\- Era caduta. - Commentò girandosi e andando a prendersi il pane e le uova ormai fredde che Colby aveva preparato prima, conoscendo i suoi gusti anche in tal senso.   
Il silenzio tornò come non mai, così penetrante, così pressante.   
Sapendo che c’era qualcosa da dire, ma non sapendo cosa. Come.   
Poi Don tentò per la prima volta.   
\- Sei ancora molto legato a lui… - Una constatazione logica vista la foto.   
Colby sorpreso che ne parlasse, che parlasse proprio di questo, si strinse nelle spalle vago come suo solito.   
\- È complicato. - Don si affrettò a fare retromarcia di nuovo.   
\- Ovvio. - Disse duro, sbrigandosi a mangiare. Colby sospirò ed alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Era una relazione particolare. Lui non sapeva che non ero un federale che tradiva il suo paese ma che tentava di salvarlo. Io… - Colby esitò guardando il proprio piatto a metà, la fame andata via. - Io ho tradito tutti in qualche modo. Dwayne che mi pensava un suo amico dalla parte dei cinesi, voi che mi credevate un semplice agente della vostra squadra. Tutti quei rapporti erano difficili, li ho vissuti con fatica, senza sapere come fare… - Colby ne parlava per la prima volta e si sentiva strano. Alzò lo sguardo su Don per vedere cosa ne pensava e vide che aveva finito di mangiare e che beveva il caffè appoggiato allo schienale. - Tu non ti sei sentito tradito? - Don si strinse nelle spalle e parlò con un tono sorpreso:   
\- È successo da tanto, ormai. Abbiamo sepolto tutto. Superato. - Poi realizzò e aggrottandosi lo disse più a sé stesso che a lui. - Tu non l’hai ancora superato… - Colby si sentì sotto assedio e non volendo assolutamente essere uno dei famosi interrogati di Don che finivano nudi e crudi e a pezzi, si alzò, portò via i piatti in fretta e bevve il caffè tutto d’un fiato.   
\- Andiamo? Dobbiamo aggiornare gli altri prima che si mettano al lavoro. Saranno andati a casa? Secondo me ad un certo punto hanno ceduto le armi! -   
Colby si mise a parlare d’altro come se quell’argomento fosse stato sviscerato e fosse concluso. Don rimase ancora un attimo ebete seduto con la tazza in mano mentre lui andava a recuperare le cose in giro per casa riordinando il resto, maniacale come sempre.   
“Non l’ha mai superato. È questo che l’ha sempre bloccato. Si sentiva il traditore e pensava che noi lo vedessimo così e che non volessimo legare troppo…” Don, bravo a capire nel profondo gli animi dei criminali, non si era mai fermato a capire quello di Colby, sicuro che non servisse, che non dovesse, che sarebbe stato una violazione da non fare.   
Eppure, forse, avrebbe dovuto molto prima.   
Sconvolto da ciò, si decise ad alzarsi al suo richiamo e dimentico di una notte strana, lo seguì fuori silenzioso, pensieroso, shoccato.   
“Come fa un senso di colpa a durare tanto nel tempo e fino a questo punto?”  
E forse quella domanda avrebbe dovuto fargliela a voce.   
  
Colby teneva quella foto con Dwayne non perché era ancora legato a lui e provava qualcosa dopo tanto tempo. Nemmeno per rispetto. Dopotutto Dwayne aveva tradito davvero il suo paese.   
La teneva perché il suo senso di colpa era ancora vivo. Aveva lavorato sotto copertura, era una missione importante ma che non aveva propriamente scelto e nemmeno voluto. Gli era capitata, diciamo. Glielo avevano ordinato. Lui era nella condizione ideale e glielo avevano imposto.   
Ma se avesse voluto lavorare sotto copertura avrebbe fatto domanda alla CIA, non all’FBI. Ogni tanto era un conto, ma spiare i propri stessi colleghi alla ricerca di una talpa era troppo.   
Aveva sempre rimpianto quella missione, quei due lunghissimi anni.   
Tutta la squadra bene o male l’avevano perdonato.   
Don, la sera in cui Colby era tornato a lavoro in attesa di essere riassegnato, aveva fatto l’appostamento di sua iniziativa con lui, per parlare, per vedere come stava, per fargli capire che gli stava bene che fosse ancora lì, che non ce l’aveva con lui. Non a parole, non in modo chiaro, ma in modo impacciato era stato così.  
Colby aveva tradotto quel ‘tu cosa vuoi fare?’ di quella sera con un ‘ti va di rimanere?’ e a Colby era venuto spontaneo chiederglielo. ‘Pensi che potrei riavere il mio posto nella tua squadra?’  
Don non aveva risposto subito, ma a fine turno gli aveva chiesto se aveva capito cosa voleva. Colby aveva ripetuto la sua richiesta e Don gli aveva dato una pacca soddisfatto sulla spalla e gli aveva detto che avrebbe visto cosa poteva fare.   
Tradotto nella lingua di Don: l’aveva cercato per chiedergli se voleva rimanere con loro ed alla fine, quando Colby aveva confermato lucidamente e deciso che voleva, l’aveva ripreso volentieri.   
Però era a lui che Colby aveva detto che il lavoro era una cosa, mentre due anni di bugie ai propri colleghi era un altro. Don non aveva risposto, l’aveva guardato colpito del suo stato d’animo e poi aveva smosso mari e monti per riprenderlo e aveva detto a David, quello più restio, di parlare con lui o quanto meno di farci pace.   
Come prima cosa gli aveva messo vicino Liz perché era la sua fidanzata dell’epoca. Tramite Liz si era studiato Colby il primissimo giorno, quando doveva ancora essere riassegnato, prima che Don si decidesse a chiedergli in modo estremamente indiretto di tornare con loro.   
Poi visto che Liz si era stizzita di essere usata per controllare Colby, l’aveva fatto da solo il turno successivo, mettendosi da solo in coppia con lui nell’appostamento.   
Quando Colby e Liz avevano lavorato insieme, anche Colby si era risentito del fatto che Don gli mettesse la sua fidanzata vicino per vedere come stava. Perché non veniva lui a chiederglielo, a vederlo da solo?   
Poi aveva capito in pochissimi istanti che non era fastidio per un controllo indiretto che era da Don esercitare, ma era proprio geloso. Geloso perché lei andava a letto con Don. Stop.   
E l’aveva espresso diverse volte a lei, senza osare fare mezza frecciata a Don chiaramente. Ma la cosa che i due se la spassassero fra le lenzuola l’aveva gettato fuori di testa in maniera piuttosto evidente. A quel punto era stato difficile non capire che qualcosa verso Don era cambiato.  
Quando aveva cercato di capire cosa, come e quando, si erano ritrovati a parlare durante un caso.   
‘Non ti ho mai ringraziato.’   
Don, preso alla sprovvista.   
‘Per averti ripreso in squadra? Dopo quello che hai fatto per il paese mi sembrava il minimo…’ Colby non si sentiva un eroe anche se tutti lo vedevano così. Aveva scosso il capo.  
‘Perché non ti convinceva la versione che avevo dato quando mi avete arrestato.’ Silenzio. ‘Perché se non ti fossi intestardito per capire meglio, mi avresti lasciato morire. Se non avessi detto tu di venire a vedere che fine stavo facendo, sarei morto. Grazie per aver insistito.’  
Don si era imbarazzato e quando succedeva si capiva perché sminuiva la cosa.   
‘Andiamo, ho fatto solo il mio lavoro.’ Colby aveva riso.  
‘É stato molto di più.’ I due si erano guardati in quella strana atmosfera confidenziale ed in quello sguardo penetrante, Colby era riuscito a continuare: ‘Non era tua giurisdizione, non avresti potuto. Non era più un tuo compito, tecnicamente non potevi. Sei andato contro un sacco di leggi, avrai passato dei guai burocratici per quello. L’hai fatto perché in quella barca territorio cinese a largo del mare, c’ero io.’  
Lì aveva centrato il punto. Don aveva sospirato cercando qualcosa da dire, sentendosi alle strette, poi aveva alzato le spalle e si era deciso.   
‘L’hai detto. Non ero sicuro della tua posizione. Se fossi morto perché io non volevo andare contro la legge e poi sarebbe venuto fuori che eri dalla parte dei buoni… non me lo sarei mai perdonato.’  
Colby aveva sorriso.  
‘Quindi grazie.’ Don aveva fatto una specie di sorriso impacciato ed imbarazzato, poi gli aveva dato una pacca sul ginocchio ed era tornato al lavoro, classico appostamento. I due potevano parlare solo in quei casi e solo quando David era in riposo perché solitamente Colby lavorava con lui e Don con Megan.   
La conferma che provava qualcosa, per Colby era arrivata quando si era sentito estremamente felice nel sapere che Don e Liz avevano rotto. Avrebbe voluto avere il coraggio di chiedergli chi aveva rotto con chi, aveva provato a sapere qualche dettaglio da Charlie, sempre ben disposto a parlare, ma nemmeno lui aveva idea dei particolari.   
‘Don non ha mai parlato con me. Con nessun in realtà.’   
‘Sembrate molto uniti…’  
‘È il lavoro all’FBI che ci ha legato… ma prima… beh, eravamo da terapia!’  
Aveva scherzato, ma gli aveva fatto capire bene la situazione.   
‘Mi sa che chiunque è da terapia con Don!’ Aveva aggiunto spontaneo. Forse lì Charlie aveva iniziato ad accorgersi che Colby provava qualcosa per Don.   
Comunque era stato felice della loro rottura e ad un certo punto, vedendo Don innegabilmente giù per un paio di giorni, aveva avanzato lui l’idea che qualcuno dovesse parlarci per consolarlo. David e Megan avevano scherzato dicendo che magari voleva farlo lui e lui, imbarazzato, si era affrettato a rifiutare.   
Però alla fine ci era andato lo stesso.   
‘Mi dispiace che fra te e Liz non sia andata.’ Che bugia. Ormai era diventato bravo a mentire. Si era odiato.   
Don si era subito irrigidito e chiuso, seduti a bere insieme dopo che David se ne era andato. A fine turno avevano iniziato ad andare a bere qualcosa insieme, spesso c’era anche Megan.   
Don aveva stretto la bottiglia quasi vuota di birra.   
‘A volte le cose semplicemente non vanno.’  
Era stato difficile a quel punto, seppure un piccolo spiraglio glielo avesse lasciato.   
‘Se hai voglia di parlare o bisogno di qualcosa…’ Don aveva sorriso imbarazzato alzando la birra ed indicando il locale dove andavano già da qualche sera dopo il lavoro.   
‘Lo sto già prendendo… grazie comunque.’  
Colby aveva voluto ribattere che quello non era uno sfogo, non diceva mezza parola su Liz, sulle relazioni… eppure forse a lui bastava. Lo vedeva meglio di giorno in giorno. Così decise di alzare la propria bottiglia e sbatterla contro la sua in un brindisi fra amici.   
Amici.  
Essere amico del proprio capo, nella fattispecie di Don, era stata una conquista incredibile.   
Da lì, senza Liz, senza bugie e sotterfugi e coperture di mezzo, piano piano le cose erano andate meglio. Lui era stato meglio. Molto meglio.  
Forse era ora di parlare senza lasciare che le cose si intendessero. Avevano fatto così da sempre, parlato a mezze frasi, lanciato messaggi vaghi da interpretare. Ma magari era ora di andare oltre.   
Colby ripensò all’ultimo anno, prima che David se ne andasse. Don aveva già cominciato ad aprirsi e confidarsi ogni tanto con lui. Aveva sempre immaginato lo facesse con David perché i due si conoscevano da molti anni. Quando si era trovato a fargli dei favori per lui e poi a ricevere delle confidenze dopo che gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni, aveva capito che qualcosa in Don stava cambiando. Che lui stava cambiando. Nel profondo.   
Forse era proprio per quello che ora si erano baciati. Erano pronti ad andare alla fase successiva ma non sapevano come dirselo, come farlo, come affrontarlo. Troppo abituati alla chiusura, aprirsi pur volendolo non era facile.   
“Però se non ci sforziamo ora, ce ne pentiremo per tutta la vita.”  
Colby ormai lo sapeva con certezza.   
Lasciò che Don uscisse per primo e prima di varcare la soglia esitò. Prese la foto raddrizzata sua e di Dwayne. Sospirò. Infine la mise lui di sua iniziativa nel cassetto. 


	14. Il vero obiettivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo concentrati completamente sul caso, Don e Colby tornano in ufficio ed è ora di parlare con gli altri di ciò che hanno scoperto e mettere insieme i pezzi. Ci sono importanti passi in avanti grazie anche a Larry.

14\. IL VERO OBIETTIVO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/colby9.png)  
  
"Sono stato preso  
Nel mezzo di un attacco di fulmini (tuono)  
di un attacco di fulmini   
Mi sono guardato attorno  
E sapevo che non c'era modo di tornare indietro (tuono)  
La mia mente correva  
E ho pensato a cosa potevo fare (tuono"  
[\- AC/DC - Thunderstruck - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2AC41dglnM)  


  
\- Non avevo potuto notarlo perché mancavano molti dati, per questo quando mi avevi chiesto qualche tempo fa di dare un’occhiata a queste tappe non avevo visto lo schema. Ma appena ho avuto tutte le vittime e la cronologia di morte precisa, ho potuto vederlo subito. - Esordì Larry appena vide Don e Colby entrare nell’ufficio del briefing che usavano come base operativa per l’indagine.   
Larry era già lì da un po’ che fremeva per dire ciò che aveva scoperto quella notte.   
Quando anche Nikky e Liz entrarono, Larry appese la mappa su cui aveva lavorato.   
C’erano dei punti, dei numeri e dei segni rossi.   
\- Mancavano le vittime più indicative per capirlo! - Ripeté. - Perché lui negli anni ha esposto solo quelle che voleva, non tutte. Perché? Lo sapete, voi? - Ma Larry non li lasciò finire, preso dalla sua scoperta che l’aveva tenuto sveglio tutta la notte. - Perché quelle nascoste sono quelle che l’avvicinavano di più al punto che per lui conta sopra ogni cosa e non voleva che chi gli dava la caccia, lo notasse. Adesso però abbiamo tutto e possiamo vederlo. Possiamo vedere quello che nascondeva. - Don cominciava a perdere la pazienza come anche gli altri membri della squadra, così Colby con il mento appoggiato sulla mano e seduto ad una scrivania in attesa del colpo di scena, chiese:   
\- A momenti mi taglio le vene. - Larry non capì il sarcasmo, infatti lo guardò preoccupato:   
\- Oh, non è necessario arrivare a tanto. Se ti può essere d’aiuto io… -   
\- Larry, cosa hai scoperto?! - Tuonò Don impaziente riportandolo all’indagine.   
Larry si riscosse e congiungendo le mani al petto annuì orgoglioso.   
\- Ecco. - Poi si spostò dalla lavagna e dalla mappa e lasciò che guardassero. - Dovreste vederlo anche voi, adesso. In rosso sono le vittime che ha esposto, in blu quelle che ha nascosto. E sono tutte numerate. - I punti erano collegati da una linea che passava dalla prima all’ultima vittima.   
Il disegno formava una specie di stella a più punte al cui centro c’era Los Angeles con la prima vittima, Dylan Cherry.   
\- Ha fatto tutto il giro del Paese, girando intorno a Los Angeles, da cui era partito, per poi tornarci ora. Ha finito il suo tour nazionale? - Azzardò Nikky di primo acchito. Larry piegò la testa di lato in un ‘ni’.   
\- Sì, ma non solo… io ho notato anche un’altra cosa… - Che notò subito Don.   
\- Tornava sempre a Los Angeles. - Disse alzandosi ed avvicinandosi alla mappa, l’aria di chi aveva appena avuto una visione. Gli altri lo guardarono interdetti, ma lui sembrava molto deciso.   
\- Come fai a dirlo? - Chiese Liz.   
Don indicò le vittime in blu, quelle nascoste, di cui ora avevano solo le parti del corpo.   
\- Queste sono tutte nei pressi di Los Angeles. Un paio di miglia e poteva tornare qua. Ci tornava ciclicamente. Dopo un po’ che stava in giro a fare quello che voleva, sentiva il bisogno di tornare. - Vedendo la mappa con quell’ottica appariva tutto chiaro. Larry annuì trionfante. Era proprio quello che aveva notato lui.   
\- Il punto è perché. Tornava e nascondeva le tracce dei suoi avvicinamenti tanto da non esporre le vittime. - Disse Colby.  
\- Uccideva perché ne sentiva la necessità, ma era sufficientemente lucido da sapere che non doveva esporre il corpo perché altrimenti avrebbero capito. - Fece eco Liz.   
\- Capito che la sua motivazione, la sua ossessione, è qua a Los Angeles. - Concluse Don in linea finalmente con gli altri.   
\- Ma di cosa si tratta? Dylan Cherry l’ha ucciso, se è partito tutto con lui… -   
Larry scosse il capo stringendosi nelle spalle, bloccando Nikky.   
\- Sicuri che sia lui il suo obiettivo di sempre? Se fosse stato così si sarebbe allontanato il più possibile da Los Angeles, invece per quanto si allontanava, poi si riavvicinava. Addirittura tornava qua di nascosto. L’ha pensata bene, nascondeva le tracce che potevano aiutare gli agenti a capirlo, a prenderlo. -   
\- Non voleva essere fermato. Non ha mai voluto essere fermato. Ma al tempo stesso gli piaceva esporre le sue… opere! - Disse Liz scettica. Gli altri annuirono seguendo la logica in merito a quello, ma fu Larry a spiegare questo:  
\- Un artista soddisfatto delle proprie opere sente il bisogno di esporle, di mostrarle al mondo e condividerle. Vuole vedere le reazioni dei visitatori, se piacciono… - Don annuì sapendo che aveva ragione.   
\- Però nascondere la sua ossessione per Los Angeles era così importante che ha nascosto delle opere! - Precisò Nikky. Larry annuì, anche quello era ovvio ormai. - Perché? -   
\- Perché non era Dylan Cherry la sua ossessione. È iniziata con lui ma… ne aveva un’altra. Che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di soddisfare. - Rispose Colby pensando all’unica naturale conclusione alla luce di quei fatti.   
\- Adesso si sente pronto. Per questo ha consegnato il furgone e quel che aveva raccolto dalle altre vittime. - Concluse Don senza staccare gli occhi da Los Angeles, nella mappa, e dal nome di Dylan Cherry. Come se quel campanello che ogni tanto sentiva, che il suo istinto suonava, ora facesse un’opera lirica al completo.   
Risuonava nella sua testa qualcosa, qualcosa di importante. C’erano vicini. Erano molto vicini.   
Eppure cosa mancava?   
Senza alcun risultato, Don si riscosse e passò al resto dell’indagine:   
\- Voi? Cosa avete trovato? - Chiese a Liz e Nikky per lasciare il gran colpo alla fine. Dopotutto lui aveva fatto il passo più grande degli altri.   
\- Beh, abbiamo studiato meglio le vittime e scavato di più nel privato. - Disse Liz.   
\- Sono tutti gay, la cosa che cambia da uno all’altro è la personalità, la tipologia… - Disse Nikky che stava come sempre per essere indelicata. Liz così la precedette e parlò al suo posto:   
\- Inizialmente sono ragazzi dolci, che si nota subito che sono gay. Sono molto effemminati. - Spiegò lanciando uno sguardo a Nikky la quale il giorno prima aveva usato il termine ‘sono le donne’ riferito alla passività nel ruolo di coppia.   
Don annuì.   
\- Poi? - Chiese.   
\- Poi piano piano nel tempo cambia. Diventano prima ragazzi che si intuisce essere gay, ma che non lo mostrano. Personalità più varie, magari introversi… -   
\- Non ruoli fissi. - Disse Nikky fremendo per spiegare in modo più spiccio di cosa si trattava. Liz la fissò male. - Che c’è. Mica ho detto mezzi maschi mezzi femmine! - Liz scosse il capo mentre Colby rideva e Larry spiegava il termine corretto.   
\- Categorizzi un etero? - Chiese a bruciapelo. Colby e Don lo guardarono brevemente interessati. - Perché devi categorizzare un omosessuale? - Chiese con la sua calma placida. Nikki si strinse nelle spalle senza saper cosa dire.   
\- Ma i ruoli ci sono. Nell’etero uomo o donna, nei gay attivo o passivo. - Poi sospirando spazientita aggiunse sbrigativa: - Comunque quello che vogliamo dire è che all’inizio eran assolutamente passivi, poi sono diventati misti, ragazzi che non avevano il ruolo definito. Ed alla fine erano solo attivi. Gli ultimi hanno personalità molto di spicco. Sono popolari nella comunità gay, hanno avuto molti partners, sono i più ambiti, carismatici, che ci sanno fare ed hanno molti che li corteggiano. -   
Ed ecco che ora il campanello di Don divenne un concerto heavy metal, quelle cose rumorose che ascoltava Charlie.   
Com’era quella canzone?   
Thuderstuck degli AC/DC?  
Don impallidì e si girò immediatamente verso Colby il quale parve avere la stessa illuminazione dall’alto, poi Don prese il proprio telefono ed indicò a Colby di aggiornarli.  
\- È Tyler Wolf! - Esclamò. - Era lui! Era sempre stato lui! - Uscendo aggiunse: - Provo a chiamarlo, spero non sia tardi! - Gli altri tre rimasti inebetiti senza capire, guardarono Colby che al momento odiava Don per aver lasciato a lui la patata bollente della spiegazione della loro nottata.   
\- Cercavamo Tyler Wolf. -   
\- E chi è ora Tyler Wolf? -   
\- Don ha parlato con l’agente responsabile del caso di scomparsa di Dylan Cherry. Disse che aveva sempre avuto l’impressione che il migliore amico, Tyler Wolf, sapesse qualcosa. Così lo cercavamo. Sempre l’agente, ora capitano, ci ha detto che Dylan conobbe un ragazzo in un certo locale, una notte. Capelli rossi, bruttino. - Spiegò Colby paziente cercando di essere chiaro per non ripetere: - Dopo Dylan cambiò, non si fece più vedere, non voleva mostrare il proprio nuovo compagno e cose così. Dopo un po’ sparì senza lasciare traccia. -   
\- Cercavate Tyler in questo locale invece che a casa sua? -   
\- Era sera ormai. Si trattava o di cercarlo oggi o di provare in quel locale. Non si è mai trasferito, pensavamo fosse un’ottima occasione. Con il killer di nuovo nella sua zona natale abbiamo pensato potesse fare una ricognizione nel locale dove è iniziato tutto. Se avevamo fortuna potevamo incontrare Tyler o il killer. -   
\- Sempre che il killer non sia Tyler! - Esclamò Nikki bruscamente. Colby scosse il capo.   
\- Don è stato abbordato da un tale. - Gli altri lo guardarono convinto fosse un lapsus.   
\- Avvicinato volevi dire… - Colby rise divertito ed imbarazzato.   
\- Abbordato. Era un locale gay. - Tutti e tre spalancarono le bocche ed ecco la voglia di nascondersi.   
\- Avete finto di essere una coppia gay? - Chiaramente l’unico sistema per non essere rifiutati nel caso volessero parlare con qualcuno del famoso caso. Se vai in un posto alla ricerca di un killer, non fai capire che sei un agente.   
Colby si strinse nelle spalle, si grattò la nuca e volendo sparire sotto terra, tossì tornando al racconto.   
\- Abbiamo solo nascosto la nostra identità, se qualcuno ha pensato qualcosa non è colpa nostra! - Chiuse frettolosamente tralasciando le parti salienti dei baci e delle palpate.   
\- Ok, chi lo ha abbordato? - Chiese Nikki curiosa.   
\- Un tale. Capelli rossi, bruttino, un po’ in carne. Aria un po’ strana. Sai, a pelle noti qualcosa. - Spiegò Colby.   
\- Sì ma non è indicativo… sai quanti… -   
\- Senza due dita, mignolo e anulare destri. - Silenzio. - Aveva il complesso delle dita mancanti, ha detto che non è perfetto, ha cominciato a sclerare dicendo che ora che non era perfetto Don non gli avrebbe lasciato il numero. Ha dimostrato qualcosa di molto specifico. - Ancora silenzio. - E così Don è riuscito a calmarlo e a scambiarsi il numero con lui. - Alzata di spalle.  - Puro istinto. - Come sempre.   
Gli altri sospirarono rendendosi conto di aver avuto il fiato sospeso.  
\- E poi? -   
\- E poi abbiamo trovato Tyler Wolf, ci ha raccontato una storia interessante. Poco prima che Dylan sparisse, lo seguì e vide chi era questo misterioso fidanzato. Capelli rossi, brutto, grassoccio. Senza due dita. - E questo fu come uno sparo. Uno di quelli che rimbomba e lascia l’eco per un po’. - Purtroppo quello che pensava fosse il suo indirizzo si rivelò una casa sfitta da molti anni, non collegabile a lui. Non avendo tracce e piste pensò che non fosse utile l’informazione. Oltretutto c’era una promessa a Dylan di mezzo e cose un po’ complesse, ma la parte interessante è questa. Tyler risponde esattamente al profilo delle ultime vittime. Protagonista, bello, attivo, che piace, che sa di piacere, spicca. Esattamente il profilo delle ultime vittime. E lui è sempre rimasto qui a Los Angeles. -   
Davvero, ora, non serviva più aggiungere nulla. I brividi li percorsero mentre il silenzio fu l’unica cosa abbastanza sensata. 


	15. La miglior opzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siamo ancora fissi a seguire l'indagine che come già spiegato prenderà sempre più piede e forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don e Colby dopo aver spiegato a tutti quello che è successo, scoprono con la squadra che il killer potrebbe aver mirato da sempre a Tyler, il migliore amico della prima vittima, Dylan. Così siccome Don ha il numero di Jason, il killer, ha la possibilità di lanciargli una trappola. Nel frattempo continuano a ragionare su varie possibilità poichè ora come ora hanno solo piste e teorie.

15\. LA MIGLIOR OPZIONE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don21.png)  
"Il silenzio è il nemico  
Contro la tua urgenza  
Quindi raduna i demoni della tua anima  
Conosci il nemico?  
Conosci il tuo nemico?  
Beh, devi conoscere il nemico"  
[\- Know your enemy - Green Day -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IclmVdWNbI)

  
Don rientrò scuotendo il capo seccato.   
\- Tyler non risponde. Sto facendo tracciare i numeri. Sia il suo che quello che mi ha dato Jason. - Colby tradusse per gli altri.   
\- Ha detto di chiamarsi Jason. -   
\- Ok, ma non pensi che possa averti abbordato apposta? - Chiese Nikki beccandosi uno sguardo fulminante a proposito che la fece cambiare di piede sul posto. - Intendevo avvicinato. -   
\- Certo che ci ho pensato, ma la migliore chance che ho è di reggere il gioco finché dura. Comunque non si è ancora fatto vivo. -   
Colby guardò Don accigliato ricordandosi quello che gli aveva detto la sera prima, quando gli aveva spiegato la situazione e a braccia conserte, sedere sul tavolino, lo corresse:   
\- Credevo ti avesse detto che aspettava fossi tu a chiamarlo… non ti ha detto… - Colby cercò di ricordare le parole usate da Don la sera prima e lui le ripeté come se gli tornassero alla mente solo ora.   
\- ‘Adesso non mi chiamerai più perché sono senza due dita!’ -   
Don e Colby rimasero a guardarsi come avessero avuto una rivelazione. Poi Don annuì e prese il telefono per provare a fare qualcosa.   
\- Ehi, frena un attimo! - Interruppe Liz decisa, Don la guardò seccato.   
\- Che c’è? -   
\- Hai usato il tuo telefono? Non è pericoloso? E se è un hacker? Sai quante cosa fanno gli hacker con i telefoni degli altri? -   
\- Non è quel genere di killer. - Rispose sbrigativo Don tornando al messaggio, pensando che iniziare con quello fosse l’ideale.   
\- Come fai a dirlo? - Chiese ancora lei, convinta che per quanto bravo fosse non potesse esserlo fino a quel punto.   
\- Perché è un artista, un cacciatore, un macellaio… è tante cose, ma non un hacker. I killer hacker agiscono in modo meno splatter. Odiano il sangue, la vivisezione è il motivo per cui usano la tecnologia. Per non avere contatti diretti con i loro obiettivi. -   
Nikki rimase impressionata nel vedere una volta di più quanto Don sapeva su quel genere di cose.   
\- Tuo fratello sarà un genio coi numeri, ma tu non scherzi mica con le persone, eh? - Disse spontanea in uno dei tanti apprezzamenti a mezza voce che gli faceva continuamente.   
Nikki aveva una venerazione per Don, per non dire cotta vera e propria.   
Ma per fare la parte della dura e non della ragazzina che perde la testa per il proprio capo, non intendeva farsi avanti. E Don gliene era grato.   
Gli altri presenti risero alla sua uscita mentre Don scuoteva il capo ignorando la frase.   
\- Cosa gli devo scrivere? - Chiese senza sapere per la prima volta cosa fosse il caso di fare nella conduzione di un caso. Al silenzio, alzò lo sguardo e vide che lo fissavano stupiti.   
\- Penso di essere il meno indicato a dare suggerimenti amorosi elettronici. - Disse Larry alzando le mani e chiamandosi fuori.   
Colby ridacchiò immaginando cosa avrebbe potuto consigliargli.   
Probabilmente qualcosa sulle stelle, sull’universo e sul firmamento.   
\- Usa un approccio breve e generico. - Suggerì Nikki provando ad immaginare cosa si sarebbe potuta aspettare da Don il giorno dopo un approccio così breve in un locale.   
Don la guardò indeciso.   
\- Tipo ‘ciao ti ricordi di me?’ - Nikki si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Se hai fatto il solito Don, non si aspetta che tu sia allegro e loquace! - Rispose prontamente e schietta. Liz e Colby ridacchiarono ancora.   
\- Penso che abbia ragione. - Concordò comunque Liz. Don però guardò Colby, come a chiedere la sua benedizione. Ormai era abituato consultarsi con lui nel raro caso in cui ne avesse bisogno.   
Colby inarcò le sopracciglia e sollevò una mano.   
\- Beh, avete avuto una conversazione specifica? Cioè hai qualcosa da citare? - Don ci pensò un po’.   
\- Si parlava delle imperfezioni fisiche… lui era sicuro che per le sue dita non gli avrei dato il numero e non l’avrei chiamato… prima mi ha chiesto se avessi avuto una giornata dura… poi mi ha detto che è di qua, ma è tornato a casa solo recentemente e che frequentava quel posto una volta. - In breve riassunse la loro conversazione.   
\- Certo non ti ha lasciato scelta. - Commentò Liz scettica.   
\- Già… se lo respingevi sarebbe sembrato che era per colpa delle sue dita, una discriminazione che di questi tempi viene vista male. - Fece eco Nikki seccata.   
\- Magari volevi respingerlo, ma facendo quella sceneggiata non hai potuto comunque. - Rimasero colpiti da quella riflessione che solo due donne avrebbero potuto notare.  
\- Ti ha messo con le spalle al muro. - Aggiunse Larry in modo sorprendentemente schietto. E fu chiaro come aveva abbordato tanti ragazzi in tutti quegli anni pur essendo bruttino.   
La carta della pietà poteva fare miracoli, certe volte. Ma poteva anche aver trovato una tecnica.   
\- Non è nemmeno detto che abbordi tutte le sue vittime. Magari trova chi gli piace studiandole da lontano e poi le rapisce. - Chiuse secco Don. Poi rivolto a Colby: - Allora? -   
Colby storcendo la bocca provò a creare una risposta in stile Don:  
\- Forse una cosa tipo ‘Adesso sei tu che non ti fai vivo?’ - Don e le ragazze lo guardarono, Nikki e Liz colpite dalla genialità della risposta.   
\- Direi perfetto. - Fecero infatti. - Ehi Granger sei nato per questo, eh? - Aggiunse ironica Nikki.   
\- Vuoi dire flirtare con gli uomini? - Commentò altrettanto ironica Liz. Colby fece una smorfia e le ignorò mentre Don scrisse e spedì. Era un po’ presto, ma era venerdì, per cui giorno di lavoro. Era normale ripensare alle conquiste della sera prima e vedere se c’era storia.   
Oltretutto c’era da considerare che Jason probabilmente sapeva di Don e stava solo giocando.   
In quel caso, ogni sua mossa, ogni sua risposta, se sarebbe venuta, sarebbe stata moto preziosa.   
Se avesse voluto giocare con lui, ogni dettaglio era estremamente importante.   
  
I numeri risultavano entrambi spenti. L’ultimo posto dove quello di Tyler era stato acceso, era il parcheggio del locale. Ma poi lui era dovuto tornare a prendere la macchina, a pochi isolati da casa di Colby, perciò poteva essersi spento scarico di batteria e vista la nottata forse non era andato a lavoro ed ora dormiva.   
\- Oppure è stato già preso dal nostro amico Jason! - Disse acida Nikki. Colby fece l’aria possibilista e Don sospirò nervoso guardando che non rispondeva al suo messaggio.   
\- Se Jason accende il suo, il computer che lo tiene d’occhio a distanza manda un segnale al mio telefono. - Disse poi ragionando lucidamente.   
L’ultimo posto segnalato per lui era proprio il locale, anche lui dopo risultava spento.   
\- La cosa strana sono le chiamate. - fece notare Liz guardando il foglio stampato. - Non le ha fatte proprio. Innanzitutto lo ha attivato solo da due giorni, poi lo ha usato solo ieri sera. Ha una chiamata in entrata. - I loro informatici avevano ricavato il massimo avendo solo un numero. - La tua. - Precisò infine guardando Don. Questi sospirò annuendo e Colby spiegò che Don gli aveva fatto uno squillo per lasciargli il suo numero ed essere sicuro di avere quello giusto di Jason.  
\- Cambierà telefono ogni volta, sempre che ne usi. - Disse Nikki. Questo era estremamente ovvio.   
\- Va bene, comunque bisogna andare a controllare che Tyler stia bene, dargli delle scorte. -   
\- Noi due non possiamo. - Fece subito Colby alzando il dito deciso. Don lo fissò torvo, non gradiva che gli si negasse le cose. - Se siamo fortunati non l’ha preso, lo sta spiando. Se ti vede… -   
\- Andiamo, mi ha visto prendere in carico il furgone, sappiamo tutti che giochiamo! Lui vuole solo vedere come mi muovo, fin dove mi spingo, mi tiene d’occhio… -   
\- E pensi di rendergli facile il compito? - Don sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Andate voi. - Brontolò Don verso Nikki e Liz, stupite del polso e dell’abilità di Colby nel far cambiare idea al carro armato che avevano per capo.   
Una volta che si furono avviate, Don fissò Colby che era abbastanza soddisfatto di quella piccola vittoria.   
\- Tu che mi dici? - Per un momento Colby si chiese se volesse davvero parlare di loro in quell’istante così sbagliato. Poi si ricordò del furgone su cui lavorava lui e un fulmine illuminò la sua mente ottenebrata dalle novità appena vissute.   
\- Oh sì, aspettavo oggi per parlare col proprietario del furgone rosso rubato dieci anni fa ad un libero professionista. - Don inarcò le sopracciglia stizzito volendo altre informazioni e Colby gliele diede mansueto: - Era un auto trasportatore per, all’epoca, una ditta. Ma non ho potuto parlare con lui, perciò non so ancora i dettagli. Ieri era irrintracciabile. Oggi vado da lui, ho un indirizzo. - Don così andò alla scrivania e prese la giacca e le chiavi dell’auto di lavoro, come a dire che naturalmente sarebbe andato con lui, visto che la sua traccia, Dylan Cherry e tutto quel che lo concerneva, ovvero Tyler Wolf, era appena passata alle ragazze per precauzione.   
Senza considerare che poi doveva essere attento a possibili risposte da Jason.  
Era vero che probabilmente giocavano entrambi facendo finta di non essere chi erano, però finché si faceva, si andava avanti.   
  
\- È strana la cura e l’attaccamento ad un furgone. Per un criminale ricercato sarebbe più sicuro cambiarlo ad ogni omicidio… - Disse Don in macchina mentre Colby lo portava all’indirizzo del vecchio proprietario. - Probabilmente significa qualcosa per lui… - Aggiunse. - Dobbiamo scavare a fondo anche su questa storia. - Disse seguendo il famoso istinto. Sentendo che Colby non rispondeva, si girò a vedere perché se ne stava zitto, svoltando per le vie di Los Angeles. - Beh, non dici nulla? - Disse infatti, come se di solito non fosse lui il fan del silenzio.   
Colby si riscosse e lo guardò brevemente, corrucciato.   
\- Stavo pensando ad un altro discorso… - Fece misterioso e pensieroso.   
\- Tipo? -   
\- Tipo il profilo delle vittime a cui si è appassionato recentemente… - Don annuì passando a quel discorso volentieri.   
\- Sono il prototipo di Tyler… - Colby annuì.   
\- Questo è assodato. È tornato per soddisfare la sua vera ossessione, gli era sempre piaciuto Tyler, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di farsi avanti, così è arrivato a Dylan, ripiegando e accontentandosi. -   
\- Siccome non era quello che voleva, lo ha ucciso. - Semplificò Don come per mettere un punto su una questione sondata già troppo. Colby annuì. Poi piegò la testa. - Ma? - Chiese Don notando che pensava ancora a qualcosa.   
\- Ma niente, forse sono io che vado troppo oltre… - Don si sorprese di questo suo dietrofront, solitamente se aveva un’idea la sosteneva senza problemi.   
\- Avanti, di cosa si tratta? Sai che le tue intuizioni mi servono per perfezionare le mie. - Questo gli sfuggì perché voleva farlo parlare. Colby si girò a guardarlo stupito schivando poi all’ultimo un pedone, con imprecazione di Don. - Colby, porca miseria! - Colby si riscosse e tornò all’ordine.   
\- Beh, dunque… Tyler era il suo obiettivo, per anni ha ripiegato finché lentamente non si è sentito pronto per il suo tipo ideale, abbordando sempre più ragazzi che gli piacevano davvero. Simili a Tyler. Evidentemente ora è tornato perché si sente pronto per lui. La sua grande ossessione. - Riprese il punto della situazione. Don annuì non capendo che altro ci fosse che non lo convincesse.   
\- Ebbene? -   
\- Ebbene potrebbe esserci un imprevisto in tutto questo suo piano che perfeziona da anni. - Don lo guardò senza dire nulla, gli occhi penetranti pungevano comunicando impazienti e Colby continuò. - Tu Don. Tu sei molto simile al suo prototipo di uomo ideale. Non sei spaccone come Tyler, ma sei uno dalla forte personalità, carismatico, attivo… -   
\- Non sono gay, Colby! - Silenzio. Quasi una pugnalata. Un tono polemico, inavvertitamente tagliente. Colby strinse le mani sul volante, la prese come un messaggio a lui più che una risposta normale.   
\- Lascia perdere questo. - Disse seccato anche lui, accelerando l’andatura. Improvvisamente non erano più capaci di andare d’accordo. - Tu sei una personalità di spicco, protagonista, carismatico, un uomo forte, sicuro. Molto simile al suo prototipo. E metti che ti stia tenendo d’occhio per vedere le tue mosse di comandante del suo caso. - Don ora cominciava a capire a cosa si riferiva.   
\- Lo potrei colpire? - Colby si strinse nelle spalle con un’aria possibilista, un po’ più calmo rispetto al secondo precedente quando aveva sentito il desiderio di ucciderlo.   
\- Nella sua testa può averti avvicinato per i suoi scopi, ma se ti conosce, se ti tiene d’occhio può scoprire che tipo sei. Puoi arrivare a piacergli. -   
Don si aggrottò realizzando finalmente dove voleva andare a parare seriamente.   
\- Potrei usarlo a mio favore. - Colby annuì senza aggiungere più nulla. 


	16. Il sentiero giusto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> questo è tutto dedicato al caso che stanno seguendo, perciò ci spostiamo dagli affari di Don e Colby per tornare da Dylan e Tyler, in particolare oggi conosciamo un altro personaggio della loro storia, il proprietario del furgone rosso rubato ed usato dal killer in quei 10 anni. E niente, fremo per dire un sacco di cose ma mi mordo la lingua!

16\. IL SENTIERO GIUSTO   
  


  
"É stato un romanzo alla rinfusa fin dall’inizio   
Prendi questi ricordi che mi hanno perseguitato   
Un uomo di carta tagliato a brandelli   
dal suo stesso paio di forbici   
Non ti dimenticherà mai…"   
[ /Papa Roach - Forever/ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MIXJm0lG8E)   
  


  
Colby parcheggiò l’auto poiché arrivati a destinazione, poi scese senza parlare, seccato per quella precisazione che non serviva.   
Non dopo la loro nottata.   
Come a mettere ancora le distanze.   
Don sospirò scuotendo il capo, Colby era più cristallino nei suoi sentimenti, più di lui. Più che altro gli stati d’animo. Salvo poi non dire a lui e a Charlie cosa provava.   
Aveva il potere di farlo sentire un verme.   
\- Senti Colby… - Cercò di fermarlo prima di entrare nell’edificio. Colby scosse il capo andando spedito, alzò la mano senza guardarlo.   
\- Non serve. -   
\- Sì… - Replicò lui fermandolo per il braccio visto che non intendeva fermarsi. Si guardarono attraverso le lenti scure, nessuno dei due se le tolse, entrambi rigidi e sulla difensiva.   
\- Non volevo intendere nulla di personale… è solo che non ho mai avuto altre esperienze omosessuali, a parte… beh, lo sai. - Disse imbarazzandosi e guardando per un momento in giro. Poi tornò a lui che sospirò ed annuì.   
\- Certo, certo… - Rispose sbrigativo non volendo avere quella conversazione che sembrava un cerotto su una ferita da taglio profonda. Lì andavano praticati dei punti, il cerotto faceva il solletico.   
\- Non sono gay come quelli con cui lui ha avuto a che fare fino a qua. - Colby si strinse nelle spalle buttando un po’ infuori il labbro inferiore, dimostrando un disaccordo infantile.   
\- Non so sai… - Don si aggrottò di nuovo alzando il mento.   
\- Perché? -   
\- Perché lui ieri ti ha visto in un locale gay, hai pomiciato con me davanti a tutti. Se era lì per spiarti l’avrà fatto per tutta la sera. E ha visto un uomo che stava con un altro uomo. Potresti colpirlo sul serio. - Don rimase zitto. Non voleva dargli frecciate di alcun tipo, erano i fatti e lo capì. Ci pensò abbassando lo sguardo mentre ci rifletteva rivedendosi dall’esterno.   
Era esattamente quello che sembrava, era vero.   
\- Ma lui era là per Tyler… sa che frequentava quel locale, sperava o sapeva che era là… mi ha trovato per caso, probabilmente ha capito che stavamo indagando sotto copertura, ed ha visto un’opportunità. Mettiti nei suoi panni… - Cominciò mettendo il palmo verso l’alto, gesticolando.   
\- Non ci tengo particolarmente a vedermi come un assassino grazie… - Disse ironico Colby alleggerendo l’atmosfera. Don fece un mezzo sorriso.   
\- Però io penso questo. Sono un killer. Torno nella mia città natale per finire il lavoro che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di fare. Lo cerco, lo studio. Intanto mi imbatto nell’agente che ho visto prendere in carico il mio caso. Con stupore mi chiedo come faccia ad essersi avvicinato già così tanto a me, cosa ci fa lì, come fa ad essere arrivato nella mia zona. D’istinto, sapendo che non sa che faccia ho, cerco un modo per sapere che combina, come sono le indagini, a che punto… -  
\- Quindi lo avvicini con un trucco e vedi come reagisce. - Continuò Colby concordando con la sua versione.   
\- Gioco con lui. - Concluse Don.   
Colby dovette ammettere che come ragionamento filava.   
\- Sei sconvolgentemente bravo a metterti nei panni dei serial killer… - Commentò poi riprendendo a camminare.   
\- Era un complimento od un’offesa? - Chiese incerto Don fissando la sua schiena entrare dalla veranda. Colby si girò a metà con un ghigno ironico e malizioso che piacque fin troppo a Don, il quale si affrettò a seguirlo.   
Momenti interessanti, si disse dimenticando per un momento il resto del mondo. Momenti molto interessanti.   
  
L’autotrasportatore faceva ancora il corriere libero professionista, ma aveva cambiato ditta.   
Dieci anni fa aveva 30 anni, la ditta per cui lavorava produceva cibo biologico dei migliori, per animali. Teneva in considerazione delle caratteristiche necessarie a seconda del genere e della tipologia e metteva insieme il miglior cibo su piazza, rigorosamente cultura biologica. Costava un po’ ma si poteva avere buona roba.   
L’uomo si chiamava Colton Martin, ora da quarantenne aveva cambiato ditta. In qualità di libero professionista forniva i suoi prestigi alla ditta che offriva meglio e da un punto di vista economico, ad un certo punto, aveva deciso di passare a trasportare materiale tecnologico.   
\- Sa, dopo il furto, coi soldi dell’assicurazione, mi sono preso un nuovo furgone, più grande e con più qualità elettroniche. L’altro era molto vecchio, non aveva praticamente niente, fu il primo che mi presi. - Disse Colton, un uomo palestrato che amava tenersi in un certo modo. Non era bello di suo, però si curava e questo gli dava molti punti.   
Don non aveva un grande occhio per capire a prima vista l’orientamento sessuale di uno che non si esponeva, Colby era più bravo in quello. Chi era gay e doveva nasconderlo per una questione professionale o per motivi personali, era più bravo a riconoscere gli altri che lo facevano.   
Colton non sembrava. Non aveva sopracciglia sottili, la barba disegnata con il rasoio di precisione e dalle braccia non mancavano i peli levati col laser. I vestiti non erano alla moda ed aderenti fino a non respirare, tanto meno i capelli non erano perfetti e all’ultimo grido.   
Però era curato. Le maniche tirate su mostravano una peluria che probabilmente c’era anche nel resto del corpo, del tutto nella norma.   
I capelli biondi erano privi di gel, il taglio molto semplice e corto. Niente barba. Abiti che gli stavano a pennello, perciò non aderenti, ma nemmeno larghi e trasandati. Aveva un eccellente gusto nel vestire.   
Colby lanciò un’occhiata a Don per intendere che secondo lui lo era.   
Primo segnale. Dovevano scavare.  
\- Mio padre morì che mi ero appena diplomato ed io dovevo occuparmi di mia madre che aveva un forte esaurimento. Così con pochi spiccioli riuscii a recuperare questo furgone rosso, non era in brutte condizioni, ma non aveva optional di nessun tipo. Così presi tutti i lavori che potevo fino a che non riuscii a mettere via un po’ di risparmi. L’assicurazione derivata dal furto mi aiutò a metterci quello che mancava, così presi un nuovo furgone, più moderno. Sapete, ci sono molte ditte che accettano trasportatori solo con furgoni di un certo genere, dipende dall’immagine che hanno. Le ditte di tecnologia solitamente sono fra queste, perché stampi il loro nome sul tuo furgone e li pubblicizzi, perciò devono essere… - Colton era logorroico, parlava molto. Era come se avesse voglia di raccontare la sua storia personale. Don si fece l’idea di uno che aveva faticato a risalire la china, che aveva avuto molte difficoltà, a partire probabilmente dalla propria omosessualità che all’epoca ti segnava negativamente. Ed ora che era agiato, era orgoglioso di sé ed era felice di poterlo raccontare a qualcuno, di espandere un po’ la sua storia.   
Ma all’epoca non doveva essere così interessante. Non era un banchiere o il capo di qualcosa, ma farsi una buona vita trasportando materiale significava che avevi testa e ci sapevi fare.   
\- Sono riuscito a lavorare anche 15 ore. Sai, nel mio lavoro si prendono i giri, no? Non ti pagano a ore, ma a chilometri e a giri. Io arrivo e garantisco di poter fare il giro di questa zona. Questo giro lo devi fare entro un orario, ma se lo finisci prima meglio per te. Così puoi prenderti due giri. Tre giri. Non importa quanti sono, l’importante è che li fai, che tu consegni quella roba entro gli orari che ti dicono. Più ne fai, più ti pagano. Se lavori tanto, ti pagano tanto. - Spiegò ancora gentilmente e con orgoglio per sottolineare che aveva lavorato molto.   
Al momento Colton aveva un’ora libera e li stava ricevendo a casa, era una casa grande, indipendente, con giardino, piscina e di un certo buon gusto.   
Si stava mettendo in mostra.   
“Decisamente gay.” Pensò Colby il quale sapeva che questo non era un indizio caratteristico, ma unito ad altri segnali che aveva notato, lo era.   
\- Molto bene. Pensa di sapere chi è stato a rubargli il furgone e per quale motivo? - Chiese tagliando corto Don, spazientito di tutte quelle spiegazioni che non portavano a nulla.   
\- Non ne ho idea, agente. Come le ho spiegato quel furgone non aveva nulla di speciale. Era in buone condizioni, certo, lo curavo. Però non era nuovo, non era moderno, non aveva optional, GPS, attacchi per il telefono… capisce? Era anche rosso, un colore che non sempre piace, è appariscente… io davvero non lo so! -   
\- Bene, è stato ritrovato. - Comunicò a quel punto Colby. Colton se ne stupì, poi parve pensarci meglio e si aggrottò:   
\- Come mai l’FBI se ne occupa? - Don gli fece cenno e Colby gli spiegò di cosa si trattava senza scendere nei particolari, notando che era sinceramente impressionato che il suo furgone potesse essere stato rubato ed usato per dieci anni come base mobile del famoso serial killer scultore.  
Don aveva la sensazione che stessero perdendo tempo, aveva sperato in un colpo di scena, un collegamento con Dylan che potesse saltare all’occhio.   
\- Conosceva questo ragazzo per caso? - Chiese per velocizzare la cosa, mostrandogli la foto di Dylan. Colton si riscosse guardando la foto, poi sembrò concentrarsi come se si ricordasse di qualcosa.   
Le antenne di Don si raddrizzarono e lanciò un’occhiata di attenzione a Colby che si fece attento anche lui.   
\- Beh lui… lui è quel ragazzo scomparso dieci anni fa… è la stessa foto che passavano i notiziari… era… - Tossì sforzandosi di ricordare. - Era del mio quartiere, ma non lo conoscevo di persona, frequentava posti che non erano per me… - Precisarlo era come per dire ‘ehi io non sono gay, eh? Non fraintendere.’ E questo lo facevano i gay che volevano nasconderlo.   
Colby fece un mezzo sorriso d’intensa con Don che rimase serio. Puntò il dito sul viso di Dylan e perentorio continuò:  
\- Si sforzi, cosa può dirmi di lui? L’ha mai incontrato, ci ha mai parlato? Eravate dello stesso quartiere, nei quartieri ci si conosce tutti e quando uno sparisce la sua storia diventa un mantra per tutti… - Colton capì subito, tirando le somme, di cosa si trattava.  
\- Credete sia collegato al killer scultore anche lui? È di questo che indagate, giusto? - Don sospirò spazientito.   
\- La prego, si concentri sulle nostre domande. - Lo riprese.  
\- Certo, dunque… - Incrociò le braccia al petto e si toccò il mento guardando in alto per ricordare in che modo ci aveva avuto a che fare. - Ecco, non io direttamente ma se non sbaglio mio cugino lo conosceva. In quel periodo ci è stato male. Mia madre e la sua sono sorelle e noi ogni tanto usciamo insieme, ma non quando frequenta quei locali che a me non piacciono. Lui e questo ragazzo qua frequentavano insieme quei posti. Ma senza di me. Quando sparì passai un po’ più di tempo con mio cugino per tirarlo su. -   
Don e Colby si guardarono, non avevano mai avuto bisogno di parlare, nemmeno in quel momento ne ebbero.   
Poi Colby chiese cauto, come se sentisse sotto la pelle che c’erano arrivati.   
\- Suo cugino è Tyler Wolf? - Colton annuì.   
\- Le nostre madri sono sorelle, come le dico avendo un paio di anni di differenza è capitato si uscisse insieme, ma solo quando lui non andava per i suoi posti. Gusti diversi. - Disse alzando la spalla con una certa grazia che non era riuscito a controllare.   
Colby annuì mentre Don fu attraversato da un brivido lungo la schiena. Un brivido che gli fece drizzare tutti i peli.   
Il famoso campanello risuonò di nuovo nella mente, rumoroso.  
Tutto conduceva a lui, a Tyler Wolf. Da quando partiva l’ossessione per lui? Magari dai tempi della scuola? Valeva la pena indagare.   
\- Perché lo conoscete? È implicato in qualcosa? - Chiese con stupore, come se non fosse possibile. Colby si affrettò a negare.   
\- No, ma stiamo indagando sul signor Cherry e siccome lui era il suo amico più vicino, abbiamo parlato con lui. La prassi. - Colton annuì facendosi bastare quella spiegazione.   
Si appoggiò allo schienale del divano su cui erano a parlare e rimase con lo sguardo perso, fisso nella foto di Dylan.   
\- Le viene in mente nulla? Magari dagli sfoghi di suo cugino… -  Colton si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Se ci avete parlato avrete notato che per quanto sia egocentrico e narcisista e anche parecchio acido, spaccone e via dicendo… beh, non si apre. Non parla di sé, di quel che prova. Si mostra, ma questo è diverso dal aprirsi sul serio. - Silenzio, alzò gli occhi di un grigio che si avvicinava a quelli azzurri del cugino. Facendo attenzione certi tratti potevano accomunarli. - Stava con me per non fare una sciocchezza. - Concluse come se avesse fatto uno di quei rumori insopportabili che ferivano le orecchio.   
\- Era molto legato a Dylan Cherry, ci ha detto. - Incoraggiò Colby con un tono dolce, per invogliarlo a continuare.   
\- Per questo. - Confermò. - Era distrutto, ma non ha mai detto niente a riguardo. Arrivava a casa mia ubriaco e mi diceva di fare qualcosa perché se stava solo andava a prendersi tutta la scorta di medicine che trovava in casa. Così anche se ero un po’ nei guai anche io con il furto del furgone, prendevo ed uscivo con lui. -   
Un rapporto normale fra cugini con 3 anni di differenza, si dissero. Colton era gay ma non voleva viverlo con Tyler, probabilmente si erano resi conto di esserlo insieme, era una cosa più comune di quel che potesse sembrare.   
Lasciarono passare un po’ di tempo per fargli pensare, era nel vortice dei ricordi e magari in una di quelle sere, Tyler poteva avergli detto qualcosa, mentre era ubriaco.   
\- Pensate ci sia speranza di riavere Dylan Cherry vivo? Sa, Tyler si è ripreso ed ora sta bene, ma sarei felice se potesse riabbracciarlo. Passavo le sere a dirgli che sicuramente un giorno sarebbe tornato, che non gli era successo niente di brutto, ma era solo andato via di sua iniziativa. - Don e Colby si guardarono di nuovo dispiaciuti, Colby a dimostrarlo più di Don.   
Lo sguardo di Colton era pieno di speranza, una speranza sincera derivata da un affetto altrettanto sincero per suo cugino che, probabilmente, alla fine non si poteva odiare davvero.   
\- Signor Martin, ci dispiace comunicarglielo ma Dylan è morto. Le confermiamo che è una delle vittime del killer scultore. C’è stata la svolta peggiore che potessimo aspettarci. - E per un momento infinito fu come tornare indietro nel tempo, di nuovo, ma questa volta con tutto il corpo e non solo coi ricordi. Per un momento videro in Colton lo stesso sentito dispiacere derivato dallo stare vicino a suo cugino.   
\- Tyler… - Si schiarì la voce roca. - Tyler lo sa? - Colby annuì dispiaciuto.   
Colton scosse il capo, si strinse le mani cercando di ritrovare lucidità, di uscirne, di capire cosa fosse il caso di fare. - Allora è meglio che vada da lui… non so come può reagire dopo dieci anni… credo… credo si sia fatto una ragione, che abbia capito da solo che doveva aver fatto una brutta fine. Lui ne era sempre convinto, mentre io gli dicevo ‘vedrai che sta bene’, lui diceva rabbioso ‘non può stare bene con quel pezzo di merda vicino! Un giorno lo ammazzerà e giuro che se lo rivedo, giuro che se un giorno lo rivedrò e lui non sarà vivo al suo fianco, lo ammazzerò con le mie mani! Non importa quando sarà!’ Questa era la cosa che ripeteva più spesso. Credo che sia meglio vada da lui. - Don si raddrizzò e si alzò con lui, imitato da Colby. Lo fermò con una mano usando un tono più deciso, realizzando qualcosa al volo.   
\- Mi scusi, ma le ha mai detto niente di più su questo compagno? - Colton cominciò a raccogliere le sue cose e a cercare il telefono per chiamare Tyler. Nel mentre parlava.   
\- No, niente. Niente di più. Lo odiava, ma quando gli chiedevo perché, diceva che glielo aveva cambiato e portato via. Io penso che Tyler amasse Dylan. - Silenzio. Poi si ricordò che aveva per tutto il tempo cercato di evitare l’argomento omosessualità anche se sapeva che Dylan e Tyler erano da sempre dichiarati. Li guardò come per controllare la reazione e Colby lo tranquillizzò.   
\- Va tutto bene, sappiamo anche questo. - Colton si rilassò e trovò il telefono.   
Volevano dirgli che forse era scomparso, ma come dire una cosa simile su due piedi? Forse non era scomparso, forse era a casa che dormiva dopo una nottata terribile ed aveva spento il telefono assentandosi da lavoro per malattia. Dovevano sperarlo, ma avevano troppa esperienza per farlo seriamente.   
Don lo fermò con un’altra domanda.   
\- Un’ultima cosa, signor Martin. - Disse facendosi guardare un po’ spazientito. - Vorremmo avere la lista dei clienti da cui andava lei in prima persona a rifornire, specie quelli degli ultimi mesi antecedenti alla scomparsa di Dylan. - E solo lì Colton capì davvero e fu come se un fulmine attraversasse il cielo.   
\- Quindi io ho conosciuto il killer ed il rapitore ed assassino di Dylan! - Don non rispose, ma il suo silenzio fu molto comunicativo. E così Colton annuì. - Certamente, diedi già la stessa lista agli agenti che si occuparono dell’indagine del furto, all’epoca. - Andò in un cassetto, prese una cartellina in cartoncino azzurrina, l’aprì e consegnò un foglio di carta leggero dove sopra c’erano nomi, cognomi, indirizzi e recapiti dei suoi clienti degli ultimi periodi.   
Don la prese e la guardò brevemente ed un altro brivido l’attraversò di nuovo. Nessun campanello, ma gli parve come se quella lista fosse importante. Sentì che dovevano concentrarsi lì, che lì c’era qualcosa.   
Quel furgone rosso lo usava per lavoro, lo vedevano i clienti. E lui era il cugino dell’ossessione di Jason, il killer. Non poteva essere tutto una coincidenza. Non poteva. 


	17. Le parole che mettono un punto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo aver seguito le indagini, facciamo un pit stop per riflettere e approfittiamo per fare un tuffo nel passato, alle vicende fra fratelli. Cosa sarà successo fra Colby, Don e Charlie che ha bloccato tanto Don dal farsi avanti con Colby? Adesso lo scopriamo in un bal flashback!

17\. LA PAROLE CHE METTONO UN PUNTO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/immagini5/numb3rs18.jpg)  
  
"Le parole amano la violenza  
Rompono il silenzio  
Irrompono distruggendo  
Nel mio piccolo mondo  
È doloroso per me  
Affondano dritte dentro di me  
Non capisci"  
[\- Enjoy the silence - Depeche Mode -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGSKrC7dGcY)

  
\- Don, Tyler Wolf non c’è né a casa né a lavoro. A casa non c’era nemmeno la sua auto, così la stiamo facendo tracciare per vedere se… - Don sospirò chiudendo gli occhi mentre si massaggiava gli occhi con le dita.  
\- Andate al locale. - Gli disse il nome e l’indirizzo. - Nel parcheggio. Ieri sera era là, dopo che ha parlato con noi doveva recuperare la sua auto e andare a casa. Se non l’ha fatto… - Sapevano cosa significava.   
Nikki annuì e chiuse la comunicazione.   
Colby, ancora alla guida, guardò Don capendo quale era stata la notizia della loro collega.   
\- Era scontato, suppongo. - Non che questo lo rendesse meno grave.   
\- L’avevamo noi, Colby. - Disse Don senza imprecazioni e gesti di stizza, cercando di domare e gestire quella rabbia che gli montava dentro. Ormai era bravo in questo. - Era con noi. - Ripeté soltanto, senza trovare altre argomentazioni per esprimere meglio come si sentiva. Cosa che non avrebbe fatto davanti agli altri.   
\- Lo so, Don. Ma non potevamo immaginare ancora quale fosse l’obiettivo del killer, stanotte. - Don lo sapeva e la logica semplice ma vera di Colby, lo aiutava fino ad un certo punto.   
Lasciarono il silenzio fino a che fu di nuovo Colby a ricordargli uno dei casi più sentiti a cui avevano lavorato.   
\- Ricordi quando Mason rapì Amita? - Don lo ricordava molto bene, non aveva bisogno di dirlo. - Erano tutti nel panico, nessuno sapeva cosa stava facendo, cosa doveva fare, come risolvere la situazione. Non avevamo nulla in mano, solo un video con i vaneggiamenti di Mason… tu hai sempre mantenuto il sangue freddo, hai sempre saputo cosa fare, sei sempre stato lucido ed alla fine l’hai riportata viva. - Colby non aveva bisogno di ricordargli i casi risolti con successo, per dargli fiducia in sé stesso. Ma secondo lui a volte serviva lo stesso. Don piegò la testa di lato guardando fuori dal finestrino, dall’altra parte.   
\- Ma quella volta avevo Charlie, il loro legame mi ha aiutato molto… - Colby scosse il capo.  
\- No, Charlie era nel panico, non riusciva a ragionare. C’è stato un momento preciso in cui Charlie non riusciva a capire proprio nulla e tu sei rimasto calmo e sapevi cosa fare, tu lo sapevi. E hai risolto tutto nel migliore dei modi. -   
Don ci ripensò.   
Ripensò a quel periodo.   
Non era da molto, forse, che aveva litigato con Charlie proprio per Colby.  
Quando Charlie si era fatto indietro con Colby rimanendogli solo amico, si era anche messo con Amita. All’inizio Don non aveva detto niente.   
Si era accorto di quel che provava per Colby, vederlo stare con Amita l’aveva visto come una sorta di trofeo di consolazione.   
Non aveva detto nulla fino a che non li aveva visti fare sul serio. Quando lei era venuta a vivere con Charlie.   
Allora l’aveva affrontato.   
Quella volta era stata una di quelle litigate che non si scordano.   
Don annuì a Colby respirando profondamente, poi chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa all’indietro, nel poggia testa del sedile dell’auto. Per pensare, per estraniarsi un attimo, consapevole di quello che significava non trovare Tyler.  
Colby non lo distrasse.   
‘Charlie, cosa diavolo stai facendo, si può sapere?’ Aveva tuonato quel giorno. La propria voce rimbombava nella mente. In qualche modo quella litigata significava qualcosa nella crescita di Don, dopo di quella lui aveva sentito il bisogno di trovare qualcos’altro, aveva cercato qualcos’altro oltre al lavoro e al suo solito stile di vita. Ma non l’aveva mai trovato sul serio, perché cercava solo il coraggio di stare con Colby, nonostante Charlie.   
‘Cosa vuoi dire? Sto lavorando a…’ Charlie, logicamente, aveva risposto in senso pratico. Don aveva scosso il capo e si era messo a camminare per il suo ufficio disordinato.  
‘No Charlie! Con Amita! Sapevo che cercavi una distrazione, una consolazione, vedila come vuoi, passatempo, forse… ma convivere?’ Charlie si era irrigidito. Ricordava ogni gesto di suo fratello.   
Aveva messo giù il gesso e l’aveva guardato aggrottato.   
‘Perché? Pensi sia presto?’ Poi aveva registrato il resto e si era anche stizzito davvero. ‘Un momento, distrazione? E da cosa? Io amo Amita, lo sai e…’ Don si era fermato bruscamente e con un gesto secco del braccio l’aveva zittito tuonano:   
‘Avanti, piantala!’ Charlie era rimasto sorpreso, si era zittito subito e si era anche un po’ spaventato, poi si era ripreso con la sua tipica testardaggine.   
‘Di fare cosa Don? Perché tu stai sempre lì, guardi tutto e non dici mai niente! Ed io cosa dovrei pensare? Che ti interessa qualcosa?’  
Don aveva scosso il capo sospirando spazientito.   
‘Lo sai che ci sono e vedo e capisco! Ti lascio fare quello che credi meglio, ma ora stai andando fuori dal seminato!’ Era davvero arrabbiato. Charlie aveva fatto un passo avanti ed aveva aperto le mani davanti a lui.   
‘E cosa sarebbe? In che modo convivendo con Amita vado fuori dal seminato?’  
Non ne avevano mai parlato, mai. Avevano entrambi capito molte cose, ma non ne avevano mai dato voce. Perché quello era il loro rapporto. Gli altri non capivano che fra loro non c’era mai stata confidenza e prima del loro lavoro insieme all’FBI, nemmeno si vedevano, quasi.   
Lì le cose erano cambiate.   
‘Colby.’ L’aveva detto, l’aveva sputato fuori. Charlie aveva fatto un impercettibile passo indietro e per Don quello era stato indicativo e si era arrabbiato riprendendo a camminare per calmarsi, montandosi ancor di più invece.   
‘Colby cosa?’ Incertezza, lo sguardo che iniziava a caricarsi di panico. Don aveva iniziato a toccarsi il viso, quando lo faceva era davvero arrabbiato.  
‘Colby, Charlie. Sai cosa significa!’  
‘Beh io invece non lo so, non capisco cosa c’entri Colby con me ed Amita e se vuoi avere una conversazione che porti da qualche parte, parla in modo più chiaro!’ Braccia conserte, appoggiato ad un angolino della scrivania, fermo graniticamente convinto della sua posizione, della sua scelta.   
Don si era di nuovo fermato, l’aveva guardato ed aveva scosso il capo, poi si era deciso sebbene avesse sempre voluto consapevolmente evitare quel dialogo.   
‘Provi qualcosa per lui e sono sicuro che ti ricambi. Perché diavolo devi rovinare tutto con Amita? Io capisco se lui non ti ricambia, ma vedo cosa provate uno per l’altro. Perché è un ragazzo? È per questo che non vuoi andare oltre nel vostro rapporto? Sappi che lo rimpiangerai! Non si soffocano i propri istinti, i propri sentimenti. Non si cambia chi sei solo perché così è più facile!’  
E lì Charlie si era arrabbiato, si era staccato dalla scrivania, gli era andato incontro e l’aveva puntato col dito avvicinandosi furioso.   
‘Facile? Più facile? Parli tu di soffocare i propri istinti, i sentimenti? Tu che sei il re dei soffocati? Bene, vuoi parlare chiaramente? Facciamolo. Parliamo anche di te!’ Don non aveva indietreggiato sebbene fosse rimasto colpito dalla sua rabbia.   
‘No no no, non si parla di me, si parla di te che nascondi la testa sotto la sabbia ed un giorno lo rimpiangerai!’  
Charlie aveva scosso ostinato il capo.   
‘No, Don! Si parla anche di te! Cosa aspettavi a dirmi che provi le stesse cose per Colby?’ Silenzio. Quel silenzio era stato proverbiale perché Don non perdeva mai un colpo nelle discussioni condotte da lui. Charlie aveva avuto conferma d’averci visto giusto. Così si era messo a camminare lui gesticolando e toccandosi di continuo i capelli.   
‘Sai c’è questa teoria matematica. Io mi tormentavo, ero sicuro che ci fosse qualcosa nel tuo comportamento che dovessi capire, qualcosa che mi bloccava dal farmi avanti con Colby! Ed allora ho applicato questa teoria a te, per non rischiare di fare un casino con te. Ed indovina cosa è venuto fuori? Tu provi le stesse cose che provo io per Colby. Ma sai qual è il punto?’ Don non aveva detto nulla, rigido e fermo, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi e la voglia di cancellare tutto. Charlie si era fermato e aveva di nuovo parlato davanti a lui, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. ‘Colby non è indifferente a te. Per questo non ha senso che mi faccia avanti, che viva questa cosa. Tu ci sei, Don. E sei mio fratello. Ed io non potrei mai, MAI, ferirti! E quello che mi fa arrabbiare è che tu sai ciò che provi per lui, ma vuoi farti da parte e ti infuri se io faccio la stessa cosa.’ Don aveva scosso la testa, ma con poca convinzione, preso alla sprovvista per il fatto che fosse scoperto.   
‘Non è così, non hai capito niente!’ Chiaramente Charlie si era messo a ridere.   
‘Don quante volte ho sbagliato un calcolo?’  
‘Questi sono sentimenti, non puoi applicare…’  
‘Posso farlo invece! Perché funziona con tutto! E l’hai visto miliardi di volte!’  
Don aveva sospirato esasperato, si era zittito ed aveva pensato, Charlie aveva aspettato una risposta valida che non era arrivata, così si era calmato e con un tono più dolce si era messo davanti al suo sguardo di nuovo, ma non con fare battagliero. E finalmente aveva spiegato.   
‘Fra me e Colby c’era una certa intesa, mi piaceva molto. Moltissimo. Però lui era sempre frenato da qualcosa. Volevo chiederti consiglio, ma ovviamente non è facile confidarsi con te specie perché beh… non l’ho mai fatto!’ Don si era leccato le labbra, lo fece nel presente, mentre ricordava. ‘Cercavo di capire cosa dirti, quando, come… ed ho realizzato. Colby ti guardava in un modo che… che non guardava me così. Con me era rilassato, divertito, stava bene. Penso che… sia sé stesso con me. Non si sente giudicato, io non l’ho mai fatto. Si è confidato molte volte, con molte cose.’ Aveva ammesso. ‘Però cercava di non parlare di te. Parlava di tutto, ma non di te. Una volta gliel’ho chiesto io. Sai cosa mi ha detto?’ Gli occhi di Don si erano concentrati su quelli di Charlie, il suo cuore si era messo a battere folle. ‘Il giorno in cui capirò Don, sarò la persona più felice del mondo. Disse così. Allora ho pensato. Capire te era sempre stato difficile anche per me. Ma c’era una cosa di cui entrambi non venivamo a capo. Quello che pensavi di lui, cosa provavi, perché facevi quello che facevi con lui.’ Don si era stretto nelle spalle difensivo.  
‘Beh, cosa faccio?’  
Charlie aveva sospirato consapevole che non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto.   
‘Hai riguardi per lui, Don. Non ne hai per nessuno della tua squadra. Ma con lui… non lo sgridi mai, non litighi mai con lui, non lo riprendi più da quando è tornato in squadra dopo quel casino della spia… e al contrario gli chiedi le cose, non gliele ordini come fai con tutti. Come se fossero dei favori che lui può fare per te. Hai… hai un atteggiamento del tutto diverso. Però non gli hai mai detto niente, mai un discorso, mai mezza parola che gli facesse capire cosa pensavi, cosa volevi da lui, cosa… ‘ la voce si era incrinata. ‘cosa provavi per lui.’   
Don aveva sospirato di nuovo, calmo, placato. Il senso di colpa, la rivelazione dalla sua voce. Lo shock stesso.   
‘Questa teoria matematica applicata a te ci ha permesso di capire perché ti comportavi in modo tanto contraddittorio con lui, solo con lui. Io l’ho fatta perché Colby ne era tormentato. E poi perché ho iniziato ad avere questa intuizione, osservandoti. E il risultato è questo.’ Don aveva scosso il capo, ma Charlie gli aveva messo le mani sulle spalle, con decisione e fermezza. ‘Sì, Don. È così. Forse non vuoi accettarlo, però è così. Nemmeno te ne rendi conto.’   
Don aveva preso le mani di Charlie e le aveva strette per dare forza alla sua risposta testarda.   
‘Anche se così fosse il punto è cosa prova Colby! Lui prova qualcosa per te.’  
‘Forse. E forse lo prova anche per te. Ed io non posso condividere la persona che un giorno posso amare con mio fratello. Voglio che chi mi ama, ami solo me. Scusa se sono così egoista, ma non intendo scendere a patti.’ Charlie aveva sfilato le sue mani, aveva fatto un passo indietro e con uno sguardo sicuro, deciso e sereno, un’aria un po’ di scuse, aveva continuato. ‘Mi piace Amita, sto bene con lei, è diversa da Colby, ha le idee chiare, ama solo me, è brillante, è dolce. Posso amarla anche io. Davvero. Sto voltando pagina. Mi ci vuole un po’, però questa decisione non la cambierò mai.’   
Don aveva provato ad avanzare per fermarlo.   
‘Charlie, questo lo rimpiangerai un giorno… ‘ Ma Charlie aveva di nuovo scosso la testa e sorriso con un’aria un po’ nostalgica, ma sicura.   
‘Forse. Però se mi accontentassi mi farei divorare dai dubbi. Ed i dubbi uccidono i rapporti, cambiano le persone. Io non voglio cambiare e rovinare il mio rapporto con te o con Colby.’   
Don non aveva più saputo cosa ribattere. Era rimasto proverbialmente zitto, fermo, distante ad un metro da lui che cercava di sorridere più convincente.   
‘Non toccherò mai Colby, perciò sei libero di agire.’  
E con questo aveva chiuso il discorso.   
Charlie si era sposato, quel caso aveva aiutato a fargli capire quanto amasse Amita e che aveva superato la questione di Colby. Però quando si era presentata l’occasione di andare via da Los Angeles per un anno di lavoro in Inghilterra, l’aveva colta al volo.   
Consolidare la nuova vita, il nuovo Charlie.   
Don tornò alla realtà mentre l’auto si fermava all’FBI.  
Avevano percorso tutto il viaggio di ritorno nel silenzio più totale. Quasi la norma, per Don.   
Colby non aveva detto nulla.   
Arrivati lì, il telefono suonò e Don rispose consapevole di quello che avrebbe sentito.   
La voce di Nikki comunicò quello che già sapeva.  
\- L’auto di Tyler Wolf è ancora nel parcheggio del locale. Nessuna traccia. A lavoro non ha avvertito nessuno. Visto il caso ho pensato di aspettare a chiedere alla famiglia… - Don annuì demoralizzato, consapevole che sarebbe andata così.   
\- Ok… no, ci pensiamo io e Colby. Testimoni e videocamere? - chiese Don da prassi.  
\- No, niente sorveglianza nel parcheggio, solo davanti alle porte di ingresso... - un campanello suonò in lui mentre Nikki rispondeva. - E comunque non c'era nessuno, i proprietari hanno detto d'aver chiuso verso le tre, tre e mezza, e nel parcheggio c'era solo quella macchina li, ma non ha visto nessuno. - la seconda parte passò inosservata, perché Don aveva appena realizzato un dettaglio importante.   
\- Videocamere all'ingresso dici? -    
\- Sì… Ti interessano? -   
\- Sì. Fatti dare i nastri di ieri sera. Poi preleva l'auto, portala all'FBI e falla controllare, vedi se trovano qualcosa di utile. -   
\- Del tipo? -   
\- Non lo so, se c'è la troveranno! - rispose sbrigativo Don seguendo come sempre il suo istinto.  
\- Ok, ricevuto. - concluse Nikki.  
\- Ah, e vi spedisco una lista, dovete controllarla. Sono i clienti del proprietario del furgone rosso. Uno di questi è il nostro killer. - Aggiunse guardando il foglio che aveva ancora in mano con la serie di nomi e indirizzi.  
\- Va bene. - Disse lei chiudendo la comunicazione.   
Proprio in quello, mentre Colby aveva capito cosa era successo e cosa dovevano fare e dunque rimetteva in moto l’auto, un sms arrivò a Don insieme ad una notifica dell’applicazione collegata al computer dell’FBI. Don, preso alla sprovvista, vide che la notifica segnalava che il telefono di Jason era stato acceso, mentre passò di corsa all’sms col cuore che tornava in gola insieme all’adrenalina che gli diede una scarica che lo stordì per un momento.   
‘Speravo mi scrivessi tu, sono felice che l’hai fatto. Buongiorno Don.’


	18. Provando la leggerezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci destreggiamo fra il caso e le vicende personali fra Don e Colby. Il killer continua a scriversi con Don, ma ancora non si capisce se sappia chi è lui in realtà o no. Intanto Colby prova ad essere ottimista e ad alleggerire la situazione, per una migliore gestione della sua vita personale.

18\. PROVANDO LA LEGGEREZZA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don13.png)  
  
"sono stufo di essere solo  
so a chi appartengo ma non riesco a trovare la mia strada di casa  
trovare la mia strada di casa"  
[\- Before I die - Papa Roach - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Dge-GrQ_NE)

  
Come prima cosa, Don chiamò l’informatico dell’FBI che aveva in carico il controllo del telefono di Jason, sempre ammesso che fosse il suo vero nome, cosa di cui dubitava.   
L’informatico disse che il telefono era stato acceso ed usato in una zona specifica, ma non potevano essere precisi perché nel caso di un sms si poteva solo identificare il ripetitore della zona, non localizzare il telefono per il quale bisognava tenere la comunicazione attiva per un paio di minuti.   
\- Sono più di un ripetitore in realtà. - Precisò l’agente. - In pieno centro. - Don sospirò scuotendo il capo.   
\- Così non serve a niente, è una zona troppo vasta. Bisogna restringere il campo! - Disse poi di tenersi pronto a tracciare il telefono nel caso avesse chiamato e di dirgli se il numero veniva usato in altro modo. Poi riagganciò dando ordine a Colby di partire.   
\- Non sarà un hacker, però sa il fatto suo. Usa un telefono senza GPS dalla zona con più copertura, in modo che non sia facile trovarlo. Come fai a setacciare una zona così vasta? Sa che non lo faremo mai! E senza GPS non possiamo localizzarlo senza che ti chiami e ti tenga a lungo a parlare. - Colby precisò con cura il motivo della frustrazione di Don, il quale scosse il capo, fotografò stizzito la lista dei clienti di Colton Martin e la inviò a Nikki e Liz per le ricerche.   
\- Dovrei chiamarlo io… - Disse sbrigativo e seccato. Colby lo guardò subito sorpreso.   
\- Senza capire se gioca con te perché sa chi sei o se ti sta lavorando per il dopo Tyler? - Don si strinse nelle spalle infastidito mettendosi gli occhiali da sole sugli occhi.   
\- E cosa cambia? In ogni caso devo parlarci per cercare di localizzarlo! - Colby scosse il capo, poi lo piegò di lato e guardò in giro, per la strada, pensandoci senza una soluzione.   
\- Non lo so, così però vai alla cieca, non sai proprio cosa aspettarti da lui… non… non dovresti tastare il terreno? - Don scosse il capo deciso.   
\- Non abbiamo tempo, Colby. Ha già preso Tyler. - Colby convenne con lui che da questo punto di vista aveva ragione. Sospirò e cercò di ragionare lucidamente, poi lo guardò cercando di capire quanto lucido ed in sé fosse. Di norma non c’era da preoccuparsi e poi mano a mano che il tempo passava, diventava sempre più una roccia. Se prima avrebbe affidato la propria vita a Don con riserve, ora non ne aveva proprio.   
Infatti lo vide serio, la testa alta, lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé, gli occhi concentrati che pensavano alla conversazione da avere con lui.   
\- Con Mason avevo un video dove lui parlava all’infinito delle sue idee, lo conoscevo, sapevo cosa aveva in testa. Con lui no. Non ho niente, non so niente. Gioco alla cieca. - Disse poi invece di prendere il telefono e chiamare Jason. Colby lo guardò stupito di quella sua condivisione, ma si mantenne calmo.   
\- Sii generico. Tecnicamente sei un uomo che ha conosciuto ieri sera, con cui ha parlato un minuto. Vi siete scambiati il numero perché avete trovato qualcosa di strano in comune. - Don annuì trovando quelle parole utili.   
\- L’imperfezione. Ad entrambi manca qualcosa. Non ci fermiamo alla superficie, alla perfezione. - Colby annuì a sua volta aprendo la mano mentre l’altra era impegnata sul volante.   
\- Per cui continua su questa falsa linea. Ufficialmente è questo. E sei incuriosito da lui. Non devi passare per uno che è colpito da lui, a cui lui piace. Però sei curioso di conoscerlo, di bere qualcosa con lui. Se poi lui ti vuole controllare oppure studiare o cos’altro, non ha importanza. L’obiettivo è incontrarlo. - Lo fece ragionare Colby con un distacco invidiabile, imparato proprio da Don.   
Don stava per avvertire l’agente addetto al settore informatico di tracciare il numero mentre provava a chiamarlo, ma un altro sms gli arrivò.   
‘Già sparito?’   
Don fece una strana espressione mentre Colby commentava la medesima cosa che gli veniva in mente.   
\- Alla faccia del complessato! È completamente fissato con la cosa dell’essere scaricato! - Don concordava pienamente, colpito da come ogni cosa la rigirava in una sorta di persecuzione.   
\- Non mi stupisce che reagisca male coi suoi partner. -   
\- Male è un eufemismo! - ribatté ironico Colby facendo sorridere Don.   
A quel punto provò a scrivergli ancora, mentre Colby arrivava alla casa dei genitori di Tyler.   
Rimasero fermi un paio di istanti.   
‘Qualcuno ha fretta di rivedermi?’ Colby rimase colpito dalla sua capacità di giocare con lui, carico di una malizia che già lo faceva impazzire e che non gli aveva mai visto.   
“Probabilmente è così che fa sue tutte le donne che vuole!” Colby ricordò tutte le volte che era stato prima con Liz, poi con Robin, prendendosi e lasciandosi. E ricordò ogni volta la gelosia nel vederlo con una di loro e poi la felicità nel vedere che si lasciava.   
Al momento non capiva in che stato era con Robin, erano come sempre una coppia molto discreta.   
‘I migliori li devi tenere stretti!’ Stava flirtando con lui come avrebbe potuto fare con chiunque altro, non si poteva capire se fingeva perché sapeva chi era in realtà o no.   
Colby gli suggerì cosa rispondere e Don non commentò.  
‘Ma se si stringe troppo, poi si ottiene l’effetto opposto.’  
Jason rispose subito, indice che aspettava i suoi messaggi.   
‘Quindi se scappi avevo ragione!’  
\- Ha un tono da psicopatico! - Precisò Colby fissando il display del telefono di Don avvicinandosi a lui. Don era leggermente piegato verso di lui, per condividere i messaggi. Don ridacchiò.   
\- Ma no, cosa te lo fa pensare? - Colby rise e Don rispose.   
‘Come posso farti cambiare idea?’  
Jason aspettò un istante durante il quale Colby e Don si concentrarono insieme sul telefono fermo e buio, si avvicinarono uno all’altro istintivamente fino a che i bracci si toccarono, sussultarono e si guardarono, ma prima che potesse scattare qualcosa, che si potessero anche solo parlare, il telefono fece un bip.  
‘A pranzo da Jolly Blue avresti un’ottima occasione!’  
Rimasero sorpresi della facilità con cui avevano ottenuto un appuntamento con lui, Don rispose con un ‘ci sarò’ prima di sospirare e fissare Colby meravigliato.   
\- Facile? - Colby alzò le spalle.   
\- Ha i complessi perché non ci sa fare, sicuramente è ossessivo con tutti quelli che corteggia. O non avrebbe problemi tanto da ucciderli! - Asserì l’ovvio Colby e Don dovette ammettere che era un ragionamento che filava.   
\- Perciò per lui può essere perfettamente normale, la prassi, comportarsi così… - Colby annuì, Don sospirò e scuotendo il capo scese chiamando velocemente l’informatico che gli comunicò che tutti gli sms partiti erano sempre dagli stessi ripetitori di prima.   
Chiusero le portiere e si avviarono verso casa dei genitori di Tyler, che non vivevano con lui da un bel po’ di tempo.   
\- Non vale la pena mandare qualcuno adesso, bisogna riflettere bene sulla mossa migliore. Probabilmente abbiamo solo quella cartuccia in canna, la dobbiamo sparare bene. - Disse Don serio, mentre suonava alla porta dei signori Wolf.   
Colby chiaramente era d’accordo con lui.   
\- Abbiamo un paio d’ore e sappiamo che prima dissangua le vittime, processo che richiede molto tempo. Se flirta con te dal centro, sicuramente ben lontano da dove tiene Tyler, non sta lavorando su di lui. -   
\- Essendo Tyler il suo scopo da una vita, non agirà subito, si prenderà tempo, se lo gusterà. - Ma queste erano solo supposizioni e speranze.   
Anche se, fatte da Don, spesso diventavano certezze.   
  
Incontrare i genitori non era stato facile, spiegare la situazione in modo chiaro ma senza allarmarli troppo, però preparandoli ad un potenziale finale tragico.   
Don era diventato bravo a gestire i genitori delle vittime rapite.   
Lì il caso era stato ben diverso dal solito, non si aspettavano chiamate e riscatti. Il rapitore voleva Tyler, non i soldi.   
I genitori sembravano non sapere nulla della sua vita privata, parlavano di Tyler come del figlio modello che si impegnava nelle cose per riuscire, erano orgogliosi di lui anche se non voleva sposarsi con nessuna.   
Don e Colby decisero di non andare nei dettagli e rispettare la volontà di Tyler di nascondere la propria sessualità a loro.   
Non viveva lì da molti anni, per cui li lasciarono con la richiesta di non andare via da nessuna parte e di aspettare eventuali chiamate. Gli lasciò un agente di sorveglianza per pura prassi, poi se ne andarono.   
Don aveva molte cose da fare prima di incontrare Jason.   
\- Non hai mai avuto questo tipo di approccio. - Disse Colby guidando verso l’edificio dell’FBI.   
\- Ho sempre avuto altre scelte. - Commentò calmo Don. Il partner annuì paziente.   
\- Lo so. Voglio solo dire… stai attento. - Concluse trovando difficile fare certi discorsi con lui. Forse era per questo che avevano difficoltà nel comunicare. Perché non l’avevano mai fatto.   
\- Lo sono sempre. - Replicò sulle sue Don. Colby sospirò e girò lo sguardo con aria penetrante:   
\- Intendevo più del solito. Perché di solito gestisci i casi in modo diverso. - Don ricambiò il suo sguardo reggendolo senza problemi, rimase stupito dentro di sé che si esponesse in tal senso. Colby non si mostrava mai preoccupato con lui, non sapeva che era il primo ad accorgersi quando aveva qualcosa che non andava e a chiedere agli altri i loro pareri.   
Così accennò ad un sorriso, trovando bello lo sforzo di Colby di mostrare quel che aveva dentro.   
Prima c’era David, prima ancora Megan. Erano loro ad andare da lui e dirgli di stare attento, di ricordargli che molte persone aspettavano che tornasse sano e salvo. Charlie. Robin.   
Ora spettava a lui.  
\- Sei tu l’esperto sotto copertura. Vorrà dire che mi dirigerai tu, questa volta! - Colby tornò con gli occhi alla strada e rise.   
\- È un dono naturale! Io improvviso, ho prontezza di spirito! Queste cose non le puoi insegnare. O le hai o no! - Don rise, tornando piano piano ad un rapporto rilassato con lui. Forse un po’ meglio, anzi, perché Colby pareva deciso a dirgli le cose invece che passare per terzi e lavorare all’ombra.   
\- Oh oh oh! Ma sentilo! Per cui quale sarebbe il mio dono naturale? - Chiese per scherzare, trovando decisamente meglio alleggerire la situazione lì, l’unico momento in cui poteva visto che appena avrebbe messo piede giù le cose avrebbero ripreso a correre.   
\- Beh, tu entri nella testa dei criminali, gestisci le situazioni più folli con lucidità, trovi il distacco proprio quanto è necessario, hai polso con chiunque… - Poi si rese conto che ne aveva elencati già troppi e che stava per dirne un paio d’altri. Si morse il labbro e Don continuò ridendo, ma questa volta un po’ più imbarazzato per i complimenti dietro lo scherzo e le verità.   
\- Ora ho capito perché mi hanno messo a gestire una squadra! - Rispose ironico. Colby rise scuotendo la testa, leggero. Sperando di poter continuare quei discorsi sospesi, quei modi di fare meno tesi e forzati.   
Sperando di riuscire a dirgli tutto quello che aveva dentro sempre, anche sulle cose più scottanti.   
\- Visto? Senza di me cammineresti in una valle oscura! - Continuò a scherzare e Don scosse il capo ridendo, il volto illuminato, si tolse gli occhiali scuri per stropicciarsi gli occhi lucidi dalle risa. Stava bene. Stava di nuovo bene.   
E anche lui voleva continuare così con Colby.   
Forse quella notte, quelle discussioni, avevano smosso qualcosa in lui, facendo in modo che cambiassero le cose.   
Forse, finalmente.   
\- Mi chiedevo giusto quando saresti sceso ad illuminarmi… - Disse poi senza pensarci molto.  
\- Potevi chiedermelo… - ma appena lo disse, Colby si zittì di colpo realizzando cosa aveva appena detto. Una parola di troppo.   
Si girò di scatto verso Don trattenendo il fiato, teso per paura di essere andato oltre per quello che era il momento. Bello, leggero e delicato.   
Don si trovò a ricambiare lo sguardo e ci fu quel momento di serietà, di nuovo.   
Un momento in cui si guardarono dentro a vicenda con la voglia matta di andare di nuovo oltre una volta per tutte.  
Un momento interrotto dalla strada e da Colby che spostava lo sguardo quasi subito, di nuovo serio.  
\- Scusa. Magari ne parliamo come si deve stasera a caso risolto. -  
Don abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo.   
\- Sei ottimista. - Colby tornò a rilassarsi vedendo che non aveva rovinato nulla.   
\- Sto cercando di voltare pagina, essere più leggero ed aperto, più ottimista… -   
Arrivarono in quel momento all’FBI e Colby parcheggiò, spense l’auto e si voltò verso un pensieroso Don ancora fermo dentro. I due tornarono a guardarsi nel silenzio dell’abitacolo.   
Il momento di prima tornò innegabile a colpirli, a farli sentire accesi, vivi e pieni di un desiderio specifico.   
\- Allora ne riparleremo stasera. - Replicò ripetendo quello che aveva detto Colby, questi sorrise ancora e dopo aver lanciato una veloce occhiata intorno, si protese e sfiorò le labbra a Don, ancora fermo in attesa di qualcosa.   
Forse di questo.  
Non si irrigidì e non lo respinse, rimase fermo, calmo, ad accettare compiaciuto.   
\- Andiamo? - Chiese con una morbidezza che Colby non aveva ancora visto e sentito. Quella che riservava a pochi eletti.   
Detto questo, scesero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mason era quello che ha rapito Amita, episodio molto bello da rivedere.


	19. L'approccio migliore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le indagini continuano, seguiamo passo per passo quel che fanno per avvicinarsi a Jason che ha rapito Tyler, il tempo corre e non sanno quanto ne resta alla prossima vittima. In poco tempo devono organizzare l'incontro con Don e scoprire il più possibile sul suo conto, vero nome, vera identità, come ha agito. Il tutto si intreccia con le vicende personali di Don e Colby che cercano di rimanere professionali e concentrati sul lavoro.

19.  L’APPROCCIO MIGLIORE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/colby9.png)

  
"Tutto sommato era solo un altro mattone nel muro"   
[/Pink Floyd - Another Brink in the Wall - pt1/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VanuHtAQeUs)   


  
Appena arrivato, Don mise tutti al lavoro dando ordini su ordini senza nemmeno respirare, di cose da fare e verificare ce ne erano molte, per di più doveva prepararsi e creare una strategia.   
\- Per prima cosa va accertata la sua identità, chi è e se è lui il killer. -   
Concluse visionando i filmati della videocamera di sorveglianza del locale della sera prima.   
\- Pensi che possa non essere quello che ti ha contattato? - Chiese Colby che stava studiando una strategia di manovra in base alla piantina del ristorante in cui voleva incontrare Don di lì a poche ore.   
\- No, credo che sia lui, ma una conferma prima di agire è sempre meglio. -   
Colby annuì tornando alla sua cartina scaricata dal satellite che mostrava tutta la zona, compresi gli edifici confinanti e la strada.  
Un’altra era dell’interno da cui doveva accertare le vie di fuga.   
\- Comunque c’è da considerare che anche una volta che lo prendiamo non parlerà mai, non ci porterà mai da Tyler. - Replicò Don mentre con lo sguardo corrucciato guardava in modalità veloce le immagini. Voleva trovare i momenti in cui erano arrivati sia Jason che Tyler, poi quando Jason aveva parlato con lui fuori dal locale ed infine quando se ne erano andati tutti. Però riusciva a fare due cose insieme. Lo sguardo attento non perdeva un viso anche se andava veloce, la bocca parlava quasi da sola.   
Colby lo guardò stralunato.   
\- Ehi, e i pensieri positivi? - Don rispose serio senza fermarsi.   
\- Quelli sono tuoi! - Colby sospirò scuotendo il capo, tornando alle piantine, a segnare dei punti col pennarello rosso. Le vie di fuga da tenere sotto controllo. Con il blu fece invece i punti strategici, dove potevano piazzarsi gli agenti in copertura. Con uno verde cerchiò la zona migliore per Don, dove possibilmente avrebbe potuto stare. - Comunque se arrivi prima di lui scegli il posto migliore, dove possiamo tenere d’occhio la situazione con i minimi rischi. - Don annuì staccando un istante lo sguardo dal monitor per vedere la cartina e il posto che gli stava indicando.   
\- Jason dissangua e poi scolpisce, può avere già iniziato il processo. Se lo prendiamo prima che ci porti da lui, non salveremo mai Tyler. - Replicò di nuovo sicuro. Colby lo sapeva bene e sapeva anche cosa significava.   
 - Don, è già pericoloso farti incontrare con lui senza la certezza che lui sa chi sei e perché vuole vederti. Vai ad improvvisare nella speranza che non ti conosca e di poterlo gestire, ma se invece sa già chi sei e ti dice ‘ehi, adesso che fai? Se mi fermi Tyler muore!’ Tu… tu cosa credi di fare? - Ed era per questo che Don ne parlava ora.   
\- La migliore opzione che ho è assecondarlo finché non mi porta da Tyler. Voi non vi dovete rivelare, mi seguite ed il gioco è fatto. - Colby alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- E se non ti porta da Tyler ma in un altro posto? - Don lo fissò torvo.   
\- Quanti laboratori può avere? Non sta più qua da molto, chi lo sa se ha ancora proprietà? - Colby si strinse nelle spalle alzandosi in piedi, finendo di studiare il piano d’azione. Si avvicinò a Don con le mani ai fianchi e l’aria contrariata seppure cercasse di mantenere la pazienza. Faticando.   
\- Senti Don, il tuo compito è catturare il killer e salvare la vittima, ma il mio è assicurarmi che torni a casa sano e salvo. Sai, avevamo quel discorso in sospeso ed odio non concludere le cose! - Aggiunse con ironia per alleggerire la situazione che iniziava ad essere tagliente. Don scosse il capo testardo, tornando allo schermo e trovando più facile ignorare Colby piuttosto che dargli retta.   
\- Ti ringrazio ma io ho un lavoro da fare. Di solito non condivido le mie strategie, agisco direttamente. Adesso lo faccio perché abbiamo sottolineato i nostri problemi di comunicazione. Mi sto sforzando per te. - Ovviamente lo stava dicendo perché non c’era nessuno con loro alle scrivanie, una a fianco dell’altra, separate solo da dei divisori metallici che creavano i famosi uffici della divisione.   
Colby si sentì in un misto fra l’euforico e l’irritato. Voleva comunque strozzarlo, ma era commosso che lo dicesse e che effettivamente lo facesse.   
\- E ti ringrazio anche io. - Disse sforzandosi di rimanere calmo. Chiuse gli occhi e si stropicciò gli angoli degli occhi con un gesto esasperato. - Come capisco David e Megan, ora. - I suoi due precedenti bracci destri avevano sempre faticato molto a stargli dietro quando si metteva a fare l’eroe in quel modo. Quando Don entrava in modalità cacciatore non ne lasciava per nessuno.   
Ricordò quando Buch era evaso di prigione per cercare proprio Don. Tutti avevano capito che voleva ucciderlo, ma nessuno aveva capito cosa pensasse Don, cosa volesse fare, cosa avesse in mente. Si era estraniato da tutto, aveva chiuso fuori tutti. E si era gettato infine ad un faccia a faccia da solo e disarmato con Buch, il criminale che voleva decisamente ucciderlo.   
David l’aveva disperatamente pregato di dirgli cosa aveva in mente, perché aveva sempre fatto tutto senza comunicarlo a loro, senza condividerlo. Alla fine si era fatto promettere di aspettare il suo segnale per intervenire.   
David non aveva potuto che accontentarlo, senza immaginare quali fossero le sue intenzioni.   
Era andato ad affrontare disarmato un noto psicopatico killer fuori controllo che ce l’aveva a morte con lui.   
Colby ricordava la sensazione che aveva provato, ma ora capiva come si era sentito David nel pregarlo di aprirsi e nel vedere che non c’era verso.   
Alla fine Don non aveva preso la pistola perché aveva capito, era stato il solo a capire che Buch non voleva uccidere Don, ma essere ucciso da lui. Per questo non gli serviva la pistola.   
Don aveva rimesso Buch in prigione senza far volare una sola pallottola.   
“Sono davvero fortunato che mi sta parlando, in effetti.”  
Pensò stanco Colby sedendosi nella sedia vicino e spuntando oltre la spalla per vedere i suoi nastri che scorrevano.  
Immagini passavano, volti in scarsa illuminazione.   
Don non si spostò e non gli diede altri compiti, felice in cuor suo che evitasse di dargli contro.   
\- Non ti perderemo mai di vista, qualunque cosa dica. In qualunque modo si metteranno le cose, non ti perderemo mai di vista. Che segnale userai per dirci quando intervenire? - E con questo Don si sentì stranamente leggero, decisamente più sereno.   
Appena Colby disse quello, Don seppe che poteva agire senza riserve e rimpianti. Non doveva passare il tempo a convincere gli altri ad ascoltarlo, al contrario poteva fidarsi. Colby l’avrebbe sostenuto, come aveva bisogno in quei momenti.   
Non era solo a gestirla. Davvero, non era solo.   
  
Don individuò con precisione i momenti dell’arrivo di tutti. Sia di Tyler che di Jason. All’arrivo non riuscì a vederlo bene, poté solo intuire che era lui ricordando come era vestito. La sua nuca non era utile.   
Non era arrivato subito dopo, era venuto lì nella speranza di incontrarlo.   
\- Comunque poteva seguirlo da casa, Tyler non si è mai trasferito e sicuramente tutte le volte che Jason tornava a Los Angeles, tornava per vedere di lui. La sua ossessione. - Fece notare Colby. Don concordò con lui, era un po’ strano.   
\- Però è venuto prima di noi. Quindi significa che non ci stava seguendo. - Gli fece notare Don mostrando il loro ingresso.   
\- Può essere che ha avuto da fare, avrà dovuto preparare il laboratorio, la base operativa, no? Gli servono una serie di attrezzi, il luogo giusto… - Don pensò che fosse l’ipotesi migliore e fermò la scena sull’uscita di quello che sembrava Jason. Si morse il labbro seccato. Immagini scarse. Andò avanti e poco dopo vide sé stesso uscire a sua volta per respirare.   
Aveva appena fatto la scenata di gelosia a Colby, proprio per colpa di Tyler fra l’altro.   
“Quell’uomo ne fa di danni!” Pensò incredulo ed ironico tornando a fermare. Involontariamente quando Don aveva portato Jason sotto la luce della porta d’ingresso per vederlo meglio, si era fornito da solo la miglior visione per il video.   
Fra la luce vicino alla porta e l’angolatura, finalmente vide bene il viso del fantomatico Jason.   
\- Eccolo qua, è lui! - Disse trionfante puntandolo col dito.   
Colby si protese oltre la sua spalla e lo fissò concentrato, non l’aveva notato.   
\- Bruttino ed insignificante. Comunque si vede abbastanza, forse non serve migliorare l’immagine per il riconoscimento facciale. Vediamo se viene fuori qualcosa… - Andando col braccio su quello di Don, gli tolse la mano dal mouse per attivare la ricerca senza farlo prima spostare, perciò si appoggiò ancora di più a lui ed alla sua spalla. Don girò la testa verso di lui, poi si fermò prima di ritrovarsi a tu per tu con la sua bocca ed avere pericolose tentazioni. Ma si sentì subito caldo, morbido. La voglia di riprendere quel discorso, di tornare a toccarlo. Il desiderio che fosse eterno, quell’istante, quel tocco.   
Poi il passaggio proprio lì davanti di altri agenti li fece spostare, Colby finì e si raddrizzò senza dire nulla, strofinandosi la bocca. Don tornò con fatica alla sua revisione, accelerando per vedere quando se ne erano andati.   
Videro loro due andarsene con Tyler, notando che dopo la chiacchierata con Don, Jason era rimasto un po’ fuori e solo dopo era entrato.   
Dopo che loro se ne furono andati, i filmati mostrarono di nuovo Jason uscire, ma non rivelarono altro.   
Sospirò deluso, aveva sperato in qualcosa di meglio, ma anche quello non era male.   
\- Come va il riconoscimento? - Chiese Don speranzoso.   
\- Ci vorrà tempo, però stampiamo la foto e mostriamola a Colton Martin, magari lo riconosce fra i suoi clienti dell’epoca. È passato tempo, ma… -   
Lo stava dicendo quando Nikki arrivò interrompendoli, comunicando il risultato delle sue ricerche sulla lista dei clienti di Colton Martin.   
Concluse che erano tutte fattorie, allevamenti o negozi di animali. Di quelle nessun Jason, né fra i proprietari né fra le famiglie dei proprietari.   
Dedussero che Jason era un nome fittizio, cosa che fece perdere le speranze di qualche riscontro utile se non magari su qualche segnalazione della polizia, in qualche altro distretto e contea. In dieci anni senza documenti e con un furgone rubato aveva dovuto tenere un profilo basso, sicuramente non aveva potuto lavorare in modo regolare, con tanto di assunzioni. Poteva aver fatto lavori a nero, poteva anche aver rubato e vissuto clandestinamente. Magari qualche segnalazione era stata fatta.   
Nikki continuò che non aveva molto su cui lavorare, ma prendendo in mano la foto stampata del viso del killer, azzardò l’ipotesi di andare a bussare cliente per cliente mostrando la foto e cercando un riscontro.   
\- Vai prima da Colton Martin. - Disse Don sperando che lui le potesse risparmiare un bel lavoro. - È passato del tempo, ma magari può ricordarselo se lo vede. Digli delle dita. - Nikki annuì ed andò senza farselo ripetere.   
Subito dopo arrivò anche Liz che aveva il compito di seguire le ricerche sul furgone.   
Trionfante sventolava un foglio in una mano.   
\- Abbiamo qualcosa, anche se non è molto. - Don e Colby la guardarono mentre mostrava loro il foglio. - Ci sono impronte ma non sono di Tyler. Nella sua auto ci sono solo due serie di impronte, le sue e quelle di uno sconosciuto. Credo che Tyler non portasse nessuno in auto… - Ipotizzò. - Pare che le impronte in più fossero proprio nella zona del guidatore, non del passeggero. Erano sul parasole, sulla radio e sul cruscotto, ha aperto il cassetto ed ha guardato dentro. Risultano recentissime. - L’unica conclusione logica la diede Colby, mentre Don sentiva una sorte di accelerazione. Erano vicini, ma non gli erano ancora addosso.   
\- Stanotte lo aspettava al parcheggio per rapirlo, ma visto che era via con noi e non tornava più, nell’attesa gli è entrato in auto. - Liz annuì.   
\- Infatti risulta scassinata. - Nessuno se ne stupì ovviamente.   
\- Ha rovistato, ha cercato qualcosa di suo, di personale. È la sua ossessione, si può immaginare cosa cercasse. - Liz si strinse nelle spalle inarcando le sopracciglia schietta.   
\- Aveva una scatola di preservativi, ne mancavano diversi e le sue impronte erano anche sulla scatola. - Colby non si stupì nemmeno di quello, mentre Don immaginò in che condizioni psicologiche avesse dovuto gettare questo fatto Jason.   
\- Sta di fatto che non ci sono riscontri. Giusto? - Commentò poi Don lugubre. Liz scosse il capo dispiaciuta.   
\- Però se lo prendiamo possiamo compararle e collocarlo lì, violazione di proprietà privata. - Liz sapeva che il procuratore era bravo, visto che si trattava di Robin. Don sentendola nominare indirettamente si irrigidì e si alzò in piedi sospirando seccato, non era abbastanza.   
\- È comunque poco. Ci serve la sua storia, la sua vera identità! Abbiamo tante prove, ma nessuna ci dice chi diavolo è, qual è la sua storia! Per fermarlo mi serve la sua storia! - Con questo Don scosse la testa e guardando l’ora realizzò che la salvezza di Tyler era appesa ad un filo molto più di quanto avesse immaginato. Colby lo guardò andarsene come una nuova carica di pioggia e tuoni, sospirò dispiaciuto, poi lasciando un breve sguardo a Liz lo seguì.   
Era preoccupato per mille cose che lo riguardavano e voleva solo permettersi il lusso di ragionare come il suo compagno di vita, ma ora a Don serviva il suo braccio destro, il suo sostegno, la sua roccia, la sua ancora.   
Così decise che avrebbe fatto questo, se questo era ciò che gli serviva. 


	20. Ultimi preparativi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'è un piano per arrivare a Jason, ma devono stare tassativamente attenti ad arrivare a Tyler in tempo, perciò devono stare attentie pensare a tutti nei minimi dettagli. Mentre si preparano, c'è anche spazio per un altro piccolo momento fra Don e Colby i quali pare facciano piccoli ma innegabili progressi.

20\. ULTIMI PREPARATIVI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don14.png)

  
"Viviamo in un mondo buio e gelido  
con il veleno nelle sue zanne  
Puoi sputarmi in faccia ma so che starò bene  
L’attacco è iniziato. É una guerra, un gioco."  
[/Papa Roach - Kick in the teeth/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTw5BGienrg)[  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTw5BGienrg)[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTw5BGienrg)  


  
Don si infilò nella stanza delle pause, dove c’erano alcuni tavolini, una macchina per il caffè, un forno a microonde ed un frigo.   
Prese una bottiglia d’acqua da mezzo dal frigo e la bevve tutta, poi con un nervoso alle stelle la gettò nel cestino. Colby lo raggiunse in quel momento, lo guardò e si appoggiò al tavolino rotondo alto, in attesa che si calmasse. In quel momento non c’era nessuno nella stanza altrimenti, probabilmente, sarebbe andato da un’altra parte.   
Con pazienza attese che le sue spalle si abbassassero e quando fu Don a girarsi, Colby lo guardava con la testa piegata di lato, le sopracciglia inarcate e l’aria a dir poco sorpresa.   
\- Dunque sei capace anche di perdere la testa nei casi difficili? - Don a questo scaricò la tensione con una risata strana.   
\- Non ricordi com’ero quando hanno rapito Megan? - Colby lo ricordava bene.   
\- O quando qualcuno osava toccarti Charlie? - Rincarò Colby divertito. Don fece un cenno con la testa, l’aria stanca. Poi si appoggiò allo stesso tavolino coi gomiti in una posizione simile alla sua, le mani in mezzo. Colby lanciò un’occhiata in giro e poi mise le proprie sulle sue.   
Infine disse calmo:  
\- Ce la farai. Perché alla fine ce la fai sempre. - Don posò lo sguardo sul suo, si lasciò carezzare dai suoi occhi chiari da quell’inclinazione così dolce, poi sollevò il pollice e lo mise sulle sue mani. Una scarica li attraversò entrambi, infine si sorrisero lievi e si separarono tornando di là.   
  
Nel tempo rimasto, chiese a Larry di controllare le nuove informazioni ed i nuovi dati in loro possesso e vedere di trovare qualcosa di utile, infine chiese a Liz di controllare fra le foto scattate sulla scena del furgone, se trovava il loro killer fra il pubblico. Dopo un primo controllo constatarono che pareva non esserci.  
\- Forse non c’era davvero. - Concluse Colby tirando fuori quel famoso ottimismo su cui lavorava faticosamente.   
Liz e Nikki lo fissarono scettiche e lui si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Dai filmati si vede che arriva al locale prima di noi. Quando parla con Don fuori lo fa perché lo incontra per caso, era lui ad essere uscito per primo a fumare. Poi va via dopo di noi, ma perché abbiamo Tyler. Altra cosa: Tyler arriva ad un certo punto e parecchio dopo arriva lui. Non stava seguendo Tyler, o l’avrebbe preso prima. E non stava seguendo Don per controllare come procedeva il caso. Per non parlare del fatto che se lui è tornato a Los Angeles, se ha deciso di fare la sua mossa decisiva, sicuramente ha di meglio da fare che spiare le persone. Lui non è qua per giocare con l’FBI o l’avrebbe fatto prima, in tutti questi dieci anni di attività. Lui è qua per i fatti suoi, per motivi suoi. Per Tyler Wolf. C’è la possibilità che non sappia che Don è a capo dell’indagine! -  
Don rimase zitto a pensare, poi guardò Nikki alzando il mento.   
\- Beh Colton stava lavorando, ha guardato la foto e gli ho detto delle dita, dice che gli risuona familiare ma non riesce a fare mente locale, che gli serve un po’. Gli ho detto di farci sapere. - Don annuì tornando a fissare la foto dell’uomo che stava per incontrare. - Per il resto ho istruito degli agenti che si stanno occupando di rivolgersi ai clienti della lista, chiederanno se uno di loro ha delle dita mancanti. - Liz fece un’espressione scettica.   
\- Immagino le risposte se andranno a chiedere ‘mi scusi, in famiglia ha un uomo intorno alla quarantina senza due dita, per caso?’ - Colby dovette ridere perché immaginava bene la scena. Nikki fece una smorfia in direzione della collega.   
\- Gli ho detto di essere diplomatici chiaramente! -   
\- Ah beh allora se l’hai detto… - La presero in giro.   
\- L’importante è che non sia lei a chiederlo! - Commentò Don serio, indice che non scherzava. Nikki lo guardò corrucciata, offesa, ma le risate di Liz e Colby alleggerirono la situazione e Don non si sprecò nemmeno a spiegare quel che fece invece Colby:   
\- Beh Nikki non sei un mostro di tatto… -   
Don li lasciò scherzare un istante per poi richiamare la loro attenzione quando anche gli altri agenti di supporto furono arrivati pronti per muoversi verso il locale e piazzarsi.  
\- Ok, non era il modo ideale con cui pensavo di farlo, però lo faremo lo stesso. - Introdusse. I tre della squadra si fermarono e si fecero seri guardandolo. Annuirono. - Adesso incontreremo il nostro killer, Jason finché non abbiamo il nome vero. Io sarò in scena, voi tutt’intorno tutti rigorosamente in borghese, pronti e attenti. Colby Granger dirigerà  l’operazione. Dovrete ascoltare solo lui. Non interverremo finché non ci porterà da Tyler. Se lo prendessimo prima, non parlerebbe mai e non sappiamo in che condizioni sia Tyler, abbiamo ipoteticamente del tempo perché si suppone che voglia consumare con calma e comunque non li ammazza subito, però dobbiamo seguirlo. Lo scopo è questo. Con o senza di me, qualunque cosa vorrà da me, lui va seguito. Perciò senza il mio segnale, Colby non vi farà intervenire. Ascoltate solo i suoi ordini. - Ripeté con decisione. Tutti i presenti nella sala operazioni annuirono attenti. - Non sappiamo cosa voglia da me, se sa chi sono o se vuole solo conoscermi e passare il tempo mentre fa quello per cui è tornato. Non ne abbiamo idea. Sappiamo solo che è lui. Lo prenderemo solo quando avremo Tyler. Sarà un’operazione silenziosa e discreta. - Don li guardò serio e penetrante per capire se qualcuno era lì ma si faceva i fatti propri. Ma lui era Don Eppes, se richiedeva uomini per un’operazione sotto copertura, tutti lo ascoltavano come fosse Gesù che parlava ai discepoli. - Tutto chiaro? - Gli agenti annuirono, così Don passò la parola a Colby che spiegò la strategia mostrando le cartine interne ed esterne.   
Aveva già diviso gli agenti in gruppi, ad ognuno aveva assegnato una lettera greca ed ora li stava sistemando a seconda delle uscite possibili, sia dal locale, che poi in strada.   
Aveva deciso di non correre rischi e tenere due agenti anche sull’uscita di servizio riservata al personale vicino cui si affacciava la finestra del bagno.   
In strada c’erano agenti sparsi per le vie principali, in modo che a seconda della direzione che avesse preso, l’avrebbero seguito.   
Don era un uomo atletico ed alto, si vedeva che era in forma. Lo incontrava in centro, in un locale pieno di gente anche se non affollatissimo.   
Erano propensi per un incontro tranquillo con lui, difficilmente avrebbe trovato il modo di portarlo via con la forza.   
L’idea sulla quale si erano soffermati era che volesse comunque solo parlare con Don, a prescindere dallo scopo dell’incontro.   
Quel che contava era essere in grado di seguirlo una volta che se ne fosse andato senza destare sospetti e farsi notare.   
Colby aveva pensato anche alla strategia per seguirlo, un sistema a staffetta in base a dove sarebbe andato e con che mezzo.   
Il caso scottava troppo e dai piani alti avevano fornito a Don tutto l’appoggio possibile, ogni agente che non era impegnato con casi davvero importanti, doveva lasciar perdere e seguire le direttive di Don se l’avesse chiesto.   
Ed ora cominciava a chiedere.   
Concluse le spiegazioni, Colby guardò Don il quale annuì, allora li mandò a prepararsi. Dovevano vestirsi in borghese, nascondere i segni dell’FBI e indossare le trasmittenti come da manuale, in modo che non fossero visibili, ma da tenerli collegati uno all’altro ed in particolare a Colby.   
In poco la sala operativa si svuotò e con gli agenti, anche loro quattro andarono a completare le preparazioni.   
  
Erano rimasti solo lui e Colby negli spogliatoi, quando gli chiese se andava bene.   
Per un momento gli venne un colpo e lo guardò corrugato, poi realizzò il motivo e si illuminò di malizia che imbarazzò Don, il quale cominciò a borbottare che non sapevano se sarebbe venuto per rimorchiarlo oppure per altro.   
\- In ogni caso i dettagli sono importanti, ieri mi hai messo le mani addosso prima di entrare nel locale e… - Colby così andò anche a nozze e si avvicinò subito a lui aprendogli il bottone della camicia, tirandogliela fuori dai jeans e sistemandogli i capelli come aveva fatto la sera precedente.   
\- Beh, le mani addosso me le hai messe anche tu mi pare… - Disse basso e suadente. Don trovò difficile rimanere impassibile. Fu investito da un’ondata di calore improvvisa impossibile da domare e si morse il labbro con un fortissimo desiderio di baciarlo, mentre la sera prima tornava a tormentarlo prepotentemente.   
\- Non mi risulta che ti sia dispiaciuto. - Rispose basso e malizioso, gettando Colby nello stesso stato d’eccitazione in cui era Don.  
Era così praticamente da molto tempo. Quell’attrazione era rimasta invariata, anzi, era cresciuta. Ad essa si erano aggiunti i sentimenti.   
Ora gestire tutto era un’impresa.   
\- Per niente. - Fece a quel punto Colby, con gli occhi attenti e maliziosi di prima, identici, provocatori, pieni di un desiderio evidente.   
Stavano per annullare la distanza molto breve che si erano lasciati, quando Colby piegò il capo di lato, fece un passo indietro e lo guardò critico, poi annuì allargando le braccia e lasciandolo andare.   
\- Direi che così sei perfetto. - Don non disse nulla, voleva solo poter concludere quel discorso e prendersi finalmente quello che voleva, quello che aveva sempre voluto.  
Colby. Intero. In ogni senso.   
Sospirò e si girò guardandosi ad uno specchio tornando al lavoro e a quello che stava per fare. Doveva concentrarsi.   
Colby poi gli si mise dietro, guardandolo attraverso lo specchio.   
\- Sii amichevole, ma non troppo. Se sarai te stesso lo conquisterai, sei il profilo che gli piace, per questo hai attirato la sua attenzione. Forse dopo Tyler non intende smettere. Penso che… grottescamente… cerchi la sua anima gemella. Perciò se tu non lo respingi, se tu non farai mai nulla per respingerlo, completerai l’opera. - Aggiunse calmo e concentrato. Don spostò gli occhi scuri sui suoi chiari e annuì convinto.   
\- Andiamo a fermare quel bastardo. - Colby sorrise, Don se lo impresse per bene nella memoria, mentre le sue mani scivolavano sui suoi fianchi da dietro. Due lievi e fugaci carezze che lo fecero rabbrividire.   
\- Ti copro le spalle. - Rispose.   
Ma questo Don lo sapeva. 


	21. Un incontro del destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in questo assistiamo all'incontro fra Don e Jason, il killer. Si gioca tutto sul capire se Jason sa chi è Don davvero o no, perciò Don deve tenere il gioco e condurlo a suo vantaggio fino alla fine, senza dimenticare che la priorità è trovare Tyler. Nel frattempo si comincia a scoprire più cose su Jason.

21\. UN INCONTRO DEL DESTINO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don.jpg)   
"Fingiamo di non esserci mai incontrati Fingiamo che stiamo per conto nostro Viviamo vite diverse Finché le nostre coperture non saltano"  
[/Racing rats - Editors/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpH697da4KQ)

  
Il locale era in pieno centro, proprio la zona dei ripetitori individuati dal tecnico durante gli sms.   
Era uno di quei ristoranti fast food dove si poteva mangiare sia qualcosa di veloce e iper calorico e anti colesterolo, sia un piatto decente da consumare con calma al tavolino.   
Il locale era mediamente grande e da un lato aveva un negozio di articoli sportivi, dall’altro un salone di bellezza.   
Don arrivò con un po’ di anticipo rispetto all’orario dell’appuntamento e si mise nel tavolino prescelto, con lui alla spicciolata, non tutti insieme, si posizionarono anche gli altri agenti sotto copertura: chi in solitudine, chi in coppia.   
Don aveva un piccolissimo auricolare color carne nell’orecchio per sentire la voce di Colby e all’occorrenza quella degli altri agenti. Poi una microcamera nel terzo bottone della camicia, i primi due erano slacciati, infine un microfono per far sentire la sua voce nell’orologio che fungeva da trasmittente per rimanere in contatto con gli altri, Colby in particolare.   
Ebbero modo di dare un’occhiata a tutto il locale, non era molto pieno ma nemmeno vuoto. Fare qualcosa di folle lì era fuori discussione, Don era sicuro avesse scelto un posto del genere per tutelare sé stesso, indeciso su quello che sarebbe successo da quell’incontro. Né uno né l’altro avrebbero mai rischiato in un posto con tanta gente.   
“Forse non sa cosa aspettarsi, è diffidente dopo dieci anni di questa vita. Può essere che Colby non abbia torto a pensare che non sa che sono io a capo dell’indagine, ma lo trovo assurdo che abbia abbordato proprio me. Forse non è sicuro che fossi io, forse c’era, ma era nascosto perché è paranoico e non ha potuto assistere bene alla scena. Dopotutto ci ha lanciato una sfida, lui vuole giocare con noi.”  
Don stava elucubrando sui possibili scenari, quando dalla porta entrò un uomo dalla stazza considerevole anche se non grasso. Era ben massiccio. Lentigginoso, capelli corti, rossi tendendo all’arancio, ricci. Alla luce Don vide il colore degli occhi e vide meglio i suoi tratti comuni. Il viso tondo non gli forniva una forma interessante, il naso era schiacciato, gli occhi di un classico verde.   
La cosa che saltava subito erano i suoi modi rozzi ed impacciati. Urtò una sedia e per poco fece cadere il vassoio di una cameriera, appena alzò le mani per scusarsi imbarazzato, si videro le due dita che mancavano. A quel punto tutti si misero sull’attenti.   
\- Soggetto in scena, si comincia. - Disse Colby alle trasmittenti di tutti. Colby non poteva essere nel locale perché era stato con Don la sera prima, non sapeva se l’aveva visto o no e per non rischiare non poteva stare lì. Però era in una delle posizioni strategiche esterne, non nei pressi dell’ingresso in modo da non farsi vedere. Era verso una delle vetrate, non troppo vicino, ma nemmeno troppo lontano. Liz e Nikki invece erano dentro per essere pronte in caso di necessità.   
Don sentendo confusione si voltò e lo vide, così sorridendo si alzò dando segno di averlo riconosciuto. Jason lo vide e si illuminò di un sorriso impacciato.   
Alla luce del giorno era tutto diverso, probabilmente.   
Don pensò che se di notte Jason era apparso strano, lì di giorno faceva anche tenerezza.   
“Non sembra per niente un killer psicopatico!”  
Pensò. Probabilmente era così che li attirava. Faceva delle sceneggiate che li obbligava a presentarsi al secondo appuntamento, dove invece si dimostrava una personcina quieta e anche tenera. Abbassavano la guardia e lo incontravano di nuovo, magari in un posto più appartato e tranquillo. E lì le cose si facevano serie.   
Don pensò che non aveva tutto quel tempo da poter stare alle sue tappe, doveva saltare il terzo incontro e passare direttamente a Tyler.   
Jason e Don si incontrarono, si strinsero la mano e Jason si rivelò davvero impacciato in un ambiente non protetto e sicuro quale poteva essere un locale gay notturno.   
Don invece rimase sicuro di sé e del tutto naturale.   
“Sembra nato per questo!” Si disse Colby stupito poiché non l’aveva mai visto sotto copertura. “E poi dicono che sono io la spia con la faccia da poker!”  
\- Aspetti da tanto? - Chiese Jason mite. Don si sedette indicando di accomodarsi e con un sorriso che avrebbe conquistato chiunque, che lo mostrava ben diverso dal bel tenebroso che allontanava ogni essere vivente, disse:   
\- Un paio di minuti. Ho staccato da lavoro e sono venuto subito… - Jason così approfittò del fatto che ne aveva parlato per cominciare subito la conoscenza:   
\- E cosa fai? - Don, consapevole che così facendo glielo avrebbe chiesto, rispose qualcosa di fittizio. L’aveva introdotto per poterglielo richiedere a sua volta.   
Con Colby avevano pensato cosa dire, non poteva sparare un posto da impiegato perché Don non era tipo da impiegato. Era tipo da lavoro attivo, perciò avevano stabilito che per essere credibili avrebbe dovuto dire:   
\- Ho una palestra, sono istruttore di difesa personale. -   
Ogni lavoro plausibile per uno come Don aveva a che fare con la lotta contro il crimine, oppure con un qualche sport professionista. Chiaramente non poteva dire di essere un giocatore di professione, tanto meno un poliziotto. Perciò avevano optato per quel compromesso. Da un lato poteva impaurire Jason, dall’altro intrigarlo. Aveva il senso della caccia, aveva stuzzicato l’FBI a trovarlo lasciandogli il furgone, mettendosi più in prima linea di prima. Sapere che era uno che si difendeva poteva attirare Jason.   
Infatti i suoi occhi si illuminarono subito e lo guardarono pieno di interesse.   
\- Davvero? - Don sorrise ed annuì.   
\- Sì… non sembro un istruttore? - Jason così lo guardò nel complesso.   
\- Certo… - Lo sguardo di chi apprezzava quel che vedeva. - In realtà sì… - Poi si ricordò di quello che gli aveva detto. - È solo che con mezzo polmone in meno pensavo dovessi fare un lavoro più sedentario… come è successo? - Jason stava divagando, Don doveva riprendere il controllo della conversazione. Così rispose sbrigativo immaginando che fosse normale non aver voglia di parlare di quello.   
\- Sono stato aggredito, pugnalato. Rapina. - Disse criptico abbassando lo sguardo sul menù che consultava da un po’. Jason si rese conto che non gli piaceva parlarne.   
\- Scusa, non volevo essere indiscreto… stanotte mi hai fatto vedere la cicatrice, pensavo che fosse facile… - Don ebbe un’intuizione delle sue e rialzò gli occhi con aria di sfida.   
\- Per te è facile? - Disse indicando la sua mano. Jason sussultò e la sollevò un po’.   
\- Beh, no… - Don alzò le spalle tornando al menù, fingendo di disinteressarsene ed anzi di non volerne parlare proprio. Psicologia inversa, uno dei trucchi interrogatori più famosi. Fai finta di non voler sapere una cosa e te la diranno. Don fece anche finta di essere seccato e chiudendo il menù brontolò qualcosa sul fatto che non gli piaceva quello che c’era, così Jason si mise in allarme e si posizionò in punta sulla sedia, con la mano ben stesa sul tavolo fra di loro. Mignolo e anulare destro mancavano, ormai non si vedeva quasi nulla della cicatrice. Era di molto tempo fa, forse venti anni, pensò Don fissandola torvo.   
\- Vedi, per me è diventata un’ossessione… questa menomazione mi ha fatto sempre sentire inferiore e vedere te che avevi qualcosa in comune con me mi ha… beh, fatto sentire simile. Come se potessimo parlarne, finalmente. Aprirci a vicenda. Qualcosa che non ho mai potuto fare. - Don rimase zitto a fissarlo, sempre in chiusura. Le braccia conserte. L’aveva studiata bene.   
Jason scrutava il suo viso illeggibile, affascinante. Gli occhi duri.   
\- È stata mia madre. - Disse poi sussurrando piano. Don si aggrottò e rialzò finalmente gli occhi per capire se mentiva. Uno sguardo e capì che era dolorosamente vero. Gli occhi limpidi di chi non aveva altro dietro quelle iridi verdi. Solo convincere Don a non chiudersi e a rimanere lì. Voleva parlare con lui, approfondire, conoscerlo.   
\- Mi prendi in giro? - Chiese polemico, seguendo il proprio personaggio. Che poi era quello che avrebbe detto in quelle condizioni.   
Jason scosse la testa con calma e sorrise malinconico.   
\- Incredibile, vero? Figlio di due genitori uno l’opposto dell’altro. - Con questo Don cominciò a comporre il quadro, ma Jason vedendo che lo stava ‘ritrovando’ continuò con la storia, mentre la cameriera arrivò prendendo le ordinazioni di un pranzo leggero e nutriente. - Mio padre mi ha trasmesso la sua passione per gli uomini. - Disse deridendo la cosa da solo. Don capì che stava dicendo la verità perché ne stava parlando come quando parlava della propria mano e delle sue imperfezioni. Teso, evidentemente teso. Una punta d’isteria. Rabbia. Quel trattenersi sfinente. - Mia madre invece era una di quelle bigotte di merda, il suo verso preferito della bibbia è taglia l’oggetto dello scandalo! - Qualcuno all’orecchio glielo citò riconoscendolo e Don immaginò che dall’ufficio Larry stesse guardando e sentendo.   
Così Don lo citò, era un passo dell’antico testamento.   
Jason si calmò e si zittì colpito, estremamente colpito. In un attimo trovò la conferma che cercavano. Avevano davvero qualcosa in comune.   
\- Anche i tuoi…? - chiese senza finire, intendendo se erano bigotti e omofobi.   
Don dovette improvvisare e lo fece bene annuendo malinconico mentre scioglieva le braccia, dimostrando finalmente l’apertura che voleva Jason.   
\- Mio padre è rimasto all’epoca preistorica. Un po’ perché è cresciuto in una fattoria, un po’… mah, cultura, penso. Che ne so! - Don continuò a fare la parte di quello restio a parlare di sé, ma vedendo che qualcosa lo diceva, Jason continuò a cogliere ogni input per dimostrargli che con lui poteva stare tranquillo.   
\- Anche io sono cresciuto in una fattoria, ereditata dalla famiglia di mia madre. Mio padre odiava quel lavoro, preferiva la caccia, anche se poi era bravo a occuparsi delle bestie e tutto il resto. Ma mio padre odiava tutti. Anche me. L’unica in grado di tenere testa a quel bastardo era mia madre. Lei mi faceva più paura di lui… - Jason iniziò a parlare come se non avesse mai visto l’ora di farlo con qualcuno.   
\- Parli di loro al passato… - Sottolineò Don. Jason annuì con un sorriso liberatorio.   
\- Sono morti dieci anni fa… In questi giorni c’è l’anniversario, sono tornato qua per questo. - Ormai era un’intera orchestra, nella testa di Don. Era lui e si stava delineando tutto il quadro completo, stava trovando la storia e probabilmente Jason era così felice dall’aver trovato uno spirito affine, come cercava da sempre, che stava abbassando le difese e diceva e mostrava molto più di quello che sarebbe stato prudente.   
\- Azzardo che non ha idea di chi sei o la conversazione sarebbe diversa… - Disse Colby all’auricolare di Don. Don concordava. La sensazione era quella, ma non si poteva abbassare la guardia.  
“Avendo tempo lo conquisterei, lo circuirei convincendolo che sono come lui, che cerco il coraggio di cominciare, di fare quello che fa lui, così si fiderebbe e mi porterebbe a Tyler, ma non penso d’avere così tanto tempo. Se si fidasse subito fino a questo punto sarebbe una finzione, non devo tirare troppo la corda. Mi basta che uscito di qua vada da lui.”  
\- Mi dispiace… - Disse come si conveniva dire in quei casi. Jason ridacchiò amaro alzando le spalle, facendo spazio per i piatti che la cameriera stava portando.   
\- È successo da molto, è stata una liberazione. Quando la fattoria è bruciata con loro dentro ho colto subito al volo la palla… era ora di cambiare, girare pagina. Mi sono sentito molto libero. So che non dovrei dirlo, ma non mi hanno reso la vita facile. Sai, uno raccoglie quello che semina. Loro non meritavano la mia pietà all’epoca, non la meritano nemmeno adesso. - Disse con maggior durezza, cominciando a mangiare con voracità. Decisamente il rapporto col cibo non era sano.  
“Deve compensare la mancanza d’affetto che non riesce a trovare.”   
Pensò logicamente Don, realizzando che ora doveva dirgli lui qualcosa o avrebbe mangiato la foglia.   
\- Niente di così tragico, comunque. - Rispose Don poi, mangiando anche lui con più tranquillità. - Mi hanno rapinato, aggredito e pugnalato. Mi sono salvato per un pelo, mi hanno tolto mezzo polmone, ho visto com’era di là e non mi piaceva. Così sono tornato ed ho fatto di tutto per rimettermi. Ho giurato a me stesso che non avrei mai più permesso a nessuno di farmi paura. Mai più. Così mi sono impegnato per cacciarla. Se ti senti debole, diventa forte. Nessuno ha il diritto di calpestarti. Se ti fanno paura ti calpestano. - Don tirò fuori un po’ delle sue filosofie immaginando che uno così potesse andare a nozze con qualcosa del genere e vide di nuovo gli occhi di Jason illuminarsi di una luce impaziente, come se non vedesse l’ora, come se ormai fosse sicuro e non potesse resistere.   
Davvero era stato tutto un caso il loro incontro?  
Don ancora non ci credeva. 


	22. Artista dell'orrore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le indagini entrano nel vivo, Don è al cospetto di Jason, sotto copertura, ma non sa ancora se stia giocando con lui o se davvero non sa chi è in realtà. Don se lo lavora in modo da spingerlo ad andare da Tyler dopo il loro incontro, nella speranza di trovarlo vivo.

22\. ARTISTA DELL’ORRORE

 

"E non riesco a smettere finché tutto il mondo non conoscerà il mio nome   
Perché sono nato solo dentro i miei sogni   
Fino a quando muori per me, fino a quando c'è una luce, la mia ombra è su di te   
Perché Io sono il contrario dell'amnesia   
E tu sei un fiore di ciliegio   
Stai per fiorire  
Sei così bella, ma te ne sei andata così presto"  
[\- Fall Out Boys - Centuries -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBr7kECsjcQ)

  
Colby chiuse brevemente la comunicazione con Don per ordinare in centrale di fare velocemente delle ricerche riguardo la lista dei clienti di Colton Martin, controllare chi di loro non era più attivo per causa decesso.   
Trovare una fattoria bruciata senza alcun proprietario ed erede non doveva essere difficile.   
La storia si stava delineando, tutto stava andando al suo posto e anche se di norma era una cosa che faceva Don, anche Colby iniziava a capire.   
Jason era stato cresciuto da due genitori problematici e diversi, lei una donna religiosamente rigida, bigotta come l’aveva definita lui stesso, vecchio stampo, severa ed estremista. Il padre invece aveva nascosto la sua natura omosessuale fino a che, probabilmente, aveva abusato del figlio incidendo sulla sua sessualità.   
Colby avrebbe voluto scommettere che quando la madre aveva scoperto che il marito abusava del figlio, aveva quasi ammazzato l’uomo. Da un certo punto di vista poteva aver salvato il figlio, se poi non avesse lavorato nel senso opposto, estremizzando il male dell’omosessualità dal suo distorto e severo punto di vista.   
“Avrà creato chissà quanti disagi al figlio… che rivelandosi gay a sua volta, ha iniziato la sua guerra interiore. Conscio che se si rivelava, la madre lo uccideva, si è soffocato fino ad impazzire.”  
Supponeva fosse stato beccato un giorno da lei in atteggiamenti inequivocabilmente gay, lei a quel punto aveva iniziato a tagliargli le dita, impazzita di rabbia. Al taglio del secondo, il figlio doveva aver giurato che non avrebbe più fatto nulla.   
\- Non è difficile immaginare la sua storia… - Disse Colby al microfono di Don. - Ma stiamo cercando. Ci stiamo avvicinando. -   
Don guardò l’orologio, quello era il segno stabilito per dire che Don aveva capito e che dava il suo consenso per continuare così. Il segno per dire di no, di non fare qualcosa o che non era d’accordo, era la mano dietro al collo.   
\- Perciò tu che lavoro fai? - chiese Don tornando ad una pseudo conversazione normale, come se i discorsi fatti prima fossero comuni.   
Jason lo guardò ingoiando il boccone e rispose:   
\- Sono un artista! - Don voleva ridere, ma ebbe un eccellente controllo. Non lo stesso di Nikki in un tavolino con Liz e di Colby al suo orecchio.   
Don rimase ineccepibile.   
\- Artista? - Chiese fingendosi interessato, bevendo l’acqua.   
\- Sì… faccio opere. Quadri e sculture. Sculture per lo più se devo essere onesto. - Don così si appoggiò allo schienale avendo finito di mangiare e lo guardò curioso, sempre col suo contegno tenebroso.   
\- E le esponi? -   
\- Beh, no… non mi sento ancora pronto… sto perfezionando la mia tecnica… però penso che quella su cui sto lavorando possa essere il mio capolavoro, sai il David del Michelangelo… - Larry cominciò ad insultare a modo suo, con epiteti tecnici ed altolocati da fisico filosofico, fortunatamente Colby aveva chiuso tutti i collegamenti e teneva solo il suo aperto.   
\- Sono curioso… -  Disse Don. Jason fece il timido.   
\- No beh, gli altri non so se… l’ultimo se quando è finito mi soddisfa magari… - Don decise di insistere un po’.   
\- Ed in fase di creazione non mostreresti niente ad un amico curioso? Non ho mai visto uno scultore all’opera, ma dicono che sia un’esperienza da fare! - Don mise i gomiti sul tavolino e si protese un po’ verso di lui puntando il suo sguardo penetrante e magnetico in quello indeciso di Jason. Ci fu un momento in cui lui sembrò ipnotizzarsi con Don, dove si dimenticò di quel che stavano dicendo e di cosa lui stesso stesse facendo, ovvero ingozzarsi.   
Don iniziò a giocherellare col bicchiere di Jason, in mezzo al tavolo, questi spostò lo sguardo sulle sue dita e dimenticò la bocca aperta. Poi assorbito, rispose:   
\- Facciamo così… adesso torno a lavorarci e lo rendo presentabile anche se non è finito. Poi se ti va stasera ci vediamo e te lo mostro. Ok? - Don notò il cambiamento nel suo sguardo, come se non fosse più lì. Prima aveva il controllo di sé e della situazione, studiava la persona che aveva davanti, studiava quello che poteva dire. Adesso non era più lì, adesso era come se la luce della ragione fosse stata rimpiazzata da un’insana follia.   
Probabilmente era questo che vedevano in lui durante il secondo incontro, gli altri che poi venivano uccisi.   
Il primo era nei locali, dove lui li abbordava. Era un incontro strano dove lui coi suoi modi da vittima li costringeva a rivederlo per dimostrare di non essere discriminatori.   
Il secondo era così, alla luce del giorno. Si mostrava in tutta la sua tenera goffaggine, sembrava innocuo e simpatico. Eppure ad un certo punto notavano che non era come voleva sembrare, che l’impressione avuta nel primo incontro era giusta. Così lo scaricavano e non ce n’era un terzo. Non che finisse bene, quanto meno.   
\- Colby? - Chiese udienza Larry tramite il collegamento a distanza. Colby chiuse un attimo con Don per parlare con lui.   
\- Dimmi Larry. -   
\- C’è una teoria che si chiama… - Colby lo fermò subito impedendogli di cominciare con spiegazioni prima astruse e poi comprensibili.   
\- Vai subito al sodo, per cortesia. - Disse fintamente paziente. Larry tossicchiò e continuò seppure seccato per l’interruzione.   
\- Penso che Jason non abbia idea di chi sia Don e che lo voglia mettere alla prova per vedere se può diventare il suo compagno per la vita. Un complice con cui continuare questa sua… vita da artista! - Colby si aggrottò capitalizzando tutta la sua attenzione sulle sue parole che ora gli risuonavano insieme al resto del quadro di Jason.   
\- Non uccide perché lo respingono. - Fece realizzandolo solo ora. - Uccide perché quando mostra loro quello che fa davvero, loro reagiscono male. -   
\- Cerca l’amore, come tutti. Solo che lui ha esigenze particolari. - Concluse Larry.   
\- A dir poco! - Commentò acida Nikki che aveva sentito come anche Liz.  
Colby aggiornò brevemente Don il quale aveva già accettato di vederlo la sera, curioso del suo lavoro.   
\- Posso farti un domanda, Jason? - Chiese poi Don intendendo che non era una da conversazione comune. Jason, che stava bevendo, annuì.   
\- Tutto quello che vuoi! - Rispose felice.   
\- Come mai mi hai avvicinato? Come mai hai avvicinato proprio me, ieri sera? Penso c’erano uomini e ragazzi più interessanti, più… - A Colby venne un colpo sentendogli fare quella domanda, poteva essere un po’ troppo, ma Jason sorrise e si strinse nelle spalle timido.   
\- Beh, fra tutta la gente che era lì ieri sera… tu eri quello che si notava di più. Specie lì fuori, dove ti ho visto quando sei uscito… - Don rimase in silenzio. - Eri il più diverso, sembravi un pesce fuor d’acqua. L’aria tipica di chi si chiede che diavolo ci fa lì, pentito di essere venuto. - Spiegò dolcemente. Don annuì.   
\- Beh, non ha torto. - Rispose Colby colpito dalla sua spiegazione.   
\- Che in un gruppo di gay Don si noti è ovvio! - Disse Nikki attivando la comunicazione con Don tramite un tasto dell’orologio che avevano tutti. - Perché un etero in mezzo ai gay attira l’attenzione, è scontato! - Rincarò. Colby voleva dirle che Don era gay anche se non sempre e con tutti, ma lo era. Con lui se non altro.   
Però decise di tenere la bocca chiusa. Don guardò ancora l’ora, segno che aveva capito e che era d’accordo su tutto.   
Jason pensò che fosse segno che invece doveva andare via.   
\- Hai finito la pausa pranzo? - Chiese Jason dispiaciuto.   
Don realizzò che non doveva mangiarsi la copertura fino a che non sarebbe arrivato da Tyler.   
Se dopo di lui ci andava per ‘portare avanti l’opera d’arte’, bastava seguirlo una volta uscito dal ristorante. Dopo di che si sarebbe finito tutto.   
\- Sì, non mi rimane molto… - Jason sorrise e tirò fuori il portafoglio per lasciare i soldi, ma Don insistette per pagare lui, tipico gesto da dominatore. Jason lo lasciò fare soddisfatto.   
Era proprio quello che aveva cercato. La sua espressione era inequivocabile.   
\- Allora ci rivediamo stasera? Ci troviamo da qualche parte e andiamo al tuo laboratorio? - Chiese Don mentre uscivano insieme, calmi, dal locale seguiti da una decina di occhi.   
Jason si mise le mani in tasca e annuì eccitato e felice allo stesso tempo comunicandogli un luogo d’incontro vicino al suo laboratorio.   
Don annuì e si chiese se Jason si aspettasse un gesto intimo o se comunque dovesse farlo per convincerlo ulteriormente a non cambiare idea.   
Stava ancora pensandoci, quando fu Jason a protendersi verso di lui e a lasciargli un bacio umidiccio sulla guancia. Poi, rosso come i suoi capelli e le lentiggini sul viso, se ne andò.   
In un primo momento Nikki nascose il viso nel menù non per Jason che non poteva più vederla, ma per Don il quale, invece, poteva vederla eccome.   
Colby si affrettò a dare l’ordine alla squadra Alpha di seguirlo, poi a tutti comunicò che si cominciava con il percorso a staffetta per seguirlo, di fare quel che avevano concordato e di non perderlo mai di vista.   
Infine chiuse la comunicazione con tutti e scoppiò a ridere per il bacio e la rigidità da rigor mortis che Don stava avendo ancora, immobile proprio dove l’aveva lasciato.   
Dopo che si fu assicurato che non c’era nessuno, Colby andò da lui e con un kit per prelevare liquidi e DNA, strofinò la sua guancia per portare il campione raccolto alla scientifica dell’FBI. Infine con una salvietta lo pulì.   
\- Adesso puoi tornare a respirare. - Disse ridacchiando anche con un certo sadismo. Don era ancora una statua, rigido, serio, duro come il marmo. Spostò gli occhi su quelli divertiti di Colby e poco dopo furono raggiunti anche dalle ragazze che ridevano a loro volta.   
\- Nella tragicità della cosa, non dimenticheremo mai questo momento. - Disse Liz. Don scosse il capo e brontolando qualcosa, cominciò a grugnire ordini per sbrigarsi a seguire Jason, secondo il proprio rispettivo turno, riattivando le comunicazioni con tutti i membri della squadra in missione con loro.   
I tre rimasti si guardarono fra di loro e senza parlare si capirono al volo: decisamente indimenticabile.   
  
Riconosciuto come capo operativo dell’indagine fino a nuovo ordine, gli agenti assegnati alle ricerche riferivano tutto a Colby, perciò mentre lui e Don seguivano come stabilito la staffetta in totale sicurezza senza farsi vedere, pronti ad intervenire a necessità, riceveva aggiornamenti continui dall’FBI.   
\- Ok, grazie. - Disse mettendo giù il telefono mentre Don guidava a distanza di tre isolati, seguendo le indicazioni dell’unità che stava dietro a Jason.   
Don ordinò alla terza unità in carico di posizionarsi a tale incrocio a cui sembravano direzionati per sostituire e subentrare alla seconda unità. Così la staffetta proseguì senza destare sospetti.   
Erano state predisposte tutte le forze in gioco per riuscire in quell’operazione, il killer scultore era ricercato da moltissimi anni e non erano mai stati così vicini a lui come ora.   
L’unità Gamma sostituì l’unità Beta. Jason si muoveva con una macchina che dalla centrale comunicarono a Colby essere sotto falso nome.   
\- Mi chiedo come mai non ha mai preso un furgone creando un falso proprietario, come ha fatto ora. Un furgone rubato desta sospetto se viene individuato anche solo per sbaglio, infatti hanno capito che era collegato al killer scultore anche per questo. - La prima volta che avevano avuto dei filmati sulla zona di ritrovamento di uno dei cadaveri, cosa che non avevano sempre avuto a disposizione, e che erano riusciti a leggere la targa del furgone, avevano capito che era quello il suo mezzo per muoversi perché risultava rubato. Prima di quella volta non avevano mai avuto modo di controllare i mezzi nel quartiere di ritrovamento delle vittime.   
Così il killer scultore era diventato il killer del furgone rosso, due soprannomi, nemmeno un viso. Fino ad ora.   
\- Non è la persona più logica del mondo… - Fece notare Colby calmo rispondendo di nuovo al telefono.  
Don concordava. Di killer furbi e razionali ne aveva incontrati. Lui era solo stato furbo a non interagire mai con le forze dell’ordine.   
\- Non si faceva trovare perché non voleva. Adesso ha voluto e si è fatto trovare. - Commentò Don svoltando per seguire le indicazioni dell’Unità Gamma che stava seguendo Jason che stava uscendo dalla città.   
Colby gli lanciò un’occhiata veloce sentendo sia lui che l’agente al telefono, poi annuì ad entrambi e mise giù riprendendo il discorso con lui:  
\- Ma perché? Perché per dieci anni non voleva farsi cacciare mentre ora sì improvvisamente? Proprio ora che è pronto per l’uomo che ha sempre voluto uccidere ma che non è mai riuscito? E anche lì, perché ora? - Le domande erano molte e più ne sapevano, più ne arrivavano di nuove.   
C’era da chiedersi se avessero mai trovato tutte le risposte. 


	23. Comprendere gli assassini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo ci dedichiamo a Don e Colby che seguono Jason insieme ad altre unità di agenti. Spazio per la quiete prima della tempesta, spazio per parlarsi, per un po' di confidenze e per capire meglio alcuni episodi del passato che li hanno segnati. La situazione è ad alta tensione e pur rimanendo totalmente concentrati sulla missione, non possono evitare di capirsi meglio.

23\. COMPRENDERE GLI ASSASSINI   
  


"Sto nuotando nel fumo di ponti che ho bruciato"   
[/Linkin Park - Burning in the skies/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kh_YCSW5lPc)   


  
Don stringendo gli occhi cercava di rispondersi mentre ricordava il caso di Buch e Crystal, quando lui era scappato dalla prigione dirigendosi verso di lui. Si era preoccupato di farglielo sapere a distanza in modo che si preparasse.   
Per tutti era stato ovvio il motivo, Don aveva sentito un vago fastidio crescergli dentro. Si era estraniato. Aveva lasciato il caso a David, non aveva mai collaborato. Charlie si era preoccupato al punto da parlarne con Colby e Colby gli aveva risposto che non avrebbe mai permesso che nessuno mettesse un dito su Don.  
‘Ma gli hai parlato? A te ha detto nulla?’  
Colby aveva risposto di no.  
‘Perché tanto non mi risponderebbe. Posso solo essere la sua ombra silenziosa.’  
E Colby era sempre stato questo per lui. La sua ombra silenziosa.  
\- Come hai capito che Buch non voleva ucciderti, ma voleva che tu uccidessi lui perché tu avevi ucciso la sua ragazza? -   
Chiese Colby come se percepisse i suoi pensieri, immerso in quel tempo così intimo a modo suo.   
Don si riscosse rallentando perché Jason stava rallentando a sua volta a causa del traffico per uscire dalla città.   
\- Ha fatto scegliere a me il luogo del nostro incontro. Quando un agente sceglie un posto per incontrare un criminale in un faccia a faccia, sceglie sempre il migliore per poter nascondere i propri agenti. Questo significava arrivare davanti a me con migliaia di pistole puntate contro e lui lo sapeva e l’ha fatto lo stesso. Sapeva che sarebbe morto. Era quello che voleva. -   
\- Però il fatto che avesse cercato te ti ha fatto capire che voleva che comunque fossi tu a premere il grilletto. - Concluse Colby capendo, nonostante ci fosse ancora qualcosa che voleva chiedergli. Non ne avevano mai parlato. Don non ne aveva parlato con anima viva, nemmeno Robin. Si era chiuso e basta e nessuno aveva osato superare la soglia del suo muro.   
Adesso Colby gli faceva quelle domande e lui, semplicemente, rispondeva.   
\- Amare più del desiderio di vendicarsi. - Rifletté Don ad alta voce, dicendo finalmente quello che l’aveva colpito maggiormente di quel ragazzo così folle da ammazzare incontrollato chiunque incontrasse sul suo cammino, ma non Don che aveva ucciso la sua donna, l’unica persona mai amata.   
Colby lo guardò non avendo gli occhi impegnati a guidare e si perse nel suo sguardo penetrante, pensieroso.   
\- L’hai capito prima? - Era una delle sensazioni che aveva avuto. Don non se la prese, non si chiuse. Era Colby, lui poteva fargli domande, a lui rispondeva volentieri. In qualche modo non gli dava fastidio.   
\- La verità? - Lo guardò brevemente e con un sorrisino colpevole tornò alla strada: - Sì. Al telefono. Mi ha spedito un telefonino predisposto per parlare con lui. Per tutti quei minuti interminabili potevo rintracciarlo, a lui non importava. E non solo. Ma mi ha parlato di quanto gli mancava lei, di quel che provava per lei e del fatto che noi non avevamo mai capito cosa li legava. E di cosa provava ora ad averla tradita per via delle torture ordinate da me per farlo parlare. - Colby ricordava bene il caso. Don aveva catturato Buch e Crystal, la sua donna, aveva rapito Megan. Così Don aveva fatto torturare Buch da Ian, Buch aveva parlato e rivelato dove la teneva. Però questo l’aveva divorato al punto da macinare una fuga elaborata dalla prigione. Non per vendicarsi, ma per ricongiungersi a lei.   
\- Lui l’aveva tradita, mi ha parlato a lungo di questa cosa. Per colpa mia lui ha tradito lei ed io poi l’ho uccisa. Lui non si sentiva di meritare di vivere, sentiva di meritare di morire, ma voleva sentirsi più vicino a lei ed io ero l’unico collegamento rimasto con la donna che amava. Sì Colby, l’ho capito al telefono. Per questo non ho detto nulla subito. Dovevo riflettere. - Colby lo guardava ancora e senza capire gli chiese aggrottato:  
\- Su cosa? -   
\- Se ucciderlo e accontentarlo o meno. - Colby sapeva come era andata, era stato presente, l’aveva sentito.   
Don aveva scelto di non uccidere Buch perché con Crystal non aveva avuto scelta, ma con lui sì e non doveva farlo, non serviva. Perché per quanto orribile, ogni vita aveva valore.   
\- Non ho mai tolto vite alla leggera. In quel periodo, però, meno di sempre. - Ammise infine come percependo i pensieri di Colby che silenzioso annuì.   
\- Sei un grande esempio, Don. - David, Charlie, suo padre, Robin, tutti in quell’occasione l’avevano rimproverato per la sua mancanza di apertura e comunicazione. Colby non gli aveva ma detto nulla ed anzi ora gli diceva che era un grande esempio.   
Colby lo aveva capito. Sia quella volta che ora.   
Don si sentì leggero, lo guardò veloce e sorrise un istante.   
Poi dalla radio aperta sul canale per le quattro unità coinvolte nell’inseguimento a staffetta, la voce dei Gamma comunicò che era uscito dalla città e si dirigeva verso una zona boscosa piuttosto nota.   
Don ordinò all’unità Alpha sostituirsi alla Gamma e come concordato in precedenza, pronti a subentrare, lasciarono indietro i colleghi.   
\- A tutte le unità. Seguire il soggetto a distanza. - Disse sentendo vicino il momento dell’incontro. Conosceva quella zona boscosa in questione, era piena di animali liberi e di rifugi, non distava molto.   
\- Se il padre era cacciatore probabilmente andavano a cacciare insieme, gli avrà insegnato come si fa e gli avrà trasmesso la passione per quello. -  Disse Colby.   
\- E nel frattempo abusava di lui. -  Concluse criptico Don, schifato da quanto  meschine potessero essere le persone. Se ne stupiva sempre.   
\- Avranno un rifugio di caccia. - Ipotizzò Colby sentendo sempre più vicino il momento in cui avrebbero fermato tutto quell’orrore. - Ci siamo vicini, Don. Lo stiamo per fermare. - Aggiunse sicuro, fissando lo sguardo sulla strada che stavano imboccando anche loro, insieme ad altre due unità di agenti.  
Ma Don era già avanti. Don era alla fase successiva. Jason sarebbe arrivato al rifugio con l’auto, ma loro non potevano di certo farlo.  Serviva una strategia a distanza, discreta, per trovarlo senza insospettirlo e farlo scappare.   
\- Quando lui imbocca la strada che porta dentro il bosco, dobbiamo fermarci lì e proseguire a piedi. E sbrigarci prima che venga buio. Abbiamo un paio d’ore per seguire le tracce e trovare il rifugio. Lui non deve scappare! -   
Colby prese la pistola e controllò che fosse tutto a posto, poi dal cruscotto prese sufficienti caricatori e la torcia.   
\- Si va a caccia. - Rispose deciso, quasi felice. Ormai erano vicini, lo sentiva.   
Quello che sentiva Don era un po’ diverso invece. Che erano vicini era vero, ma fra lui e loro c’era un bosco di mezzo e la necessità di non farsi assolutamente sentire per non fargli accelerare i tempi d’esecuzione.   
“Se ci sente, se ci vede, se facciamo un minimo rumore e lui ci nota, per Tyler è finita. Questa volta non possiamo sbagliare.”  
  
Don accostò dietro la prima unità di controllo, poco dopo anche le altre macchine si fermarono dietro di loro.   
Prima di scendere e cominciare a dare ordini agli altri, Don guardò Colby come se sentisse qualcosa, come se il proprio istinto gli parlasse ed ormai comunicava fin troppo bene con lui per non dargli retta.   
\- Ricorda sempre una cosa, Colby. - Colby lo guardò serio, il tono e lo sguardo erano particolarmente intensi, capì che aveva una sensazione. Il sole ancora alto li illuminava carezzando il loro viso con dolcezza. - Non importa chi sono, cosa hanno fatto, da quale patologia sono affetti e a quale orrore hanno dato vita. Vogliono essere capiti. Tutti loro. Dal primo all’ultimo. Sempre. Loro vogliono solo essere compresi. Non importa se ne hanno ammazzati mille, se li mangiano, se martoriano. Loro vogliono solo essere capiti. E se vuoi arrivare a loro, è questo l’unico modo. - Colby ricordò il caso di Mason, il caso di Buch, il proprio, quando tutti lo credevano una spia. E poi molti altri casi a cui avevano lavorato, casi difficili, dove c’era solo da sbattere la testa contro il muro.   
Non solo Don aveva sempre mantenuto il sangue freddo e la lucidità quando tutti impazzivano, ma aveva risolto tutto riuscendo ad entrare nelle loro teste, a capirli.   
In un modo o nell’altro, sempre.   
Colby rabbrividì, come se ora sentisse anche lui quella sensazione.  
Don non aveva mai istruito di prima mano, aveva sempre creduto nell’esempio, nella pratica, nei tentativi.   
Quando David aveva chiesto di diventare supervisore di una squadra, Don non l’aveva addestrato ed istruito. L’aveva messo a dirigere delle operazioni. Aveva controllato, gli aveva dato delle dritte se proprio necessitavano, ma mai insegnato.   
\- Andrà tutto bene, Don. - Disse Colby serio, cercando disperatamente una battuta per alleggerire la situazione. Non trovandola, gli mise una mano sul ginocchio, quel contatto li riscaldò più del sole che picchiava contro il vetro.   
Poi scesero.   
  
\- Ok, è entrato da un po’ per il sentiero, arriverà certamente ad un rifugio di caccia. Proseguiamo a piedi seguendo le tracce dell’auto, quando intravediamo il posto ci divideremo e lo circonderemo. Dobbiamo essere silenziosi, veloci ed efficaci. Se scappa lo perdiamo, questi boschi li conoscerà meglio lui di noi. -   
In tutto erano otto agenti federali addestrati per le operazioni sul campo, di quelli, quattro erano Don, Colby, Nikki e Liz. Otto per un uomo doveva essere sufficiente, ma aveva avvertito la centrale comunicando cosa stava succedendo e dove erano e di tenere pronti agenti di sostegno in caso di emergenza.   
Don diede ultimi ordini ed indicazioni, poi si incamminarono in silenzio.   
Avevano un solo colpo in canna, se l’avessero sbagliato sarebbe stata la fine.   
  
Inoltrati nel sentiero sterrato del bosco, riserva di caccia al limite est di Los Angeles, il sole si nascose fra le fronde molto presto.   
Don e Colby erano in testa, le mani pronte sulle pistole, i passi leggeri e veloci nella speranza che il rifugio non fosse troppo inoltrato nel bosco.   
Silenziosi fissavano per terra e poi davanti a loro, assottigliando lo sguardo alla ricerca di qualche segno, di qualche movimento lontano, di qualunque cosa che potesse significare qualcosa per loro, a cui dovessero porre attenzione.   
“Eppure l’ha fatto anche con me.”  
Pensò Colby riferendosi al modo in cui Don si infilava nella mente dei criminali.   
“Solo che a me lo lasciava fare con le vittime. Ci sono stati molti casi in cui ho empatizzato con la vittima se questa aveva qualcosa in comune con me, gli chiedevo spazio per indagare per conto mio, perché avevo una certa sensazione e lui mi guardava tutte le volte con quello sguardo penetrante e poi senza chiedere annuiva e mi dava spazio, tutto quello che volevo, senza discutere. La fiducia che ha sempre avuto in me è qualcosa che non posso dimenticare, che mi ha segnato nella mia scelta di rimanere qua.”  
Colby aveva ricevuto molte offerte per andare a lavorare nella divisione dello spionaggio o alla CIA. La missione conclusa con successo durata ben più di due anni, aveva fatto il giro di molti pezzi grossi.   
Aveva sempre rifiutato deciso.   
Lì aveva tutto quello che voleva, che gli serviva.   
Pace, tranquillità, un lavoro che gli piaceva con gente che gli piaceva, con cui stava bene. Lì era capito. Non aveva rogne, non aveva casi dove finiva per essere meschino per qualcuno. Lì sapevano già tutto di lui e l’avevano perdonato.   
“L’hanno fatto molto prima di me.”  
Pensò a quel punto proseguendo nelle curve del sentiero che saliva su una collina a tratti ripida. In certi punti era proprio buio nonostante il sole ancora sufficientemente alto.   
Lì stava bene perché aveva responsabilità limitate, doveva solo eseguire gli ordini, lavorare con qualcuno di cui si fidava ciecamente, totalmente ricambiato e al tempo stesso non era noioso. Un lavoro di utilità e d’azione, ma non dove ci si sporcava le mani rischiando di tradire e deludere.   
“Anche se ora essere il suo braccio destro mi fa effetto. Se non è una grande responsabilità questa… quella volta che è stato ferito io sono impazzito, stavo facendo seriamente male al nostro indiziato per avere delle risposte, per vendicare Don. È stato David a farmi vedere la differenza. Io volevo vendicare Don, ma noi eravamo lì per fare giustizia. Non riuscivo a controllarmi sebbene sono sempre stato bravo in questo, molto bravo. Ho sempre i nervi saldi, ma quella volta…”  
Colby lanciò un’occhiata a Don al suo fianco, largo di un paio di metri. Era molto concentrato, forse era già nella testa del loro assassino, stava pensando a cosa dirgli quando l’avrebbero trovato.   
Gli avrebbe coperto le spalle a tutti i costi. Era lì principalmente per quello, punto e basta. Lo capì e lo accettò in un attimo. 


	24. Sfiorando il proiettile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un istante di sospensione per ricordare un momento specifico per Colby, il momento in cui Don in passato ha ammesso che lui era diverso dagli altri, per poi tuffarsi nell'azione delle indagini che arrivano al picco, o così sembra. La squadra arriva al rifugio dove ci sono Jason e Tyler, cosa troveranno? Avranno fatto in tempo? Riusciranno a prenderlo o devono prepararsi a qualche sorpresa?

24\. SFIORANDO IL PROIETTILE

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don%20colby7.png)   
"Dove vai quando il cielo ti chiama Cosa fai, a chi ti rivolgi Quanti anni avrai quando alla fine ti prenderanno Non smettere di muoverti, sono proprio dietro di te [...] Che cosa si prova quando l'inferno ti circonda Quanto caldo fa, penso di avrlo già sentito Se c'è una via d'uscita, meglio che la trovi"   
[\- The sniper at the gates of Heaven - The Black Angels -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGXxcNkqdzA)   
  


  
Le tracce dell’auto andarono fuori sentiero, fra gli alberi, segno che stavano per arrivare. Don tirò fuori la pistola, imitato dagli altri a cui lanciò un’occhiata d’attenzione, un dito sulla bocca per indicare silenzio e si inoltrò per primo, seguito a ruota dagli altri con le pistole in mano e i sensi all’erta.   
Proprio poco prima che il rifugio fosse visibile, a Colby venne in mente un episodio in particolare.   
Quel giorno era uscito di strada durante un inseguimento, la macchina si era ribaltata, con lui c’era Nikki che aveva sbattuto la testa e perso i sensi.   
A fatica si era trascinato fuori, l’aveva presa e portata via, la macchina era esplosa poco dopo.   
Aveva chiamato subito i soccorsi, poi aveva chiamato Don.  
Don non perdeva mai la calma ed il sangue freddo ad eccezione per cose che riguardavano Charlie, episodi in cui si era trovato seriamente in pericolo.   
Sul momento non aveva detto nulla, solo fatto una serie di domande pratiche su dove erano, come era la macchina, in che condizioni erano.   
Poi dopo un paio di minuti, poco dopo l’ambulanza che si era subito occupata di Nikki, era arrivato lui.   
Per prima cosa i paramedici si erano affrettati a dirgli che l’agente stava bene, aveva una commozione cerebrale, una ferita alla testa ed una probabile lussazione alla spalla. La volevano portare al pronto soccorso.   
Don aveva detto che andava bene, si era affacciato al lettino, si era chinato per vedere come stava, lei era sveglia ed aveva dato l’ok con le dita.   
Su Colby gli avevano detto se voleva salire, aveva del sangue che usciva da una ferita alla fronte. Colby aveva detto che stava bene, si stava pulendo con un fazzoletto.   
‘Certo che ci vai!’ Aveva detto Don. ‘Lo porto io, ci vediamo là!’ Aveva poi aggiunto rivolto ai paramedici che aspettavano di partire. Così loro erano andati e lui e Don erano rimasti un attimo lì a guardarsi. Da soli lui si era tolto gli occhiali scuri e si era avvicinato, gli aveva tolto il fazzoletto con cui si stava pulendo la ferita, aveva guardato aggrottato poi senza dire nulla si era messo a pulirlo da solo usando dell’acqua sul fazzoletto di stoffa.   
‘Sto bene, Don. Sono preoccupato per Nikki…’  
‘Sta bene anche lei.’ Aveva detto brusco Don. ‘Tu piuttosto, hai altre ferite? Altre botte? Dolori? Guarda che spesso non capisci che hai male sul momento, hai l’adrenalina!’ Così Cobly si era fermato, facilitandogli così il compito di pulirgli il viso dal sangue. Sorpreso, shoccato anche.   
‘Don, ti stai preoccupando per me?’ Aveva chiesto sorpreso. Don l’aveva guardato ancor più arrabbiato.   
‘Per chi mi prendi? Sai che sei importante!’ Aveva vacillato, poi si era risposto razionalmente, con un bisogno sciocco di chiarire, per non illudersi. Perché in quel momento il suo cuore si era messo a battere fortissimo.   
‘Sì beh, Nikki però è peggio, è svenuta…’ Don aveva sospirato spazientito e l’aveva fissato corrucciato, truce, con un forte istinto omicida.  
O forse solo eccessivamente protettivo.   
‘Colby, tu sei tu.’ Questa gli era uscita di botto, senza pensarla e controllarla. Colby aveva dimenticato la bocca aperta e Don aveva alzato gli occhi in alto, rendendosi conto di cosa aveva detto. Aveva imprecato, scosso la testa ed era tornato a pulirgli il viso fino al mento, dove il sangue era sceso. L’angolo della bocca. Lì era andato molto più lento.   
‘Sai cosa intendo.’ Colby voleva dire che non lo sapeva, non lo capiva proprio. Perché un supervisore non doveva avere preferenze con la sua squadra.   
‘Per cui se era David mi avresti ignorato per preoccuparti per lui?’  
Don aveva sospirato di nuovo spazientito.   
‘Ho lasciato Nikki sveglia e con i paramedici. Tu sei qua senza nessuno. Fra te e David mi preoccuperei per entrambi allo stesso modo.’  
‘Ma tu hai detto…’ Di solito Colby non puntualizzava, non sottolineava le cose. Lasciava correre tutto. Quella volta si era messo a fare i puntini sulle i e Don aveva staccato la mano col fazzoletto dal suo viso e si era incantato con una luce pentita.   
‘So cosa ho detto. Non c’entravano gli anni di servizio nella mia unità. Lo sai.’ Ma Colby aveva voluto capire, ne aveva avuto bisogno in quel momento. Per capire se aveva fatto bene a non accettare seriamente la corte di Charlie e a fare marcia indietro con lui mantenendo tutto sul piano dell’amicizia.   
‘E cosa c’entra?’  
Don si era morso il labbro.  
‘Il nostro rapporto, Colby.’ Poi aveva scosso il capo, aveva fatto un passo indietro seccato e pentito, aveva preso il telefono ed aveva iniziato le telefonate per predisporre il ritiro dell’auto e una serie di ordini inerenti al caso.   
Mentre parlava, aveva fatto segno a Colby di seguirlo in auto, con due sole dita ed uno sguardo di sfuggita.   
‘Prima mi dice che sono importante e poi mi scarica con un dito e mezzo sguardo!’ Aveva brontolato Colby ebete.   
Non aveva avuto il coraggio di tornare sull’argomento, perché Don era quello che lo faceva solo se voleva e forzarlo era inutile. Così aveva aspettato, l’aveva portato al Pronto Soccorso e si era assicurato che fosse controllato seriamente.   
Colby tornò al presente e con un sospiro sperò di poter proprio tornare a parlare del loro rapporto, quella sera, a casa, come preventivato quella mattina.   
Come se la sensazione giganteggiasse, ormai. Impossibile da gestire, da ignorare.   
  
Come dei fantasmi, gli otto agenti si mossero in contemporanea intorno al rifugio, una casa in legno, piccola ed isolata in mezzo al bosco.   
Il sole iniziava a scendere oltre la collina e le prime ombre degli alberi si alzavano, ma si vedeva ancora sufficientemente.   
C’erano due porte, una sul retro ed una sul davanti, la casa era ad un solo piano, si vedeva un camino, una finestra per parete tutt’intorno. Avvicinandosi si erano mossi bassi e piano per non farsi vedere.   
Quando furono in grado di vedere dentro, sbirciarono velocemente. Il dentro sembrava composto da una stanza grande principale ed un bagno. C’era uno spoiler, una vecchia cucina a legna dove si poteva cucinare, un tavolo, dall’altra parte un divano che probabilmente fungeva da letto.  
Non era davvero molto grande, un rifugio di caccia a tutti gli effetti.   
Dopo una prima occhiata, misero a fuoco due persone. Uno era lui, Jason, che camminava per l’ampia stanza con il pavimento in travi in legno. Un coltello da caccia in mano.   
L’altro era Tyler, Don e Colby lo riconobbero.   
Nudo.   
Appeso a testa in giù. Dal colorito del suo viso probabilmente l’aveva appena sistemato in quella posizione. Don e Colby si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa, capendo che lo preparava al dissanguamento.   
“È ancora intero.” Pensarono entrambi sollevati di non essere arrivati tardi.   
“Probabilmente non aveva il coraggio di farlo subito, voleva goderselo un po’. Ha il sogno di una vita fra le mani, impossibile ucciderlo subito.”   
Don si chiese poi se l’avesse seviziato. Dalle altre vittime non sempre era stato desumibile per il modo in cui lui li lasciava. In alcuni casi sembrava l’avesse fatto.   
Jason si sedette sul tavolo, davanti a Tyler che lo fissava con uno sguardo fiammeggiante, di chi era carico di un odio senza pari.   
L’aveva riconosciuto. Sapeva chi era. Sapeva cosa aveva fatto. Probabilmente quando si era svegliato aveva passato il tempo ad insultarlo con rabbia e ferocia, ignorando il fatto che l’altro avesse letteralmente un coltello in mano e fosse pronto a lavorarci su.   
Jason piantò la punta della lama sul tavolo e iniziò a parlare, dall’esterno non riuscivano a capire, ma aveva un’aria allucinata, di chi non era presente, di chi stava delirando.   
Parlava concitato, gesticolando, gli occhi spiritati. La posizione seduta tradiva una falsa calma, poiché dal volto e dalle mani si capiva che non era in sé.   
Dopo aver controllato la situazione, Don sussurrò l’ordine alla trasmittente al polsino, dicendo di suddividersi quattro per porta ed entrare al suo segnale. Gli agenti scivolarono via dalle finestre e si posizionarono davanti alle due porte, pronti ad entrare con le pistole spianate.   
Non poteva andare male, non poteva.   
Le cose stavano andando secondo i piani, non c’erano sorprese e la fortuna aveva girato a loro vantaggio.   
E fu lì, mentre Jason parlava, che Don diede il segnale e con un calcio per parte, le porte si spalancarono improvvise, facendo entrare i quattro agenti. Due chinati sulle ginocchia e due in piedi. Pistole pronte.   
Si identificarono come l’FBI e gridarono di arrendersi e gettare l’arma.   
Per Jason fu un riflesso velocissimo, appena aveva sentito il rumore delle porte, era saltato giù dal tavolo, planando direttamente dietro Tyler, appeso a testa in giù. Il coltello in mano, puntato sulla gola dell’uomo dai piedi legati ad una corda che passava a cavallo di una delle travi del soffitto. La stessa corda che Jason teneva con l’altra mano libera.   
Ghiaccio. Situazione di stallo.   
Si presenta quando entrambi hanno il coltello dalla parte del manico e si puntano l’arma uno contro l’altro. Quando nessuno dei due ha un evidente ed immediato vantaggio.   
In un istante Jason e la squadra tattica di Don, che chiudeva le porte coi loro corpi, si ritrovarono in quella situazione.   
In un secondo momento Jason realizzò chi era uno degli agenti che gli puntava la pistola.   
In un secondo momento Don realizzò sopra cosa Tyler era appeso, davanti a cosa stava Jason in piedi. Una botola che dava sotto terra.   
Un momento di troppo.  
Jason non disse nemmeno mezza parola.   
Piantò immediatamente il pugnale nel fianco di Tyler, lasciando perdere all’ultimo la gola, estrasse l’arma, tagliò la corda che teneva in mano, che teneva sospeso Tyler, poi mentre Jason saltava dentro la botola, Tyler vi cadde dentro a testa in giù poco dopo.   
Ci fu un ‘merda’ generale, poi Don latrò ordini a tutto andare, di togliere Tyler, di sbrigarsi, di chiamare i soccorsi, di fermare l’emorragia, poi di muoversi a cercare Jason.   
Alcuni si riversarono fuori quasi subito, a girare intorno alla casa alla ricerca di dove spuntava la botola interna sotterranea, altri cercarono di trovare la direzione giusta da sotto, una volta riusciti a togliere il corpo.   
L’operazione in totale non fu lunga, ma un istante di troppo per impedire loro di essergli dietro e fermarlo immediatamente.   
Due agenti si occuparono di Tyler. Per toglierlo dalla botola e sgomberare il passaggio ci avevano messo qualche minuto. Il sangue usciva copioso dalla ferita al fianco, poteva aver reciso qualche punto vitale, era sul lato destro, dove c’erano milza e fegato. Poteva aver anche preso il polmone, poteva aver fatto molti danni con una sola pugnalata nel posto e nel modo giusto.   
Tyler cercò di rimanere sveglio, ma lentamente le sue urla di dolore si affievolirono fino a che non perse i sensi.   
Nikki e Liz si infilarono nella botola prendendo una per parte le due direzioni.  
Sotto la casa c’erano due gallerie scavate nel terreno che si diramavano una dalla parte opposta dell’altra, ad un certo punto si ramificavano entrambe, indice che c’erano diverse uscite.  
Gallerie di caccia, tipo delle trappole per gli animali. Permettevano al cacciatore di posizionarsi in posti strategici senza farsi notare e passare inosservati. Di nascondigli per cacciare era pieno il bosco, non era insolito che nei pressi dei rifugi ci fossero gallerie simili, perfettamente mimetizzate nel terreno.   
Luogo sconosciuto, con le ombre che si facevano via via sempre più fitte, presto persero la speranza di trovarlo.   
Don e Colby erano all’esterno con altri due agenti che correvano sparsi per il bosco, le torce in mano puntate disperatamente nel terreno pieno di foglie e rami che facilitavano il mimetismo.   
Dopo una corsa a perdifiato nell’insperato tentativo di trovarlo, di vederlo in quello che probabilmente era il suo bosco natio da cui scappava dal padre mentre abusava di lui da piccolo, dovettero fermasi per respirare e fare il punto della situazione.   
Tutti comunicarono a Don come stava andando. Tyler se la stava vedendo male, ma era ancora vivo. Non si sapeva per quanto. La pugnalata al fianco invece che alla gola poteva avergli salvato la vita, ma gli aveva fatto perder tempo e tolto due agenti dalla ricerca sul posto.   
Liz e Nikki da sotto il terreno dissero che era come cercare un ago in un pagliaio. Liz aveva trovato una delle uscite, ma di lui alcuna traccia, Nikki stava imprecando per trovarne una anche lei, senza comunque risultati soddisfacenti sull’inseguimento. Gallerie claustofobiche e piccole in ogni caso, dove la terra era sorretta da travi in stile miniere. Per correre si poteva fare, ma piegati in due e sporcandosi molto.   
\- Le conosce come le sue tasche, è andato liscio come una talpa che conosce le sue grotte! - Commentò Liz guardandosi intorno. Da lontano vide Colby e si avvicinò.   
Lui e gli altri due agenti esterni comunicarono che non avevano visto nulla, ma che continuavano a cercare.   
Poi il silenzio.   
\- Don? - Chiesero usando le trasmittenti ai polsi. Colby si aggrottò fissandosi apprensivo con Liz. Dovevano essere nei raggi di ricezione delle trasmittenti elettroniche che avevano. Usò la radio per la copertura più ampia, aperta solo per le emergenze in escursionismo come quelle. Ma non ricevette risposta.   
Il sangue iniziò a gelarsi di nuovo nelle vene e questa volta il cuore si mise a correre come un pazzo in gola.   
\- Don, rispondi! - Quella paura non l’avrebbe dimenticata subito, non facilmente.   
\- Nulla, mi sembrava d’aver visto qualcosa, ma era un animale credo. E comunque se era lui, è scappato. Penso che se ne starà nascosto al sicuro finché non ce ne andiamo! - Sospirò seccato mentre gli altri della squadra sospiravano di sollievo, Colby in particolare che stava per insultarlo per non aver risposto subito.   
\- Chiamo una squadra di ricerca, faccio setacciare il bosco, continuate le ricerche finché non arrivano i rinforzi, occhi aperti perché siamo nel suo territorio, chissà quante trappole ha messo. Ha preparato lo scenario per un bel po’. - Don continuò a dare ordini mentre si dirigeva al rifugio a controllare Tyler e l’arrivo dei paramedici, troppo lenti considerando che si trattava di un soccorso urgente.   
Colby, nonostante la voglia di andare da lui e dirgli di rispondere subito la prossima volta se non voleva provocargli un infarto, rimase a continuare la ricerca fino al suo richiamo.   
\- La squadra di ricerca è arrivata e si sta facendo buio, ci danno il cambio. Andiamo a casa. Per oggi non possiamo fare più di così. - La concessione di andare a casa con un killer in libertà non era da poco. Però capirono che era vero che non aveva senso continuare a setacciare un bosco setacciato da gente che faceva quello di mestiere.   
Forse avevano schivato un proiettile, Colby si sentiva così. Eppure si poteva dormire e riposare sapendo che uno come quell’uomo era in libertà ed aveva appena scoperto che la persona adescata che gli aveva dato filo, era un agente federale e che l’aveva quasi preso?   



	25. Protezione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usciamo un po' dalle indagini che fanno una breve fermata: il killer è in fuga e Tyler lotta per la propria vita in ospedale. Don e Colby possono solo staccare e riposare una notte, finalmente approfitteranno per parlare come si deve per la prima volta sul serio. Di cose da dirsi in realtà ne hanno parecchie.

25\. PROTEZIONE   
  


"Lava via il veleno dalla mia pelle  
Mostrami come essere di nuovo completo  
Fammi volare su un’ala argentata  
Oltre l’oscurità, dove cantano le sirene  
Riscaldami sotto l’incandescenza di una supernova  
E fammi scendere sul sogno che c’è in bassoPerché sono soltanto una crepa in questo castello di vetro  
Non è rimasto quasi niente da vedere per te  
Da vedere per te"  
[/Linkin Park - Castle of glass/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScNNfyq3d_w)

  
\- Ti ha visto bene. - Insisteva Colby in ospedale. Erano andati a vedere le condizioni di Tyler il quale si era salvato per un pelo, voleva raccogliere la sua testimonianza e sapere di cosa avevano parlato, ma i medici avevano detto che avrebbe potuto parlare non prima del giorno dopo. Così Don stava predisponendo la guardia per proteggere Tyler, dal momento che il killer non era stato ancora trovato.   
\- Stai cercando di dire che ho bisogno di protezione anche io? - Colby inarcò le sopracciglia ovvio.   
\- Non sto cercando di dirlo, lo sto proprio dicendo! - Asserì deciso.   
\- È lui che ha bisogno di protezione da me, non il contrario. Vuole venire? Che venga, l’aspetto volentieri! Con la pistola in mano! - Tuonò arrabbiato Don per averlo fatto scappare. Avrebbe dovuto sparargli a vista, invece di permettergli di saltare in quel maledetto cubicolo.   
Che l’avesse preparata o meno, gli era venuta maledettamente bene.   
\- Ed esporrai Robin al rischio? - Chiese Colby tornando a nominare la sua fidanzata con la quale aveva avuto così tanti tira e molla che c’era da chiedersi come mai stessero ancora insieme.   
Don si fermò e lo guardò torvo. Era seccato dal dover cambiare i propri piani per lui, ma era anche vero che aveva pensato di passare la sera con Colby per chiarire il loro rapporto. Affrontare Robin in quello stato d’animo non era il caso, l’avrebbe capito subito che le nascondeva qualcosa.   
Così sospirò e si coprì gli occhi con la mano, li strofinò con le dita e poi scivolò sulla bocca. Era stanco ed esasperato. Aveva bisogno di staccare un paio di ore e sentirsi al sicuro, per essere lucido il giorno dopo. La notte precedente aveva dormito poche ore su un divano, aveva bisogno di una dormita come si doveva, su un letto. Più di qualche ora.   
\- Ok, vengo da te. - Colby sorrise soddisfatto, sorpreso di quanto facile fosse stato.   
\- E poi abbiamo quel discorso da finire. Anche se avevamo detto di farlo a caso risolto, possiamo anche anticipare i tempi! - Don finì per scuotere la testa e ridacchiare mentre andava incontro agli agenti di guardia.   
Anche in quell’occasione Colby era riuscito ad alleggerire la situazione, a volte era unico in quello.   
  
Aprirono una birra a testa e le scontrarono fra di loro prima di bere, mentre Colby testava il calore della piastra per cuocere la carne.   
Vedendo che era del giusto grado, mise le due bistecche di roast beef che fecero subito il sibilo tipico della carne sulla piastra calda.   
Ci mise sale e pepe ed aspettò un po’ prima di girare, Don con le indicazioni di Colby stava apparecchiando la tavola della cucina, per due.   
Come una coppia che conviveva a tutti gli effetti.   
Si erano messi comodi, con i bottoni aperti e le maniche arrotolate.   
\- Prima o poi dovrò tornare a casa, puoi continuare ad imprestarmi vestiti e casa, ma da qualche parte ho tutto! - Commentò Don mettendo le posate sulle tovagliette piccole.   
Colby rise sorpreso che facesse anche dello spirito in una situazione così difficile.   
\- Hai sentito Robin? - Don si fece un po’ più teso.   
\- Ha detto che in questo caso è più tranquilla se mi sa con te. - Colby rise di nuovo scuotendo la testa mentre girava la carne.   
\- Se sapesse! - Esclamò volendone parlare e non vedendo l’ora. Don si fece ancora più teso e serio sedendosi alla sedia dopo aver finito di preparare la tavola, sorseggiò ancora la birra.   
\- Non va bene fra me e lei. Non è mai andata bene. Cerchiamo una data che non riusciamo a trovare, un momento che sembra non esserci mai… - Colby si morse il labbro.   
\- Per sposarvi? - Chiese con un filo di voce. Don annuì rimanendo zitto, così l’altro gli lanciò un’occhiata ansiosa. Con lui si andava in punta di piedi e si sperava di fare le domande giuste o di beccare il momento ideale.   
\- Credi che vi lascerete? - Don si strinse nelle spalle rimanendo a fissare la bottiglia scura di birra.   
\- Non ne ho idea. Ci siamo presi e lasciti così tante volte che… farlo ancora non ha quasi più senso. - Colby si aggrottò.   
\- Lasciarvi o riprendervi? - Don alzò le spalle.   
\- Entrambe. - Questo non diceva nulla e Colby mise le bistecche nei piatti e chiuse la piastra. I piatti a tavola e si sedette anche lui.   
\- Devi prendere una decisione definitiva. - Don lo fissò penetrante.   
\- Perché? Cosa cambia? - Colby rimase con le posate a mezz’aria a fissarlo chiedendosi se davvero glielo stava dicendo, constatando che non scherzava, ripose ovvio.   
\- Per noi, Don. Cambia per noi. Perché per me non ci sono problemi nello stare insieme anche se hai un’altra compagna. Ma tu sei quello tutto d’un pezzo. Sei tu che non potresti rifarlo altre volte. Una volta è un conto, ma seriamente, quanto la porteresti avanti stando anche con lei? Comunque le vuoi bene, stai con lei da tanto, ti lascia i tuoi spazi ed è per questo che ti va a genio… - Don l’ascoltò mentre parlava a ruota libera, senza andare più leggero e cauto. L’apprezzò, si stava schiarendo le idee attraverso lui. Tagliò un pezzo ed iniziò a mangiare senza rispondere.   
Probabilmente aveva ragione. Era per questo che aveva esitato tanto e che ancora ora non sapeva se fosse il caso o meno.   
\- Robin è venuta perché tu non eri chiaro fra me e Charlie. Ho capito che avevi qualcosa con me, ma l’avevi anche con mio fratello. E so che lui ti ricambiava. - Colby per poco non si strozzò. Ora ne parlava facilmente, chiaro e diretto come se per anni non avesse fatto finta di nulla con molta cura. Tossì e bevve la birra, Don ridacchiò della sua reazione ma continuò calmo a mangiare.   
\- Perciò è colpa mia? - Don decise di essere chiaro e dire ogni cosa senza passare per gradi, ne era passata di acqua, era ora di parlarne.   
\- Flirtavi con Charlie. E a lui tu piacevi. Capisco subito quando a mio fratello piace qualcuno. Solo che non ti decidevi mai ed ogni tanto lanciavi segnali anche a me. - Di segnali, di episodi ce n’erano stati molti in tanti anni di lavoro insieme. - Poi non so come mai, ma Charlie se ne è uscito con il fatto che si tirava indietro e che dovevo fare quello che volevo con te, di non pensare a lui. Si è buttato su Amita seriamente, se ne è innamorato. Se ne è andato. E noi siamo qua a non sapere cosa fare, sai perché? - Colby scosse il capo pur sapendolo. - Perché non so cosa provi, cosa vuoi. Cosa provavi in tutti questi anni, cosa volevi, perché non hai mai fatto niente di chiaro verso di noi. Adesso mi dici che faccio con Robin? Dimmi tu che cosa vuoi fare con me, per prima cosa! - Colby lo fissò quasi spaventato da quel suo discorso. Si era tolto la maschera. Completamente.   
Ovviamente non poteva che essere così aggressivo e diretto.   
Lo guardò nel panico, mentre nella propria testa troppe cose si sovrapponevano. Così rimase zitto e continuò a mangiare, senza dire nulla.   
Don fece altrettanto senza aggiungere nulla, macinando una bella rinnovata delusione.   
Dopo tanto tempo e tutto quello che era successo, non sapeva ancora se lo voleva o no?  
Don era disposto a lasciare Robin una volta per tutte per stare con lui, però Colby doveva volerlo allo stesso modo. Altrimenti non ne valeva la pena.   
  
Mangiarono il resto della cena in silenzio, Don si sentiva parecchio deluso dal suo silenzio, ma non l’avrebbe forzato. Aveva già fatto troppo parlandone ora.   
Uscirono dalla cucina quasi insieme, Don aiutò Colby a sparecchiare e mettere le cose nel lavello, poi lo vide pulire e sorrise. Non aveva idea di questo suo lato maniacale: odiava il disordine e lo sporco. Lo aspettò seppure non osassero parlare. Una volta in salotto Don si grattò la nuca fissando il divano, poi sospirò e scosse il capo.   
\- No senti, mi dispiace però non posso fare un’altra sera sul divano. Ho bisogno di un letto, di dormire come si deve. - Era forse la prima volta che Don esprimeva un bisogno piuttosto specifico e che non faceva lo stoico.   
Colby lo guardò stupito affiancandolo.   
\- E ci mancherebbe! - Esclamò ovvio allargando le braccia. Don lo fissò di rimando incerto, le sopracciglia alzate.   
\- Sicuro? -   
\- Siamo adulti e vaccinati e poi ti devo tenere d’occhio, se siamo in stanze diverse come facciamo? - Don così annuì stringendosi nelle spalle di buon grado.   
I due si avviarono alla camera, Don fece due conti ad alta voce su cosa avrebbe fatto l’indomani e Colby non rispose. Non significava che non ascoltava, di solito non parlava quando lui dava ordini.   
Finirono di spogliarsi ognuno un po’ perso nel proprio mondo.   
Colby aveva una camera matrimoniale, arredata principalmente di bianco.   
Rimase con una canottiera intima bianca ed i boxer, come dormiva sempre. Non pensò di mettersi qualcos’altro. Don lo fissò di sbieco ma non disse nulla, scosse solo il capo. Continuava a stare zitto.   
Prima voleva parlarne e poi non diceva nulla. Evidentemente non gli era piaciuto quello che aveva detto.   
Don non aveva nulla da indossare per la notte e non usava le canottiere intime sotto le camice. Così rimase solo in slip. Colby si girò a guardarlo e rimase fermo in piedi al di là del letto, a mordersi il labbro con aria eloquente. Decisamente in difficoltà.   
\- No, così… così non… - Tossì e cercò di tornare in sé. - Così non va bene. - Disse con un tono più corposo, comunque carico di un imbarazzo strano per lui.   
\- E cosa dovrei fare? Non dormo vestito! - Colby sospirò e si strofinò il viso, non capiva se lo faceva apposta o cosa. Don non era tipo da provocarlo in quel modo, anche se ricordava un’occasione in cui era rimasto in mutande a parlare al telefono negli spogliatoi. Venti minuti di conversazione così.   
E Colby era rimasto a guardarlo chiedendosi quanto ci potesse mettere ad infilarsi dei maledetti pantaloni e perché diavolo fosse nudo lì dentro.   
In quel momento sospirò e mordendosi il labbro aprì un cassetto, lo richiuse e ripeté l’operazione un paio di altre volte. Imprecò.   
\- Una tuta non ti va? - Don brontolando si infilò nel letto senza dire mezza parola di troppo.   
\- Dormo nudo, Colby. Sempre. Figurati se mi infilo una tuta! - Colby alzò gli occhi al cielo chiudendo forte l’ultimo cassetto, raro gesto di stizza. Don lo fissò dal letto dentro cui ormai era accomodato e lo fissò curioso.   
\- Scusa tanto, ma io non dovrei lamentarmi di te che dormi così? - Colby si guardò e sbuffando ancora si stese e chiuse la luce sperando di far sparire tutto per magia.   
\- Ok. - Disse secco.   
Don era supino ma lo guardava mentre si rigirava prima in un verso e poi in un altro. Don era ancora fermo all’ennesimo giro di Colby sotto le lenzuola. A fissarlo incredulo. Era come un’anima in pena, non aveva mai fatto così, era sempre molto saldo e calmo. Era stato una sfinge emotivamente parlando. Sempre. E da lì i loro problemi personali.   
All’ennesimo giro, si alzò a sedere sbuffando rumorosamente e Don allargò le braccia da steso.   
\- Andiamo, che c’è ora? - Chiese infastidito ed esasperato.   
Colby lo guardò col broncio oltre la propria spalla nuda, si morse il labbro e lo fissò alla penombra della camera. Lui steso nel suo letto, dalle lenzuola si vedeva solo il torace, ma sapeva che anche il resto era a sua disposizione.   
\- È come hai detto stamattina. - Disse poi improvviso tornando a girare lo sguardo davanti a sé, evitando di guardarlo. Don si fece serio e zitto. Ora ne voleva parlare? In quel modo? Nemmeno ricordava cosa gli aveva detto quella mattina. Al suo silenzio Colby gli spolverò la memoria con un filo di voce colpevole. - Non ho superato del tutto quei due anni a tradirvi. So che facevo il mio lavoro, so che l’avete capito ed archiviato. Però prima di tradire voi ho tradito Dwayne e con lui ci sono andato pesante, ho superato i limiti che con voi non ho più osato superare. - Ora lo stava tirando fuori come se non potesse più tenerlo dentro, come se l’avesse macinato senza nemmeno sapere bene cosa fosse. Semplicemente c’era e lo doveva sputare.   
Don non l’avrebbe interrotto. Fissava la sua schiena avvolta nella canottiera bianca, la sua nuca bionda.   
\- Cosa… cosa hai fatto? - Chiese poi dopo un po’ che Colby non riusciva a riprendere. Colby si girò verso di lui.  
\- Non lo immagini? - Lo sguardo ironico, disilluso, scontento di sé. Quel sorriso amaro. Don sentiva tutto lo stato d’animo di Colby che si schifava di sé stesso.   
\- Te ne sei innamorato? - Colby si strinse nelle spalle abbassando lo sguardo rimanendo girato col capo verso di lui pensieroso.   
\- Lui lo era. L’ho fatto innamorare perché si fidasse ciecamente di me e non mi tradisse quando ho dovuto incriminarlo, sapevo che il rischio c’era e dovevo assicurarmi di averlo sempre dalla mia. -   
Dwayne era il contatto fra i cinesi ed i pezzi corrotti americani a cui Colby dava la caccia, infiltrato nella squadra di Don dove doveva fingere di fare il doppio gioco, facendo invece il triplo.   
\- E tu? - Chiese Don, steso, lo sguardo penetrante sul suo profilo basso, la fronte aggrottata di entrambi.   
\- Sono riuscito a provare qualcosa. Se non fossi stato sotto copertura e lui una spia per i cinesi… penso che poteva essere una gran bella storia… - Lo ammise. Don fece una piega con le labbra. Questo non rispondeva davvero.   
\- Lo amavi? - Chiese insistendo, il tono più basso. Le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, la testa sollevata sulla spalliera del letto.   
Colby alzò gli occhi.   
\- È troppo difficile l’amore. Non so cosa sia. Provavo qualcosa, ma non credo fosse amore. Non tradisci chi ami, no? - Don capì finalmente l’enigma rappresentato da Colby in tutti quegli anni.   
\- Per questo non riuscivi ad andare oltre con me e con Charlie? Ci hai traditi nascondendo che eri sotto copertura? E pensi che se tradisci non puoi amare? - Colby non rispose, si voltò di nuovo dall’altra parte a fissare l’armadio chiuso che al buio sembrava nero, invece che bianco.   
Quello era un sì, Don lo capì molto bene. E fu come avere un’apparizione. Finalmente era tutto chiaro. Finalmente era perfettamente chiaro. 


	26. Ipotesi e conclusioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avevamo lasciato Don e Colby sul più bello, durante il loro chiarimento a letto. Don finalmente sembra aver capito il motivo per cui Colby non ha mai espresso direttamente la propria volontà, come concluderanno ora? Dopo si torna al caso, il mattino arriva con una grossa sorpresa e per la fine del capitolo sarete solo più confusi di prima: molte risposte ed altrettante domande.

26\. IPOTESI E CONCLUSIONI    
  


"Mi allontano dalle cose che mi hanno procurato conforto Non posso rimanere nel luogo che considero la mia casa La mia unica fede risiede nelle ossa rotte e nei lividi che mostro"  
[\- Bruce Springsteen - The Wrestler -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRUEKJIcvbo)

  
Colby non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di voltarsi, si sentiva anche stupido oltre che nudo e scoperto. Una sensazione strana.   
Aveva visto che lo perdonavano e non aveva mai pensato di dover mettere alla prova i loro sentimenti.   
Dopotutto li aveva traditi per due anni.   
Non poteva pretendere troppo.   
Si sentiva scoppiare, si sentiva di voler gridare. Forse non aveva proprio più speranze con Don. Lui voleva che prendesse posizioni precise, che gli chiedesse di stare con lui, che esprimesse la sua volontà, ma Colby non poteva, non credeva di esserne in grado, di avere quel diritto. Per questo non aveva mai fatto nulla.   
Non con lui.   
Da quanto tratteneva il fiato?   
Quando le sue mani lentamente scivolarono sui suoi fianchi il mondo svanì lento.   
Il contatto con lui, deciso e quasi prepotente eppure in punta di piedi, silenzioso. Leggero.   
Quel contatto così da Don.   
L’avvolse con le braccia dopo essersi messo a sedere a sua volta sul letto, aveva spostato le lenzuola, gli si era messo dietro allargando una gamba dall’altra parte e si era sistemato lì, avvolgendolo con le braccia. Le mani sulla sua pancia, le labbra sul suo collo. A baciarlo.   
Don si era sempre arrabbiato con lui per la sua mancanza di volontà, di comunicazione. Eppure solo ora capiva perché non poteva essere lui a dirgli ‘stai con me’.   
Perché per lui quei due anni sotto copertura a mentire a loro erano incisi nella pietra.   
Ecco perché Colby non poteva dire a Don di stare con lui, che lo voleva.   
Così risalì con le labbra sul collo e dolcemente sull’orecchio.   
\- Stai con me, Colby. - Perciò lo disse lui.   
Perché lui lo voleva senza più un solo dubbio. Perché l’aveva capito, gli era entrato dentro ed aveva compreso ogni suo gesto. E aveva capito quanto solo doveva essersi sentito in quei due anni, mentre inevitabilmente si legava a loro tanto poi da volerci rimanere lo stesso.   
Colby non aveva mai pianto, gli era capitato di tutto, ma dopo la guerra aveva congelato le sue lacrime. Non aveva mai pianto. Ma l’ondata d’emozione che provò in quel momento non ebbe paragoni, non riuscì proprio a controllarla. Lo prese completamente alla sprovvista e mentre le lacrime scendevano silenziose, lui si girò e trovò le sue labbra.   
Labbra che si intrecciarono insieme schiudendosi e fondendosi, con le lingue che si incontravano giocando insieme dando vita ad un altro bacio lento e sensuale, un bacio sentito ed assaporato. Un bacio che sapeva un po’ di lacrime, ma che nonostante questo era dolce.   
Un bel bacio.   
Lungo. Ma solo un bacio.   
Don si spostò da dietro di lui e alzò il braccio dal torace al collo, cingendolo in quel modo lo tirò giù con sé, si stesero insieme uno accanto all’altro, si ricoprirono con le lenzuola e coi corpi a diretto contatto uno sull’altro, col braccio possessivo che lo teneva a sé, continuarono a baciarsi da stesi.   
Fino a che, senza dire più una sola parola, si addormentarono insieme, abbracciati e finalmente sereni.   
Una di quelle notti diverse da tutte le altre. Uno di quei sonni perfetti.   
  
  
Trovò particolarmente faticoso aprire gli occhi quella mattina.   
La testa gli doleva molto, era come se sentisse il sangue battere contro il cranio, ebbe paura di un ictus per un momento.   
Cercò di toccarsela, ma qualcosa glielo impedì.   
Don tirò le braccia e si aggrottò con ancora gli occhi chiusi, incollati, pesanti.   
Cercò di esercitare più forza ma si rese conto che non ne aveva.   
Mugolò lamentandosi, la lingua legnosa, la bocca impastata.  
\- Che diavolo… - Borbottò con voce strascicata e cavernosa.   
Non ci fu verso di sbloccare le mani e quando capì che a tenergliele giù erano delle corde, spalancò gli occhi di scatto. La scarica di adrenalina glielo permise, un istante per realizzare che era legato, un istante per svegliarsi, sia pure ancora appesantito e confuso.   
Don aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno non riconoscendo la camera di Colby.   
Quindi girò la testa dove doveva essere il suo compagno, ma vide che non c’era nessuno.   
Era prevalentemente buio, ma un po’ si vedeva, segno che la notte stava giungendo al termine e da qualche finestra chiusa, filtravano i primi segni di un timido mattino.   
La stanza era vuota e sconosciuta.   
Era steso su un letto matrimoniale vuoto, al centro. Le braccia e le gambe erano legate ai quattro angoli e lui era nella tipica posizione da croce.   
L’odore che sentì in un secondo momento era di polvere e chiuso.   
Individuò una finestra, ma vide che erano state inchiodate delle tavole dall’interno. Cercò la porta, chiusa probabilmente a chiave. Un cassettone con specchio, un armadio. Lo specchio era scheggiato e impolverato, così come un lenzuolo di polvere copriva il resto della camera. Don abituò presto i propri occhi a vedere al buio. Il soffitto aveva delle travi a vista e su una di queste c’era una corda che passava pendendo verso di lui.   
Don si aggrottò ancora e realizzò.   
“Mi ha preso, mi ha trovato e mi ha preso e portato chissà dove. Aveva un secondo posto. Mi avrà seguito da quando siamo andati via dal bosco, ha aspettato che dormissimo per entrare in casa e senza farsi sentire ci ha messo fuori gioco nel sonno. Colby. Colby deve stare bene. Non può averlo ucciso. Non era interessato a lui, quando ammazza non lo fa in modo semplice e veloce, per lui è un arte, non può averlo fatto.”  
Don rifletté cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico. Immaginò altri dettagli su come potesse averlo portato via. Era un uomo grosso ma non così tanto da poterlo portare via da solo a spalla.   
“Avrà usato un carrello, una sedia a rotelle… sa il fatto suo. Lo sapevo questo. Quando non ha voluto lasciare traccia del suo passaggio, non l’ha lasciata. Ha ucciso molto, ma ha esposto i corpi scolpiti solo di alcuni di loro. Gli altri non hanno traccia se non nelle parti che ha lasciato nel furgone. Significa che alcuni di essi non li ha scolpiti, li ha solo uccisi. Perché questa differenza? Erano le persone troppo vicine a Los Angeles, non voleva che capissero che lui ruotava sempre intorno a Los Angeles. Deve avere un posto preferito dove li seppellisce, deve avere più di un rifugio fisso, un posto di riferimento sicuro dove stare mentre non è in attività.” Don continuò con le congetture sulla scia dell’adrenalina. Lo stordimento andava via via scemando, ma anche se recuperava le forze, le corde erano legate troppo bene. Constatò che faceva dei nodi da professionista.   
“Ha lavorato in una fattoria sin da piccolo, suo padre lo portava a cacciare, gli ha insegnato i trucchi, infatti è stato astuto e silenzioso. Ci ha messi fuori gioco senza che ce ne accorgessimo e noi siamo due agenti federali ben addestrati.”   
Guardò ancora una volta le corde.   
“Più tiro più si stringono.” Poi cercò di capire se si poteva rompere lo scheletro del letto. “In metallo, ferro battuto nero, lavorato a mano probabilmente. Sarà stato lui? Mentre non uccideva cosa faceva? Poteva procurarsi il cibo cacciando, uno come lui può saper sopravvivere. Magari mimetizzava il furgone ricoprendolo con un telo. È uno che sa come passare inosservato, è stato trasparente. Se la fattoria è bruciata ed i genitori sono morti, avrà incassato una bella assicurazione sulla vita. Può aver avuto tutto in contanti ed essere partito. Perché rubare il furgone quando poteva prenderne uno? La sua famiglia avrà avuto un furgone, sicuramente. Perché non usare quello? In questo modo è trasparente, è un fantasma, non esiste. Non c’è niente di suo che va in giro, registrato col suo cognome. Né un conto, né una macchina, né una casa, né un contratto di lavoro. Come si procurava le cose che gli servivano? Munizioni per cacciare, attrezzi per fare le sue ‘opere’. E poi andava per locali per trovare le prede, si sistemava per passare inosservato, era pulito, vestito in modo adeguato. Probabilmente vendeva quello che creava. È un cacciatore ed uno scultore. Nei boschi, nelle riserve di caccia, ci sono rifugi. Se sai come muoverti trovi tutto quello che ti serve. Avrà avuto molte basi, probabilmente qualcuno lo ha conosciuto, magari ha anche legato con lui. Qualche gruppo di cacciatori, può aver chiesto favori. Può aver venduto le sue prede a qualche macellaio o a qualche privato. Ci sono molti viaggiatori che vendono cose proprie. Se è bravo con le mani può aver creato cose col ferro battuto o con altri materiali, col legno, magari. Possiamo trovare tracce di creazioni, di artigianato in ogni rifugio in cui è stato per collegarlo a lui, creare il suo percorso, posizionarlo in tutti i posti dove ha ucciso e anche trovare i corpi che ha nascosto.” Don continuò a pensare come una macchina, senza respirare, senza sosta, spedito come un treno. Immaginò di poter dare ordini, avrebbe spedito Nikki e Liz a seguire la traccia dei rifugi, sapendo dove cercare grazie alla provenienza delle sparizioni dei pezzi dei corpi ritrovati nel furgone, si poteva partire per trovare dei rifugi nei boschi, nelle riserve di caccia. Una volta trovati i rifugi con dentro tracce di artigianato, di lavori a mano, di sculture di qualche genere, si poteva cercare intanto sue impronte e DNA, poi in giro le vittime non rivelate.   
Il suo sistema consisteva sempre nello svuotare i corpi del loro sangue, raccoglierlo ed usare per dipingere le pareti? O a volte uccideva anche in altro modo?  
“Dissangua perché scolpire è più facile, poi usa un sistema di conservazione sia delle parti che preleva, sia per la scultura che crea. Poi dipinge le pareti col loro sangue, per lasciare una firma. Poi la sua firma è diventato il furgone rosso, ma per molto tempo non è stato notato, lui pensava di non farlo notare, non voleva disfarsene, era legato a quel furgone. Perché era del cugino di Tyler, la sua prima ossessione. Tyler ha fatto scattare qualcosa in lui, da giovane gay represso e respinto che non osava, a psicopatico che passa all’azione ed ammazza chi non lo accetta. Ma forse le vittime che non ha messo in posa non le ha dissanguate, a loro può aver riservato altri trattamenti. Perché due modus operandi? Due persone? Le avremmo notate. Schizofrenia? Potrebbe essere. È un artista ed un cacciatore. Da un lato usa i sistemi del cacciatore, ha giocato con noi quando è arrivato a Los Angeles, ci ha dato il furgone, ci ha distratto, ma ci ha anche dato molti indizi grazie ai quali siamo arrivati a lui. Il senso della caccia. E poi c’è la sua vena artistica, sensibile. Crea, scolpisce… Larry stava lavorando al significato delle sue opere, stava individuando le opere originali delle sculture a cui si ispirava e che riproduceva e cercava di metterle insieme per vedere se veniva fuori qualcosa su di lui, sulla sua personalità, sul perché sceglieva quelle.” Ovviamente aveva spiegato con quale sistema praticava quella trasposizione, che valori di riferimento usava e come pensava di riuscirci. “Avrei proprio bisogno di quelle conclusioni, ora.” Pensò Don sospirando e chiudendo gli occhi.   
La testa gli faceva ancora male, ma aveva tirato fuori un bel po’ di cose.   
“Il problema è che non posso comunicare con la mia squadra.” Disse seccato fra sé e sé.   
Non voleva chiamarlo e fare rumore, meno stava con lui e più possibilità aveva di uscirne vivo, doveva lasciare il tempo alla squadra di trovarlo.   
E con questo si intendeva che dovevano rendersi conto che Jason era arrivato a lui, che l’aveva preso e rimettere in sesto Colby. Sempre che fosse ancora vivo e che l’avesse solo addormentato.   
Improvvisamente la possibilità che l’avesse ucciso tornò.   
“Se è schizofrenico può prendere delle medicine, ma devono essere prescritte. A meno che non se le faccia procurare da qualche spacciatore di turno. Ma qualcuno deve avergliele prescritte la prima volta, sempre che sia così. Che lui sia schizofrenico. E anche se lo fosse, non è detto che si cura. Dato che queste due personalità si sono alternate. Ma è anche vero che è un sistema molto lucido d’azione. Esponeva solo quando era ben lontano da Los Angeles, mentre nascondeva solo quando era vicino. Questo non è il sistema di uno schizofrenico, anche se forse la personalità del cacciatore è quella più razionale e metodica, un cacciatore deve essere lucido, organizzato e fare tutto secondo un sistema, una ragione e in modo molto efficace. In realtà entrambe le teorie sono ancora plausibili.” Don sospirò battendo la testa contro il cuscino frustrato. “E se sono davvero in due? Se fossero in due uno dei due si sarebbe occupato di Tyler, la personalità artistica, mentre quella del cacciatore ci avrebbe seguito, avrebbe saputo che io ero un agente, invece nei suoi occhi c’è stato stupore quando mi ha visto nel rifugio. E poi comunque ad un certo punto si sarebbe ricongiunto. Va bene agire separati, ognuno i propri compiti, ma a quel punto si perde il senso della squadra, dell’agire insieme. E poi se sono già in due perché cercare l’anima gemella? Magari sono due fratelli? Cercano cose diverse ma hanno gli stessi istinti? A volte soddisfano uno, a volte l’altro?”  
Il tempo a disposizione era molto e nel dover rimanere sveglio e attivo, Don creava e disfaceva molte teorie.   
Fuori ormai era mattina inoltrata. Don notò la luce filtrare e sospirò.   
“La squadra avrà ormai trovato la provenienza di Jason, il suo nome, la sua storia. Avrà finito le ricerche. Sapendo chi è si possono scoprire molte cose, Colton Martin può aiutarli, lo interrogheranno di nuovo. Se sono in due verrà fuori. Uno si espone e fa l’esca, l’altro sta nell’ombra e caccia, fa il lavoro grosso. Poi a seconda di chi piace a chi decidono il sistema. Il cacciatore sa quando è il caso di nascondere e quando si può esporre, è quello più stabile a livello mentale. Forse è anche sano. Jason è troppo poco lucido. Ma l’avremmo visto nel rifugio. L’avremmo visto, sarebbe intervenuto, ci sarebbe stato.”   
Gli scenari continuavano a cambiare e a complicarsi, tanto che Don frustrato decise di smetterla e ragionare in base alle prove e alle tracce avute fino a quel momento.   
“Le prove dicono che c’è un uomo gay che ha ammazzato a seconda dei propri gusti durante la sua maturazione. Le vittime crescevano con lui e nel tempo i suoi gusti sono cambiati anche a livello di preferenze di tipologia di uomo. È stato graduale. Non andava ad alti e bassi. Non cambiava bruscamente.  Le vittime le ha sempre scelte lui. A prescindere da quanti sono. Se sono in due non è detto che anche l’altro sia gay, l’altro è un cacciatore, uccide perché gli piace, ma fa scegliere al collega chi, glielo fa individuare a lui e quando gli dice che non va bene perché lo ha respinto, decidono chi si occuperà di ucciderlo. Una volta nel metodo dell’artista gay, perché sono lontani da Los Angeles e si può fare, un altro nel sistema del cacciatore, perché sono troppo vicini e non si può fare altrimenti. Ciclicamente venivano a controllare Tyler, lo spiavano. Jason lo spiava. Era l’ossessione di Jason. L’artista gay. Il collega cacciatore gestiva Jason in base ai suoi desideri, ma sempre tenendo sotto controllo il bene di entrambi, per non essere mai trovati, non lasciare tracce e giocare con le forze dell’ordine solo quando si poteva fare, quando si era lontani da casa e sicuri di non essere riconosciuti. Faceva in modo di non lasciare troppe tracce, misurava gli indizi da lasciare alla polizia. È il cacciatore la testa, sa il fatto suo. È a dir poco geniale. Si è giostrato fra Jason e sé stesso facendo in modo che fossero tutti contenti e tutti soddisfatti e senza mai rischiare quando non era il caso. Se poi siano in due persone o solo due personalità non lo so. Il fatto è che due modus operandi si spiegano solo così. La prova è questa.” Don si fermò ancora, si guardò intorno e cercò di capire l’ora tenendo conto che probabilmente era in un rifugio nel bosco.   
Le otto?   
“Ma la domanda è come mai se sono in due, il cacciatore che controlla e pianifica non ha detto all’artista gay che aveva abbordato l’agente federale in carica del loro caso?”  
Così Don cominciò a carezzare l’idea che fosse schizofrenico e che dipendeva dalla personalità che prevaleva nel momento.   
Dopo di questo, poco dopo questa considerazione, la porta della camera si aprì. 


	27. Cambio di scettro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo scorso abbiamo appreso che Don è stato rapito ed abbiamo visto come se la passa, le sue elucubrazioni mentali. Adesso vediamo come sta Colby e come affronta il rapimento di Don. Non è un capitolo molto lungo perchè sono di passaggio sia questo che il precedente. Ma finalmente si scopre l'identità del killer.

27\. CAMBIO DI SCETTRO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/colby10.png)  
  
"Si Io non sono Un esempio a cui andar dietro La pillola che ho ingoiato è dura da mandar giù Io non sono un criminale Non sono un modello da seguire Non sono un leader nato Sono uno duro da seguire"  
[\- Linkin Park - When they come for me -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKh3LxUR3tw)

  
La testa batteva. Era come avere un martello pneumatico dentro il cranio.   
Gli ci volle un po’ per capire che il martello pneumatico era la porta di casa che qualcuno cercava di buttare giù a pugni.   
Colby si trascinò faticosamente giù dal letto, confuso e dolorante. Gli sembrava che una mandria di bufali gli fosse corsa sopra.   
Si trascinò alla porta e l’aprì per ritrovarsi il viso delle sue due colleghe preoccupate ed esasperate.   
\- Era ora Granger! Cosa hai bevuto? Ti sembrava il caso? - Nikki e Liz entrarono di gran carriera lasciando Colby inebetito alla porta che si teneva la testa che ancora voleva esplodere.   
\- Che diavolo… ma la sveglia? - Era ancora confuso e non riusciva a realizzare che quello stato non era normale.   
\- Don? - Chiamarono.   
\- Don, possibile che anche lui sia rimasto addormentato? Bussavamo da un sacco, siete in ritardo di un’ora sulla tabella di marcia! Don voleva interrogare Tyler di prima mattina e poi organizzare le indagini di oggi, ci sono novità sul posto di provenienza del killer… - Liz spiegava mentre cercava le tracce di Don nel salotto, poi l’occhio le cadde in camera. Il letto era disfatto da entrambi i lati. E si zittì drizzandosi.   
\- Avete dormito insieme? - Chiese Nikki senza scrupoli. Colby se ne ricordò a sua volta, così come ricordò che Don aveva dormito con lui, che avevano parlato e che finalmente si erano decisi a provare a stare insieme sul serio.   
E poi, in un istante, un micro secondo, dalle stelle finì subito in un buco nero, risucchiato e disintegrato.   
\- Un momento, non è a letto? - Chiese Colby sentendo silenzio e nessuna voce tuonante che diceva di farsi gli affari propri.   
Così fu lui a precipitarsi, sbattendo contro la porta e l’armadio, in bagno. Vuoto. Nessuna traccia di Don in casa. Ansia.  
\- È uscito senza svegliarmi? Ha preso la mia macchina? - Le ragazze si guardarono preoccupate, come prima di venire lì.   
\- No, è qua. Siccome non rispondevate alle chiamate abbiamo tracciato i vostri telefoni, visto che eravate qua ci siamo preoccupate del ritardo, così siamo venute a vedere. La tua macchina è qua fuori… - Nikki finì per Liz.   
\- Ed anche tutti i suoi effetti personali. Telefono, portafoglio,  distintivo, vestiti… -  
A quel punto realizzarono che Colby era in biancheria intima. Si stranirono subito, fissando i vestiti di Don e la versione attuale di Colby, poi il letto disfatto. Infine furono attirate dal dolore lancinante che Colby continuava ad avere alla testa che si sfregava lamentandosi, lottava con questo e con l’ansia crescente. Qualcosa era andato storto, qualcosa di così grande, di così grave. Dal martello pneumatico, passò alla bomba atomica, quando capì cosa gli stavano dicendo, cosa era successo proprio sotto il suo naso, proprio nel suo letto, in casa sua. Lì, con lui. Dio, ma come era potuto succedere?   
E poi la testa dolorante gli diede quella risposta.   
“Chissà cosa mi ha iniettato mentre dormivo!”  
\- Ma Granger, avete bevuto sul serio? - Chiese Nikki distratta dai vestiti dei due e dal letto disfatto. Per lei era l’unica conclusione ovvia, visto che era troppo immaginarli insieme in altre vesti. Liz invece non ebbe problemi a vederli in quei panni ed inarcando il sopracciglio disse maliziosa:   
\- O magari vi siete calati troppo nella parte? - Nikki non capì cosa intendesse, ma Colby sì e le lanciò un’occhiataccia sforzandosi di ritornare lucido e controllare il panico che voleva bloccarlo ed inchiodarlo dove era. Si infilò in bagno per una doccia fredda e in quello cominciò a gridare in direzione delle ragazze:  
\- Liz lancia l’allarme, Don è stato rapito! Deve averci seguito dal bosco e ci ha messo fuori gioco mentre dormivamo. Ci avrà iniettato chissà quale sedativo! - Disse ad alta voce senza rendersi conto che stava per la prima volta sul serio facendo il capo di una squadra, cosa che aveva sempre rifiutato di fare a tutti i costi. Aveva socchiuso la porta mentre si spogliava e si infilava sotto il getto freddo che lo fece gridare. - Merda, e sì che è venuto a dormire qua proprio per evitare questa eventualità! Lo sapevamo che avrebbe tentato, ma pensavamo che non arrivasse ad attaccare due agenti da solo! - Il panico minacciava di divorarlo ancora, mentre il nervoso e la rabbia stavano togliendogli la lucidità necessaria per continuare a gestire quell’emergenza. Ma era stato rapito Don, DON, non uno qualunque. E proprio sotto il suo tetto, al suo fianco. Come poteva perdonarselo? Come poteva semplicemente prendere e gestire la situazione come niente?   
Si chiese come ci riusciva Don, se lo chiese in quel momento più che mai.   
\- Chi ci dice che sia solo? - Chiese Liz mentre guardava in giro per casa, chiudendo il telefono dopo aver dato l’allarme di rapimento di Don. In casa lei e Nikki cercavano tracce del passaggio del loro assassino e rapitore.   
Colby uscì dal bagno con un asciugamano alla vita, teso, grigio e nervoso più che mai. Nikki in camera si fermò dal guardare per terra vicino al letto, alzò le sopracciglia e piegò la testa di lato con aria ammirata dalla visione del collega mezzo nudo e bagnato. Di certo la miglior visione della giornata.   
Colby si fermò con le mani al nodo dell’asciugamano che stava per togliersi per vestirsi, ritornando brevemente in sé.  
\- Ehi, ti dispiace? - Disse seccato indicando di lasciarlo un attimo solo.   
\- In realtà sì, ma se insisti… - Rispose spontanea lei, ironica. Colby scosse il capo interdetto, ma appena solo si spogliò, si asciugò e si vestì mentre l’adrenalina fluiva e la testa si riattivava su dati e considerazioni.   
\- Se erano due non mi avrebbe dato un sedativo. Mi avrebbero messo fuori gioco in un altro modo, magari ucciso. Usi un sedativo quando sei solo e non puoi mettere in allarme l’altro. Non puoi perdere tempo e fare casino ammazzando uno dei due sotto mira, anche se usi la pistola, e non è l’arma preferita del nostro killer, fai rumore e l’altro si sveglia e rischi di non poterlo prendere, anzi che reagisca e ti fermi. Due agenti addestrati non li sfidi così, li metti fuori gioco nel modo più veloce ed efficace possibile. Silenziosamente. Con un sedativo. Ha aspettato che dormissimo. - Sottolineò allacciandosi i jeans. - E poi un complice sarebbe spuntato fuori nel rifugio quando l’abbiamo incontrato. - Concluse infilandosi velocemente una maglia. Esitò un momento prima di uscire dalla camera e tornare da loro che aspettavano altre indicazioni. Guardò il letto dove avevano dormito insieme, dove le loro pelli si erano sentite tutta la notte, dove le loro mani si erano toccate dolcemente senza esitare. Ricordò il bacio che si erano dati, il modo in cui l’aveva tirato giù con sé.   
Era un rischio stare insieme per due come loro, ma era ora di provarci, lo desideravano da troppo tempo.   
E la prima prova arrivava già nemmeno un giorno dopo.   
“Lo salverò. Questa volta sarò io a salvare lui.” Come ricordava sempre quando Don aveva deciso di andare su quella barca, quel giorno, e provare a vedere se era davvero corrotto o se invece era dalla parte dei buoni.   
“Ero solo, il mio agente di riferimento che mi aveva messo in missione sotto copertura era morto, non avevo prove concrete della mia innocenza, i fatti dicevano che ero una spia dei cinesi. Ero fregato, fottuto. Non me la sarei mai cavata senza il mio capo, ucciso. E tutto diceva che ero colpevole. Ma ho preso il telefono e gli ho detto tutto. A Don. Anche se non poteva credermi, non aveva motivo di farlo, l’avevo tradito in ogni caso, sia nel bene che nel male. Non aveva motivo di credermi, ma lui era la mia unica opzione. Solo lui poteva aiutarmi, solo lui poteva credermi. Solo lui era la mia unica speranza. Che facesse la cosa giusta. Ho messo la mia vita nelle sue mani. E mi ha salvato. Alla fine mi ha creduto e mi ha salvato la vita. Ora io salverò la sua. In un modo o nell’altro non mi fermerò finché non l’avrò salvato.”   
Si morse il labbro, strinse i pugni, poi respirò a fondo ed infine uscì.   
Nikki e Liz lo aspettavano senza nulla di fatto in mano, non c’era traccia se non nella porta forzata.   
\- Non è una porta blindata, è una porta normale, non era difficile da aprire. - Constatarono uscendo, portando gli effetti di Don come prova del suo rapimento.  
Fuori casa i tre si fermarono guardandosi per capire cosa avrebbero fatto ora, le due ragazze fissarono Colby in attesa, senza rifletterci. Non era stato nominato ufficialmente il vice di Don, ma lo era per anzianità. E poi l’aveva appena fatto. L’aveva fatto anche in altre occasioni, per altri casi, se c’era stato bisogno di sostituire Don per svariati motivi, lui l’aveva fatto senza problemi. Magari a volte si erano divisi i compiti più rognosi delle indagini, si erano separati e Colby aveva comandato qualcuno e Don l’altra metà. Era capitato.   
Ma lì proprio pochi minuti prima l’aveva fatto, Colby aveva comandato senza esitazione.   
\- Intanto cosa sappiamo di lui dalle indagini fatte? - Chiese Colby realizzando che avevano delle informazioni ancora da scandagliare.   
Liz se ne ricordò e andando alla propria auto, prese il fascicolo con cui era uscita e aprendolo cominciò ad aggiornarlo e a spiegargli quello che era venuto fuori, mostrandogli le foto trovate e gli articoli di giornale stampati che parlavano della questione, i rapporti relativi alle indagini svoltesi all’epoca e tutto quello che era stato trovato.   
\- La famiglia Carver era composta da Emily e Josh, più il figlio Max. Avevano una fattoria non molto lontano dal bosco che è riserva di caccia, dove l’abbiamo quasi preso. La zona è adiacente al quartiere di Tyler, Dylan e Colton, non il migliore di Los Angeles. Max ha frequentato le loro scuole, poi si è messo a lavorare con la famiglia. La compagnia per la quale lavorava Colton l’anno della scomparsa di Dylan,  riforniva la fattoria coi loro prodotti. Nel 14 marzo del 97 [la storia che scrivo è ambientata nel 2011, perché Numb3rs è finito nel 2010 e le serie erano sempre aggiornate sul corrente anno. NdAka] Max venne portato in ospedale per un incidente in fattoria nel quale perse le due dita della mano. Al pronto soccorso ha raccontato che stava aggiustando un macchinario, ma non è stato molto preciso e il chirurgo che lo ha operato ha voluto scrivere che sembrava un taglio netto procurato da un coltello da carne, non un frullaggio. - Colby scosse il capo chiudendo gli occhi, la storia era molto chiara, non poteva negarlo.   
\- Li ha uccisi lui? - Chiese volendo andare alla conclusione, sbrigativo, alla Don Eppes. Liz si strinse nelle spalle e mostrò anche l’articolo di giornale che mostrava la foto dell’incendio, su di essa gli mise quelle dei vigili del fuoco, quando poi avevano fatto la consueta indagine per stabilire la causa dell’incendio con la quale poi il perito aveva assegnato il premio dell’assicurazione spettante.   
\- Un giorno d’estate del 2001, la fattoria intera ha preso fuoco con i genitori dentro, Max aveva 27 anni, se l’è cavata con alcune ustioni, era presente, ha dichiarato di aver cercato di salvare i suoi. Sembrava una fuga di gas, non hanno trovato dolo e così lui non è stato accusato, al contrario ha ereditato una bella somma di denaro con la quale, se usata con testa, avrebbe potuto campare per un bel po’ di anni, anche dieci volendo, è plausibile. Risulta che li ha incassati e poi è sparito dalla circolazione. Il pronto soccorso dichiara che le sue ustioni non erano gravi, la prognosi è stata breve, dalle foto si capisce che può essere guarito del tutto negli anni. Non esiste nulla a nome suo a parte l’atto di nascita, la patente e il premio dell’assicurazione.  Nessun conto, nessun contratto, nessuna firma, nessuna proprietà. Dai primi di settembre del 2001 lui è semplicemente sparito dal mondo. Non ci sono confronti da fare con DNA e impronte trovate nel furgone e al rifugio, anche se incidono fra di loro non possiamo dire che sono sue. - Con questo Liz concluse rimettendo tutto nel fascicolo e chiudendolo, in attesa degli ordini di Colby che serio e concentrato aveva ascoltato tutto.   
Colby rifletté brevemente, assimilò tutto, poi annuendo prese un profondo respiro ed infine cominciò con gli ordini, il tono perentorio alla Don fu del tutto naturale.   
\- Io vado in ospedale a parlare con Tyler, Nikki parla con Colton Martin, parlagli di Max Carver, rinfrescagli la memoria e vedi se si ricorda di lui, erano a scuola insieme, consegnava nella sua fattoria, ha rubato il suo furgone, deve saperci dire qualcosa. Liz vai a dare un’occhiata nella loro fattoria, vedi cosa resta, se hanno ricostruito, se ci sono… che ne so, rifugi… se c’è qualcos’altro a nome Carver in giro di proprietà dei genitori… se hanno ancora parenti… e… - Colby stava andando alla sua macchina mentre dava le ultime direttiva, come anche le ragazze che erano pronte a risalire in auto per poi dividersi. Colby si fermò e loro attesero, si mise una mano sulla fronte e chiuse gli occhi. Anche in quel gesto videro Don, si strofinò il viso come faceva lui nei momenti di tensione e stress.   
\- Ah sì, lui portava Dylan in una casa sfitta. Intanto vale la pena dare un’occhio a quella, se è ancora libera. E poi può aver riciclato l’idea e aver trovato qualche altra casa del genere come base momentanea. Oppure altri rifugi simili a quello che abbiamo trovato nel bosco? Altre riserve nelle vicinanze? Non se ne è andato, è qua da qualche parte! Ma questo lo chiedo a Larry, credo che abbia uno di quegli affari matematici che ci possono facilitare la ricerca… -   
\- Vuoi dire teoremi? - Chiese Liz cauta. Colby annuì e le ragazze fecero un sorriso accennato per poi annuire.   
\- Ci aggiorniamo. - Conclusero per poi salire in auto. Non era ancora partito che Colby stava già parlando con Larry. Il tempismo era tutto e la tentazione di chiedere a Charlie più che a Larry fu altissima. Larry era molto bravo, ma Charlie era di una velocità unica.  
“Ma temo che se Don sa che coinvolgo Charlie in un caso dove lui è quello rapito, poi mi spara appena si riappropria della sua pistola!”  
Poi si rese conto del pensiero avuto e sorrise. L’ottimismo funzionava ancora. Forse ce l’avrebbe fatta. E si corresse.   
“Certo che ce la farò!”


	28. Invece di cavarsela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguiamo le indagini, per trovare Don devono capire nel dettaglio chi era Max e scoprire tutto quello che possono su di lui, il killer che finalmente ha un nome ed un'identità. Torna in scena Colton Martin, il cugino di Tyler, l'amico della vittima zero, Dylan, e vera mira del killer che alla fine si è salvato per miracolo. Cosa sa Colton di Max? Potrà essere d'aiuto?

28\. INVECE DI CAVARSELA   
  


"Alcune leggende sono raccontate Alcune diventano polvere o oro Ma tu mi ricorderai Ricorderai per secoli E solo un errore È tutto ciò che ci vorrà Finiremo sui libri di storia mi ricorderai per secoli, [...]  
No, non c'è niente di sbagliato in me I ragazzi sono tutti sbagliati, le storie sono concluse [...]  
E non riuscirò a smettere finché tutto il mondo non conoscerà il mio nome Perché sono nato solo dentro i miei sogni Fino a quando muori per me, fino a quando c'è una luce, la mia ombra su di te Perché Io sono il contrario dell'amnesia"  
[\- Fall out Boy - Centuries -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBr7kECsjcQ)

  
“Non so se sia il caso di fare una conferenza stampa e avvertire la gente. Se mettiamo in giro la sua foto chiunque lo vede può segnalarcelo e aiutarci, ma in questo modo mettiamo fretta al killer, può accelerare i tempi con Don e sbrigarsi. Finora lui se l’è presa comoda perché sapeva di essere un fantasma, nessuno conosceva la sua identità, girava per le strade liberamente, non aveva alcuna fretta d’azione. Se passiamo la sua foto su ogni canale televisivo può succedere un disastro. Però potrebbe essere visto. Cosa devo fare? Don non avrebbe dubbi!”  
Sospirò coi nervi a fior di pelle mentre parcheggiava all’ospedale. Aveva parlato con Larry dicendogli quello che voleva facesse, lui ci aveva pensato un attimo e aveva detto che pensava di poter fare qualcosa a proposito. La zona d’azione di Max, ora avevano il vero nome, era specifica, così in base alle sue esigenze poteva almeno circoscrivere i probabili rifugi ad un paio, facilitare le loro ricerche.   
Max aveva bisogno di una casa, un posto chiuso che non rischiasse di essere disturbato per caso. Per cui una casa sfitta, abbandonata ma non in vendita e quindi col rischio di ricevere clienti in visita. Se non ce n’erano di quel genere, magari anche un po’ isolate, allora si poteva vedere qualche rifugio, ma c’era da considerare che il bosco era battuto dalle squadre di ricerca, non poteva tornare lì e non c’erano chissà quanti boschi in quella zona.   
“In emergenza potrebbe anche andare in qualche magazzino, fattoria, fabbrica in disuso. Comunque con Don sedato non sarà andato chissà quanto lontano.” La teoria era che prima di regalare loro il furgone e cominciare la caccia a Tyler, avesse pianificato almeno due rifugi. Il primo quello dove l’avevano trovato, dove lui e suo padre erano andati per anni a caccia. Il secondo un nuovo posto in caso di emergenza. “Ma secondo me è una casa sfitta, come quella in cui portava Dylan.”  
Larry aveva concordato che avrebbe fatto quello che poteva il più velocemente possibile. Era stato sorprendentemente calmo nel sapere che Don era stato rapido, seppure aveva mostrato preoccupazione.   
\- Colby, credi sia il caso di dirlo a Charlie e Alan? -  
Colby venne quasi attraversato da un fulmine quando lo disse.   
Non ci aveva nemmeno pensato.   
\- No, Charlie no… è lontano, si preoccuperebbe e basta, non potrebbe fare nulla da lontano. - Larry convenne con lui però rese noto che una volta che l’avrebbe saputo, e prima o poi sarebbe successo, si sarebbe arrabbiato molto nel non saperlo subito.   
Colby gli diede ragione.   
\- Ok, ok… glielo dico io. Ad entrambi. -  
Chiaramente le priorità erano avere un’idea di cosa avesse in testa Max e l’unico che poteva aiutarlo ora era Tyler che ci aveva parlato per ultimo.   
Prima di chiudere Larry gli disse che aveva qualcosa sulle sculture, ma che voleva parlargliene con cura e mostrargli delle cose.   
\- È importante, potrebbe servirmi saperlo subito? - Chiese Colby spiccio. Larry disse che dipendeva.   
\- Serve per entrare nella sua testa, non sono indizi per trovare Don, perciò vedi tu se… -  
Colby si ricordò degli insegnamenti di Don, del suo metodo di trovare i peggiori psicopatici.   
Entrare nelle loro teste era l’unico modo per trovarli e arrivare a loro. L’unico.   
\- Devo parlare con Tyler, poi passo da Alan e parlo con Charlie e vengo da te. - Larry disse che sicuramente per quella volta avrebbe avuto novità anche sul possibile rifugio attuale.   
Colby lo sperava vivamente.   
  
  
Appena Colton sentì il nome si illuminò.   
\- Dannazione, dalla foto di ieri era irriconoscibile, eppure mi risuonava qualcosa! Questa è decisamente più d’aiuto! - La foto mostrata da Nikki al cugino di Tyler era di dieci anni prima, seguita da quella dell’annuario scolastico, poiché voleva sapere se si ricordava di lui anche a scuola.   
\- Max Carver, la famiglia Carver! L’incendio, la tragedia! Non era lontano dal nostro quartiere, non si è parlato d’altro! Poco dopo Dylan è sparito e mio cugino ha cominciato a crollare! - Disse Colton fissando le tre foto che ora gli stavano davanti. Nikki lo guardava impaziente di sapere qualcosa di utile, anche se non capiva come poteva esserlo sapere una storia vecchia di così tanto tempo.   
Colton si strofinò il viso e cercò di fare mente locale stringendo gli occhi.   
\- Erano miei clienti. Anche il furto del mio furgone è venuto dopo l’incendio… - Aggiunse mettendo insieme tutti i tasselli. - All’epoca mi sembrava solo un gigantesco karma negativo, sai quelle cose che dici ‘ma che periodo di merda! E l’anno deve ancora finire!’ Sai, cose che dici, ma non ci pensi. Non le colleghi. Come puoi? - Nikki sospirò mentre scalpitava preoccupata per Don, voleva setacciare tutte le case abbandonate del quartiere invece era lì a parlare con lui per capire cosa?   
\- Ti ricordi che eri a scuola con lui? - Colton guardò la foto del liceo e assottigliò lo sguardo concentrandosi.   
\- Sì, sì… però non era popolare, era fra gli sfigati. Eravamo di gruppi completamente diversi… - Nikki piegò la testa, non faticava a credere che lui, bruttino anche da ragazzo, fosse fra gli sfigati, quelli presi di mira. Ma non poteva immaginare in che gruppo fosse lui che invece faceva di tutto per apparire come il normale ragazzo della porta accanto, che non si faceva notare né per il bene né per il male.   
\- E tu in che gruppo eri? - Colton sorrise ricordando quel periodo.   
\- Non con quello di mio cugino… -   
\- Lui era fra i più popolari… - Disse Nikki sicura.   
Colton annuì sorridendo.   
\- Dylan era il suo migliore amico perciò era con lui, anche se quello popolare e voluto era Tyler, Dylan ci sapeva stare… come posso dire? Tyler era la star, lui era l’amico della star. Popolare perché lo era Tyler. - Nikki aveva il quadro abbastanza chiaro.   
\- Ma tu? - Colton si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Io ero fra quelli normali. Un po’ secchione, ma non nerd o sfigato… facevo il mio, mi impegnavo, riuscivo abbastanza bene nelle cose, avevo il mio gruppo di amici. Eravamo normali, non spiccavamo, ma nemmeno eravamo mira di qualcuno. - Nikki ebbe una sorta di illuminazione mentre si faceva il film di quegli anni di liceo dove probabilmente tutto era iniziato in qualche modo. In quel periodo il padre aveva abusato di lui, come appariva a scuola Max?   
\- Dylan si capiva che era gay, ma Tyler? - Colton alzò ancora le spalle cercando di mitigare la cosa, come se ormai non fosse più un problema.   
\- Tyler a quell’epoca non lo sembrava, però visto che Dylan era mira di tutti, lui prima ha iniziato a litigare per difenderlo. Faceva anche a botte, non si tirava indietro. Era un piantagrane quando ci si metteva. -   
\- Poi? -   
\- Poi si è dichiarato anche lui. Lo ha detto davanti a tutti in un’assemblea studentesca. Era anche rappresentante degli studenti chiaramente. Piaceva. Faceva a botte, ma piaceva. - Nikki rimase colpita.  
\- E da lì? - Colton rise.   
\- Da lì è stato ancora più popolare! Lui li sfidava tutti, capisce? Ad insultarlo, a perseguitarlo. Prendersela con Dylan che faceva un po’ la checca ed era fragile e non sapeva rispondere era facile. Tyler era capitano della squadra di baseball. Aveva un lancio ed una battuta micidiali. Era eccellente in tutto. Sfidare lui significava suicidarsi. E lui li sfidava a farlo. Per questo cominciarono ad ammirarlo ancora di più. Anche io lo ammiro molto per come ha affrontato la sua omosessualità. In molti si nascondevano, specie in quel periodo. Lui no. - Nikki ora lo vedeva bene, il film. E vedeva un po’ di invidia insieme a quell’ammirazione.   
\- Max era preso di mira da tutti. Era solo? Aveva qualche amicizia? - Colton scosse il capo.   
\- Nessuno. Non riusciva a legare. -   
\- E si capiva che era gay? - Colton ora col senno di poi poteva dire che c’erano stati segnali, ma niente di indicativo.   
\- In tanti anni non ho mai sospettato, però non mi sono mai fermato a guardarlo. Non era preso di mira per quello, come Dylan. Lui era preso di mira… - Colton sembrò pensarci, doveva ricordarselo perché non ne aveva nemmeno più idea. - I capelli! - Nikki piegò la testa di nuovo aggrottandosi, mentre sentiva un campanello nella mente, simile a quelli che sentiva Don quando parlava con un testimone.   
\- I capelli? - Colton annuì energico, sicuro di sé dopo averlo ricordato meglio.   
\- Sì, sì… erano i capelli! I rossi erano tutti presi di mira, poi lui era un po’ tondo, bruttino, chiuso, timido, non ci sapeva fare, non sapeva rispondere, era goffo… penso andasse anche male negli studi, non saprei. Però lo deridevano. Avevano un coro, aspetta, com’era? - Colton cercò di ricordarlo con fatica. - Non era una canzone, era una specie di gioco. ‘Toc Toc’ e cominciavano a circondarlo. Poi faceva un altro ‘Chi è?’ e sempre avvicinandolo in gruppo ‘sono il lupo mangia frutta!’ e un altro ‘che frutta vuoi?’ Poi sparavano qualche frutto dicendo che non c’era, poi arrivavano ad un qualunque tipo di frutto rosso e lì poi ripetevano ‘rosso?’ ‘sì rosso!’ e cominciavano a spintonarlo e picchiarlo. - Nikki rimase inorridita e schifata di quel gioco, sapendo che il bullismo era da sempre la peggior piaga. Colton notò che era inorridita e si strinse nelle spalle dispiaciuto. - Io non partecipavo. -   
\- Ma non lo aiutavi! - Colton si strinse ancora nelle spalle cercando di giustificarsi con un’espressione politicamente corretta.   
\- Al liceo cerchi di cavartela. È così per tutti. Ognuno usa un proprio sistema. C’è chi diventa popolare, chi diventa l’amico di quello popolare, chi diventa il bullo. E c’è chi si fa gli affari propri. Non vado fiero, ma come me ce n’erano molti. -   
\- Sì, troppi. - Concluse secca e brusca Nikki avendo il quadro che le serviva, voleva comunicarlo subito a Colby, ma aggiunse un’altra domanda. - Ti ricordi qualcosa quando andavi a consegnare nella sua fattoria? - Colton lieto di cambiare periodo cercò di ricordare.   
\- Beh, niente di speciale. Riceveva quasi sempre lui e firmava. Lo salutavo, mi aiutava a tirare giù tutto e niente, me ne andavo. Non si parlava nemmeno. -   
\- Guardava il tuo furgone? - Colton voleva dire di sì sapendo che era lui il ladro, ma non poteva.   
\- Non lo notavo. -   
\- Certe cose non cambiano nemmeno con l’età, vero? - Disse Nikki acida.   
Colton arrossì con un gesto estremamente femminile, a disagio.   
\- Le dita? Quelle almeno le avrai notate. A scuola c’erano e da adulto no! - Replicò Nikki volendosi sbrigare, non gli piaceva Colton. Perché aveva passato la sua vita a cavarsela, come aveva detto. A sembrare qualcun altro. quello normale, quello comune. Quello in gamba. Etero. Amichevole. A posto. Eppure era gay, ignorava il prossimo e si faceva i fatti propri. Era meschino. Non era come voleva apparire. Era solo superficiale.   
“Ma per quanto disgustoso non penso arriverebbe ad essere complice di uno così sotto la media come Max.” Pensò Nikki avendolo inquadrato subito. “A che pro? Non lo aiuterebbe ad apparire migliore di quel che è allearsi con lui. Oltretutto è sempre rimasto qua.”  
\- Sì quelle le ho notate. Ma non gli ho chiesto di certo che gli è successo. Ho fatto… -   
\- Finta di niente! - Concluse lei sarcastica, avendo capito che tipo era. Si alzò sospirando seccata mentre lui si dispiaceva per la brutta figura che stava facendo.   
\- Mi dispiace, forse il mio modo di fare non è altruista, ma che avrei potuto fare? Bisogna stare a galla… -   
\- A costo di non buttare un salvagente a chi annega? - Nikki stava andandosene, ma non le mandava a dire, non l’aveva mai fatto ed ormai aveva ottenuto tutto quello che poteva da lui. Colton la seguì a disagio per il modo in cui ora lo vedeva e replicò polemico.   
\- Ma che avrei potuto fare, vedendo le due dita che mancavano? Non sapevo niente di lui, non eravamo in rapporti, come potevo pensare che dietro ci fossero dei maltrattamenti o chissà cosa? -   
Nikki lo zittì con un gesto secco della mano, sull’uscio di casa.   
\- Oh, per le dita no di certo. Ma sai, forse se a scuola invece di guardare quel simpatico giochino che facevano con quel rosso e magari ridertela sollevato di non essere tu al suo posto, se invece di cercare di sopravvivere e di cavartela, avresti dato una mano… non lo so, come sarebbe andata? I giornali li hai letti, no? Quello che ha fatto è stato ben descritto. Trai le tue conclusioni. - Con questo Nikki uscì arrabbiata senza salutare.   
Di certo non aveva torto e per esperienza sapeva come nascevano i killer. Lei e tutti quelli che facevano il suo lavoro lo sapevano fin troppo bene come nascevano gli assassini, i criminali.   
Ed ogni volta l’origine non cambiava mai. Ogni volta.   
“Se solo ci si spalleggiasse di più invece di pensare a cavarsela e basta…”  
Mettendo in moto, chiamò Colby per aggiornarlo. 


	29. Un dolore eterno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuiamo con le indagini: Colby va a parlare con Tyler per vedere se può dirgli qualcosa di utile, magari su un complice o su una doppia personalità. Ci immergiamo così nel mondo di Max tramite il racconto di Tyler, capiamo un po' meglio cosa è successo e cosa voleva, qualche piccola risposta arriva mentre se ne aprono molte altre.

29\. UN DOLORE ETERNO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/colby12.png)  
  
"Stai fermo, stai calmo, stai tranquillo ora, mio prezioso ragazzo, non lottare se no io ti amerò ancora di più  
perché è troppo tardi per fuggire   
o per accendere la luce, l'uomo ragno avrà te per cena, stanotte"  
[\- Lullaby - Editors - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzT9KbfBKMQ)

  
  
Tyler lo riconobbe quasi subito ed ebbe un guizzo ansioso nel vederlo.   
Colby rimase impressionato da quanto fosse un bell’uomo persino in un momento del genere.   
Il coltello di Max aveva penetrato fino al polmone e l’aveva lacerato, Tyler era collassato diverse volte durante la notte, l’avevano operato e per poco se l’era vista definitivamente brutta. Era vivo per miracolo.  
Si era svegliato nelle prime ore dell’alba, faticosamente. Forse parlargli era presto, però Colby aveva una fretta del diavolo.  
\- Vedo che respiri da solo. - Disse Colby notandolo subito. Aveva una brutta cera, era steso nel letto d’ospedale ed il macchinario indicava pressione, battiti e valori e sotto il naso aveva il piccolo tubo dell’ossigeno che rimetteva aria direttamente nelle narici.   
Fuori dalla camera di Terapia Intensiva, c’erano due agenti che erano rimasti tutta la notte, con Colby erano arrivati anche altri due a dar loro il cambio.   
Tyler scoprì il torace abbassandosi le coperte, mostrando la benda bianca che l’avvolgeva sul fianco.   
\- Miracoloso, vero? Mi ha bucato un polmone, me ne hanno dovuto asportare un pezzo. E mi basta questo affarino verde! - Tyler non aveva perso la sua parlantina così come la sua mania di mettersi in mostra, nonostante facesse molta fatica a mettere una frase intera in fila. Colby ridacchiò mentre gli sembrava di tornare indietro nel tempo a quando Don era stato ferito allo stesso modo. Forse non un caso che avesse visto Don e avesse ferito Tyler allo stesso modo. Don aveva raccontato a Max che era stato ferito lì, che gli avevano tolto mezzo polmone. Max aveva visto la ferita al locale, uno esperto poteva sapere come era stata fatta e dove aveva lesionato. Forse aveva voluto riprodurre la ferita di proposito.   
\- Vedo anche che la quasi morte non ti ha tagliato la lingua! - Tyler rise faticosamente, poi fece una smorfia di dolore e si tenne la ferita.   
Colby alzò le mani in segno di scuse e si sedette sulla sedia accanto facendosi serio.   
\- So che sei stanco e forse non hai ancora ben a fuoco quel che è successo ieri prima che noi arrivassimo, ma non ho scelta. Devo chiederti cosa ricordi. In particolare cosa ti ha detto, se l’hai riconosciuto. - Tyler si fece accigliato e più pallido, l’aria canzonatoria e sbruffona venne subito surclassata dal suo dolore e dal desiderio di cancellare tutto.   
Più che per quel che era successo a lui, per quel che aveva rivissuto incontrandolo. Quel che aveva scoperto. Quel che Max gli aveva detto. Le parole erano state peggio della pugnalata e Colby lo capì in un attimo vedendo quell’azzurro carico di un dolore animalesco interiore. Si riempì di lacrime e girò gli occhi di lato, evadendo quelli altrettanto chiari e penetranti di Colby.   
Delicatamente attese che se la sentisse, poi vedendo che la sua gola era annodata, decise di dargli una piccola spinta.   
\- Ha rapito il mio collega. - Poi precisò. - Il mio partner. - Tyler si girò di scatto di nuovo e lo guardò sorpreso.   
\- Non l’avete preso? - Chiese con voce roca.   
\- Ci sarebbero due agenti a proteggerti altrimenti? - Tyler si aggrottò e li cercò.   
\- Oh, quindi quei due omaccioni erano vostri agenti? Ed io che pensavo che mi facessero il filo! - Colby scosse il capo con un cenno di divertimento, poi sospirò e si fece serio.   
\- Sono agenti e sono qua per proteggerti. Purtroppo aveva un piano di fuga. Durante la notte ci ha sorpresi ed è riuscito a prendere il mio collega. Purtroppo è molto più esperto di quel che ci aspettassimo. E già ci aspettavamo molto. -   
Tyler non aveva più né la voglia né la forza di sdrammatizzare, capendo che era ora di parlare e dire tutto quello che sapeva, prese un respiro profondo e con una tristezza carica di dolore, tornò al giorno precedente. Lasciò che lo sguardo cristallino scivolasse sul soffitto e tirò fuori ogni cosa.   
\- Ero arrivato alla mia macchina. - Cominciò parlando piano e con una certa fatica, dal fatto che non sproloquiasse troppo come al solito Colby capì che doveva stare molto male fisicamente. - Mi ha avvicinato e mi ha parlato come se dovessi conoscerlo, ma non si vedeva niente. Ad un certo punto… - Tyler cercò di ricordare cosa era stato a fargli muovere un passo. - Mi ha chiamato per nome. - Tyler tornò con lo sguardo a Colby, che lo ascoltava molto serio. - Mi sono avvicinato e quando l’ho visto è stato come un fulmine. Sono tornato a quella volta che ho spiato Dylan. Non lo potrei dimenticare, l’ho riconosciuto subito e appena ha visto che lo riconoscevo è sembrato… - Tyler cercò le parole mentre prendeva fiato. - stupito. Come se qualcosa andasse storto. A quel punto ha fatto qualcosa ed è diventato tutto buio. - Colby aveva parlato la sera prima insieme a Don con i dottori, che avevano detto che era stato tramortito con un teaser sul collo.   
\- Ha usato un teaser. - Spiegò Colby. Tyler sembrò capire e comporre i piccoli buchi che aveva. Prese così dell’acqua dal comodino, i movimenti lenti e pesanti, sembrava faticoso prendere anche un bicchiere con la cannuccia e succhiare. La posizione era coricata, la schiena leggermente alzata, ma non poteva ancora fare movimenti.   
\- Quando mi sono svegliato ero in una stanza semi buia. Lui era lì, mi fissava in modo inquietante. - Colby rabbrividì.   
“Stava componendo la sua scultura mentalmente. Stava progettando come scomporlo e ricomporlo.”  
\- Mi faceva male il collo e la testa, ero confuso.  E nudo. - A Colby si drizzarono i peli del corpo, mentre immaginava Don nelle stesse condizioni, ma doveva rimanere saldo, molto saldo. - Sai, ho passato la vita, dopo Dylan, a sognare il volto di quell’uomo. Ogni tratto del suo viso era inciso nella mia mente e come se non bastasse, la sua mano non mi è mai andata via dalla testa. - Colby capì.   
\- Era lui. - disse penetrante. Tyler ricambiò il suo sguardo ed annuì duro, con un’espressione rigida, gli occhi due lame di ghiaccio.   
\- Quello che ho provato in quel momento… quello che ho provato io davvero non so descriverlo. - Colby gli lasciò il tempo per tornare a ventiquattro ore prima, a quel dolore lancinante che gli aveva lacerato di nuovo l’anima. - Pensi che dopo dieci anni il dolore sia sopportabile, ma poi ti rendi conto che è tutto uguale a quella volta e fa ancora più male. Mi dicevo ‘è lui che mi ha portato via il mio Dylan’. - Colby sapeva che la parte peggiore doveva ancora venire. Lo percepiva dal modo in cui parlava, da quella tensione.   
\- Cosa ti ha detto? - Tyler scosse il capo.   
\- Era felice ed emozionato. Mi ha detto che era felice di rivedermi e che aveva dovuto aspettare il momento giusto. Prima non era pronto e voleva che io mi riprendessi. -   
\- Ha detto queste cose? - Tyler annuì.   
\- Gli ho chiesto per cosa e lui ha detto con aria ovvia ‘ma per noi!’. - Fece una pausa, bevve ancora e Colby notò una stanchezza anche solo nel parlare da un po’. - Sapevo dall’epoca che non era a posto. Ho passato gli anni a sperare che Dylan fosse andato di sua iniziativa mentre immaginavo le oscenità che gli stava facendo. - Silenzio. Si morse il labbro. - Avevo ragione. -   
\- Ti ha parlato di lui? - Chiese cauto Colby. A Tyler vennero le lacrime, ma le trattenne a fatica mentre i battiti del suo cuore sul monitor acceleravano.   
\- Gli ho detto che sapevo che era il fidanzato di Dylan e cosa voleva da me. Lui è scattato facendo il folle. Ha detto che c’entravo, che ero io che voleva da sempre ma visto che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di avvicinarmi, Dylan era stato quello più vicino. Poi si è reso conto che pensava lo stesso a me, allora ha capito che doveva andarsene da qui. Si è liberato delle catene e poi ha detto a Dylan di scegliere.. Dylan credo che fosse convinto che potesse finire per uccidersi. Non so onestamente niente di lui, chi fosse, la sua storia… - Colby si aggrottò.   
\- Non… non l’hai riconosciuto? Nemmeno ora che l’hai visto meglio? - Tyler si gelò e lo guardò senza capire, riportato bruscamente alla realtà.   
\- Chi? - Colby sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e si chiese se fosse il caso, ma poi decise di sì e tirò fuori la foto di Max da studente e gliela mostrò. Non poi così irriconoscibile rispetto ad ora.   
\- Max Carver, era al liceo con te e tuo cugino. - Tyler prese la foto in mano lentamente e la guardò concentrato, cupo, la testa gli martellava e fu come se i tamburi di guerra cominciassero a suonargli.   
\- Carver… forse sono finiti al telegiornale? - Colby era impressionato. Aveva vagamente sentito il cognome dopo l’incendio, ma non aveva nemmeno guardato il loro viso. Avevano sicuramente passato in tv i volti dei tre quando era successo il fatto. Lui li aveva forse sentiti, ma mai visti.   
\- Tyler, era a scuola con te… come fai a non ricordare? - Tyler provò ma scosse il capo.   
\- Assolutamente no. Non avrei mai notato uno così. Né all’epoca, né dopo, né ora. - E questo era stato il problema. Quello, anzi, era sempre il problema di chi diventava l’ossessione di qualcuno. Non sapevi della sua esistenza, ma lui sapeva troppo bene della tua. - Il cognome Carver mi suona nella mente, ma non lo associo assolutamente a quel viso. - Colby annuì intendendo che aveva capito.   
\- Viveva in una fattoria vicino al tuo quartiere, coi genitori. La fattoria è bruciata, loro sono morti e lui se l’è cavata con un paio di ustioni, ma nulla di grave. -   
\- E le dita? - Chiese.   
Colby scosse il capo.   
\- Quelle gliele ha tagliate la madre quando ha scoperto che era gay. Per questo reprimeva fino all’inverosimile. Non è cresciuto in un ambiente sano. Il padre abusava di lui, la madre aboliva qualsiasi forma di omosessualità. - Tyler poteva anche capire che in certi casi rimanere sani non era un’opzione, ma non avrebbe mai potuto giustificare quello che aveva fatto dopo. Mai.   
\- Era a scuola con me? Vuoi dire che lui mi puntava da quella volta? - Colby inarcò le sopracciglia in segno assentivo e Tyler si coprì il viso mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo cercando la forza di non piangere.   
\- È colpa mia… - Mormorò infine. E Colby lo sapeva. Non provò a dirgli il contrario, perché la cosa dolorosa era che era vero. - mi ha raccontato cosa è successo dopo che se ne sono andati… - La voce si incrinò, ma prese un respiro profondo e tornò a guardare Colby turbato, affaticato. Incisivo. - Mi ha detto che ci ha provato con Dylan, però non ci è riuscito. Non voleva ucciderlo, ma non riusciva a non pensare a me. Lui non era me e non ce la faceva più a svegliarsi con lui e non vedere me. Il raptus è diventato insostenibile e l’ha ucciso. Poi non ho sentito il resto del racconto, lì mi sono messo a piangere e ad un certo punto se ne è andato. Poi è tornato, io allora mi sono messo a gridare di uccidermi, non volevo vivere sapendo che il mio Dylan era morto per colpa mia… - La voce si spezzò, le lacrime scesero copiose. - Non posso… - Ed il dolore traboccò nel silenzio della camera bianca.   
Colby non lo interruppe, conscio che al suo posto avrebbe fatto e detto la stessa cosa. Lui, al suo posto, non si sarebbe svegliato il giorno dopo.   
Si limitò a prendergli il braccio e a fargli sentire che lo capiva e che gli dispiaceva.   
Il dolore di Tyler era molto forte, Colby lo percepì e lo visse in un attimo. Non era sopportabile un dolore simile.   
\- Mi ha detto che aveva sbagliato e gli dispiaceva, ora capiva che il mio amore per Dylan era eterno e meraviglioso e che quindi non avrebbe mai potuto sostituirsi a lui. Ha detto che è bello che io sappia amare in questo modo, oltre il tempo e la morte. E poi aveva deciso la mia scultura e doveva cominciare. Mi ha appeso a testa in giù sulla botola, poi è uscito dicendo che dovevo dare il tempo al sangue di concentrarsi verso il basso. Quando è tornato ha detto un sacco di cose sulla scultura perfetta per me, su come mi vedesse, su cosa amasse tanto di me, la mia contraddizione, l’apparenza di uno privo di cuore, ma che invece ero così pieno d’amore. - La voglia di morire di Tyler era stata la reazione comprensibile di un momento, ma era vero che il dolore provato era ancora palpabile. Colby era colpito dalla sua personalità, sicuramente seguirlo in tanti anni aveva fatto sì che Max perdesse ancora di più la testa per lui. Aveva una sorta di rispetto, oltre che d’amore per lui. Tanto da accettare il fatto che Tyler poteva amare solo Dylan, per quanto la sua mente fosse irrimediabilmente malata.   
\- Non… non hai mai visto un complice? Sentito di qualcun altro? O avuto l’impressione che parlasse di qualcun altro? Oppure non so… cambi di personalità? Ti sembrava che la sua follia fosse di quel genere? - Colby iniziò con le domande mirate, Tyler ci pensò bene ma scosse il capo con gli occhi rossi e gonfi di lacrime.   
\- Sembrava fosse sempre lui, per quanto fuori di testa. E per il resto non ho visto o sentito di altri. - Colby annuì, non poteva essergli utile più di così e lo vedeva agitato, notò la pressione che si misurava automaticamente sul monitor più alta del dovuto, così come i battiti accelerati.   
Si alzò e sorrise.   
\- Va bene così, - ripose. - Vedrai che lo prenderemo. - Voleva farla semplice, ma la verità era che non sapeva da dove cominciare e sebbene a Don bastasse sempre sapere la storia del soggetto in questione per capire le sue mosse e dove trovarlo, lui ora non ci riusciva. Non ci riusciva proprio a capire dove fosse, ad entrargli nella testa. O meglio forse poteva entrargli dentro, ma non riusciva comunque a capire dove poteva essere.   
\- Agente. - Chiamò Tyler prima che uscisse. Colby si fermò e lo guardò in piedi, teso che cercava di mascherare la propria preoccupazione. - Lui voleva me. Adesso che ha capito che non potrà avermi cambierà oggetto del desiderio. - Colby capì che glielo diceva perché aveva preso Don e cercava di aiutarlo in qualche modo. Annuì e lo ringraziò serio, sforzandosi di essere professionale e gentile.   
In realtà aveva solo una grande voglia di girare. Enorme.  


	30. Non essere vittima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa volta seguiamo Don e Max. Don finalmente vede Max ed i due possono parlare a carte scoperte, Don non può fare molto se non provare a capire i tasselli mancanti e prendere tempo per permettere a Colby di arrivare a lui. Nel frattempo per sopportare il feticismo del killer può solo tornare con la mente a periodi e momenti migliori.

30\. NON ESSERE VITTIMA   
  


"Questa è la fine che conosci, i piani che avevamo in mente sono falliti non siamo nient'altro che lotte grida e lacrime siamo arrivati ad un punto che non posso tollerare sono arrivato al limite, non posso essere il tuo uomo non sono più di un minuto di cammino non possiamo allontanare il dolore non possiamo trovare un bisogno di restare ho lentamente realizzato che non c'è niente dalla nostra parte fuori dalla mia vita, fuori dalla mia testa fuori dalle lacrime che non possiamo negare abbiamo bisogno di inghiottire tutto il nostro orgoglio e lasciare tutto questo casino dietro di noi"  
[\- Fairytale Gone Bad - Sunrise Avenue -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77ey1aWDnyY)

  
Quando aprì la porta, Don vide al di là luce artificiale e fu invaso da un forte profumo di vento e di mare.  
\- Sta arrivando una di quelle tempeste indimenticabili a Los Angeles. -   
Disse ad alta voce quasi allegro, come se tutto andasse bene e lui fosse venuto col sacchetto della spesa.   
Il sacchetto lo posò, ma dentro dubitava ci fosse la spesa.   
\- Non siamo né in campagna né in una riserva di caccia… - Constatò dall’odore che aveva lasciato entrare dopo essere rientrato.   
Max sorrise amichevole.   
\- Preferisco i boschi, da sempre. Mi sento più a mio agio. Però quello che conoscevo come le mie tasche era andato, così ho dovuto scendere a compromessi. Qua non siamo proprio in un bosco, ma è qualcosa che ci somiglia… -   
Don provò a capire di cosa si trattava.   
\- Ho sentito l’odore del mare, il tipico vento che c’è sulla costiera… - Max allora lo guardò ammirato.   
\- Sei davvero bravo come agente! Non mi stupisce che mi avevi trovato. Ti è bastato il furgone ed in un paio di ore mi tendevi una trappola al locale e mi abbordavi sotto copertura. Eccezionale davvero. - Quindi tirando fuori le cose che aveva preso, disse: - Siamo nella pineta a ridosso nella spiaggia preferita dai surfisti… - Don conosceva bene quel posto, ci erano andati ad indagare per il caso di quel loro amico surfista morto, avevano anche fatto surf un paio di volte.   
Era mare aperto, c’erano delle onde eccezionali ed un vento micidiale. Nella pineta a ridosso che si alzava su per la collina e la scogliera adiacenti, nella zona nord, c’erano diverse rimesse di tavole da surf o rifugi per surfisti in attesa dell’onda perfetta.   
Erano come i rifugi di caccia nelle riserve condivise dai cacciatori in attesa, solo che erano rivolte ai surfisti.   
Don si chiese come avrebbero potuto trovarlo.   
“Lo cercherei in tutti i boschi limitrofi, rifugi, fattorie in zona, anche magazzini o fabbriche abbandonate, ma non certo verso il mare. Non è tipo da mare, non rispecchia il suo profilo. Deve avere un complice.”  
Don era convinto della questione, non poteva essere altrimenti. Era troppo furbo da parte sua cambiare zona in quel modo.   
\- Me lo presenti? - Chiese Don sorvolando sul discorso del chi aveva abbordato chi. Poteva essere pura fortuna o come diceva Nikki, un etero in un locale gay si notava molto più di chiunque altro.   
“Seppure Colby sia la mia eccezione, credo di essere etero….”  
Non lo sapeva bene nemmeno lui, non aveva voglie o istinti verso altri uomini, mai avute.   
Max finì di esporre tutto sul tavolino e lo guardò accendendo la luce.   
\- Chi? - Chiese curioso.   
\- Il tuo amico! - Chiese Don sicuro. Max si tese e si oscurò senza capire.   
\- Quale amico? -   
\- Vuoi dire che sei schizofrenico? Hai una seconda personalità furba e scaltra? - Max continuò a fissarlo senza capire di cosa parlasse, Don, da steso e legato al letto, continuò senza esitare, sicuro per convincerlo a non nascondersi e venire allo scoperto. - Non può essere, non esiste che tu abbia tirato fuori delle idee tanto furbe ed intelligenti per non farci mai arrivare a te in dieci anni, dopo tutti quegli omicidi! Prima o poi in dieci anni di omicidi trovi indizi, trovi qualcosa che portano all’omicida. Tu sei stato troppo furbo. Hai per forza un aiuto. - Max ora capì di cosa parlava, ma scosse il capo e senza perdere la testa tornò a quel che aveva preso. Selezionò gli oggetti e prese le forbici da stoffa.   
\- Per quanto incredibile sono io ogni giorno della mia vita, non ho vuoti di memoria, nessuno prende possesso del mio corpo. - Disse calmo prendendo la stoffa degli slip e tagliandola per denudarlo del tutto. Non gli aveva reso il compito difficile visto che Don si era fatto trovare già quasi del tutto nudo a dormire.   
Don cercò di rimanere concentrato e parlare con lui, voleva capire come far breccia in lui e cavarsela. Ad un certo punto l’avrebbe sciolto per appenderlo e dissanguarlo.   
Max, però, si sedette sul letto, vicino a lui, senza fretta apparente.   
\- Vuoi dire che non hai personalità multiple? Quindi dov’è il tuo amico furbo? - Max non sembrava offeso per le insinuazioni velenose che faceva Don, stava dicendo che era stupido. Lasciò cadere gli occhi sulla sua cicatrice e abbandonando le forbici sul materasso, gliela toccò delicatamente. Don trattenne il fiato, la cicatrice era sensibile, era un segno verticale tutto rialzato e frastagliato. Max fremeva, lo sentiva mentre lo toccava. Don lo guardò rimanendo in silenzio, lo toccava con le dita della mano destra, quella menomata. Era un po’ impressionante da vedere, ma era abituato a visioni particolari.   
Quel che lo turbò davvero, era che Max si stava eccitando. Stava toccando la sua cicatrice con la mano con tre dita, era teso, fremeva e si succhiava il labbro. Quando vide che anche l’altra mano andava fra le sue gambe a masturbarsi da solo, sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni, Don chiuse gli occhi e girò la testa dall’altra parte per evitare che gli si rivoltasse lo stomaco.   
Non lo stava violando in alcun modo, a parte per il fatto che stava steso nudo e legato davanti a lui. Ma non lo stava toccando nelle parti basse, gli toccava solo la cicatrice mentre si masturbava.   
Provò a pensare a Colby, che voleva lo facesse lui. Ripensò a quando, pochi giorni dalla sua dimissione dall’ospedale, Don era venuto a cercare Charlie per un caso ed invece aveva trovato lui nel divano. Gli aveva chiesto aiuto per alzarsi, che suo padre che voleva fargli da infermiere era sparito chissà dove, ma lui aveva bisogno di andare in bagno, solo che il dolore era ancora così acuto da impedirgli il movimento del sollevarsi a sedere.   
‘Perché non sei rimasto in ospedale? Sapevo che era troppo presto. ‘   
Colby si era preoccupato mentre l’aveva preso per il braccio, circondato col proprio intorno alla vita e tirato su con forza e delicatezza insieme.   
A Don era piaciuto. Sia la sua preoccupazione, che il suo tocco.   
‘Diventavo matto in ospedale. Ho detto che avrei sempre avuto qualcuno ad aiutarmi. Mi hanno anche detto come medicarmi da solo. Devo fare un impacco nuovo al giorno, poi ogni tre devo andare in ospedale dal chirurgo.’ Don ricordava quella conversazione come ricordava quando l’aveva portato in bagno e lui gli aveva detto imbarazzato ‘ok, ok, ora riesco’. Anche Colby si era imbarazzato, aveva aspettato fuori dalla porta, poi l’aveva ripreso per il braccio e la vita appena era uscito con le sue lamentele. Poi l’aveva appoggiato al tavolo della cucina e l’aveva guardato con aria d’attesa.   
‘Beh?’   
‘Beh cosa?’   
‘Beh, cosa devo fare?’   
‘Ma per cosa?’  
‘Per medicarti!’ Don aveva faticato a non arrossire, ma aveva deciso di approfittarne. Era convinto che Colby provasse qualcosa per Charlie nonostante ormai stesse con Amita ed avesse rinunciato a lui, però c’erano sempre quei momenti fra loro. Sempre. Fra Colby e Don. E Don li ricordava tutti, incisi a fuoco nella memoria ed ora li capiva.   
Gli aveva detto come fare e lui aveva tirato fuori tutto, si era disinfettato le mani e gli aveva sollevato la maglia larga del pigiama. Don la teneva mentre lui toglieva la benda dal lato del torace.   
Delicatamente.   
‘Sai, in guerra tutti ci trovavamo ad improvvisarci medici d’emergenza.’ Aveva detto piano, delicato come lo erano le sue mani che si muovevano su indicazione di Don. Scoperta la ferita Don aveva chiuso gli occhi e girato la testa dall’altra parte. Non perché non sopportasse la vista della propria ferita o perché il dolore fosse insopportabile. Bensì perché gli piaceva troppo che Colby gli mettesse le mani addosso, seppure per medicarlo.   
Aveva finito e non gli aveva procurato molto dolore.   
‘È una bella ferita, comunque.’   
‘Non l’avevi vista?’  
Colby aveva scosso il capo e prima di richiudere, l’aveva sfiorata delicatamente con due dita intorno alla lesione cucita, rossa e gonfia. Don aveva girato di nuovo la testa e l’aveva guardato trattenendo il fiato, questa volta eccitato, emozionato e quasi fuori di sé. Aveva stretto convulsamente le mani sul bordo del tavolo su cui poggiava.   
‘Ti rimarrà un bel segno.’  
Colby e la sua voce bassa, roca. Quel giorno anche dolce come il suo tocco. Don non avrebbe mai dimenticato, come non avrebbe dimenticato la propria erezione che si gonfiava proprio sotto i loro occhi. Colby fermò le mani e se ne rese conto raddrizzandosi.   
‘Scusa’ Aveva detto capendo di essere andato oltre. Don non aveva detto nulla, non si era più girato dall’altra parte, l’aveva guardato per capire cosa pensava, perché si fosse imbarazzato, perché l’avesse toccato. Non aveva capito. Capiva i criminali, non chi amava.   
‘Grazie.’ Aveva risposto dopo che l’aveva richiuso.   
Si era coperto con la maglia ed era rimasto fermo mentre Colby imbarazzato e meccanico aveva messo via tutto quello che aveva usato per medicare. Poi l’aveva ripreso sotto il braccio e l’aveva cinto accompagnandolo al divano di suo padre e di Charlie, nel salotto.   
L’aveva adagiato seduto e Don aveva scivolato la mano sul suo collo, poi era andato giù per la spalla ed il braccio, infine aveva preso la sua mano e l’aveva trattenuto prima di farlo allontanare.   
‘Grazie. ‘ Aveva ripetuto fissandolo negli occhi senza paura, per fargli intendere che anche se c’era stata quell’erezione imprevista andava tutto bene. Colby aveva sorriso sollevato, capendo.   
‘Di nulla.’ Non si erano detti null’altro, Colby aveva parlato un po’ del caso corrente e l’atmosfera era tornata normale. Poi, una volta uscito di casa, Don era rimasto solo e la propria mano aveva completato l’opera iniziata fra le proprie gambe, provocata dal tocco di Colby.   
Quel ricordo lo riscaldò e gli rese più sopportabile quel momento osceno che lo faceva sentire un oggetto, violato, calpestato.   
Una sensazione sgradevole. Orribile. Mai provata.   
“Vittima. Mi fa sentire come una vittima. Come si sono sentite tutte le sue vittime. Come si sentono tutte le vittime fra le mani degli psicopatici. E non voglio sentirmi vittima. Non sono una vittima. Io posso difendermi. Io posso cavarmela. Se non ho armi fisiche, posso entrargli nella testa. Devo dare tempo a Colby di trovarmi, devo solo prendere tempo. Questo posso farlo. Don, tu non sei una vittima. Tu sei quello che se la caverà.”  
Max raggiunse il suo orgasmo con dei versi liberatori osceni che fecero rabbrividire Don, il quale decise di concentrarsi su quel che poteva aver capito di lui.   
Finalmente si alzò dal letto ed andò nell’altra stanza, al lavandino a lavarsi le mani. La porta aperta rivelò un’altra stanza molto disordinata, piena di attrezzatura da pesca, da surf e da mare. Una finestra non sbarrata dalle travi mostrava della boscaglia non molto fitta, un pezzo di cielo coperto da minacciosi nuvoloni ed un vento implacabile. Fra poco si sarebbe messo a piovere.   
  
\- Perché mi hai lasciato il furgone con tutti i tuoi souvenir? - Max tornò da Don più rilassato di quanto già non fosse prima. Don voleva studiare ogni sua reazione e capire se si innescava l’altra personalità o se gli scappava di questo complice. Due modus operandi, ci doveva essere un secondo per forza.   
\- Ho deciso di voltare pagina. Mi sentivo arrivato alla fine del mio percorso, il percorso per arrivare a Tyler. - Disse piano, quasi soave, mentre prendeva la corda.   
Don non si perdeva un solo gesto, mentre pensava velocemente a tutto quel che poteva dire.   
\- Perché mi hai lasciato un biglietto di saluti? Potevi lasciare il furgone giù per un burrone, bruciare tutto… quei souvenir sono importanti, per te. Rappresentano le vostre somiglianze. Anche loro alla fine mancava qualcosa, giusto? - Sperava d’aver capito bene il motivo per cui lo aveva fatto. Max si fermò dallo srotolare la corda presa, inghiottì a vuoto e si girò verso di lui, rimanendo fermo in piedi in mezzo alla stanza.   
\- Sai… - Cominciò poi con uno sguardo sottile, a Don sembrava avesse gli occhi lucidi. - A pranzo insieme avevo sentito qualcosa, avevo capito che tu potevi comprendermi, che avevi un lato oscuro, che ci somigliavamo in qualcosa. Pensavo davvero che dopo la delusione di Tyler, tu fossi il segno del destino. Ho passato la vita a plasmarmi in funzione di Tyler, convinto di dovermi preparare per lui, per piacergli. Diventare forte, degno di nota, acquistare il coraggio di parlargli. Poi quando ho capito che non mi avrebbe mai potuto amare perché amava troppo Dylan… mi sono scontrato con la realtà. Tyler non era il mio uomo del destino, anche se l’avevo amato tanto. Poi sei arrivato tu in quel momento, mi capivi, eravamo simili, c’è stata quella connessione. È successo per caso, non stavo cercando nessuno, ero qua per Tyler. Però tu hai attirato la mia attenzione, è stato come un colpo di fulmine, non potevo starti lontano. Quando ho capito che eravamo simili ho detto eccolo, era lui. Così volevo fare spazio per te, per accoglierti nella mia vita. Il fatto che tu mi capisca anche ora, mi fa piangere. Perché hai rovinato tutto essendo un federale. Se non lo eri, saresti stato il mio compagno perfetto. Tu mi capisci, io lo so. - Max si avvicinò e si sedette sul letto di nuovo per guardarlo meglio, questa volta lasciò che le lacrime cadessero lungo le guance e Don rabbrividì inorridito, ma rimase impassibile a fissarlo.   
\- Ti sentivi solo. Cercavi un compagno, qualcuno che fosse come te, che ti capisse. Quando trovavi qualcuno dopo un po’ qualcosa si rovinava, si spezzava. Loro non erano come te. Tu li rendevi uguali, ma non lo erano. E tenevi quel qualcosa che te li aveva fatti rendere uguali a te. Quelle piccole parti di loro. - Don continuava su quella strada ammaliandolo con una voce bassa e conciliante ed uno sguardo penetrante fisso nei suoi occhi. Doveva catturarlo.


	31. L'istinto nelle mani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vediamo passo per passo, istante per istante, i progressi e le mosse di Colby, non dopo aver concluso la scena fra Don e Max, troppo instabile per aver fatto tutto quello che ha fatto per dieci anni da solo. Don ormai è certo che deve esserci qualcun altro o quanto meno avere una seconda personalità, ma quando verrà fuori la verità? Nel frattempo Colby si trova costretto a chiamare Charlie per dirgli di suo fratello e prima di farlo i ricordi del loro ultimo incontro si fanno strada in lui.

31\. L’ISTINTO NELLE MANI

  
"I vuoti che confessiamo nell'ora più debole del giorno fanno un suono in automatico come il triste gemito della preda, il gusto amaro della faccia nascosta del dimenticato bambino perduto. Il più oscuro ha bisogno della velocità più lenta. Il debito non è riconciliato.  [...] Quei morti camminano sull'acqua, il loro sangue freddo attraversa le loro vene. Il fiume arrabbiato sale mentre passeggiamo sotto la piaggia."   


[\- The Hat ft Father John Misty & SI Istwa - The angry river -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3FglQfrA_4)

  
Max sospese le lacrime, dimenticandosi di piangere per il modo sconvolgente in cui si sentiva. Capito. Così maledettamente capito.   
\- Perché sei così sbagliato? Perché non puoi essere il mio compagno? - Chiese chinandosi su di lui e prendendogli il viso fra le mani. Appoggiò la fronte alla sua con dolore e non riuscì a chiudere gli occhi e a distogliere lo sguardo. Non riuscì.   
\- Forse lo sono. - Max scosse il capo, sempre guardandolo da così vicino. Fuori i tuoni cominciarono insieme allo scroscio della pioggia che si abbatteva insieme al vento contro la rimessa.  
\- No, non lo sei. Sei un poliziotto. - Ricordò come se fosse la notizia peggiore.   
\- Forse sei tu che hai sbagliato strada fino ad ora. Per questo non hai potuto incontrarmi. Le nostre mancanze, le nostre imperfezioni ci rendono comunque perfetti e forti, non dobbiamo modificare niente di noi, dobbiamo accettarci come siamo. Siamo simili lo stesso, Max. - Max sospirò aggrottandosi confuso, non poteva battere le palpebre. Il tuono proruppe facendo tremare la casetta in legno.   
\- Ma io ho ucciso molte persone e tu sei un agente federale. Tu prendi quelli come me. - Gli ricordò.   
\- Hai sbagliato strada, non è colpa tua. Succede di sbagliare strada. Perdersi è un momento. I tuoi genitori non ti hanno reso la vita facile, doversi nascondere e soffocarsi, dover sopportare le molestie di uno e le regole bigotte di un’altra… come potevi non perderti? Però io c’ero. Ti sto capendo, Max. - Don sperò che nessuna delle parole che gli stavano uscendo potesse essere sbagliata.   
Max in risposta si stese nel letto con lui, gli baciò tremante e confuso le labbra e in quello che poteva definirsi un crollo emotivo o nervoso, si accoccolò contro di lui e chiuse gli occhi. Poi, senza dire nulla, senza dare cenni di vita, stretto a lui nudo e legato, si addormentò. Con la tempesta che impazzava fuori da loro.   
Don smise di respirare ed iniziò a crederci.   
Ce la poteva fare.   
  
  
Dirlo ad Alan non era stato facile, ma gli aveva assicurato che avrebbe fatto di tutto per riportarlo a casa. Non aveva potuto fermarsi molto, gli aveva chiesto se fosse il caso di dirlo a Charlie e lui aveva detto che era meglio, perché poi una volta risolto tutto si sarebbe arrabbiato nel saperlo a posteriori.   
Colby aveva annuito conscio che aveva ragione.   
Così salì in macchina, sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e mentre cercava il modo migliore per dirglielo, si ricordò dell’ultima volta che si erano parlati. Prima della sua partenza per l’Inghilterra con Amita. Si erano sposati da pochissimo. Saluti di rito. Sguardi un po’ incerti, un po’ tesi. Ma poi Charlie l’aveva abbracciato e quando l’aveva fatto i nervi si erano rilassati fra le sue braccia. Come se si fosse tolto finalmente un enorme peso, come se facendolo avesse capito d’aver fatto le scelte giuste.   
Gli aveva chiesto di fare due passi insieme e così si erano appartati.   
‘Ho applicato una formula matematica alla mia situazione.’ Aveva detto improvvisamente, mani nelle tasche. Colby era scoppiato a ridere.   
‘Solo tu puoi fare cose simili!’  
Charlie, abituato ai suoi sminuire la sua matematica, non ci aveva fatto caso.   
‘Perché non sapevo più se le scelte che stavo facendo erano giuste.’  
‘Andartene in Inghilterra per un anno?’ Charlie aveva annuito e poi, con un sorriso vago, aveva aggiunto.   
‘Sposarmi con Amita, staccare per un anno…’ Silenzio. Il sorriso si era un po’ spento, ma il tono non si era teso. ‘Ho agito senza esitare, ma la verità è che fino ad un attimo fa avevo paura d’aver sbagliato. Di essermi buttato su Amita per colpa tua, di essermi sforzato di amarla, di essermi convinto perché era la cosa migliore. Ed ora il mio andarmene in Inghilterra… lo vedevo come… uno scappare da te, nonostante tutto…’ Colby si era teso al suo posto, aveva smesso di respirare, mani nelle tasche, camminata più lenta. L’aveva guardato mentre lui fissava dritto davanti a sé.   
‘E?’ Charlie così era tornato al sorriso e l’aveva guardato.   
‘E ti ho abbracciato.’ Colby si aggrottò senza capire, così Charlie spiegò meglio. ‘La mia formula non mi ha dato risposte certe. È stato come quando ho applicato una formula su di te per capire quanto sincero fossi con noi quando ti credevamo una spia, ma ci avevi detto che invece eri sotto copertura. La matematica non mi ha detto niente di più di quello che sapevamo, nessuna risposta certa su quanto sincero fossi. Perché servivano sperimentazioni per proseguire la risoluzione.’ Colby forse aveva capito cosa intendeva.   
‘Vuoi dire che a volte la matematica non serve a nulla e ti devi buttare e provare le cose sulla pelle?’ Aveva chiesto spicciolo e sorpreso. Charlie l’aveva guardato corrucciato ed infastidito.   
‘Non direi mai che la matematica non serve!’  
‘Appunto!’ Aveva risposto stordito Colby. Così avevano riso e si erano rilassati.   
‘Volevo dire che a volte oltre alla teoria serve la pratica. In matematica c’è la sperimentazione quando i numeri non bastano, si chiama raccolta di dati. Non avevo dati sufficienti per arrivare alla soluzione.’ Colby lo rimproverava sempre quando parlava così. Per dire concetti semplici usava mille paroloni.   
‘Per cui l’abbraccio cosa ti ha detto?’ Era andato lui al punto. Charlie si era fermato e lui a sua volta. Si erano guardati uno davanti all’altro ed infine con un sorriso sereno aveva detto:   
‘Che sarò felice e mi aspetta una nuova stimolante ed entusiasmante vita. Non sono pentito di nulla.’ Colby si era fatto serio e l’aveva fissato dritto negli occhi.   
‘La ami davvero? Sai che tengo a te, fra noi è andata come è andata, ma non significa che voglio saperti infelice nello stare con una persona che ti sforzi di amare…’ Non poteva non dire quel che pensava, non con lui col quale si era sempre aperto molto facilmente, tutto l’opposto che con Don. Con Don nessuno riusciva ad aprirsi, c’era un muro invalicabile. Nemmeno Robin, nemmeno suo padre… Charlie a volte lo scalfiva.   
‘Le voglio molto bene e sono felice. Sai, chiudere i capitoli importanti è difficile e non è indolore. Non posso dire che non provo più niente per te. Ma posso dire che quel che provo per lei non è finto. Ecco cosa volevo sentire. Ti voglio bene, te ne vorrò sempre, voglio che mi chiami se mio fratello si chiude troppo. Sai, io te l’ho detto. Lui non ne parlerà mai, ma Don prova qualcosa per te. E so che anche tu lo provi. Perciò trovate il coraggio di abbattere i vostri muri, perché io sto bene con Amita e starò bene in Inghilterra ad insegnare nell’università migliore del mondo!’ A quel punto Colby se ne era convinto, si erano abbracciati ancora e poi, al suo orecchio, gli aveva sussurrato:   
‘Grazie per aver capito, grazie per aver sempre capito. Anche io ti vorrò sempre bene. Sii felice, Charlie.’ Non si era sbilanciato oltre, ma con lui non serviva. Separati, si erano guardati negli occhi ancora un momento e Charlie deciso aveva ribadito:   
‘Parlagli. Fallo. Ha bisogno solo di calci in culo, mio fratello. Daglieli.’   
E finalmente glieli aveva dati.   
“Aveva ragione.” Poi si corresse ridendo e scuotendo la testa sollevato in quel ricordo rivissuto in un momento di tanta tensione. “Ma lui ha sempre ragione! È Charlie!”  
La sua voce risuonò un po’ lontana e disturbata, ci misero un po’ a sentirsi bene. La sua voce era sorpresa mentre anche il vento ed i tuoni creavano un’atmosfera ancor più difficile da digerire.  
\- Colby?! - Chiese Charlie shoccato. Poi Colby si ricordò del fuso orario, ma scuotendo il capo si strofinò gli occhi come faceva Don.   
\- Scusa l’orario, Charlie, non so nemmeno che ora è lì… - In realtà non era un brutto orario, anzi. Charlie si stava apprestando per andare a cena, erano circa le 19.  
\- Colby, cosa è successo a Don? - Non ci aveva messo molto: essere chiamato da lui che non sentiva da quando era partito, senza che facesse conto del fuso orario, non ci voleva molto per capire che doveva essere successo qualcosa a Don.   
Colby si morse il labbro.   
\- Mi dispiace dirtelo così. -   
\- Colby, dimmi che sta bene! - La sua voce era tesa, tremante, sull’orlo delle lacrime. Gli era capitato di vederlo così. Solo Don riusciva a calmarlo in quei casi. Il loro rapporto era molto forte, non sempre due fratelli erano così legati.   
\- È vivo, ma non posso assicurarti che stia bene, purtroppo. - Già partendo con ‘è vivo’ era un’arma a doppio taglio.   
\- Se dici che è vivo significa che poteva non esserlo. Cosa gli è successo? Dov’è? Colby, ti prego! - Il tono era alterato e Colby aveva alzato il proprio per calmarlo e rispondergli:  
\- L’hanno preso, Charlie. Stavamo seguendo un caso difficile, un serial killer che pratica da dieci anni, ha ucciso moltissime persone. È arrivato a Los Angeles ed il caso è passato a Don, si è avvicinato al punto che… lo ha rapito. - Non c’era stato quel silenzio pesante che si era creato con Alan e Robin.   
Charlie si era subito messo a parlare, inizialmente con tanti agitatissimi ed isterici ‘Com’è possibile? Come hanno fatto?’ Poi la logica era diventata predominante e sempre con isteria era partito con le domande mirate per capire meglio la situazione.  
\- Cosa dice Larry? Quanto tempo ha? Avete delle teorie, sapete cosa fa alle vittime? Perché ha preso proprio lui? Come ci è riuscito? Don è addestrato, non è facile prevaricarlo. A cosa lavora Larry, come lo sta aiutando? Avete teorie su dove possa essere? Quanto ha, quanto ha prima che vi consegni il suo cadavere? - Charlie finalmente si era fermato e Colby aveva approfittato per dargli qualche risposta, cercando di essere calmo, veloce, pratico ed esauriente:   
\- Abbiamo un po’ di tempo perché non uccide subito le vittime, il suo modus operandi è abbastanza preciso, dissangua le vittime, è metodico, ci mette giorni a completare il lavoro. Il primo giorno li tiene appesi a testa in giù, si limita a questo. Poi li dissangua, e anche per questo ci vuole tempo, e li lavora. Con Don è probabile che ci metta più tempo, Don è un errore di percorso, un errore di calcolo, un imprevisto. Don lo ha fermato quando stava per uccidere la sua vittima preferita. L’aveva conosciuto prima, gli aveva teso una trappola, purtroppo è scappato e di notte mentre dormivamo ci ha iniettato qualcosa e lo ha preso. -   
\- Vi? Eravate insieme? Tu stai bene? - Charlie si stava riattivando alquanto in fretta considerando che quando erano in pericolo persone per lui importanti, non ragionava subito lucidamente.   
\- Sì io sto bene. Stiamo lavorando tutti per trovarlo, ho una teoria su come trovarlo, Larry mi sta aiutando. Sappiamo ormai tutto di lui, stiamo setacciando la sua vita dalla nascita, è questione di ore. Non arriverà a domani, Charlie. Lo troviamo entro oggi. Questione di minuti, ci siamo. - Colby stava risultando più sicuro di quel che era. La verità era che lo sperava. Charlie aveva respirato un paio di volte, lo sentiva muoversi e camminare.   
\- Ok. Ok… io prendo il primo aereo e vengo lì, intanto lavoro a qualcosa. Dammi qualcosa da studiare, mandami il dossier… -   
\- Charlie, per quando arrivi Don verrà a prenderti in aeroporto! - Colby era molto sicuro di questo, voleva esserlo, voleva sembrarlo. Charlie si fermò constatando che su una cosa aveva ragione.   
\- Hai ragione, tempo che arrivo e ti posso dare qualcosa di utile ed è tardi. Per un motivo o per l’altro. - Si era fermato demoralizzato, lugubre.   
\- Charlie, lo salverò. Non permetterei mai che gli succeda qualcosa. -   
\- Non sei con lui, Colby, non puoi saperlo. - E lì la logica di Charlie, come sempre, l’aveva fatto sorridere.   
\- A volte bisogna fidarsi dell’istinto. Pensavo che dopo tanto tempo a lavorare con tuo fratello, l’avessi capito. - Era una delle cose che avevano sempre strabiliato Charlie su Don. La sua capacità di tradurre il proprio istinto e, nel fidarsi di esso, di risolvere sempre i casi laddove la sua matematica non arrivava del tutto. C’erano state moltissime volte in cui l’aveva guardato chiedendosi come faceva a capire dal nulla le cose e come riuscisse a rimanere saldo anche nelle situazioni più stremate.   
Per lui l’istinto di suo fratello era un mistero. Adesso ci stava facendo una teoria matematica, per studiare come l’istinto poteva dare risposte senza apparentemente dati concreti.   
\- Se… - Charlie tossì sentendosi un poco più calmo. - Se Don è un imprevisto può essere che cambi modus operandi. - Colby ci aveva pensato, ma aveva provato a convincersi che avevano almeno un giorno intero di tempo.   
\- Questo può andare a nostro favore, come no. - Aveva risposto.   
\- Appunto. - Silenzio, quel silenzio che si faceva pesante, che aveva sentito prima da Alan, il padre di Don e Charlie.   
\- Però Charlie… noi abbiamo Don. - Charlie l’aveva corretto.   
\- Lui ha Don. - Colby aveva sospirato spazientito come una volta.   
\- Certo, ce l’ha lui. Ma c’è! - Charlie non capiva.   
\- Colby, sicuro di stare bene? Dici cose senza senso! - La voglia di ucciderlo a distanza era tornata intatta come una volta.   
\- Charlie, Don conosce il killer, lo ha studiato un sacco e sicuramente ha percepito cose che io non ho nemmeno notato! Sai quanto è bravo ad entrare nelle loro teste e a trovare delle brecce per fermarli! Don ha sé stesso! Se c’è uno sulla faccia della terra in grado di prendere tempo, è Don! L’ho visto catturare sospettati pericolosissimi senza sparare nemmeno un colpo, senza usare nemmeno un minimo di violenza! Ci darà il tempo necessario per trovarlo! - Charlie, capendolo, si sentì anche un po’ più leggero e finalmente respirò.   
\- Hai ragione. Lui è Don, non è facile sopraffarlo. Quando arrivo ti faccio sapere. -   
Con questo si salutarono e Colby sospirò di sollievo, era andata. Parlare con Charlie dopo la sua partenza non era detto fosse facile, in quelle circostanze men che meno. Dargli quella terribile notizia era stato quasi peggio che darla ad Alan, ma almeno Charlie non l’aveva guardato negli occhi mentre il panico si accendeva. Il dolore, la paura del padre di Don era stata la cosa peggiore mai vissuta.   
“Non intendo rivedere uno sguardo del genere. Adesso, Colby, vai da Larry ed insieme trovate il nascondiglio di quel bastardo di Max Carver.”  
Sicuro e deciso, di nuovo lucido e carico dopo aver sentito la voce di Charlie e aver constatato che circostanze a parte, non era stato terribile e sconvolgente a livello personale, partì in fretta verso l’ufficio di Larry. 


	32. Il passato per il presente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I flashback si alternano al presente durante il quale Colby cerca di fare passi in avanti nell'indagine e Don aspetta che Colby lo trovi. Ricordi importanti per entrambi che ci fanno avere finalmente un quadro preciso di quel che è stato prima fra tutti e tre, che ci fanno capire la lunga attesa di Don nei confronti di un indeciso e troppo passivo Colby ed il suo rapporto con Charlie.

  
32\. IL PASSATO PER IL FUTURO   


[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/colby11.png)

"Trovo difficile decidere  
Un modo per farti chiarire le idee  
Le tue labbra sono migliori delle mie  
A baciare questo addio"  
[/Breaking Benjamin - Phase/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ml9UyU8BB7Y)

 

Mentre andava da Larry e la pioggia cominciava a cadere da subito fitta, i ricordi di quando aveva avuto Charlie agitato e furioso e piangente davanti a sé, calarono su di lui come dei fantasmi.   
Era stato quando finalmente si erano parlati, quando Charlie era venuto allo scoperto coi propri sentimenti, e lui aveva dovuto rifiutarlo senza saper il motivo. Senza volerlo ammettere. Senza essere pronto. Ma poi era stato Charlie a dirglielo al suo posto.  
‘È Don, vero?’  
Cadere dalle nuvole per poi rendersi conto, una volta schiantato al suolo, che era vero. Era proprio così.  
Quello si chiama shock.  
Erano nel suo ufficio, dove spesso stavano durante i casi. Colby spesso andava da lui a chiedergli se poteva fare qualche magia con la matematica.  
Quella volta a Colby era venuta un’idea proprio applicabile con qualche teoria matematica, così era andato da lui e Charlie sorpreso del fatto che lui, così allergico alla sua materia, fosse lì, l’aveva preso in giro.  
Insieme ci avevano lavorato ed erano andati come sempre molto d’accordo, si erano divertiti, era stato un bel pomeriggio di lavoro dove si erano isolati e le cose erano andate così bene, dopo la risoluzione del caso grazie al loro contributo, che si erano ritrovati a bere qualcosa da soli, ma di nuovo nell’ufficio di Charlie dove lui era tornato per finire del lavoro arretrato.  
Colby era venuto per dirgli che grazie al loro lavoro di squadra avevano chiuso felicemente il caso.  
Gli aveva portato una bottiglia di birra ed una ne aveva aperta per sé e si era seduto su un angolo della sua affollata e caotica scrivania.  
‘Lavori ancora?’ Aveva chiesto stupito di vederlo alla lavagna. Charlie si era stretto nelle spalle.  
‘Dovevo finire questa cosa…’ qualunque essa fosse Colby non aveva di certo voluto saperne nulla.  
‘Ma non ti stanca mai la matematica? Non hai mai voglia di staccare, distrarti, fare altro?’ Charlie si era messo a ridere e si era appoggiato ad un angolo vicino della scrivania, accanto a lui. Aveva fissato la lavagna scritta col gesso, la birra in mano, la testa piegata di lato verso Colby e l’aria serena, un sorriso felice che aleggiava. Matematica e Colby, per lui erano le combinazioni perfette.  
‘La verità? Mai. Però è vero che ogni tanto sento la necessità di fare altro, questo sì, ma non perché mi stanca. Perché il modo migliore per lavorare è distrarre la mente di tanto in tanto.’  
Ovviamente c’era una ragione logica e scientifica per farlo. Colby si era messo a ridere guardandolo spalla contro spalla, da vicino. Charlie gli aveva chiesto cosa avesse ora da ridere e Colby aveva risposto che in ogni suo gesto c’era dietro una ragione matematica e logica.  
‘Non agisci mai d’istinto!’ Aveva concluso ridendo, sempre guardandosi da una vicinanza soffocante per il matematico che si era morso la bocca e si era fatto lentamente serio pensando alle sue parole. Colby l’aveva percepito subito quel cambiamento in Charlie, ma non poteva alzarsi e andarsene improvvisamente proprio in quel momento, poteva essere indelicato.  
‘Ogni tanto vorrei provarci, ma poi mi chiedo che conseguenze avrebbe quell’azione? E tempo che mi faccio la domanda, mi viene anche la risposta…’ Ovviamente. Colby rise, Charlie fece un cenno di sorriso, catturato dal suo viso piacevole, i lineamenti delicati e regolari.  
‘Penso che a volte dovresti provare a buttarti prima di permettere al tuo cervello di parlarti. Sembra strano, ma spesso l’istinto è proprio quello che ti salva la vita.’ A Colby era venuto in mente Don e quel suo modo di agire istintivo che era la differenza fra la vita e la morte per qualcuno.  
Charlie l’aveva vissuta diversamene. L’aveva vista come un ‘buttati con me e vedrai’. E Charlie, che pensava a lui insistentemente, si era finalmente buttato.  
Si era proteso, aveva annullato velocemente la poca distanza che li separava e senza nemmeno respirare, prima di realizzare qualche nozione che gli impedisse di farlo, l’aveva fatto.  
Colby era rimasto stupito. Dal pensare a Don si era trovato con la bocca di Charlie addosso ed in un istante, in un flash chiarissimo come il lampo che illumina la notte più buia, aveva capito.  
L’attrazione per Charlie, lo stare bene con lui, derivava dal legame che aveva con Don. Charlie era suo fratello. Colby ci vedeva qualcosa in questo, qualcosa che lo attraeva. Solo che Charlie era quello più facile con cui approcciarsi, con cui parlare, con cui stare.  
“Ripiego.” Aveva capito benissimo. Così aveva messo giù la birra e a malincuore si era alzato dalla scrivania e l’aveva preso per le braccia separandolo da sé, lo aveva tenuto fermo e guardandolo con quel suo sguardo dolce e dispiaciuto, ma sincero e diretto.  
‘Mi dispiace, ci siamo fraintesi…’ Charlie si era aggrottato, il panico come un’ondata bruciante.  
‘Frainteso? Mi dici di buttarmi e non intendi fra di noi? E tutto quel che c’è stato? Lo stare bene, il ridere, scherzare, parlare bene, lavorare addirittura insieme… cosa… cos’era? L’ho sognato?’ Colby aveva realizzato quei segnali contrastanti con cui l’aveva confuso troppo tardi. Sospirò e lo lasciò dandogli spazio. Charlie si era messo a camminare per l’ufficio come un uragano, pieno di panico, le lacrime che bruciavano sull’orlo dei suoi occhi. La voglia di piangere, di nascondersi.  
‘No io… credo di essere il primo confuso fra noi e non sono riuscito ad essere chiaro come dovevo…’  
‘Tu dici?’ Aveva chiesto ironico, la voce tremava ed anche le sue mani che gesticolavano.  
Colby sempre fermo immobile a guardarlo colpevole e dispiaciuto.  
‘Sto bene con te, sto benissimo e questo mi ha messo in crisi. Mi piace stare con te, ma… ecco… forse non nel modo che pensavo. Non nel modo che vuoi tu.’  
Charlie si era riempito di lacrime e con rabbia si era girato verso di lui.  
‘È Don, vero?’  
E lo shock l’aveva immobilizzato. Come un fulmine che ti colpisce e ti paralizza, ti inchioda e tu boccheggi perché non sai che dire. Perché è proprio così. Ma lo realizzi lì per la prima volta.  
‘Io… io non…’ Charlie si era avvicinato impetuoso provando il famoso senso dell’agire con l’istinto, l’aveva puntato con il dito e arrabbiato come mai in vita sua si era messo a gridargli contro:  
‘Non prendermi in giro, Colby. Non ora! Sii sincero! Sei confuso fra me e Don. È questo. Solo che quando ti ho baciato hai capito che volevi fosse Don! Tutto qua!’ Colby voleva chiedergli come se ne era accorto, come poteva dirlo.  
Ma aveva evitato. Che importava il come? Era vero ed ora lo vedeva anche lui, senza scuse.  
Aveva abbassato gli occhi senza poter sostenere le sue lacrime e non si era mosso.  
‘Mi dispiace, prima di ora io non ne avevo idea…’ Charlie aveva scosso la testa, si era morso la bocca e poi frenetico aveva raccolto le sue cose. Sulla soglia della porta si era fermato e l’aveva guardato.  
‘Fa una cosa per me, Colby.’ Colby l’aveva guardato colpevole, mortificato, confuso, schiacciato, shoccato. ‘Non ferire Don. Vai da lui solo quando sarai sicuro di te e non esitare mai. Lui merita il meglio. Uno che viva per lui al cento percento senza esitazioni, senza dubbi, senza confusioni.’ Ed infine il bene che provava per suo fratello era prevalso sul proprio dolore, come dire istinto e ragione.  
Colby aveva sorriso dispiaciuto ed annuito.  
‘Lo farò. Scusa.’ Charlie se ne era andato e lui era rimasto lì fermo, da solo a fissare il pavimento, sconvolto per aver capito in un attimo la somma del suo caos interiore, i suoi sentimenti, i rapporti, le speranze. Quei gesti compiuti in un attimo verso uno e poi verso l’altro, quello stare bene con entrambi, ma in modo diverso. Quelle ondate fugaci che aveva quando aveva piccole conquiste con Don, quando si apriva per miracolo, quando gli faceva dei complimenti, quando si preoccupava per lui. Quel suo cercare di provocarlo per vedere se era impassibile o se c’era una breccia. A volte c’era stata, ma forse era solo illusione.  
A Colby serviva tempo, Charlie aveva ragione. Don non avrebbe accettato un ‘forse sono attratto da te, forse sono innamorato, forse non lo so.’  
Don avrebbe accettato solo un ‘sono innamorato di te, ti voglio.’  
Per questo aveva aspettato, studiato, pensato, cercato di capire. E poi ancora aspettato. E aspettato.  
Ma a volte aspettare era inutile, a volte gli studi erano incompleti. A volte serviva la sperimentazione.  
Charlie in qualche modo l’aiutava ancora.  
“Spero di non essermi deciso troppo tardi.” Concluse scendendo dall’auto per raggiungere Larry in ufficio. Sperare, improvvisamente, era tutto ciò che rimaneva ed era davvero frustrante.

\- La loro vecchia fattoria è rimasta in rovina, non è stata rilevata da nessuno, venduta o quant’altro. Risulta ancora di proprietà di Max, ma non ha rivenduto né ricostruito. - Liz aggiornava Colby che sbuffò camminando per i corridoi dell’università di Larry.  
\- Speravo in qualcosa. -  
\- E forse qualcosa ce l’ho. Ho scoperto che in realtà una parente in vita ce l’ha, è una zia. La sorella della madre. 62 anni. Non vive lontano da qua, l’ho chiamata e mi ha detto che è in casa. Non ho detto chi sono, mi sono spacciata per un corriere che sta per consegnare un pacco importante. Se sa qualcosa di Max o se è in contatto con lui, potrebbe avvertirlo. Meglio fare un’improvvisata. - Colby annuì concordando.  
\- Perfetto, fai il prima possibile e fammi sapere. Io intanto lavoro con Larry ai possibili rifugi di Max. -  
\- In base a cosa? -  
\- Beh, è sempre stato un abusivo. Quando portava Dylan a casa, era quella di qualcun altro, sfitta. E Tyler lo teneva in un rifugio nella riserva di caccia che conosce bene. Penso che non uscirà molto dalla sua zona preferita e che continuerà con i rifugi nei boschi, fuori città. Vediamo cosa troviamo. - Liz annuì mentre guidava per le vie burrascose di Los Angeles.  
\- In effetti aveva Don in carico. Non può essere andato molto lontano rischiando che si svegliasse per strada. Avrà calcolato il tempo di scaricarlo e legarlo senza dover faticare. - Colby aveva pensato proprio a questo ed ovviamente Larry aveva provveduto a fornire una serie di possibili posti di cui, però, solo qualcuno con esperienza pratica poteva stabilire la miglior scelta.  
La matematica arrivava sempre ad un certo punto, poi c’era l’istinto, quello che avevano loro agenti sul campo. Liz e Colby si salutarono dopo essersi detti di tenersi aggiornati, poi Colby arrivò da Larry.

 

‘Non è che non ci ho provato…’ Don ricordò un altro dialogo con Charlie, successivo alla litigata. Molto successivo. Si stava per sposare con Amita e Don gli aveva per l’ennesima volta chiesto se era sicuro e Charlie, con calma e serenità, aveva cominciato così mentre camminavano per il giardino dell’università, sotto un bel sole caldo.  
‘Avevi detto che hai applicato una teoria matematica per capire cosa provavo per Colby e che hai capito che mi piaceva e quindi non hai voluto fare nulla con lui…’ Don aveva ricordato precisamente ogni parola.  
Charlie aveva sorriso.  
‘Certo. Ed è vero. Però prima di quello ci ho provato. Pensavo che Colby mi stesse dicendo di farmi avanti, eravamo stati bene insieme durante tutta la giornata, come ogni giorno del resto… e insomma, l’ho baciato.’ Quella rivelazione a bruciapelo così tanto tempo dopo tutto quello che poi era successo, aveva turbato Don che aveva rallentato e l’aveva fissato cupo, più del solito.  
‘Scherzi?’ Charlie aveva sorriso con aria di scuse, scuotendo la testa.  
‘No, non scherzo. Sai che non scherzerei su queste cose.’  
‘Perciò quando ne abbiamo parlato quella volta hai omesso un dettaglio mica da poco…’ Charlie si era stretto nelle spalle e aveva piegato il capo di lato.  
‘Sì… ma non ero pronto a dirtelo, ero furioso con te, con quel che avevo scoperto e… l’argomento Colby è sempre stato delicato e…’ Don aveva sospirato e scosso il capo riprendendo a camminare.  
‘Va bene, stavamo litigando, certe cose è difficile dirle immagino…’  
Charlie così aveva ripreso il discorso.  
‘Ci ho provato, insomma. Ma lui mi ha respinto.’ Don aveva di nuovo scrollato le spalle.  
‘Era importante, Charlie… io ti ho accusato di tirare il culo indietro con lui perché era più comodo così, perché avevi paura di affrontare la tua omosessualità… ma in realtà tu l’avevi affrontata, ci avevi provato ma eri stato respinto! Era diverso il discorso da quel che abbiamo fatto! Dannazione Charlie dovevi dirmelo!’  
Don sembrava faticare a lasciar perdere la cosa e Charlie si era fermato, gli si era messo davanti e con le mani aperte l’aveva calmato parlando con aria serena e tranquilla.  
‘Davvero, non importa. Io sapevo la verità, ma avevo promesso a Colby di non dirtela ed allora in quel momento ho cercato un compromesso e ti ho detto della teoria… ‘  
‘Ma l’hai fatta?’  
‘Sì, ho fatto l’equazione…’ Charlie semplificava sempre per lui e Colby.  
‘E?’  
‘Ed è venuta come ti ho detto. Che trattavi diversamente Colby non perché ce l’avevi con lui ma perché ti piaceva. Però il punto è perché l’ho fatta.’  
‘Ti ha respinto quando ti sei fatto avanti, ti avrà detto cosa provava…’ Don aveva provato a dedurre.  
Charlie piegò la testa in un mezzo sì e mezzo no.  
‘Non proprio. Non l’ha ammesso apertamente. Ha detto che avevo frainteso, che era confuso, che pensava di volerlo ma aveva capito che non era così… così io ho sparato fuori il tuo nome perché avevo sempre pensato che avesse qualcosa di speciale con te, una predilezione, attrazione…’ Don si era tolto gli occhiali scuri e l’aveva guardato con cura, intorno la gente passava senza far caso a loro. Charlie si era avvicinato di mezzo passo e abbassando il tono, mani aperte a gesticolare, aveva continuato. ‘Così ho detto che doveva far chiarezza con sé stesso prima di farsi eventualmente avanti con te, perché tu meritavi di più di uno confuso.’ Don l’aveva guardato accigliato.  
‘Hai detto così?’ Charlie aveva riso.  
‘Sì… ero sconvolto, ma sempre in me.’ Come sempre, si era detto Don.  
‘E poi?’  
‘E poi piano piano abbiamo ripreso i rapporti, lui parlava solo con me di certe cose e mi diceva se secondo me tu ce l’avevi con lui, che non lo capivi ed io gli dicevo che non ti ho mai capito nemmeno io… e parlando parlando abbiamo deciso di fare questa teoria matematica per tradurti, diciamo. Il risultato è quello che ti ho detto. Volevo aiutare Colby, ma non mi sono mai intromesso più di così. Poi ho litigato con te perché non volevi che mi mettessi seriamente con Amita, ed io dovevo farti sapere che con Colby non c’era storia!’  
Don aveva ascoltato il resto della storia, ben diversa da quella che aveva pensato fosse fino quel momento. Silenzio. Don ricordava ancora quel silenzio che si era creato fra loro, si erano guardati per un po’, poi Don aveva sospirato e gli aveva messo la mano sulla spalla, aveva stretto e gli aveva chiesto:  
‘Ami davvero Amita?’ Charlie aveva sorriso ed annuito. ‘Allora sii felice, Charlie.’  
Ed ovviamente non aveva detto nulla su di sé, su quel che provava per Colby, su cosa pensava di quella rivelazione.  
Però Don aveva pensato in modo molto preciso ad una cosa, la sua conclusione era stata una sola.  
“Se vuole qualcosa da me, deve avere il coraggio di chiedermela e farsi avanti. Non può lasciarsi vivere dagli eventi. Deve iniziare a gestirli.”  
E così aveva aspettato. Forse un po’ troppo. O forse, dopotutto, il momento giusto.  
“Spero solo che la scorsa notte non sia stata l’unica. A quel punto potrei asserire che Colby si è deciso troppo tardi…” Dopo quel pensiero alla Charlie sorrise. “Spero di rivederlo.”  



	33. Il difficile di seppellire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuiamo a seguire momento per momento le mosse di Don e Colby. Don cerca di capire i tasselli mancanti e di entrare più che piò nella testa di Max, mentre Colby fa praticamente la stessa cosa a distanza, aiutato dalle scoperte di Larry. Ormai i risultati arrivano ed il momento delle ricerche e delle attese è finito. Dal prossimo capitolo il tempo riprenderà a correre ad una velocità vertiginosa.

33\. IL DIFFICILE DI SEPPELLIRE  
   


"Strana infatuazione sembra abbellire la marea della sera Lo capirò accanto a te. Tanta immaginazione aiuta il fluire della passione. Lo capirò accanto a te. Istantanea correlazione disgusta e vomita menzogne. Lo capirò accanto a te. Ipersaturazione accappona e colora la pelle. Lo capirò accanto a te. tic - tac"  
[/Placebo - Without you I'm nothing/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLmypIo-wFY)

  
Max si svegliò di soprassalto, come dopo un incubo. La prima cosa che vide furono gli occhi penetranti di Don e si calmò.   
Si sollevò poggiando una mano sul suo petto, poi realizzando qualcosa glielo disse guardandolo da vicino:   
\- Come fai? - Don lo ricambiò accigliato.   
\- A fare cosa? -   
\- A stare così calmo. Il tuo cuore non batteva accelerato. Sei rimasto calmo tutto il tempo, per questo mi sono addormentato. - Don si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- È quello che mi chiedono sempre i miei collaboratori. Tutte le volte che affrontiamo casi difficili e pericolosi io rimango calmo. Mi dicono che più le cose si fanno infernali, più io sono distaccato. È una dote che devo avere se voglio guidare una squadra e risolvere i casi. -   
Max si sedette e rimase lì accanto a lui con un sorriso malinconico.   
\- È per questo che sei un capo. Ti danno i casi difficili? Beh, ti hanno dato il mio… - Poi, come se lo ricordasse solo in quel momento, si strofinò il viso girandosi dall’altra parte per svegliarsi meglio.  - Non so cosa fare. - Asserì come se cambiasse argomento.   
Don l’aveva capito, altrimenti l’avrebbe ucciso subito.   
\- Puoi fare quello che vuoi, non ti controlla nessuno, giusto? - Don era sicuro che ci dovesse essere qualcuno nell’ombra, però Max non si decideva mai a parlarne. A quel punto cominciava a credere che fosse una personalità di Max, non si manifestavano sempre facilmente.   
Max si alzò ed aprì la porta della camera andando nell’altra stanza che faceva sia da salotto, che da cucina che da ingresso.   
Andò al lavandino, aprì il rubinetto e si lavò il viso.   
\- Certo. Se tu ed i tuoi compagni non mi deste la caccia. Se la società accettasse il fatto che ho perso il controllo una ventina di volte in dieci anni… quanti sono, fra l’altro? - Don voleva vomitargli in faccia e ricoprirlo di insulti, ma doveva mantenere i famosi nervi saldi.   
\- Troppi perché la società capisca e accetti. - Concluse calmo. Max fece un sorrisino di scherno e alzò le spalle.   
\- Non posso esattamente fare quello che voglio, non credi? - Don sospirò.   
\- Ho un po’ di sete e sento anche freddo, fuori c’è una tempesta che ha tutta l’aria di scatenarsi per l’intera giornata. Se… mentre decidi cosa fare… ti dispiacerebbe almeno coprirmi? - Don voleva un po’ testare la capacità di gestire la situazione da solo di Max. Quanto poteva influenzarlo?   
Don riusciva a controllarlo, ad influenzarlo, aveva un grande effetto su di lui. Poteva riuscire a farlo ragionare.   
Max si guardò intorno e come se se ne rendesse di nuovo conto, rabbrividì guardando fuori. La pioggia imperversava contro quel piccolo rifugio prevalentemente in legno. Qualcosa che difficilmente poteva reggere ad un uragano. Don si chiese se il cielo l’avrebbe aiutato.   
“Beh, dipende se l’uragano oltre a scardinare la casa, scardina anche me…”  
Max comunque si mise una giacchetta e poi prese una coperta dall’armadio della camera e gliela mise addosso, coprendo finalmente la sua nudità. Poi, sovra pensiero, gli prese anche dell’acqua e l’aiutò a bere, era addirittura gentile.   
Don capì che sarebbe potuto essere una persona dolce e capì anche come Dylan se ne doveva essere innamorato.   
La sua fragilità era il suo fascino, non era bello d’aspetto, era goffo, impacciato ed insicuro, ma quella fragilità e quella dolcezza potevano colpire.   
Perché poi li uccideva? Trovavano dietro tutto questo qualcosa di negativo e di brutto, qualcosa di difficile da convivere.   
La sua instabilità mentale prima o poi veniva a galla.  
“Lì qualcuno ne ha approfittato, lo ha manovrato trovando in lui un’opportunità. Qualcuno che aveva degli scopi precisi ma che non voleva sporcarsi le mani. E se fosse uno che lo gestisce senza mai alzare un dito? Da lontano, telefonicamente… ma chi poteva all’epoca avere l’interesse di manovrarlo per fargli fare qualcosa che lui desiderava ma che non aveva il coraggio di fare? Chi e cosa poteva volere? Ragiona, Don. Max ha cominciato con Dylan. La storia non è ancora sviscerata, ci deve essere qualcosa che ti è sfuggito.”  
Poi, come se il fulmine che era arrivato non molto distante da lì, l’avesse illuminato, Don realizzò.   
\- Hai rinunciato presto a Tyler. - Don parlava con una calma ed una gentilezza concilianti, Max era ancora influenzabile, non era preso da alcun raptus, ci si poteva ragionare.   
Max sentendo quel nome si rivoltò di scatto e Don pensò d’aver tirato troppo la corda. Poi però l’altro cominciò a strofinare la testa contro la spalla, di lato, in un tic nevrotico.   
\- Beh, mi ha colpito il suo amore per Dylan… io non avevo capito quanto si amassero… dopo tutti questi anni Tyler lo amava ancora… doveva averlo superato, sembrava fosse andato oltre, che fosse pronto per un’altra storia, ma… -   
\- Ma comunque amava un altro, non te. La storia non era perfetta. Perché non ucciderlo? Ne avevi l’occasione quando ti abbiamo interrotto. Avevi il coltello contro la sua gola, lui era appeso al contrario. In quel modo si sarebbe dissanguato in un attimo. Tu però poi hai spostato il coltello e l’hai solo pugnalato di lato… hai cercato il polmone, hai riprodotto la mia ferita? Ti avevo colpito? Hai spostato su di me le tue mire? Sei passato da Tyler a me? Ma perché rinunciare a seppellire Tyler? Tu li seppellisci, giusto? Le storie non decollano, non funzionano e quindi li seppellisci. Si seppelliscono le storie che non funzionano, non si può andare avanti col passato ancora vivo che ti ancora al suolo. - Don aveva capito molto bene la filosofia di Max e se l’aveva capita lui, qualcun altro in passato, agli inizi di quella storia, poteva averlo capito.   
Un fratello? Un cugino? Era figlio unico, ma poteva esserci lo stesso qualche parete nascosto, un figlio illegittimo segreto… Don cercava delle possibilità plausibili mentre Max rimaneva colpito da quanto ancora Don lo capisse.   
\- Certo che si seppelliscono. Però Tyler… - Max esitò… guardò oltre il letto su cui era Don e fu come se vedesse attraverso uno schermo le immagini di un videoregistratore che si riavvolgeva mostrando quello che era successo in passato. - Tyler non era mai stata la mia storia. Seppellisco le mie storie fallite. Ma lui era la storia fallita di qualcun altro… -  Don sentì il campanello. Ecco di nuovo l’indizio, la conferma che c’era qualcun altro. Tyler era la mira di un altro, aveva manovrato Max e gli aveva fatto fare quel che voleva. Ma chi era?   
Max abbassò gli occhi e mise giù il bicchiere con cui aveva dato da bere a Don.   
Dolore nella sua voce.   
\- L’ho amato molto, ma fra noi non c’è mai stato nulla. Mi sono approcciato a lui nel modo sbagliato. L’ho preso prima di dargli la possibilità di innamorarsi di me, prima di vivere la storia che avevo aspettato e desiderato da anni. Mi ero preparato per lui, modellato per lui… ma poi quando l’ho visto, quando mi ha riconosciuto al parcheggio… non ho potuto fare come avevo progettato. Non ho potuto conquistarlo. Non abbiamo potuto provare la nostra storia. Se sarebbe fallita l’avrei seppellito, ma ero sicuro che sarebbe andata bene. Invece no. - Don non capiva, gli sfuggiva un dettaglio.   
\- Perciò l’hai preso perché ti ha riconosciuto. -   
\- Ero nel panico, ho capito che il mio piano pensato da una vita era andato a puttane e che mi aveva riconosciuto e dovevo fare qualcosa. Così l’ho preso. Ma poi non sapevo come fare… non sapevo… io non volevo ucciderlo… non era la mia storia da seppellire, capisci? Non volevo… ho iniziato a pensare a come rendergli omaggio, non avevo scelta che farlo fuori comunque… ormai era andato, no? Non potevo lasciarlo libero. Però al momento di ucciderlo, quando mi hai trovato… non ci sono riuscito… - Don cercò il suo sguardo da steso, Max lo evitava perché se ne vergognava.   
\- Perché? Max, perché non sei riuscito ad ucciderlo lo stesso? - Max si strinse nelle spalle ed alla fine quando lo guardò negli occhi non riuscì a non dirglielo.   
\- Era un peccato, uno spreco. Ormai l’avevate trovato. Avevate trovato me… dovevo ucciderlo per cancellare le tracce dietro di me, lui poteva aiutarvi ad identificarmi, a catturarmi. Dovevo ucciderlo per questo. Ma ormai mi avevate trovato. Perché ucciderlo? Non era la mia storia fallita, non era mai stata la mia storia in assoluto, mai… e voi mi avevate trovato. Non potevo, non volevo ucciderlo. Tyler è… beh, anche se non mio… così meraviglioso… -   
Don sorrise, sforzandosi di apparire dolce e comprensivo. Non era facile, ma aveva un quadro completo. O quasi. Max arrossì e si asciugò una lacrima fugace.   
\- Io sono una tua storia fallita, no? Dovresti seppellirmi per andare avanti alla prossima storia, per liberarti del passato che ti ancora al terreno. - Max sospirò e lo guardò sussultando spaventato.   
\- Lo so che dovrei. Però non è facile, sai? Tu non sai come andavano le cose… non è che uccidevo subito! Non è che appena il mio ragazzo mi scaricava io lo ammazzavo e tic e tac lo mettevo in posa per ringraziarlo di quel che mi aveva dato, anche se per poco. - Don era impressionato da come la sua mente fosse in bilico, a volte era lucido e presente, altre mutava la realtà deformandola senza rendersene conto. Fare delle sculture coi loro corpi per Max era ringraziarli per la storia. Ucciderli era andare oltre, superare la delusione amorosa.   
\- Ci mettevi tanto? -   
Max si strinse nelle spalle dispiaciuto.   
\- Ti è mai capitato di chiudere una relazione? - Don annuì. - Ed è stato facile? Veloce? Indolore? - Scosse il capo. - Per cui lo sai come funziona. -  
“Peccato che io per andare oltre non ammazzo. Chi diavolo l’ha iniziato a questo sistema? Chi gli ha fatto capire che era un metodo che funzionava, che si poteva fare? Prima gli hanno inculcato l’idea che bisogna uccidere per chiudere veramente le storie, poi gli hanno insegnato che bisogna coprire le tracce perché altrimenti ti mettono in prigione. E Max si è fatto fare tutto.”  
\- Max, chi ti ha suggerito che uccidere era l’unico modo per chiudere coi fallimenti del passato? - Chiese dolcemente e piano Don, il suo tono penetrante, un sussurro conciliante, gli occhi due centri gravitazionali che risucchiavano il mondo.   
Max lo guardava e non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi dai suoi. Voleva ma era come impossibilitato. Ormai Don si stava sostituendo al primo controllore con risultati eccezionali. Rimaneva da vedere se poteva convincerlo a costituirsi. Quello poteva essere difficile, specie se il primo implicato si faceva avanti per non perdere la sua gallina dalle uova d’oro.   
“Qualcuno che all’epoca aveva mire su Tyler. Non ha mai avuto storie fisse, dopo Dylan è rimasto solo, è passato da uno all’altro. Nessuno ha beneficiato della sparizione di Dylan… chi può essere?”  
Don aveva la sensazione di averlo conosciuto, come se il campanello gli fosse risuonato nel momento in cui l’aveva incontrato. Ma ora quel campanello era rotto.   
Max guardò Don, sospirò, poi si alzò in piedi andando alla finestra non coperta da assi, guardò l’inferno che si riversava dal cielo alla terra, gli alberi intorno tutti piegati, molti rami cadevano sul tetto, la casa scricchiolava, sembrava estremamente instabile. Le tavole da surf facevano un rumore continuo.   
\- Vorrei trovare un modo per rimediare a tutto, vorrei averti incontrato prima. Ma ora le cose stanno così ed io non riesco… non riesco a seppellirti ed andare oltre, anche se mi hai ingannato facendo finta di essere interessato a me solo per prendermi. -   
Don cercò di capire l’ora, mentre lui parlava di spalle. Aveva una profonda lotta interiore che non si sarebbe risolta facilmente e presto, però sperava che Colby fosse vicino. Ormai era sicuro che c’era qualcuno e non era una seconda personalità. Qualcuno che l’aveva manovrato c’era. Lui, da solo, non si sarebbe mai trasformato in un killer. Solo se qualcuno l’avesse manovrato avrebbe potuto. E qualcuno, dannazione, l’aveva manovrato!  
  
  
\- Quindi mi stai dicendo che Max conosceva le vittime, ci usciva insieme, avevano una relazione… che poi degenerava… e poi al momento di lasciarsi lui li uccideva. Solo che era dispiaciuto dal farlo, come se fosse costretto, perciò dopo che li uccideva si scusava con loro creando quelle sculture coi loro corpi… - Larry annuì congiungendo le mani sotto il mento, l’aria presa dal riassunto conciso di Colby. Aveva una gran capacità di sintesi che gli aveva da sempre invidiato.   
\- Per cui in base alla personalità del fidanzato di turno, lui sceglieva la scultura. Sono statue famose che rappresentano sempre qualcuno di particolare, una storia… e queste statue si adattano ognuna alla persona scelta per rappresentarle. Capisci? - Colby annuì sorpreso e shoccato insieme.   
\- Ogni vittima è scolpita su una statua specifica, non è fatto a caso. Si basa sulla personalità che si adatta all’opera d’arte scelta. - Larry annuì felice che Colby avesse capito. - Ok, e questo in che modo mi aiuta? -   
\- Beh, intanto ci dice che ha un rimorso. Non uccide per raptus o rabbia, uccide perché deve, nella sua testa, ma cerca di scusarsi dandogli, dal suo punto di vista, una dignità nella morte. - A quel punto Colby capì il ragionamento filosofico di Larry.   
\- È costretto, è manovrato, è convinto da qualcuno. Lavora con qualcuno, qualcuno lo gestisce, forse dalla distanza, non ci sono prove che abbia viaggiato con un altro nel suo furgone. Però qualcuno c’è! - Larry annuì ancora trionfante che la sua deduzione potesse in qualche modo aiutarlo.   
\- Possiamo anche desumere che non ci metta poco come pensavamo. Da che li incontra a che li uccide per lui possono volerci giorni e settimane, perché prima li conosce, prova ad avere una storia con loro e quando questa fallisce qualcuno lo convince ad uccidere, liberarsi della persona. E così deve trovare la forza di uccidere, trova un compromesso scolpendoli, per lui è un regalo, un ringraziamento, uno scusarsi. - Larry era bravo a tradurre certi comportamenti macabri, Colby si inserì con lui preso da quella teoria molto più che plausibile.   
\- Per cui ci mette tempo. Deve trovare la scultura adatta, il coraggio di… beh, chiudere una storia… non è facile lasciarsi con qualcuno, non è veloce. Non uccide per rabbia, ma perché secondo lui deve, ma non è facile… - Larry annuì ancora.   
\- Anche se trovi lui e lo fermi… non fermi la mente. - Colby annuì.   
\- Devo catturarlo, non ucciderlo. Sebbene la voglia di torcergli il collo sarà forte… - Larry non poteva certo biasimarlo.   
\- E con questo, passiamo al mio computer che lampeggia con un tempismo perfetto… ha finito la ricerca con l’algoritmo per trovare i probabili posti in base ai fattori che abbiamo inserito. Vediamo dove si potrebbe nascondere il nostro Max… - A quello, Colby saltò subito in piedi e si chinò alle spalle di Larry che guardava nel suo portatile il risultato della ricerca automatica. Sperava di avere qualcosa, sperava di averlo davvero, perché per quanto ci potesse mettere a trovare la forza di liberarsi di qualcuno, Don era comunque uno che l’aveva ferito. Poteva aver accelerato i tempi perché per lui invece che un amore finito male, poteva provare rabbia ed odio per l’inganno.   
Aveva abusato fin troppo del tempo. Adesso era ora di correre. Di trovare e di correre. Senza fermarsi più un secondo. 


	34. L'ultima storia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ormai ci siamo, il momento dello studio, della preparazione e delle indagini finisce e si passa all'azione. Per Max è il momento di uccidere Don e deciso come, inizia ad attuare la sua scultura, mentre Don dopo averlo fatto parlare più che può, dopo essersi giocato ogni singola carta residua, deve solo sopportare un dolore atroce e pregare che Colby arrivi in tempo. Nel mentre la tempesta è sempre più forte.

34\. L’ULTIMA STORIA   
  


"Non parlare di mondi mai esistiti: la fine è l'unica cosa certa Non c'è nulla che tu possa dire, nulla che tu possa fare…  
Oh, non importa come ti nascondi Ti troveremo sempre quando lo vorremo Perciò scivola indietro e chiudi gli occhi: Dormi un po' devi essere stanco…"  
[/Burn - The cure/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfTkL-ZHDCY)

  
\- Perché devi farlo in questo modo? - Chiese Don cercando di capire quanto dure fossero le sponde del letto a cui era legato con le corde. Mentre Max era di spalle, tirò un po’ di volte, non era un letto molto forte e poteva riuscire a scardinare gli angoli, però il problema erano i piedi. O liberava le mani o i piedi, comunque Max gli sarebbe stato addosso subito.   
Max si girò di nuovo verso di lui, dietro la finestra mostrava uno scenario apocalittico dove gli alberi erano quasi del tutto piegati dal vento e dalla pioggia forte. I tuoni erano sempre più vicini, quasi continui. Fra un dialogo e l’altro c’era il fragore dei tuoni a far tremare i vetri.   
Sicuramente presto o tardi qualche albero sarebbe caduto su di loro, Don ne era certo. Si sentivano rumori continui dentro e fuori, le assi scricchiolavano. Don aveva bene in mente l’altura in cui erano, ci era stato diverse volte.   
Se saliva c’era una scogliera, se scendeva c’era una spiaggia dove i surfisti si divertivano.   
Probabilmente Max aveva scelto la casa più imbucata di tutte.   
\- Seppellirti? - Don annuì. Max si strinse nelle spalle. - Ognuno ha il suo modo efficace per farlo, il mio è questo. - Don sospirò e scosse il capo.   
\- È dura affrontare il mondo quando è ancora in piedi, però è lì che sta la vera forza. - Max sorrise abbassando lo sguardo quasi con tristezza.   
\- È questo il punto, io sono troppo debole per riuscirci, perciò faccio così. Cancello le cose che non vanno bene, perché non riesco ad ignorarle e a fare finta di nulla. Io non ci riesco proprio, non vivrei sereno, non saprei andare avanti. Solo quando ho iniziato a cancellare, poi sono stato felice e leggero, sono riuscito ad andare avanti, a provare a vivere la mia vita. - Don sapeva che si riferiva ai genitori.   
Paradossalmente era vero. Se non li avesse mai uccisi non avrebbe mai capito quanto libero poteva essere e quanto questo bello era.   
E comunque vivere nonostante le cose che non piacciono, non era per i deboli. Aveva ragione anche in questo.   
\- Uccidere non è per le persone forti. Dovrebbe essere il contrario, ma non lo è. Ci vuole più forza per accettare quello che non puoi cambiare, piuttosto che per cancellarlo. - Ribadì Don come per dire che lo capiva e lo condivideva.   
Max rialzò lo sguardo e lo guardò di nuovo abbagliato, innamorato.   
\- Tu sei forte o sei debole, Don? - Glielo chiese con un tono mistico, sapeva la risposta nella sua testa. Don però non rispose come si aspettava.   
\- Non spetta a me giudicarmi. - E questo piacque ancora di più a Max. Più passava il tempo con lui e meno era in grado di fare quello che doveva.  
Da un lato, in un angolino della sua testa, sapeva cosa doveva fare. Ucciderlo e scappare il più lontano possibile. Lasciare la California, andarsene lontano dall’altra parte del mondo. Però non riusciva ad affondare la lama nel suo corpo.   
\- Vorrei condividere la mia vita con te, il resto della mia vita con te. Sento che mi sto innamorando, mi capisci, siamo simili, ad entrambi manca qualcosa, entrambi non siamo perfetti. Siamo compatibili. Quello che non ho io ce l’hai tu e quello che non hai tu ce l’ho io. - Disse ad un certo punto Max avvicinandosi apparentemente calmo ed in sé, la testa piegata di lato, l’aria quasi dolce, ragionevole. Se non fosse che parlava ad uno che teneva legato e nudo ad un letto.   
Don faticava a non fissarlo come un pazzo.   
\- Non posso venire con te. Sono un agente federale. Quello che ti dà la caccia. Io sono qua per arrestarti e metterti dentro, Max. - Glielo ricordò sperando di non turbarlo troppo.   
Un tuono arrivò particolarmente vicino e fece saltare la luce del generatore, la penombra calò fra di loro. Era giorno, ma le nuvole e le fronde degli alberi facevano sembrare la sera incombente.   
Max si morse il labbro nervoso.   
\- Lo so bene, sai. Me lo sto ripetendo da solo. Però è questo che mi frena. Vorrei te come mio compagno. Tyler era il mio uomo ideale, un po’ il dio a cui aspiri. Poi la fantasia si scontra con la realtà e capisci che non lo puoi avere, che non l’avrai mai, che la vita è diversa. -   
“Ma davvero? E quale sarebbe la realtà secondo te? Che uccidere per dimenticare le storie fallite va bene?” Ma si guardò bene dal dirlo e rimase serio.   
\- Però non potrò mai esserlo. - Rispose con fermezza senza battere ciglio. Max sospirò insofferente e alzando gli occhi al cielo scosse il capo.   
\- Maledizione! - Imprecò mentre il nervoso tornava a salire.   
\- Devi prendere una decisione. Lo sai che non hai davvero tutto il tempo che credi di avere. In una parte di te lo sai. E il tuo amico non verrà ad aiutarti e sai perché? Perché lui ti ha insegnato che devi seguire i tuoi istinti bassi perché nessuno ha il diritto di giudicarti e dirti come vivere, ma che basta prendere le contromisure adeguate. Accetti chi sei e accetti cosa ne deriva dall’essere te stesso. - Max lo guardò meravigliato, come sapeva quelle cose? Come sapeva che glielo aveva detto, che glielo aveva insegnato? Don capì che era sulla buona strada. - E ti ha sempre dato buoni consigli senza mai farsi vedere, giusto? - Poteva essere una voce nella sua testa od un bastardo per telefono, un manovratore della sua giovinezza. - Però ora non è qua, ora non ti sta aiutando a prendere la decisione più difficile della tua vita! - Rincarò Don mettendogli pressione. Max iniziò a mordersi la bocca e a toccarsi l’orecchio, segno che lo stress stava aumentando.   
\- Lo so, lo so… è che Tyler era il mio sogno ed ora che ho realizzato che non era davvero IL MIO sogno io… devo reinventarmi. Ora ho capito che tu, tu sei quello che mi capisce, ed io cercavo uno che mi capisse… ma tu sei un poliziotto, maledizione. Voglio un poliziotto, come è possibile? Perché non era Tyler? Perché sei tu? Cosa dovrei fare ora? Non possiamo stare qua per sempre, non possiamo… ma io non sono pronto a seppellirti! - Un ramo si ruppe per colpa del vento e si infranse contro la finestra, in quello fece un gran baccano, i vetri si ruppero e caddero per dentro. La punta del ramo piuttosto grosso entrarono dentro. Max saltò spaventato perdendo ulteriormente il controllo, come se questo ed il vento e la pioggia che ora gli arrivavano dentro fossero un ulteriore segno di fretta. Non aveva tempo.   
\- Maledizione, lo so lo so! - Urlò fissando fuori.   
“Allora è una voce? Non è una persona reale?” Don non ne era ancora certo, passava da una certezza all’altra.   
Don stava elaborando una risposta per riprendere il suo controllo, ma Max prese veloce una mazzetta di legno che i cacciatori ed i pescatori usavano per tramortire gli animali, andò da Don e prima che lui potesse dirgli ‘no’, gliel’aveva data contro la testa.   
La fitta immediata, un dolore sordo e poi il nulla, il buio. La spina staccata.   
Ora era nelle mani di Colby.   
  
Era come se il cervello volesse uscirgli dal cranio, come se la scatola cranica fosse troppo piccola, improvvisamente.   
Don riprese conoscenza così.   
Un dolore martellante, ripetuto, intenso.   
Quando mise a fuoco, si rese conto di essere inchiodato al muro. O meglio non ancora inchiodato, ma tramite delle catene assicurate alla parete di legno, era appeso. Ma non a testa in giù, bensì nella posizione della croce.   
I piedi poggiavano su uno sgabello basso, Don appena riprese i sensi fece subito peso per sollevarsi e dare respiro al proprio petto, tirato fino a quel momento dai polsi appesi. Le braccia aperte e larghe gli avevano impedito di respirare bene, si era svegliato per un inquietante senso di soffocamento.   
Max era seduto davanti a lui, su una sedia, lo guardava con la testa piegata di lato.   
Don si guardò di nuovo, era nudo. Poi notò che Max non aveva i pantaloni chiusi ed al contrario aveva una macchia inequivocabile sulla coscia. Si era masturbato. Sperò vivamente da solo, senza toccarlo mentre era incosciente.   
Don sentì un conato di vomito, ma riuscì a resistere.   
Il sangue gli scendeva dalla ferita alla testa e scivolava lungo il collo, caldo e rosso. Per il resto dalla finestra rotta entrava un vento fresco, la tempesta ancora imperversava fuori.   
\- Sai perché ho scelto questa raffigurazione per te? - Chiese Max calmo, provando uno strano sollievo dopo averlo messo in posa.   
Don si guardò capendo di essere in croce.   
\- Gesù Cristo? - Chiese. Max sorrise felice che l’avesse capito.   
\- Non potevo ucciderti come ho fatto con gli altri, tu non sei come gli altri. Non ti avrei mai ucciso se non fossi stato un agente. - Spiegò calmo alzandosi in piedi e prendendo il coltello, dopo essersi allacciato i pantaloni.   
\- Gesù era l’eroe dei racconti di tua madre. Sono il tuo eroe? - Chiese Don sperando d’aver indovinato. Max sorrise, si fermò davanti a lui e l’accarezzò con la punta del coltello da caccia partendo dalla clavicola e scendendo sul petto, giocò coi capezzoli ed andò fino all’inguine. Sembrava ancora eccitato.   
\- Proprio così. Tu saresti il mio Gesù. Per lei Gesù era la via, la verità e la vita. L’esempio da seguire, colui a cui consacrarsi. Io odiavo Gesù, per colpa sua ho perso due dita ed ho avuto mille complessi. Però ammiravo la sua adorazione. Ho sempre sperato di trovare qualcuno da amare come lei amava Gesù. Ed io penso che tu sia il mio Gesù. -   
Don non staccò lo sguardo dal suo, non lo spostò di un millimetro nonostante avesse paura di quel coltello appoggiato sul suo membro.   
\- Però Gesù è morto. - Max annuì dispiaciuto.   
\- Per me è un onore rappresentarti come lui, significa che non avrò nessun altro nella mia vita al pari di te. Che ti ricorderò per sempre. Dopo di te potrei anche smettere di cercare e vivere nel tuo ricordo, rassegnato ad un amore perfetto che non ho potuto avere. - Max tornava a sragionare e sembrava che più lui dicesse cose insensate, più il cielo volesse cadere su di loro.   
Di nuovo le tavole da surf appese alle pareti tremarono, il vento dalla finestra entrò più forte.   
\- Tu mi hai trovato, Don. Mi hai riconosciuto. Hai capito che ero io il killer scultore. Hai capito che ero io con uno sguardo in quel locale, hai scoperto come trovarmi. Perciò tu sei il mio Gesù. - Don voleva dirgli che era completamente pazzo, ma ovviamente si guardava bene dal farlo notare ad uno che pazzo lo era davvero.   
\- Sei il solo che mi abbia trovato, che abbia capito che ero io. Il solo in dieci anni. Tu devi essere l’ultimo. Tu devi essere il mio Gesù. Ero convinto che Tyler fosse il mio Gesù. Se non mi avesse amato, sarebbe stato il mio Gesù. L’ultimo. Poi avrei vissuto nel suo ricordo. Però sbagliavo. Lui è il Gesù di qualcun altro. - Don voleva chiedergli il nome, di chi era il Gesù, Tyler? Chi era il suo complice? Però Max proseguì misticamente convinto di quel che diceva, giocando col coltello sul suo corpo, senza ferirlo. - Tu sei il mio Gesù, tu mi hai trovato dopo dieci anni. Tu hai capito chi sono. Tu sarai il mio ultimo. Dopo di questo, mi ritirerò e troverò la pace in una vita solitaria. - Sapeva che in quella posizione si moriva soffocati dopo giorni di agonia, e sapeva anche che Max era consapevole di non avere giorni per godersi la sua morte. L’avrebbe accelerata.  
Max con un calcio fece cadere lo sgabello per iniziare il processo di soffocamento. Il petto era tirato e schiacciato dalle braccia larghe a cui appendeva e Don cercò subito di fare forza per sollevarsi e dare sollievo alla gabbia toracica che gli impediva già di respirare a pieni polmoni.   
Max vide che Don stringeva i pugni e grazie alle catene assicurate ai polsi, riusciva a sollevarsi sulle braccia per evitare di soffocare subito.   
Le catene alle caviglie che impedivano a Don di sollevare le gambe per darsi ulteriore sollievo o dargli anche dei calci, facevano il loro dovere, ma quelle ai polsi no, così stringendo contrariato e dispiaciuto le labbra prese un grosso picchetto in ferro battuto ed un martello, prese la scaletta e si sistemò sopra ad altezza delle mani. Don guardò cosa voleva fare e cominciò a dire di no, di non farlo.   
\- Devo, Don… non mi lasci scelta, così non morirai! -   
Così gli aprì la mano a forza che Don cercava di tenere chiusa, gli diede un colpo col martello sulle nocche, probabilmente rompendogliene qualcuna. Don gridò di dolore e non poté più fare forza con le dita. Max riuscì ad aprirgliele, mettere il picchetto sul palmo della mano e con un colpo deciso e potente, diede giù col martello. Il primo colpo fece affondare il picchetto nella carne, Don urlò di dolore, straziante, ma Max non si fermò e continuò ad affondare nel palmo fino a che il picchetto di ferro a forma di grosso chiodo, non fu piantato nella parete di legno.   
Il male che Don stava provando non riusciva a quantificarlo e paragonarlo. Aveva ricevuto pugnalate, pallottole ed anche pestaggi, aveva passato diverse cose a livello fisico, ma quella era diversa e lo fu quando Max gli lasciò il polso guardando soddisfatto il lavoro.   
Don con tutto il suo corpo era appeso da quel lato ad un chiodo nella mano, un chiodo che trapassava la sua carne.   
Il chiodo in sé era atroce, ma il proprio peso da reggere era impensabile.   
Max guardò poi la mano destra.   
\- Mi dispiace, sai? So che usi la destra per sparare, ma poi niente avrà più importanza… - Disse scendendo dalla scala per spostarla e fare la stessa cosa dall’altra mano.   
Il dolore era pungente e continuo, il calore si espandeva a macchia d’olio su tutto il braccio e presto divenne pulsante.    
\- Non posso aspettare che tu soffochi, non posso dissanguarti e non posso dipingere le pareti col tuo sangue. Sarà diverso. Ma sarà un capolavoro. - Disse convinto Max preparandosi per fare la stessa cosa anche all’altra mano. Gli prese il polso del pugno chiuso e si preparò a colpire con il martello sulle dita per fargliela aprire.   
Don chiuse gli occhi preparandosi ad un secondo dolore atroce, mentre non riusciva nemmeno a respirare bene per via della posizione del torace, ma un rumore sordo si confuse nel rombo del tuono vicinissimo. Il fulmine cadde poco distante e la porta si spalancò insieme ad un grido, una voce familiare.   
\- FERMO! - Il martello si fermò come per magia, Don aprì gli occhi. Alla porta, dall’altra parte della stanza, c’era Colby.   
Don non ricordava un momento in cui era stato più felice di vederlo. Non ce n’era davvero. 


	35. Il peggio nella tempesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nell'occhio del ciclone, anche letteralmente in effetti, e finalmente Colby ha trovato Don ed è arrivato nel momento migliore. Max ha piantato un picchetto nella mano sinistra di Don, lo sta per fare nella destra, lui è appeso in croce da un po' e sta per svenire, quanto tempo ha prima di soffocare per la posizione? E riuscirà Colby a fermare e catturare Max, a salvare Don e ad evitare che perda entrambe le mani?

35\. IL PEGGIO NELLA TEMPESTA    
  


"E se solo potessi,  farei un patto con Dio,  e farei in modo che lui invertisse i nostri ruoli, risalendo per quella strada,  risalendo quella collina, risalendo quell'edificio se solo potessi... "  
[/Placebo - Running up that hill/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KEEXyRL0qE)

  
Sembrava un fermo immagine paradossale. Tutt’intorno sembrava che il tempo accelerasse, il vento, gli alberi contro la casa, la pioggia che batteva furiosa. Ma dentro nessuno si muoveva. Nemmeno si respirava.  
Don cercava di farlo faticosamente, il respiro alterato dal dolore e reso difficile dalla posizione appesa a croce.   
Gli occhi appannati dalla sofferenza si misero faticosamente a fuoco su Colby, il riflesso del piangere dal dolore era difficile da controllare, ma era anche difficile lasciar andare quelle lacrime che volevano venire fuori. Don voleva svenire per non provare quel male così acuto da credere di non poter più usare la mano sinistra.   
Ma il conforto nel vedere Colby, il suo Colby, lo stava aiutando a tenere duro, solo un po’, solo un attimo.   
Max si girò e vide Colby, un agente che gli puntava una pistola da una distanza media. Vide l’odio nei suoi occhi chiari e gli parve di averlo visto, poi si ricordò.   
\- Eri al locale… -   
\- Metti giù quel martello e scendi lentamente! - Disse con tono fermo Colby. Max si girò a guardare Don e poi sé stesso, in piedi sulla scaletta, picchetto e martello in mano, li alzò ed infine arricciando la bocca in segno di disappunto sospirò e puntò il picchetto in mezzo alla gola, fra le clavicole che si congiungevano di Don. Il martello pronto a dare il colpo finale. Un attimo, dopotutto. Non ci voleva molto per uccidere qualcuno, alla fine.   
\- Non volevo farlo così. Don mi piace, doveva essere la mia ultima storia. Volevo ritirarmi. Però stai rovinando tutto. Non doveva morire così, Don è il mio Gesù, Gesù è morto crocefisso, non con un picchetto in gola… perché devi rovinare il mio omaggio? - Max era sempre in bilico su un precipizio, un istante era lucido e ragionevole, quello dopo sragionava e diceva cose prive di senso.   
Don e Colby si scambiarono uno sguardo significativo. Il fiato veniva sempre meno a Don che cercava di fare forza con il braccio destro ancora intatto. Il sinistro lentamente era insensibile, il sangue gli colava lungo la pelle chiara, non riusciva proprio a reggersi ed il chiodo gli impediva di aiutarsi.   
Le forze gli stavano venendo a meno, così come la mente iniziava ad offuscarsi. Voleva essere utile a Colby, voleva aiutarlo, voleva rigirarsi Max, ma non riusciva nemmeno a parlare.   
Si sentiva svenire dal dolore, dal troppo sangue uscito, dallo scarso ossigeno che ormai giungeva. E il pugno destro allentò la presa finendo per abbandonarsi completamente in avanti, verso il basso.   
Colby vide Don svenire e cercò di capire quanto tempo potesse avere per salvargli la vita.   
Ragionare così era difficile.  
La vita della persona che amavi era appesa ad un chiodo e tu avevi gli attrezzi per salvarlo. Ma per poterli usare dovevi superare un ostacolo e quell’ostacolo era Max.   
Ragionare su come manovrarlo non era facile, non poteva ucciderlo perché non sapevano chi era il suo complice e a Max ci voleva un nano secondo per affondare quel picchetto nella gola di Don. E a Don pochi secondi ancora prima di morire del tutto soffocato.   
Colby respirò e cercò di fare chiarezza, mente locale.   
“Ci hai lavorato con cura proprio per arrivare a lui e gestirlo bene. Ora è il momento di farlo.”  
\- Max, Tyler sta bene. - Disse poi improvviso, come se lo conoscesse. Max esitò e lo guardò sorpreso.   
\- Ah sì? - Colby si avvicinò lentamente.  
\- Sì, sta bene. Non l’hai ucciso, non volevi farlo. Era troppo, vero? Tyler è speciale. - Max fece un’espressione intenerita e triste.   
\- Sì, lo è… -   
\- Non è andata come pensavi, eh? Come l’avevi progettata… - Iniziò Colby con una falsa calma abbastanza convincente, la pistola puntata. Doveva mirare bene in modo che la pallottola non colpisse poi Don e non era facile visto che gli era proprio davanti. Se colpiva il braccio, colpiva anche Don. Se colpiva la gamba poi poteva comunque rimanere in piedi e trovare la forza riflessa di affondare il martello ed il picchetto su Don.   
Doveva farlo scendere.   
\- No, non proprio… -   
\- Volevi chiudere con quella vita, vero? Per questo hai abbandonato il furgone coi tuoi ricordi. - Colby cercava di usare le parole giuste, mentre i tuoni facevano sussultare entrambi ad ogni rombo sempre più frequente. - Tyler era la tua ultima definitiva storia, ma ti ha riconosciuto ed ha rovinato tutto. Non poteva essere la tua ultima storia, quella giusta. Ti eri preparato per lui, ma alla fine è andata male. Ed è arrivato Don, ha capito chi eri. Ora è tutto un casino, no? E il tuo collega non ti aiuta più! Prima ti dava buoni consigli, per tutto il tempo. Ti ha detto lui di nascondere  i tuoi ragazzi quando eri troppo vicino a casa, ti ha detto lui di stare attento alle telecamere quando eri col furgone, di parcheggiarti in posti sicuri. Ti ha detto lui di non rimanere nella stessa città una volta che chiudevi con una storia. Ed ora? Ora che le cose non sono andate come dovevano, lui dov’è, Max? Perché non è qua? Perché devi risolverla da solo? Perché devi decidere tu da solo? Non è giusto! - Max lo guardò accigliato e stralunato, per la prima volta sul punto di cadere, appeso per un filo a quel suo piano B rappresentato da Don. Ma come? Ma come andare avanti?  
Quell’agente aveva ragione, Colby lesse quella frase nei suoi occhi spalancati che lo fissavano. Il martello sempre più basso, quel picchetto sempre più dimenticato.   
\- Dov’è lui? Perché non si fa più vivo? - Colby si avvicinò conciliando ancora un po’ il tono, concentrandosi sul contatto visivo, la pistola retta con una mano per poter avere libera l’altra e prenderlo. Gliela tese. - Tu non sei cattivo, vero? Non sei nemmeno buono. Sei Max. Hai fatto quello che ti sentivi di fare, hai accettato le tue conseguenze. Vivrai da eremita per sempre, in un modo o nell’altro. O morirai. Ma lui non pagherà mai, perché è sempre rimasto nascosto. - Max fissò la sua mano ignorando completamente la pistola, sconvolto di quel che diceva, di come gli stava leggendo nel pensiero. - E facevi quello che dovevi per andare avanti, ma ti scusavi. Erano belle quelle sculture, parlavano di loro, dei tuoi amori finiti male… - Colby abbassò ancora il tono, ormai era ad un passo, poteva affondare la pallottola senza ferire Don, ma lo doveva prendere vivo. Non avevano ancora idea di chi fosse il complice.   
\- Andiamo, Max… - Fece poi mostrandogli ancora la mano per aiutarlo a scendere. - chiediamogli perché non si prende le sue responsabilità, come tu ti sei preso le tue. Chiediamogli perché non ti dà più i suoi preziosi consigli… - Colby riuscì a spostare totalmente l’attenzione e le mire di Max sul suo misterioso complice, tanto che abbassò del tutto martello e picchetto, ma esattamente in quell’istante uno dei tuoni che avevano viaggiato fin troppo vicini a loro, colpì uno degli alberi intorno al rifugio, il quale si aprì in due fino alla base. Una metà finì sulla loro casa rompendola come se il fulmine avesse colpito loro.   
Il tetto venne letteralmente sfondato come fosse fatto di cartapesta e metà casa venne completamente schiacciata, come il piede di un gigante che sbaglia mira. Fu tutto così veloce ed immediato, che il riflesso di Colby consistette nel buttare in un angolo Max e saltare sulla scala al suo posto per proteggere Don col proprio corpo. Si appoggiò completamente a lui facendogli da scudo e rimase fermo contro di lui, la fronte sul muro, gli occhi stretti, il fiato sospeso.   
La prima sensazione che sentì fu la pioggia che lo bagnava, cadendogli di traverso. Il freddo lo fece rabbrividire, alzò la testa e si girò a vedere cosa era successo. Per qualche miracolo l’albero era caduto tagliando a metà la casa, se fosse caduto più in là li avrebbe schiacciati completamente e mandati all’altro mondo seduta stante.   
La seconda cosa che sentì fu un dolore lancinante alla schiena, così cercò di muoversi piano, si morse le labbra imprecando. Il tronco aveva dei rami che li circondavano, alcuni gli erano finiti addosso, doveva avere tutta la schiena coperta di segni, ma guardò Don, svenuto ma vivo. Si fece forza e lo schiaffeggiò tenendolo alzato e schiacciato col proprio corpo.   
\- Don, Don devi svegliarti, mi serve che collabori! Don! - Dopo un po’ di urla e schiaffeggi, rivide i suoi occhi velati e sospirò di sollievo. - Ehi, buongiorno! - Disse con un tono più delicato e quasi divertito. Don si aggrottò cercando di capire come mai respirava meglio. Poi realizzò che Colby lo stava  tenendo dritto col proprio corpo, ma sostanzialmente era ancora appeso. In un secondo momento vide dietro di lui ed impallidì. Lo shock lo riportò immediatamente nel mondo dei vivi e più presente che mai, il dolore alla mano, la testa che gli martellava dove l’aveva colpito prima, il petto indolenzito per la posizione assunta dove le braccia erano tirate ed il torace cadeva in avanti a peso morto.   
\- Che diavolo… -   
Colby si girò a cercare Max mentre cercava di fare mente locale ed ignorare qualcuno dei rami che lo stavano tenendo bloccato lì.   
\- Ovviamente è sparito, figurati! - Esclamò seccato.   
\- Max? - Era evidente che un fulmine aveva fatto cadere un albero sul loro rifugio, era un miracolo che l’albero non fosse caduto su di loro ma li avesse mancati in quel modo.   
\- L’avevo quasi disarmato, stava scendendo, l’avevo convinto a portarmi dal complice che si nasconde, ma questo maledetto albero ha rovinato tutto! Adesso chissà dove diavolo sta andando! - Don tornò a farsi forza con il braccio destro che stava bene, ancora incatenato.   
\- Lasciamo perdere Max adesso. Dobbiamo metterci al sicuro. Riesci a muoverti? - Colby girò la testa e tornò a guardarlo, in quel momento realizzarono la loro effettiva posizione, attaccati, uno dei due completamente nudo, i visi a pochi centimetri. Si concessero un istante, un istante che venne naturale nel momento in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono per capire come uscire da quella situazione.   
\- Felice di rivederti vivo, comunque. - Disse Colby capendo che per togliersi da lì doveva muoversi e quindi aggravare le ferita alla schiena. Sentiva almeno un paio di rami premergli contro la carne.   
Sorrideva. Don lo guadò ebete.   
\- Anche io. - Concesse. Colby lo guardò sorpreso.   
\- Ehi, cos’è quello slancio sentimentale? - Don così finì per ridacchiare.   
\- Era solo un ‘anche io’. Mica ti ho detto che sei la più bella visione di oggi, anche se poi è vero! - Colby rise di gusto procurandosi dolore in più, poi gli diede un bacio sulle labbra, leggero e fugace. Infine stringendo gli occhi e con un’espressione di dolore, portò una mano dietro di sé, afferrò il pezzo grosso del ramo che lo stava massacrando e con un ringhio si spostò sfilandosi da lì, scese giù dalla scala e appena fu fuori rotta, spezzò il ramo per evitare che poi finisse su Don.   
Questi lo guardava dall’alto della sua posizione appesa alla parete e cercava di capire come stava, ma Colby si guardò bene dal girarsi. Adesso senza quelle maledette punte stava meglio, seppure sentisse il sangue colargli lungo la schiena e la ferita bruciargli.   
Alzò la testa e permise alla pioggia che cadeva dal tetto aperto di bagnarlo. Trovò un po’ di sollievo.   
\- Colby. C’è uno sgabello basso da qualche parte… - Voleva aggiungere che era utopistico trovarlo, ma doveva cercarlo. - E anche qualcosa tipo scalpello e martello… - Don stava ragionando faticosamente e altrettanto faticosamente parlava perché era tornato alla posizione appesa di prima, il torace tirato dalle proprie stesse braccia. Il destro teso per provare a sollevarsi, ma le catene ormai gli avevano lacerato la pelle sul polso.   
Colby tornò al dovere e cercò lo sgabello, con un po’ di fortuna lo trovò subito e glielo mise sotto i piedi in modo che Don si appoggiasse per sollevare il proprio peso. Appena lo fece, si sentì nettamente meglio, il resto era sopportabile. La mano sinistra non era più appesa, non aveva più il proprio peso da sopportare.   
\- Niente scalpello, ma questo picchetto con cui voleva completare la sua opera d’arte, potrebbe esserci utile. - Don lo guardò torvo, poi capì perché l’aveva detto e annuendo gli indicò di tornare su e togliere prima la destra.   
\- Sradica la catena di questa. - Colby tornò sulla scala avanti a lui, usò il picchetto come una leva, poi picchiò con il martello ed i chiodi che tenevano la catena alla parete vennero via. Il braccio destro di Don fu finalmente libero. Lo guardò sollevato.   
L’ennesimo rombo arrivò a far tremare i resti di quella casa.   
\- Il picchetto non posso estrarlo dalla mano. Posso estrarlo solo dal muro. - Don annuì guardando la sinistra sanguinante e gonfia, squarciata. Forse non avrebbe più ripreso sensibilità.   
\- Togli prima la catena, poi il picchetto. - Indicò freddo Don cercando di rimanere concentrato per non cedere al dolore.   
Colby fece la stessa cosa che aveva fatto poco prima, la catena venne subito via, poi sospirando lo guardò in viso per capire quanto stesse trattenendo e quanto non ce la facesse più. Aveva paura che svenisse di nuovo.   
\- Pronto? - Chiese mettendo il secondo picchetto alla base del primo per allargare l’ingresso nel legno ed estrarlo più facilmente.   
Don prese un paio di respiri, poi concentrato annuì.   
\- Pronto. - Colby prese bene la mira e con un colpo deciso cercò di sradicarlo nel più breve tempo possibile. Dovette usare alcuni colpi di martello, il picchetto naturalmente cozzò contro quello che appendeva la mano di Don, il quale soffrì trattenendo il fiato. Divenne molto pallido e Colby temette di vederlo scivolare sulle ginocchia, però si aggrappò alla sua spalla con la mano libera e rimase dritto. Finalmente il picchetto che faceva da chiodo, venne via dalla parete in legno e Don abbassò lentamente la mano ferita. Il sangue incrostato lungo l’avambraccio ed il gomito stava venendo lavato dalla pioggia che cadeva storta. A quel punto Don si lamentò sorprendendo Colby il quale non l’aveva sentito dire mezzo insulto fino a quel momento.   
\- Quel bastardo di menomato mentale! Lo inchioderò per le palle se lo ritrovo! E porca puttana, lo ritrovo! - Colby trovò confortevole il suo lamento, significava che era umano. Per un momento aveva temuto non lo fosse.   
Scese dalla scala e liberò anche le caviglie, infine tendendogli la mano che prese, lo aiutò a scendere.   
Appena mise piede per terra a Don si piegarono le ginocchia, infatti Colby lo avvolse con le braccia sostenendolo istintivamente. Questo diede vita ad un inatteso ma piacevole abbraccio, veramente la prima cosa piacevole di quella giornata terribile. Per un momento la tempesta intorno a loro sembrò affievolirsi, ma forse fu solo un effetto portato dallo stare bene fra le braccia uno dell’altro.   
Dopo che Don si fu raddrizzato sulle gambe e vedendo che era sufficientemente stabile, Colby lo lasciò a malincuore, ci fu un po’ di imbarazzo superato con il guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa di utile con cui coprirlo e magari fermargli la mano ferita col picchetto che la passava da parte a parte.   
\- Per il momento muoverci è molto più rischioso… - Cominciò trovando la coperta dal letto sfondato per un quarto. La coperta venne via dopo un po’ che tirò e gliela mise addosso, poi lo accompagnò nell’angolo meno rovinato da alberi e meno soggetto alla pioggia. Lo fece sedere per terra e Don si fece fare docile, stanco, massacrato e dolorante.   
Colby continuò a cercare e sempre dal letto prese il lenzuolo, dovette strapparlo perché una parte era incastrata al tronco. Di quello fece un po’ di brandelli. Alcuni li usò per coprire la mano sinistra ed il chiodo, con altri l’assicurò al suo collo come si faceva con i bracci rotti. Poi gli pulì il sangue dalla fronte e risalì sulla ferita aperta, ormai incrostata.   
\- Non credo che sia molto profonda. Hai solo l’ennesimo segno di guerra… così sei ancora più affascinante! - Commentò ironico cercando di sdrammatizzare una situazione disastrosa. Apocalittica quasi.   
\- Non credi sia meglio andare via? - Chiese Don in risposta. - Tu sei ferito, fra l’altro. - Colby scosse il capo.   
\- I fulmini non colpiscono mai due volte nello stesso posto. Per ora il posto più sicuro è questo. Appena smetterà un po’ di piovere ci muoviamo. Sicuramente intanto gli altri ci troveranno, son venuto con una squadra ma non sapendo dove fossi di preciso ci siamo sparpagliati, purtroppo con questo disastro le comunicazioni sono saltate. Ce la caveremo, il peggio è passato. - Disse Colby sedendosi accanto a lui. Don voleva dirgli di togliersi la maglia e fargli vedere la ferita, voleva curarlo, voleva rendersi utile, ma appena fu seduto accanto a lui, Colby scivolò con la testa sulla sua spalla sana in un segno di totale abbandono, estremamente dolce e docile. Così Don sorrise e provò un po’ di caldo, finalmente da quando aveva aperto gli occhi quella mattina.   
Non disse nulla, rallentò anche il respiro. Appoggiò solo la testa sulla sua. Per il resto nessun discorso, non più Max, non più complici, non più teorie o piani. Niente. Nemmeno la tempesta.   
Solo loro due, uno accanto all’altro, appoggiati insieme. Gli occhi chiusi, concentrati su quel calore che proveniva uno dall’altro. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Ormai il peggio era passato davvero. 


	36. I pronostici non servono sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la tempesta, letteralmente, c'è il tempo di rallentare un po'. Arrivano i rinforzi, Don e Colby vengono curati ed hanno tempo per provare a pensare e raccogliere le idee e le forze, andare avanti da lì non è facile, l'indagine non è per niente finita. Dietro l'angolo c'è il gran finale, dove quel che non è ancora andato male, può benissimo precipitare.

36\. I PRONOSTICI NON SERVONO SEMPRE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don10.png)   
  
"non  buttarti giù e non lasciarti andare è arrivata la tua ultima opportunità"   
[/Muse - Butterflies and hurricanes/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hucz0qsXEUQ)   
  


  
\- Ma come state? - La voce di Liz arrivava alterata dalla preoccupazione, Colby sospirò tappandosi l’orecchio con la mano mentre l’ambulanza li portava a tutta velocità all’ospedale.   
\- Beh, siamo stati meglio ma siamo vivi. - Rispose Colby alzando la voce per farsi sentire, da dentro l’abitacolo si sentiva la sirena e tutti quegli sbalzi per la strada non sempre lineare, non aiutavano il segnale.   
\- Puoi essere più loquace per una volta? - Chiese lei ironica. - Nikki ha detto che forse Don perde la mano sinistra e che tu potresti avere il tetano! - Colby rise trovando questo divertente, finalmente la tensione cominciava a sciogliersi.  
Nikki li aveva trovati una volta che la tempesta si era un po’ calmata, aveva aiutato Colby a portare fuori Don, una volta in strada erano riusciti a ripristinare i collegamenti, aveva richiamato la squadra e chiamato altri uomini per le ricerche ed il setaccio di quella pineta alla ricerca di Max.   
Nel frattempo era arrivata l’ambulanza.   
Nikki aveva aggiornato Liz al volo per telefono e poi si era buttata al setaccio della pineta per trovare il loro killer.   
Liz, poi, aveva chiamato Colby preoccupata.   
\- Io ho un paio di graffi sulla schiena, non penso serviranno dei punti. Don ha un picchetto nella mano sinistra, un trauma cranico e credo costole contuse per via della posizione… - Lo disse come se lei dovesse saperlo.   
\- Posizione?! - Colby si rese conto che non poteva saperlo, invece. Così con una smorfia e grattandosi la nuca, mentre Don lo guardava male, l’aggiornò anche su quello.  
\- Era crocefisso. - Senza il minimo tatto, come suo solito.   
\- Cosa?! - Esclamò lei preoccupata! - Ma tutto quando io mi allontano per seguire una pista? Gli ha messo un picchetto nella mano! - Mano a mano che realizzava ripeteva shoccata, Colby la lasciò dire fino a che riuscì a tranquillizzarla.   
\- Adesso lo opereranno e cercheranno di salvargli la mano. -   
\- Cercheranno?! - Non che poi ci riuscisse bene.   
\- Ci riusciranno di sicuro! Hanno un ottimo reparto di chirurgia! -   
Don gli lanciò delle occhiatacce mentre il paramedico cercava di pulirgli la ferita alla testa dopo essersi occupato alla meglio della mano, non potendoci lavorare molto.   
\- Tu che mi dici? Come è andata la pista? -   
Liz si ricordò di quel che stava seguendo e sospirando esasperata, l’aggiornò a sua volta.   
\- Pensavo fosse più veloce. Trovare questi parenti in vita è stata un’impresa! Sono finita dall’altra parte del Paese, ma per parlare con loro non c’era scelta che andarci e… sto per arrivare. Spero di cavarne qualcosa di buono. - Colby annuì.   
\- Chi devi incontrare? -   
\- Una vecchia zia, ho trovato i figli che mi hanno detto un po’ di cose ma niente di utile. Hanno detto che con Max, cioè loro cugino, non hanno mai avuto rapporti perché le due sorelle, cioè le loro madri, non andavano d’accordo. -   
\- E pensi che sia utile parlare con lei, ora? - Liz continuò imperterrita.   
\- Hanno detto che le due sorelle non andavano d’accordo proprio sulla visione della religione, questa con cui sto per parlare, la zia di Max, è atea, si è allontanata dalla famiglia fortemente credente proprio per questo. Etichettata come eretica, l’hanno mandata via. Lei però proprio per la sua vita difficile nella famiglia, quando ha sentito di questo nipote, Max, quando è stato abbastanza grande da fare le cose da solo, ha voluto allacciare i rapporti di nascosto. Pensava che avesse bisogno di aiuto. Lei ha sempre saputo della situazione potenzialmente terribile in cui viveva Max. Ha cercato di rimediare, ma poi non si sono mai incontrati di persona. Per lo meno i cugini di Max han detto che non lo hanno mai visto. Però pensano che loro madre l’abbia sempre sentito per telefono. Che sono legati. -   
A Colby sembrò di essere attraversato da quel fulmine che prima li aveva mancati di poco. Si sentì indolenzito e perse la sensibilità del corpo che iniziò a tremare. Mentre lei parlava senza avere completamente gli aggiornamenti finali sul complice di Max, i suoi occhi si fissarono in quelli concentrati di Don.   
Era chiaro che stesse per succedere qualcosa.   
\- Liz… Liz non dovresti andarci da sola… lei… - Cominciò a balbettare cercando la lucidità per spiegarsi bene.   
\- Colby, ha sessant’anni, vive in una casa albergo un bel po’ lontano. Però lei può indirizzarci, può dirci qualcosa di importante, me lo sento. -   
Colby sospirò.   
\- Non sarà pericolosa, ma non stare mai sola con lei. Chiedi a degli inservienti di stare con voi. -   
Don aveva capito cosa stava succedendo, Liz poteva incontrarsi con un vecchio parente di Max, il suo potenziale complice, e tendendosi verso di lui con una smorfia di dolore al petto, disse:   
\- Il complice non è fisicamente pericoloso, ha sempre agito all’oscuro, dietro le quinte. Non ha mai alzato un dito, non è in grado. Manovra gli altri. - Colby lo guardò, sospirò ed annuì. Aveva ragione. Don era tornato lucido merito degli antidolorifici che gli avevano dato.   
\- Sì… se è lei la complice che gli ha dato consigli su come gestire gli omicidi, potrai gestirla da sola. Ma non stare mai sola con lei. Ok? E registra la conversazione altrimenti è inutile! - Liz lo rimbeccò offesa.   
\- Ehi Granger per chi mi prendi, una pivella? - Colby ridacchiò.   
\- No ma mi piace fare il capo, adesso! - Don scosse il capo tornando steso sul lettino, sempre con mille smorfia per le costole.   
\- Sì ma vedi che ti è andata male, Don è vivo e vegeto! - Colby ormai era abituato al suo veleno, quello di Nikki non era da meno.   
\- E questo grazie al nostro amico cervellone. - Disse poi ricordandosi che grazie a Larry aveva trovato quella pineta come probabile rifugio di Max.   
Don lo guardò, non gli aveva chiesto come l’aveva trovato. Aveva solo saputo che ci sarebbe arrivato in qualche modo. Ma come diceva sempre Charlie, alla fine la matematica c’entrava ogni volta.   
\- Sarà fiero Charlie! - Disse Liz leggendo loro nel pensiero. Colby rise e riferì a Don il quale rise con lui, finalmente per la prima volta rilassato, sia pure indolenzito.   
In qualche modo era grazie a lui anche se quella volta non aveva messo mano direttamente. Era lui che gli aveva insegnato che la matematica aiutava nei casi, lui che si era imposto come consulente. Imposto in modo molto abile ovviamente, ma ce l’aveva fatta. Aveva spuntato.   
\- Penso che dovremo brindare alla matematica. Credo di essere vivo grazie a lei. - Disse Don dopo che Liz ebbe attaccato il telefono. Colby lo guardò seduto in parte al paramedico. Sospirò. In quanti avevano detto quella frase, in quanti ancora l’avrebbero detta.   
  
L’ultima cosa che Don vide prima di andare in sala operatoria, fu Colby a torso nudo. Una bella visione, in effetti.   
Don fece mezzo sorriso ricambiato da Colby, poi le porte si chiusero fra loro ed entrambi sospirarono. Don guardando la propria mano insensibile grazie agli antidolorifici, Colby sperando che fra un po’ di tempo avrebbero potuto ripensare a quel caso con risate e sorrisi.   
Nikki raggiunse Colby bagnata e sporca come un pulcino, nonché furiosa.   
\- Non è facile setacciare una pineta dopo un uragano con tanto di tuoni, sai? - Colby era seduto di schiena e una studentessa di medicina lo stava ricucendo, alcuni rami erano andati in profondità e servivano punti. Colby voltò solo la testa e quando la vide si mise anche a ridere, prendendosi per questo uno scappellotto in testa.   
\- Tu credi di essere meglio? - Colby si guardò e fece un’espressione incerta mentre la studentessa dietro di lui esprimeva spontaneamente tutto il suo apprezzamento per il bel corpo del bell’agente.   
\- Brutto non è! - Asserì senza crearsi problemi.   
Colby sogghignò e guardò trionfante Nikki che tentava di rifarsi una coda con scarsi risultati visto i capelli fortemente ricci.   
— Beh, mister muscolo… io devo farmi una doccia e cambiarmi, sto congelando e mi verrà qualche malattia se resto così! Mentre tu giocavi al dottore con Don in due cuori e una capanna sfondata, io ero fuori a cercarvi coi tuoni che mi sfioravano di pochi centimetri! Ho creduto di essere un parafulmine ad un certo punto! - Colby rise per la sua solita vena polemica e schietta con cui rendeva tutto divertente, poi chiese un riassunto delle ricerche fatte fino a quel momento.   
\- Niente nella pineta, per quel che abbiamo potuto capire. La squadra di ricerca è ancora là, ma quando abbiamo visto le tracce di una macchina che si era allontanata da poco, ho deciso che era tempo perso e sono venuta via. Le tracce si perdono per la strada, piove ancora, capire dove fosse diretta o quale macchina fosse non era facile. Mi chiedo come abbiamo fatto a non trovare la macchina prima quando siamo arrivati in pineta a cercare Don… - Colby rispose con la sua solita logica calma.   
\- Probabilmente siamo arrivati da un’altra parte, con la fretta che avevamo non abbiamo cercato tutto il perimetro alla ricerca di una macchina. -   
Nikki sospirò sconfitta ed annuì.   
\- Ok, vado a rimettermi in sesto, torno prima possibile per un piano di battaglia e per sapere di Don. Ti porto qualcosa da mangiare? -   
Colby sentì il proprio stomaco brontolare, era passata ora di pranzo da un po’ e ora che la tensione e la paura si era allentata, sentiva i morsi della fame.   
\- Sì, doppio cheesburgher con bacon, cipolla e patatine! - Nikki lo guardò sorpresa.   
\- Alla faccia della fame! -   
\- Ehi, la paura consuma! - Rispose in difesa Colby, la studentessa di medicina dietro di lui rise mentre lei se ne andava polemizzando come sempre.   
\- È molto simpatica! - Disse la ragazza. Colby fece un’espressione comica.   
\- Sì? Se vuoi te la presto per un turno, vediamo se la trovi ancora simpatica! -   
I due continuarono a parlare e scherzare per un po’, fino a che fingere che Don non fosse sotto i ferri per salvarsi la mano, non fu più fattibile.   
A quel punto Colby mise da parte il suo forzato buon umore e una volta che lei ebbe coperto le medicazioni con delle garze e delle bende, si girò verso di lei e con sguardo serio, di chi sembrava non aver per nulla scherzato fino a quel momenti, le chiese:   
\- Pensi che il mio partner abbia buone possibilità di salvare la mano? - Lei si fece altrettanto seria e ricordando le condizioni ed i dati raccolti sulla mano di Don, fece un’espressione sinceramente incerta.   
\- Ho visto ottime condizioni peggiorare senza motivo e finire male e pessime condizioni migliorare miracolosamente e finire bene. Ho imparato che i pronostici lasciano il tempo che trovano e servono solo ad allarmare la gente o a dare false speranze. - Colby si ritrovò con lo stomaco di nuovo chiuso, mentre la voce di Charlie nella sua mente si offendeva per quella sparata contro la matematica.   
\- Questo significa tutto e niente. - Le fece notare mentre guardava la propria camicia ormai inutilizzabile poiché rotta e sporca di sangue.   
\- Perché è esattamente questo. Tutte e niente. Non posso farti pronostici. E non credere a chi te ne fa. Guarda i fatti compiuti. - Questo fece sorridere Colby e si ricordò che Charlie era in volo.   
\- Un mio amico ti avrebbe fatto un trattato sul fatto che i pronostici, se fatti bene, sono delle vere e proprie previsioni del tutto affidabili! - Rispose sorridendo per allentare la tensione. Charlie aveva quel potere anche a distanza.   
La ragazza si tolse i guanti e si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Non in medicina, agente. Non in medicina! - A questo Colby non rispose e si ritrovò di nuovo con lo stomaco aperto dalla fame e la speranza che le cose per una volta potessero finire miracolosamente bene.   
\- Ti faccio portare un camice di ricambio. - Disse poi lei uscendo, lui ringraziò e poco dopo vide arrivare Larry ed Alan trafelati ed agitati, a quel punto Colby, sempre a torso nudo, si fece avanti e li accolse con le mani tese e l’aria calma e sicura. Ormai quel ruolo lo conosceva bene, gli veniva discretamente.   
  
Fare un nuovo piano non era facile, Colby aveva giocato tutte le cartucce, ora era come se fosse rimasto senza munizioni e senza pistola.  
Nikki era tornata con il pranzo, lì c’era anche Larry. Non aveva la minima idea di come gestire il caso da lì in poi.  
\- Adesso è una caccia all’uomo, sappiamo chi è, abbiamo tutto di lui, la sua anamnesi, persino il suo albero genealogico! - Disse Nikki finendo di mangiare.   
\- Sì, ma non abbiamo tracce! Non sappiamo quale macchina ha rubato, sai quante segnalazioni ci sono ogni giorno di macchine rubate? -   
\- Troppe? - Chiese Larry ironico. Colby annuì sconsolato e nervoso.   
\- La verità è che non abbiamo più nulla da cui partire, possiamo solo trovare il secondo complice. -   
\- Per cui bisogna aspettare che Liz ci dia conferma? -   
\- E se sta andando da lei? Da questa zia? Se è lei il complice e lui sta andando là? -   
\- E se invece non è lei e ci muoviamo tutti per nulla ed intanto lui qua fa i suoi porci comodi? -   
\- Sì però se è lei, Liz potrebbe ritrovarsi ad affrontarlo da sola… -   
\- L’ho richiamata per avere notizie, ha detto che finalmente stava per parlare con la zia dopo varie peripezie. E l’ho convinta a chiamare la polizia del posto e a far sorvegliare l’edificio e mettere qualcuno a protezione della vecchia. Liz potrebbe tornare con lei in manette oppure a mani vuote, non è detto che sia lei la complice. Insomma… ha sessant’anni… io… davvero potrebbe avere idee geniali su come aiutare il nipote psicopatico serial killer a coprire le sue tracce? - Colby era molto scettico e Nikki concordò che poteva essere un po’ troppo. Larry non rispose limitandosi a cercare nella mente un sistema per stabilire chi fosse quel complice misterioso in base alle informazioni che avevano.   
Ma non era di certo facile.   
  
\- Ragazzi, Don è uscito. - La voce di Alan arrivò ad interrompere un poco convinto piano di ricerca e i tre in camera si precipitarono da lui in corridoio, trasportato nella sedia a rotelle.   
Aveva la testa con una fascia per il colpo subito all’attaccatura dei capelli, a cui avevano messo alcuni punti. Il camice dell’ospedale nascondeva il torace bendato rigido per le costole schiacciate, fortunatamente l’intervento di Colby era stato tempestivo.   
La mano sinistra aveva una grande fasciatura grossa e rigida ed era ferma contro il petto.   
\- Mi serve un tutore, devo tenere immobile la mano e farla medicare periodicamente, ma non sembravano danneggiati i nervi, la cosa più importante. Per il recupero completo bisogna aspettare, non hanno saputo darmi pronostici a questo proposito. - Don si affrettò a spiegare tutto in modo che non lo assalissero di domande. Una volta in camera, Don si alzò aiutato da Colby, più che per tutto il resto, il problema del muoversi era rappresentato dal costato indolenzito, aveva fitte continue ad ogni tipo di movimento.   
Colby lo aiutò a sedersi sul letto della camera di chirurgia degenze a loro assegnata.   
\- Come ti senti? - Chiese Alan agitato.   
\- Come uno che è stato crocefisso mentre un fulmine lo colpiva! - Rispose secco e burbero.   
\- Insomma non poi così male! - Scherzò Colby che gli lasciò il braccio a malincuore, dovendo per via delle troppe persone presenti. Don si morse il labbro nervoso, voleva rimanere lì con lui, un po’ da solo. Almeno un attimo. Stava per cercare una scusa per liquidarli un attimo, quando un’infermiera del reparto corse da loro trafelata.  
\- Siete agenti, vero? - disse con lo sguardo preoccupato. Colby Nikki e Don si raddrizzarono guardandola a loro volta attenti.   
\- Sì. È successo qualcosa? -   
\- Sì ecco… un nostro paziente ricoverato qua è sparito, non è stato dimesso perché è stato operato stanotte e… - Don e Colby si guardarono pallidi, i cuori un balzo nel petto.   
\- Chi è? -   
\- Il paziente sparito è Tyler Wolf, della stanza 11… - E come se quei fulmini fossero ancora lì intorno a loro e corressero nelle nuvole nere, minacciose, come se uno di essi li colpisse ancora, i due  rabbrividirono raggelandosi.   
\- Sotto i nostri occhi… come… come diavolo… -   
L’orologio immaginario che segnava il tempo a disposizione aveva appena ripreso a correre.   
Vertiginosamente. Irrevocabilmente.   
Stava iniziando l’ultimo atto. Anzi. Era iniziato. 


	37. Il quadro completo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nel momento clou, finalmente la squadra si riunisce per ragionare su chi sia il complice, prima che Max per vendicarsi uccida Tyler dopo che Don ha fatto di tutto per salvarlo. Si tirano i fili completi, gli ultimi tasselli si compongono e loro possono guardare il quadro completo, grazie anche alle intuizioni di tutti. Dunque chi sarà il complice manipolatore di Max?

37\. IL QUADRO COMPLETO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don21.png)   
  
"Non dormirò Non dormirò finchè non avrò finito di trovare la risposta Non mi fermerò Non mi fermerò finchè non avrò trovato la cura per questo cancro"   
[/The Rasmus - In the shadows/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gwO8-oqwFw)   
  


Quando Colby tornò da Don per dirgli che la camera di Tyler era effettivamente vuota, lo vide che si stava rivestendo con una certa fatica.  
\- Che fai? - Chiese stupito nel vederlo con dei pantaloni della divisa da operatore sanitario che si era fatto dare tuonando contro uno di quelli venuti a fermarlo, probabilmente minacciato di ostruzione alla giustizia o cose simili.   
\- Secondo te? - Chiese con una smorfia di dolore dopo che era riuscito ad alzarsi i pantaloni bianchi.   
\- Sta andando contro la terapia assegnatagli. Non sente ragioni. - Si affrettò a spiegare agitato l’operatore che aveva chiamato il caposala.   
\- Don, ragiona, non puoi lavorare con quello che ti è successo, hai avuto un trauma cranico e… - Don guardò male suo padre che lo rimbeccava da dietro.   
\- Sembri Robin! A proposito, dov’è? -   
\- Non cambiare argomento! - Rispose pronto Alan.   
\- Don, andiamo, stai a letto e non fare follie! - Si fece avanti Colby alzando la voce.   
\- Scusate, io non posso autorizzare le sue dimissioni, con un trauma cranico deve rimanere in osservazione ancora un altro giorno almeno e… - L’ennesima voce si unì al coro aumentando il caos che in poco tempo esplose nella stanza d’ospedale, ma Don alzò gli occhi al cielo e togliendosi il braccio dal collo e il camice da paziente, prese la maglia azzurra da operatore sanitario poiché i propri vestiti non erano ancora stati portati.   
\- Chi mi aiuta, dannazione? - Tuonò in risposta. Nikki fu l’unica a farsi avanti e la guardò sorpreso e grato che non cercasse di fermarlo.   
\- Tu non hai niente da dire? - Chiese polemico ed esasperato mentre lei lo aiutava ad infilare la maglia a maniche corte.   
\- Oh me ne guardo bene, quando sono finita io in ospedale pregavo che qualcuno mi aiutasse ad evadere! - Disse lei schietta e sincera. Colby la fulminò con uno sguardo furente e una volta che Don ebbe indossato la maglia cercò delle calzature che naturalmente non c’erano.   
\- Con cosa diavolo cammino? Andiamo, datemi qualcosa! - Latrò sopra le voci degli altri che cercavano di farlo ragionare invano. Nikki tornò subito con delle ciabatte da ospedale rubate chissà a chi, Don le indossò con una smorfia e soffrendo si trovò a gridare aprendo le mani davanti a sé.   
\- ALLORA QUANTO DOBBIAMO DISCUTERE? - Finalmente il silenzio lo circondò. Don sospirò con un certo sollievo e massaggiandosi gli occhi, strofinandosi la bocca, tornò a ragionare cercando una lucidità che per un po’ gli era mancata.   
\- Devo vedere i video di sorveglianza. Dov’è l’agente di guardia a Tyler? Era sorvegliato! -   
\- L’agente non si trova, sarà fuori gioco in qualche stanzino. - Disse Nikki che era stata la prima cosa che aveva controllato.   
\- Nikki, fallo cercare. - Poi si rivolse al caposala. - Chi devo minacciare per i video? - Chiese Don grugnendo esasperato. Il caposala in difficoltà guardò Colby alla ricerca di un sostegno, Colby però mani ai fianchi sospirò paziente, chiuse gli occhi e consapevole che tanto non ci sarebbe stato nulla da fare, fece un cenno d’assenso.   
\- Ok, la metto in contatto con il responsabile della sicurezza dell’ospedale, l’aiuterà con tutto quello che le serve. - Finalmente anche l’uomo si mise a collaborare e Don, non dovendo perdere energie a contrastare tutti, riuscì a pensare con più facilità.   
Si avviò piano seguito da un poco convinto e preoccupato Colby, prima di varcare la soglia si girò verso il padre con aria meno furiosa di prima.   
\- È il mio lavoro, non posso fermarmi adesso. C’è in gioco una vita che cerco di salvare da giorni! Non posso fermarmi ora. - Disse più calmo. Alan sospirò e annuì consapevole.   
\- Lo so. Lo so. Fai quello che devi fare. Ma sta attento. - Don fece una specie di cenno poi andò oltre, nessuna risposta, nessuna promessa. Lui non ne faceva mai.   
Colby lanciò uno sguardo significativo ad Alan che tradusse facilmente, poi guardò Larry facendogli cenno di seguirli per vedere se poteva essere loro d’aiuto in qualche modo.   
  
I video mostravano qualcuno ben coperto entrare fissando sempre in basso, nessuna immagine lo rivelò bene, ma si notò immediatamente per i modi schivi e sospetti, oltre che per la corporatura.   
\- Non è la zia. - Disse Colby.   
\- Ti aspettavi una zia? - Chiese Larry senza capire. Colby gli spiegò che Liz aveva trovato una pista con una zia.   
\- Decisamente la complice non è la zia, altrimenti non avrebbe senso venire qua e rapire Tyler. -   
I video poi mostravano l’individuo uscire poco dopo con Tyler in carrozzina, visibilmente addormentato e ben coperto. Le immagini non prendevano ovunque, infatti non trovarono niente riguardo l’agente di sorveglianza, ma il tempo per metterlo fuori gioco con qualche espediente c’era stato.   
A quel punto arrivò Nikki comunicando che l’agente era in un magazzino del piano, svenuto ma vivo.   
I video non proseguivano fuori, per cui poi non avevano idea di dove fosse andato. Ma tutto questo succedeva un paio di ore prima. Aveva ormai avuto tempo di andare al sicuro e fare la sua mossa, qualunque essa fosse.   
\- Ragioniamo. - Disse Don agli altri, lo sguardo torvo e concentrato, seduto davanti al monitori appena visionato, l’aria segnata e stanca. - Max non voleva più Tyler. Ha detto precisamente che era la storia di qualcun altro. Si riferiva al suo complice. Il complice ha manovrato Max per fargli fare quello che voleva, era lui che voleva che Max uccidesse Tyler? - Chiese senza capire bene quel punto.   
\- Non è detto. Perché aspettare tutto questo tempo? -   
\- Ma perché ‘creare’ Max? - Chiese a quel punto Larry. Gli altri lo guardarono e lui continuò col suo ragionamento. - Questo individuo ha ‘creato’ Max, lo ha manovrato, no? A che pro? Se voleva fargli uccidere Tyler al suo posto, non glielo avrebbe fatto fare ora dopo dieci anni. - Era un punto molto intelligente da sondare. I quattro si guardarono senza avere idea di cosa ci fosse stato dietro.   
\- Perché prendere ora Tyler? Sappiamo che Tyler era l’ossessione di qualcun altro che ha manovrato Max. Ora Max ha capito che Tyler non era la sua storia e lo ha lasciato andare. Perciò vuole parlare con il suo complice. Perché prendere Tyler se vuole parlare con lui? - E mentre Nikki parlava, Colby e Don si guardarono come se una lampadina si accendesse, per loro parlò di nuovo Larry che capì cosa volevano dire con quelle espressioni.   
\- Non crederete che sia Tyler il complice? Non avrebbe senso, lo ha ferito, dopotutto… e poi per anni è la sua ossessione. Il suo complice è la sua ossessione? Sarebbe davvero strano… poteva averlo quando voleva… - Don scosse il capo chiudendo gli occhi con la testa che martellava. Eppure aveva avuto un’illuminazione sfuggente, aveva pensato a qualcosa. C’era stato un momento in cui aveva avuto per la mente la domanda giusta.   
\- No… quando mi ha parlato nel rifugio glissava sul complice, invece parlava ben volentieri di Tyler. Lui lo adorava proprio, però riconosceva che non ci poteva essere storia con lui, nonostante si era illuso. Lui… - Don strinse gli occhi cercando di ricordare con la pressione che saliva. - Lui cercava la storia della sua vita, nelle vittime cercava dei compagni. Il complice non è un suo compagno, non lo ama, non prova niente per lui. Gli dà solo consigli. Per Tyler ha una venerazione, tanto che al momento giusto non è riuscito ad ucciderlo. - Calò un istante di silenzio mentre il monitor rimandava un fermo immagine di Max incappucciato che portava via Tyler sulla sedia a rotelle.   
Un istante dove le mille domande aleggiavano e Don cercava di ricordare tutto quello che si erano detti, qualcosa che gli desse degli indizi.   
Tyler non era la storia di Max, Max alla fine l’aveva capito quando l’aveva avuto davanti. Max era la storia di qualcun altro. Ma Max sapeva di chi era la storia Tyler. Lo sapeva bene.   
\- Un momento, torniamo indietro. - Disse poi Colby facendo un respiro ed un passo figurato indietro. Don riaprì gli occhi ed annuì mettendo a fuoco la storia dall’inizio e ripensò a come era iniziata.   
\- Max perde la testa per Tyler, ma non potendo averlo ripiega su Dylan, prova a vivere la storia con lui ma i suoi genitori lo ostacolano, così li uccide e scappa con Dylan. Poi però capisce che Dylan non è la storia della sua vita e lo uccide. - Disse Don.   
\- Ora sappiamo che ha un complice, qualcuno lo ha manipolato, lo ha convinto che uccidere va bene. - Replicò Nikki.   
\- Quindi possiamo assolutamente dedurre che è stato questo complice a suggerire a Max di uccidere Dylan, giusto? - Si aggiunse Larry che riusciva a stare dietro a quei ragionamenti che avevano un fondo di macabro. I tre annuirono in sincronia, gli sguardi persi nel vuoto mentre sentivano che la soluzione era vicina, come se dovessero sapere chi era, come se potessero arrivarci, se l’avessero incontrato.   
\- Chi ne giovò della morte di Dylan? - Chiese Colby. Don però lo corresse.   
\- Chi giovò della separazione definitiva fra Dylan e Tyler. Gira tutto intorno a Tyler in realtà. - E con questo sentirono che c’erano arrivati, che era la domanda giusta. Che erano lì, che se rispondevano a quella domanda, potevano risolvere l’enigma.   
Fu a Nikki che suonò il campanello, strinse gli occhi e scosse il capo, ma prima che potesse condividerlo il telefono di Colby suonò. Lo prese in fretta e con ansia lesse il numero.   
Liz.   
Mise in viva voce.   
\- Ehi Liz dacci buone notizie che qua siamo nell’anticamera dell’apocalisse! - Disse ironico Colby.   
\- Come sempre se non ci sono io! - Rispose alla stessa maniera lei. - Beh, è stato abbastanza interessante, non so se però possiamo cantare vittoria. - Iniziò lei.   
\- Ti ha dato un nome? - Liz non si stupì che avessero capito che lei non era la complice che cercavano.   
\- Lei è un po’ suonata, purtroppo. Non potrebbe mai avere né aver avuto in questi dieci anni, né prima, la lucidità di manipolare a distanza una mente disturbata e dargli buoni consigli su come fare bene il criminale. - Disse Liz sicura dopo un po’ di chiacchiere con l’anziana signora sessantenne. - Però ha detto che ha sentito spesso Max nell’arco della sua giovinezza ed anche poi quando è diventato adulto. Negli ultimi dieci anni di meno, però ogni tanto la chiamava per dirle che stava bene. Ha detto cose aberranti sulla sua famiglia, non mi stupisco che lui sia venuto su disturbato e manipolabile. - Ma Liz decise che non era il caso di approfondire subito.   
\- Ti prego, dicci che non è stato inutile. - Supplicò spazientita Nikki.   
\- Inutile non direi. - Fece poi Liz sicura. - Ha detto che gli ha parlato di un amico, oltre ai vari compagni che le ha detto d’aver frequentato, nessuno di serio, da presentarle. -   
\- Ha fatto un nome? -   
\- Non lo ricordava bene. - Sospiro spazientito sincronizzato. - Però si ricordava più o meno qualcosa. - Pausa ad effetto. - Era qualcosa tipo Cole. Lo chiamava così, se non ricordava male. Mai per nome intero, ma è quasi certa che fosse Cole. Ovviamente a chiamarla era sempre Max con un numero diverso, si faceva vivo lui quando poteva. -   
Per un momento sentirono una grande delusione spezzarli e schiacciarli. Per un momento gli sembrò come che tutto fosse finito. Che senso aveva quella frase? Quel nome non risuonava, non conoscevano nessun Cole.   
\- Suona familiare? Qualche compagno di scuola, magari? Vicino di casa? Potrebbe essere un buon punto di partenza… non aveva molti amici e contatti… - Liz continuò a parlare sentendo il silenzio in risposta, ma poi a quel punto fu Nikki a sentire di nuovo il campanello di prima che Liz li chiamasse.   
\- Max aveva un unico contatto, per quanto ne sappiamo, al di là dei suoi genitori. Poco prima che si mettesse con Dylan, che ammazzasse i suoi e che sparisse. - Gli uomini la guardarono col fiato sospeso.   
\- Chi? - Chiese impaziente Liz.   
\- Max prendeva regolarmente le consegne del mangime da Colton Martin. - Silenzio. Quel silenzio che era uno sparo. - E ci ho parlato, mi ha dato una sensazione di chi… - Don scattò dritto pentendosi subito del gesto improvviso, la fitta al costato gli fece fare una smorfia, il torace ancora indolenzito.   
\- Di chi nasconde qualcosa. Di chi ha passato la vita a nascondere sé stesso, la sua sessualità, le sue imperfezioni. Per passare inosservato, per essere accettato… - Colby annuì e Nikki proseguì sentendo una gran carica dentro.   
\- Era a scuola con lui. Lui, Tyler e Dylan si conoscevano, solo che Colton faceva gruppo con altri, ma si conoscevano. Colton e Tyler erano cugini e Dylan era il migliore amico di Tyler. E conoscevano tutti Max al liceo. Max era preso di mira dai bulli, lo picchiavano e nessuno faceva mai niente. Colton non ha mai alzato un dito. È di quelli che pensano a sopravvivere, a fare il proprio e a non immischiarsi per non passare dei guai, per questo non stava nel gruppo di Tyler, per questo non si è mai dichiarato ufficialmente gay, anche se poi se ci fai attenzione capisci che lo è. Per questo poi ha puntato ad un lavoro sempre migliore, vive al di sopra delle sue possibilità, appare benestante, gli piace un certo genere di cose… - Rincarò Nikki convinta, sentendo di essere sulla strada giusta.   
\- Colton è il profilo perfetto del complice che manovra dalla distanza un soggetto a rischio e gli fa fare quello che vuole senza mai sporcarsi le mani. Gli ha anche dato il furgone facendolo spacciare per un furto. - Fece notare Colby in piedi.   
\- Ma c’è un’altra cosa. - E qua fu Don a dare conferma che era lui, si ricordò dell’allarme sentito quando aveva parlato con Colton la prima volta e fu come un treno in corsa che lo investiva. - Ha detto che quando Dylan è sparito, Tyler era fuori di sé, depresso ed in crisi e passava tantissimo tempo con lui. Con Colton. Chi ne ha giovato della scomparsa di Dylan è stato Colton. E a lui non importava come sparisse dalla circolazione, se perché scappava con Max o perché ucciso. Quel che contava era che non tornasse più da Tyler. Per questo, quando la sua storia con Max non ha più funzionato, ad un certo punto Colton deve averlo convinto, manovrato ancora, dandogli il colpo di grazia. Convincendolo ad uccidere Dylan, così ha dato inizio al killer scultore. Ha liberato la bestia. - Con questa conclusione, i quattro, con Liz dall’altra parte del telefono, ebbero finalmente il quadro completo.   
E vedendolo in quel momento, vedendolo nella sua interezza, tutto piano piano tornava. Ogni singolo dettaglio.   
\- Poi però le cose non sono andate come Colton sperava, Tyler si è ripreso e non si è messo con lui come voleva. Però forse si è accontentato, forse ha sperato che un giorno si ricredesse. - Suggerì Nikki.   
\- Nel frattempo Max faceva quello che doveva e chiedeva consiglio a Colton, perché lo aveva consigliato fino a lì e quindi continuava. Era nell’interesse di Colton fare in modo che Max non venisse mai preso, per cui gli dava consigli intelligenti e preziosi per coprire bene le sue tracce fino ad ora. - Continuò Colby.   
\- Ma ora?  - Chiese Larry. - Perché ora sarebbe tornato? Ora ha deciso che era finita, giusto? Che era pronto per la storia della sua vita, per Tyler. Questo era un suggerimento di Colton o una cosa che veniva da Max? - Gli agenti ci pensarono un paio di secondi, poi Don tagliò corto.   
\- Ce lo diranno loro. Adesso sappiamo chi è. -   
\- Andiamo da lui. - Disse Nikki che come prima cosa metteva mano alla pistola.   
\- Non è da lui. - Intervenne di nuovo Don, gli altri lo guardarono stupiti del modo deciso con cui l’avevano detto.   
\- Perché? -   
\- Perché ha rapito Tyler! Che senso avrebbe rapirlo di nuovo ed andare da Colton? Poteva andarci subito. Max non vuole fare del male a Tyler, non è la sua storia. Uccide solo le sue storie, per andare avanti alla prossima. - Precisò testardo ed infastidito Don che si alzava con difficoltà, aiutato da Colby.   
\- E quindi dove è diretto? Cosa ha in mente? - Chiese Liz dal telefono che nel frattempo era ripartita per tornare indietro.   
Don chiuse gli occhi cercando di ignorare le fitte alle costole, sospirò spazientito e cercò di ascoltare i propri pensieri, con la sensazione che di nuovo dovesse saperlo. Ma lo sapeva Colby, questo.   
\- È arrabbiato con Colton. Molto. Perché non si è mai sporcato le mani. Gliel’ho fatto notare io. L’ho disarmato con questo discorso. Max ha accettato chi era, le conseguenze delle sue azioni. Ma il collega? Perché lui no? Lui non si è mai sporcato le mani, non avrebbe mai pagato. Non era giusto. E Max l’ha capito, è furioso. E cosa fai quando sei furioso? -   
Lo concluse per loro Larry.   
\- Te la prendi con il punto debole della persona che vuoi punire. -   
\- Tyler. - Completò Nikki.   
\- Perciò dov’è? - Erano usciti dalla sala dei monitor dell’ospedale dove avevano controllato i video, camminavano un po’ piano per stare dietro a Don che non riusciva a correre. Diretti alle auto prima ancora di capire dove potevano andare a chiudere quella faccenda.   
\- Dove questa cosa è iniziata. Dove realmente è iniziata. - Rispose Don.  
\- La fattoria? - Chiese Nikki.   
Don scosse il capo.   
\- Hai detto che Colton, Tyler, Dylan e Max andavano a scuola insieme. Max aveva perso la testa per Tyler a quell’epoca. Probabilmente anche Colton. Ed evidentemente quel che Colton non ci ha detto era che in realtà a scuola non si limitava a guardare che lo picchiavano. Evidentemente qualche contatto lo dovevano aver avuto già da quella volta. Perché poi Colton lo ha manovrato crescendo. -   
\- Il classico amico che agisce nell’ombra fingendo di aiutare. - Aggiunse schifato Colby.   
\- Perciò si va a scuola? - Chiese Larry. I tre si fermarono insieme, si guardarono e poi guardarono Larry.   
\- Noi e gli agenti di scorta che chiameremo subito. - Fece Colby secco. - Tu vai all’aeroporto. - Larry si corrucciò senza capire.   
\- Andiamo, ormai ero lanciato! Posso restare in macchina e seguirvi con gli auricolari, sapete che potrei avere delle intuizioni… - Poi se ne rese conto. - Un momento, aeroporto? - E Don fece eco corrucciato.   
\- Sì, appunto, aeroporto? - Colby sospirò chiudendo gli occhi, ma fu Nikki a rispondere per loro, spazientita, volendo muoversi.   
\- Sì, Colby ha chiamato Charlie, mi sembrava logico! Sta arrivando! Su, per quando è a casa gli facciamo la festa di bentornato! Però diamoci una mossa, ora! - Larry fece un gran sorriso felice all’idea di rivedere Charlie, mentre Don guardò non male, molto peggio Colby che aveva osato chiamare suo fratello preoccupandolo inutilmente.   
\- Beh, ti sembra normale che tu vieni rapito da un killer e tuo fratello non sa niente? - Replicò polemico e pronto, trascinandolo fuori verso la macchina di Nikki.   
\- Normale? Non lo so. Ma giusto sì! Perché il suddetto fratello è a distanza oceanica e non può fare nulla se non morire di paura! - Colby scosse il capo preparandosi ad una litigata con tanto di muso, ma finalmente la macchina con loro tre a bordo poté partire, mentre riattaccavano il telefono con Liz per chiamare altri rinforzi. 


	38. Verso l'ultimo atto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo scoperto il complice manipolatore, vediamo finalmente che succede fra Max e Colton mentre Don, Colby e Nikki si preparano per l'assalto finale. Passiamo da uno scenario all'altro, mentre tutti convergono nell'ultimo palco.

38\. VERSO L'ULTIMO ATTO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don18.png)

  
"É il momento dell’annientamento, È il momento di essere un criminale Non c’è tempo per esitare È tempo di essere un’animale"  
[/Papa Roach - Crash/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxTdHWyVNqQ)

  
\- Sai ho avuto un’intuizione. - La voce sottile e tesa che lo raggiunse per telefono, gli fece capire subito che aveva qualcosa che non andava.   
\- Era ora che ti facessi vivo, aspettavo tue notizie da molto, ero preoccupato. - Rispose calmo Colton senza tradire ansia. Era a casa, quando aveva ricevuto la chiamata, appena tornato da lavoro, e si apprestava ad andare a trovare Tyler in ospedale. Guardò l’ora al polso.   
\- Sai, ho avuto un po’ da fare… per esempio non farmi prendere dai federali! Non so se lo sai, ma quel tipo di cui ti parlavo che mi piaceva molto e che era come me… in realtà è un agente che cercava di prendermi! - Il tono era sempre molto teso, di chi non voleva urlare per rimanere lucido, ma non era facile perché era davvero molto alterato.   
\- Potevi chiedermi aiuto… - Disse calmo Colton, consapevole di dove stava per andare a parare. Sorpreso che se ne uscisse solo ora con quel discorso, dopo tanti anni che si gestivano così ed andava bene a tutti.   
\- Ma te lo devo chiedere? - Quella volta urlò.   
\- Calmo, Max… lo sai, ne abbiamo parlato tante volte. Quella è la tua vita, te la sei scelta tu. Non è la mia, io non sono così, non voglio vivere come fai tu. Quella è una tua scelta, io ho scelto una vita regolare e legale. Perché adesso sei arrabbiato? - Max aveva respirato a fondo, sempre in modo teso, poi aveva risposto piano:  
\- Ne voglio parlare. Di persona. Vediamoci a scuola. - A Colton era venuta la pelle d’oca fin dietro la nuca, si era irrigidito, aveva chiuso gli occhi e cercando di non mutare tono, aveva continuato a parlare apparentemente calmo:   
\- Perché? Non ci siamo mai visti, ti ho dato consigli telefonici e sono sempre andati bene. Perché vedersi ora? Parliamo per telefono. Come è andata con l’agente? Se mi chiami significa che te la sei cavata… è stato una brutta tempesta, là fuori, ero preoccupato. - Colton parlava tanto di proposito, per confonderlo. Il tono sempre uguale e controllato. Max però non ce la faceva più e dopo aver cercato di infilarsi nelle sue parole, tuonò furioso:   
\- NO, ADESSO PARLIAMO DI PERSONA, TI DEVO GUARDARE NEGLI OCCHI, CAZZO! - Colton conosceva quel suo lato, quando la pressione era troppa, lui esplodeva e la sua parte instabile prendeva il sopravvento, a volte era un attacco di panico, altre era un raptus. Se lo avrebbe visto in quel momento probabilmente l’avrebbe ucciso e lui non sapeva difendersi.   
\- Non intendo incontrarti se sei arrabbiato. - Rispose gelido. Max si era fermato, aveva respirato un po’, poi aveva ripreso:   
\- Allora mettiamola così. Se non vuoi vedere me, forse vuoi vedere il tuo Tyler. - Silenzio. Quel silenzio simile ad uno sparo. Il silenzio che poi crea disagi ed echi nel tempo che non verranno dimenticati.   
\- Cosa… - si schiarì la gola secca. - cosa hai fatto, Max? -   
\- Ancora niente, è quello che voglio fare il problema. Tyler è la mia ennesima storia fallita, avevo una scultura in mente per rendergli omaggio. Non l’ho potuta eseguire un po’ perché siamo stati interrotti sul più bello, un po’ perché era un peccato rovinare uno che opera d’arte lo è già. E poi ama ancora Dylan. Lui non mi è mai appartenuto. Però adesso è qua con me ed io ho in mente qualcosa di epico per lui. Sono disposto a cambiare regole se non vieni a parlarmi di persona a scuola. - Max aveva iniziato a parlare a sproposito, con un tono quasi isterico, sul filo della follia più acuta.   
Colton respirava a fatica, i muscoli tesi, gli occhi chiusi.   
Il suo mondo stava per crollare, stava per andare in mille pezzi.   
Le cose erano state precise, riguardo Tyler.   
Lo doveva uccidere. Punto. Non farlo sopravvivere. Se sopravviveva c’era il rischio che scoprisse che lui aveva sempre aiutato Max, per cui lo poteva bruciare, proprio con lui.  
Alla fine però non l’aveva ucciso e non gli aveva detto niente di lui, perciò in realtà gli aveva fatto un bel favore ed era ancora in corsa.   
Con Tyler non aveva mai avuto speranza, negli anni ci aveva provato in molti modi ed ogni piano era fallito, alla fine si era rassegnato e sofferente del non riuscire mai ad averlo, aveva convinto Max che era ora di ‘vivere la sua storia, che era pronto per Tyler’. Perché lo uccidesse. Sapeva che l’avrebbe ucciso, alla fine.   
Invece era andato tutto diversamente, tutto. Però, con sorpresa, gli aveva inaspettatamente presentato un’ottima nuova occasione preziosa.   
Forse ora che era stato preda del killer del suo Dylan poteva avere qualche occasione. Aveva appena saputo che il suo grande amore era morto, c’era un’ottima possibilità per loro.   
Colton ne era convinto.   
“Non mi rovinerà tutto proprio ora, cazzo!”  
\- Gli hai detto di me? - Chiese piatto.  
\- No, sta dormendo, gli ho sparato tutta la morfina che gli rimaneva nella flebo per farlo dormire. Penso che si sveglierà a momenti, cosa gli devo raccontare, AMICO? - Chiese calcando sull’ultima parola, canzonato.   
\- Niente. Non dirgli niente. Sto arrivando a scuola e parliamo. Per… per favore, non dire niente a Tyler. - Colton era nel panico ma si stava controllando. Da un lato era furioso che Max alla fine gli stava rovinando tutto quello per cui aveva sempre lavorato da anni ed anni, dall’altro era terrorizzato che lo incastrasse e lo facesse finire dentro come suo complice.   
Però non poteva permettere che lo uccidesse ora che lo stava per ritrovare. Ora che stava per avere Tyler. Non poteva permetterlo.  
Non sapeva come fare, in realtà. Non sapeva.   
Però in qualche modo ne doveva uscire pulito agli occhi di tutti: di Tyler soprattutto e della legge. Doveva togliere di mezzo Max in modo che per lui fosse innocuo per sempre. Doveva chiudere le cose per lui. E soprattutto doveva apparire come un salvatore agli occhi di suo cugino.  
Ce la poteva fare, aveva manovrato situazioni fra le più disparate, ce la poteva fare.   
\- Arrivo. Dove ci vediamo a scuola? -   
\- Dove Tyler dava spettacolo mentre noi lo ammiravamo sparandoci seghe. - Colton capì subito nonostante il tono allucinato.   
\- Aula magna? -   
\- Ti aspetto lì. - E lì le cose sarebbero presto finite, in un modo o nell’altro.  
  
  
Fuori il pomeriggio stava ormai finendo ed il tramonto era nel pieno del suo svolgimento. Dopo che aveva sfogato il finimondo, il cielo si era placato soddisfatto. In giro si vedevano danni consistenti per la tempesta che si era appena abbattuta su Los Angeles.   
Foglie e rami in giro per le strade, l’acqua che ancora scorreva ai lati, negli scoli. Però sotto le nuvole che finalmente si stavano diradando, il sole stava avendo ragione finalmente.   
In macchina Don e Colby recuperarono qualcosa da indossare poiché Nikki era venuta con la macchina di quest’ultimo, prelevata al limitare della pineta quando erano andati a cercare Don.   
Colby aveva sempre abiti di ricambio per le postazioni oppure imprevisti durante le indagini. Così per sé si mise una maglia, avendo riciclato i pantaloni coi quali era arrivato in ospedale, sporchi e bagnati ma non rovinati. Poi aiutò Don ad infilarsi il giubbotto antiproiettile e la giacca. Gli aveva proposto anche i pantaloni di ricambio, ma aveva detto di poter fare con quelli dell’ospedale, che tanto cambiava poco in un momento simile.   
Per la pistola Colby gli diede la sua di riserva, assicurarono di averle tutte cariche e mentre Nikki guidava per le strade cercando di evitare incidenti, parlava con un tecnico informatico dell’ufficio.   
Aveva già richiesto i rinforzi e con esso aveva chiesto di tracciare il telefono di Colton Martin.   
\- Il telefono del signor Martin risulta acceso, il suo GPS lo colloca al liceo Beside School sulla diciottesima. - Disse il tecnico al telefono.   
\- Eccellente. Ha ricevuto chiamate? SMS? -   
\- Una chiamata da parte di un numero irrintracciabile. -   
Nikki parlava con la centrale per coordinare a distanza gli altri agenti, richiamò infatti quelli che stavano setacciando la pineta alla ricerca di Max Carver e li indirizzò a scuola. Nel frattempo dava un’occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore dove Colby stava aiutando un incredibilmente collaborativo Don.   
Doveva stare davvero male, lo constatò per il fatto che non brontolava e si faceva fare mentre lo aiutava a mettere il braccio sano dal momento che non poteva usare due mani per infilarsi la giacca.   
Eppure c’era qualcosa nel modo in cui Colby lo faceva, nel modo di allacciargli le stringhe del giubbotto e nell’assicurarsi che fosse a posto. E c’era qualcosa di particolare nel modo in cui Don non si opponeva e lo guardava mentre lo faceva.  Nikki pensò di avere le visioni e decise di concentrarsi sul suo doppio compito di coordinare gli altri colleghi e arrivare il prima possibile senza sirene per non allarmare i due soggetti interessati.   
\- Penso che poi una bella vacanza non ce la toglierà nessuno. -   
Disse sorridendo con un pizzico di dolcezza Colby. Don lo guardò dimenticandosi per un momento di Nikki davanti a loro, fece così uno sguardo stanco e stufo che permise a Colby di sistemargli il colletto della giacca che gli andava piuttosto bene.   
\- Non mi opporrò. - Rispose facendo fischiare Nikki sorpresa che accettasse di andare in ferie. Da che era lì non sapeva di Don in vacanza.   
\- Perciò prepariamoci ad una seconda apocalisse, ora? - Chiese ironica mettendo giù il telefono.   
\- Intanto prepariamoci ad affrontare uno che ha ammazzato un sacco di gente e l’ha fatta franca per dieci anni. Lì abbiamo la mente ed il braccio, ma Max non era così fuori da non sapersela cavare da solo. Colton gli dava delle dritte, ma sicuramente molte cose Max le faceva da solo. Lui… - Don tornando a lui si oscurò mentre ci pensava. - Lui non è sempre fuori di sé, ci sono momenti in cui è lucido. Colton ha saputo fare leva su quelli instabili. È un manipolatore. Non so cosa potrebbe succedere. - Colby annuì e gli mise la pistola in mano dopo averla controllata.   
\- La priorità è Tyler. Deve uscirne vivo. - Replicò poi, Don annuì.   
\- Devono pagare entrambi allo stesso modo. Non voglio scappatoie per nessuno, specie per Colton. Voglio che escano incriminati al cento percento in ugual misura e vivi. Morire ora per loro sarebbe facile. - Aggiunse poi tornando col piglio di comando che non poteva mettere a riposo nemmeno con una mano fuori uso, imbottito di antidolorifici e con un torace tutto indolenzito.   
Aveva anche una medicazione sulla fronte dove aveva dei punti. Ai polsi e alle caviglie si vedevano i segni rossi delle catene a cui era stato appeso, crocefisso.   
Però era lì seduto a pensare e dare ordini, con un giubbotto antiproiettile addosso ed una pistola in mano. Nikki e Colby si chiesero come ce la poteva fare, ma non suggerirono di rimanere indietro e di risparmiarsi, era inutile a quel punto. Doveva sfruttare l’adrenalina che gli circolava per il momento decisivo in cui erano, una volta finita quella, avrebbe ricevuto il duro conto di tutta la giornata e non si sarebbe più mosso.   
Ma poi la macchina si fermò con una gran frenata davanti al liceo.   
Erano arrivati. Si andava a concludere l’ultimo atto.   
Nikki scese subito prendendo in mano la pistola, controllando il caricatore inserito e poi di avere quello di riserva. In quel breve istante, poco prima di scendere a loro volta, Colby trattenne Don che rimase lì con una smorfia di dolore.   
\- Don. - Lo chiamò un attimo. Don si girò a guardarlo, la sua mano sul braccio sano che gli impediva di scendere. Pochi centimetri a separarli. Un momento, un istante. Il tempo fermo. - Non ad ogni costo, ok? - Disse con un tono deciso, per assicurarsi che Don fosse d’accordo. Don lo guardò negli occhi e capì cosa intendeva, capì perché lo diceva e capì la sua paura. Per cui annuì con un breve luccichio presente, quel luccichio che aveva avuto quando si erano finalmente parlati e messi insieme.   
\- No, non ad ogni costo. - E con questo, Colby lo lasciò scendere faticosamente dall’auto.   
  
Insieme a loro arrivarono anche le altre auto di sostegno, molti agenti scesero pronti al peggio, provvisti tutti di giubbotti antiproiettile e mitragliette, il necessario per una sparatoria pesante.   
Anche Nikki e Colby si munirono di quella, Don non potendo usare niente di più di una pistola semplice, non ne chiese. Erano pronti ad ogni evenienza nonostante non pensassero ad affrontare una sparatoria in stile gangster.   
Gli agenti si radunarono intorno a loro tre pronti a ricevere ordini e fu Don a darne. Si spostò dall’auto alla quale appoggiava per recuperare un po’ le forze, si mise in piedi dritto in mezzo ai suoi uomini e con un tono alto e chiaro iniziò a spartire ordini suddividendoli in zone, con la priorità di mettere in salvo tutti gli studenti che trovavano.   
Era ormai sera, non c’erano più lezioni, ma qualche club poteva essere ancora in zona. Perciò bisognava fare attenzione prima ai civili e poi chiaramente trovare i tre soggetti, di cui uno era in brutte condizioni ed era la vittima.   
\- Non sparate. Se li trovate mi chiamate e controllate la situazione, ma non agite, aspettate ordini! - Fu molto chiaro, Don, su questo punto.   
Non voleva che morisse nessuno perché morire era facile in certi casi. Vivere era la giusta punizione per loro due.   
Dopo che fu tutto chiaro, diede l’ordine di partire.   
Non aveva idea di dove potevano essere, perché in realtà dipendeva un po’ dalla storia dei tre, quattro se si pensava a Dylan che non c’era più.   
Per cui avrebbero dovuto setacciare tutto da cima a fondo.   
\- Nikki tu vai dal retro, noi cominciamo da davanti. - Dopo di questo anche loro si mossero. 


	39. Palcoscenico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qua ormai siamo nel momento clou. Don e Colby sono nella scuola alla ricerca di Max, Colton e Tyler, mentre questi tre cominciano a fare il punto della situazione. Tyler sta male e non ha idea di che cosa succede, mentre Colton cerca disperatamente un sistema per cavarsela ancora una volta. Ma Max non ha la minima intenzione di permetterlo, finalmente ha aperto gli occhi grazie a Colby. Le due squadra stanno per riunirsi in un faccia a faccia finale.

39\. PALCOSCENICO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don%20colby.jpg)   
  
"La conoscenza dell'amore è conoscenza dell'ombra"  
[/Pink Floyd - Set the controls for the heart of the sun/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RbXIMZmVv8)

  
Camminare veloce per Don era un utopia, però Colby non si sarebbe sognato di separarsi da lui. Non lo toccava e non lo scortava, ma gli stava davanti con la mitraglia puntata, mezzo occhio su Don dietro di lui, stava al suo passo, non andava veloce. Entrava aula per aula e se c’erano studenti intenti in qualche attività serale, faceva il segno del silenzio e mostrava il distintivo appeso al collo. Chiedeva piano se aveva visto due uomini più uno in carrozzina, poi li faceva uscire.   
Ebbe fortuna con un gruppo di studenti di musica che venivano trafelati col telefono in mano, appena li videro, si fecero avanti chiudendo il cellulare.   
\- Siete agenti, vero? - Chiesero allarmati, i visi di chi aveva visto qualcosa. Don e Colby lo capirono subito. Da come i loro strumenti musicali tremavano nelle mani, da come erano pallidi e dai loro sguardo agitati. Lo capirono subito.   
Ed i cuori cominciarono ad andare più veloce, l’adrenalina aumentò e Don improvvisamente si sentì bene, pieno di energie. Un effetto a scadenza, ma che avrebbe sfruttato fino in fondo.   
\- Ci sono tre persone strane in aula magna, stavamo facendo le prove finali per il concerto e ci ha mandato via.  - Disse un giovane.   
\- Inizialmente erano in due, uno sulla sedia a rotelle, stava male, aveva un bavaglio sulla bocca e le mani legate, sembrava un paziente d’ospedale, una brutta cera. - Continuò una ragazza che parlava a macchinetta.  
\- E l’uomo che lo spingeva aveva una pistola, ha detto di uscire dall’aula o avrebbe iniziato a sparare a caso. -   
\- Ma poco dopo è arrivato un altro uomo, sembrava venuto a controllare quello con la pistola perché era calmo e sembrava a posto, ci ha detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene e di uscire e chiamare la polizia. -   
\- Così siamo usciti subito. Loro sono lì dentro e non sappiamo cosa sta succedendo! - Colby e Don annuirono, sospirarono e li mandarono fuori dalla scuola, chiesero di aspettare per la deposizione, ma di non entrare fino a nuovo ordine. E di far uscire altri studenti se incontrati.   
I giovani lo fecero di corsa e ben volentieri, Colby chiamò a raccolta con la radiotrasmittente tutti gli agenti facendoli convergere in aula magna, ripeté l’ordine di entrare ma non sparare perché c’era un ostaggio.   
Nel frattempo Don prese il proprio telefono recuperato grazie a suo padre che glielo aveva portato quando era venuto a trovarlo in ospedale, insieme ad altri effetti quali il distintivo.   
Attivò la registrazione vocale e se lo mise a metà nel taschino davanti del giubbotto.   
\- Meglio avere una registrazione che provi immediatamente la colpevolezza di Colton, è capace di negare tutto in tribunale e di uscirne pulito! Dobbiamo incastrarlo ora! - Colby si stupì di questo pensiero, da un po’ di tempo, da quando Charlie se ne era andato, Don aveva iniziato a cambiare metodo di indagini, era più riflessivo, cercava di capire meglio i meccanismi e le motivazioni in modo da arrivare all’origine e fermare la causa alla base. Con Charlie aveva sempre cercato di capire il come e il dove, così da poter fermare i criminali sul momento, però ora era come se pensasse più ad ampio spettro. Come se pensasse più alle vittime, in un certo senso. Non bastava fermare i criminali, dovevano pagare nel modo giusto. E quel modo non era la morte.   
Colby fece un cenno e indicando la porta dell’aula magna, si avvicinò con lui. Una volta lì, anche altri agenti arrivarono alla spicciolata, alcuni si sistemarono nella porta secondaria, guardarono tutti Don e Colby. Presero respiro poi con un cenno entrarono tutti.   
Era ora di chiudere la partita.   
  
Le voci gli arrivavano confuse. Ci mise un po’ a capire che non era un sogno strano.  
Per un bel po’ gli era sembrato di essere tornato a scuola, stava rivivendo il periodo del liceo. Facile da credere, quello era stato il suo periodo più bello.  
Era col suo Dylan. Erano solo amici, ma comunque sempre insieme. Lui sapeva già d’amarlo, ma Dylan era convinto che come fidanzati sarebbero andati malissimo. Quando era stato preso di mira per la sua omosessualità gli era venuto spontaneo dichiararsi gay anche lui. Aveva sfidato il mondo. Solo per lui, per proteggerlo. Ci era riuscito, ci era riuscito per molti anni. Il liceo era stata una prova superata a pieni voti. Era stato il dopo che non avevano superato. Come era possibile?   
I corridoi del loro liceo scorrevano intorno a lui, alcuni sguardi straniti. Non passava mai inosservato.   
E poi l’aula magna, il solito palcoscenico dove si ‘esibiva’ per tutta la scuola. L’assemblea studentesca si riuniva una volta al mese per discutere dei vari problemi della scuola e lui era il presidente e rispondeva a tutti convincendoli, conquistandoli. Aveva un bel ricordo dell’aula magna, era diventato popolare lì, coi suoi discorsi carismatici. E sapeva anche far divertire, sapeva fare le battute più brillanti, faceva dei siparietti simpaticissimi con chiunque era lì con lui.   
Uno dei rappresentanti degli studenti più amati.   
Come al solito la voce di suo cugino a richiamarlo perché era tardi per un qualche appuntamento.   
\- Un giorno o l’altro ti assumerò come mio segretario personale… - Diceva ridendo. Colton rideva a sua volta e rispondeva…  
\- Mi dovresti pagare troppo, non ti conviene! - Quella risposta gli arrivò troppo vicina per essere solo nella sua testa.   
Tyler si aggrottò ed aprì finalmente gli occhi rendendosi conto che era vero e non un sogno. Aveva bofonchiato quella frase e Colton gli aveva risposto come in quelle volte, come in quei giorni felici dove lui da un lato e Dylan dall’altro l’aspettavano.   
Si guardò intorno cercandolo, convinto quasi di vederlo. Forse i suoi trenta e passa anni erano stati un incubo ed in realtà era ancora fermo all’età del liceo, quando Dylan era ancor vivo, il suo migliore amico, la persona per cui un giorno avrebbe voluto dare la vita pur di saperlo vivo e felice.   
Ma nessuna voce effemminata trillava allegro e squillante ‘hai finito di tirartela? Possiamo andare a mangiare? Sto morendo di fame!’ e lui non avrebbe mai risposto ‘Se tu morissi di fame sarebbe un evento, visto che sei uno scheletro che succhia cazzi!’  
Fra di loro si prendevano in giro così. Dylan era provocante nel conciarsi, Tyler nell’essere. Si spalleggiavano così.   
Ma Dylan non era lì.   
Lì c’era solo Colton, i suoi occhi chiari, il suo viso curato e gradevole.   
\- Cosa… cosa succede? - Chiese impastato e con fatica, la testa gli doleva e gli girava, il mondo batteva incessante intorno a lui, ma solo in un secondo momento si rese conto che invece era tutto silenzio e vuoto.   
Le sedie che si spiegavano in tante file su per le gradinate dell’aula magna. Tyler si aggrottò e si guardò intorno meglio, con una gran fatica ed il caos che gli faceva venire la nausea. Aveva freddo, cercò di stringersi nelle spalle ma non ci riuscì. Colton lo notò e gli liberò i polsi, così poté incrociare le braccia nel tipico segno del freddo. Il cugino si tolse la giacca e gliela mise sopra con una gran cura.   
\- Siamo a scuola? - Chiese poi capendo solo dopo che era su una sedia a rotelle. Si toccò il petto fasciato, i punti di sutura sul lato del torace, il dolore che si mescolava con la nausea e la stanchezza, ogni movimento lento e pesante. Si sentiva ubriaco.   
\- Ho bevuto? - Chiese poi realizzando che la sensazione era simile. Poi una risata li sovrastò, dietro di loro. Tyler si aggrottò girando la testa, si sentì girare da qualcun altro che poi si mostrò e fece dei passi indietro.   
\- Sei un po’ confuso, eh? - Tyler lo vide e faticò a mettere a fuoco il suo viso. Lo conosceva, ne era sicuro. Ma come lo conosceva? - È l’effetto della morfina, te l’ho sparata tutta in una volta. Pensavo dormissi di più, penso che il caro cuginetto sperasse in quello. Ora come farà? - disse come se Colton non fosse presente.   
Tyler si voltò verso Colton senza capire, unico punto di riferimento per il momento. Perché non capiva come mai fosse nelle condizioni di adulto, ma nei luoghi di ragazzo. Cosa succedeva? Come era arrivato lì?   
Colton sospirò e cercò di fare un’espressione tranquilla e sicura, mentre con una mano gli stringeva la spalla.   
\- Cosa ti ricordi, Tyler? - Chiese parlando calmo, ma fissando gelido Max seduto sul tavolo dei rappresentanti di istituto.   
L’aula magna era un enorme imbuto alla fine della quale c’era una specie di piccolo palco. Al centro un tavolo che si poteva togliere per lasciare posto agli strumenti musicali e alle sedie degli orchestrali disposti sullo sfondo. Lì si eseguivano assemblee di istituto ma anche concerti e spettacoli di natale e fine anno.   
\- Io… - Tyler cercò di ricordare con scarsi risultati, una fitta alla testa. - L’ospedale… - Colton annuì.   
\- Perché ci sei finito? - Voleva anche mettere alla prova le presunte parole di Max che aveva detto di non aver rivelato nulla a Tyler.   
\- Perché mi hanno rapito e ferito. Quel… - E a quel punto ebbe il flash che gli ricordò cosa era successo e chi era quell’uomo seduto davanti a loro con un coltello in mano ed una pistola nella cintura. Aveva sostituito le armi perché i coltelli li preferiva di gran lunga. - quel bastardo! - Esclamò ringhiando a denti stretti.   
\- Cosa ti ha detto quando ti ha rapito? - Chiese Colton sempre calmo, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Max che sembrava divertito.   
\- Farneticava sulla storia della sua vita, sull’amore e sul fatto che io amo ancora Dylan e che non sono la storia di nessun altro. Ha detto che non voleva uccidermi ma doveva perché ormai sapevo troppo, mi sono ricordato che è lui che ha rovinato la vita a Dylan, lui me lo ha portato via! L’ho riconosciuto. Per questo doveva uccidermi! Però sono arrivati i federali e mi hanno salvato! -   
\- Salvato?! SALVATO?! - Cominciò Max isterico a quel punto cambiando il viso dal sorriso al furioso. - QUELLI ERANO LÌ PER UCCIDERMI, È STATO UN CASO CHE POI TI HANNO SALVATO! CERCAVANO ME, VOLEVANO FERMARE ME! HANNO TESO UNA TRAPPOLA A ME! TU SEI SOLO STATO FORTUNATO! - Era importante per lui, in un certo modo, anche se non era chiaro. Si portò davanti a loro e Colton si mise in mezzo automaticamente. Nella sua mente cercava disperatamente un modo per uscirne integro ed essere l’eroe di Tyler.   
\- Calmati, Carver. - Disse gelido, le mani alte davanti a sé per fermarlo.   
\- Carver? Lo conosci? - Chiese Tyler da dietro di loro, l’aria sconvolta, ma l’adrenalina piano piano l’aiutava a svegliarsi e capire meglio, stava riprendendo le forze.   
\- Certo che lo conosco. - Disse composto e sorpreso guardando di sbieco Tyler da davanti a lui. - Tu no? - Tyler non capiva, lo guardò sbattendo gli occhi.   
\- Io so che lui è l’ultimo ragazzo di Dylan con cui è sparito dieci anni fa ed è quello che l’ha ucciso… gli agenti mi hanno detto che gli ha strappato il cuore e l’ha tenuto come souvenir! - Disse quello che ricordava di proposito, per rimettersi in sesto anche a livello mentale.   
\- Tyler, ma che rappresentante degli studenti eri? -   
\- Già, Tyler, che rappresentante eri? Ricordi almeno uno degli studenti della scuola che rappresentavi? Uno al di là del tuo Dylan e di tuo cugino? - Tyler spostò lo sguardo su Max che si era fatto indietro scanzonato, tornato in sé. Colton si spostò a sua volta per permettere a Tyler di vederlo meglio. Strinse lo sguardo e scosse il capo.   
\- No. - Rispose schifosamente sincero. Colton alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato come per dire ‘ma ci sei o ci fai? Menti se proprio devi, ma usa il cervello!’ Tyler notò il genere di sguardo e rispose seccato:  - Senti, sai quanti studenti ho rappresentato in tanti anni? Miliardi! Come faccio a ricordarli tutti? Seriamente! - La propria condizione di pericolo non gli permetteva di stare attento. Per nulla. Tyler rimaneva Tyler in ogni circostanza ed era per questo che tutti lo amavano tanto in un modo o nell’altro.   
Colton sospirò mentre Max un po’ se la rideva scuotendo il capo. Colton gli indicò Max.   
\- È Max Carver, un nostro compagno al liceo. - Spiegò col tono da maestro e da ‘ma perché tutte a me’, che con lui usava sempre. Era un po’ il ruolo che si era fatto per potergli stare vicino.   
Tyler lo guardò cercando di ricordare, ma proprio non gli veniva su.   
\- So che lui è quello che ha abbordato Dylan e che ho visto una volta che li ho seguiti in quella casa abbandonata. - Disse deciso.  - Ma di un Carver di scuola: zero. - Insistette senza pensare che a volte se uno ti sventolava un coltello in mano con l’aria da pazzo, dopo aver ucciso una ventina di persone, forse era meglio fingere di ricordarsi di lui.   
Colton voleva dargli un pugno in testa, ma sospirando spiegò ancora.   
\- Era un nostro compagno. -   
\- Forse ti rinfresca la memoria questo… - E con questo Max intonò la canzoncina che gli studenti avevano inventato per denigrarlo, quel ritornello derivato dal gioco del lupo mangia frutta.   
Quando lo fece, Tyler si ricordò e chiaramente i suoi occhi limpidi e cristallini mostrarono quel ricordo grazie a quello stimolo specifico.   
\- Certo! Il rosso! - Rispose deciso. Colton sospirò ancora.   
Max parve non prendersela. Si mise a ridere e poi scosse il capo.   
\- Pensa se fossi stato senza dita già da quella volta… chissà che canzoncina avrebbero inventato quegli stronzi! - Si derise da solo.  
\- Beh, che ci facciamo tutti qua? Vuoi finire il lavoro? Cosa c’entra Colton? - Tyler cercava di capire bene la situazione nonostante avesse pensato che Max voleva rinunciare ad ucciderlo per qualche ragione che gli aveva più o meno spiegato l’agente Granger.   
Però ora essere di nuovo lì e insieme a Colton lo stava confondendo.   
A quel punto gli occhi di Colton divennero due lame di ghiaccio mentre quelle di Max si spalancavano con aria di chi si pregustava un gran divertimento. Era su quell’orlo. Sull’orlo di quel burrone. Dove un passo significava la perdita totale di controllo, ed un altro invece tornare in sé.  
Colton lo guardò con attenzione per capire a che punto era. Purtroppo in dieci anni non l’aveva più incontrato. Si erano sempre e solo sentiti per telefono, aveva imparato a capire le sue condizioni dal tono della sua voce, ma di persone gli risultava imprevedibile. Era a disagio ma doveva controllarsi.   
\- Vedi, caro Tyler… - Cominciò Max calmo avvicinandosi a lui. - La verità è che io e lui abbiamo una questione in sospeso e se tu non ci fossi stato, lui non avrebbe mai fatto sul serio. Così ti chiedo scusa perché avevo deciso che alla fine non valeva la pena rovinare un’opera d’arte come te, non potevo migliorarti da come sei ora. - Tyler lo prese per un complimento originale anche se macabro e non rispose ‘grazie’. - Però ho bisogno di te perché altrimenti il caro Colton non mi avrebbe mai calcolato. Ed io voglio una sincerità e serietà mortali, questa volta, da lui. -   
A Tyler mancava un pezzo e si capiva dal suo sguardo confuso, era come se sapesse che c’era qualcosa di grave da sapere. Lo sentiva.   
\- Ma di cosa diavolo parli? - Chiese con un tono basso.   
Esattamente in quel momento, con la tensione che improvvisamente si era alzata tagliente, le porte dell’aula magna si aprirono dall’alto, sia quella di destra che quella di sinistra. E dai due usci comparvero una serie di agenti con divise e fucili imbracciati, scesero veloci e cominciarono a disporsi per le fila in modo da avere Max e Colton sotto mira da ogni angolazione.   
Al centro del corridoio principale, proprio dritti rispetto a loro, a venirgli lentamente incontro, i due agenti a tutti e tre i ragazzi in basso già noti.   
Don Eppes con una pistola ed una divisa dell’ospedale e Colby Granger con una mitraglietta.  
Appena li vide, Max di riflesso girò Tyler verso di loro tenendoselo davanti, e gli puntò il coltello alla gola, come aveva fatto due giorni prima al rifugio nel bosco. 


	40. La storia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli attori sono tutti in scena insieme, la resa dei conti finale, ecco il momento in cui Don svelerà a Tyler il vero volto di suo cugino Colton. L'idea è quella di incriminare tutti i colpevoli senza lasciare scorciatoie di sorta a nessuno. Bisogna vedere però se ci riuscirà.

40\. LA STORIA   
  


  
"Tu vedi solo quello che i tuoi occhi vogliono vedere Come può la vita essere quella che vuoi Sei gelido Quando il tuo cuore non è aperto"  
[/Madonna - Frozen - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XS088Opj9o0)

  
La prima cosa che vide quando misero piede nell’aula magna, fu Max ed il suo coltello. La seconda la gola di Tyler. Per terzo videro Colton in piedi in parte a loro due, mani in alto che fingeva di essere una vittima, salvo che era sì disarmato, ma nessuno gli puntava un’arma. Non Max per lo meno. Proprio come succedeva fra due complici.   
L’adrenalina che correva dentro a Don era alta, riusciva a reggere, ma sapeva di avere i minuti contati, che a breve quel che aveva passato gli avrebbe chiesto il conto. Vide Colby muoversi accanto a lui, con la coda dell’occhio. La mitraglietta imbracciata pronta a far fuoco, ma vedendo Max ed il suo coltello puntato alla gola di un Tyler in pessime condizioni, seduto sulla sedia a rotelle, la mise sulla spalla e prese la pistola puntandola per una mira più precisa.   
Continuarono a scendere gli scaloni mentre gli altri agenti si disponevano tutto intorno a loro, coperti dai sedili che fungevano da appoggio per una migliore sparatoria.   
Nel giro di pochi istanti tornò il silenzio, nessuno si muoveva più, nemmeno una mosca.   
Arrivati sufficientemente vicini per vederli bene, ma non troppo per non invadere ancora i loro spazi, Don e Colby si fermarono. Don si morse il labbro, poco dopo mise giù la pistola nella fondina del giubbotto antiproiettile sotto la giacca che gli aveva dato Colby. Lui, naturalmente, continuava a prendere la mira sulla fronte di Max. Poteva prenderlo subito e far finire ogni cosa, ma sapeva che senza di lui sarebbe stato impossibile dimostrare che Colton era un suo complice.   
\- Ci rivediamo, eh, Max? - Salutò Don con un tono calmo e controllato.  
\- Don. Ti vedo bene. Per lo meno sei vivo. Come stai? - Chiese Max con un tono un po’ ansioso ed anche stupito. Subiva ancora il suo fascino, la sua influenza.   
\- Me la caverò, spero di poter usare ancora la mano sinistra. - Rispose senza un tono di rimprovero, era pura conversazione.   
\- Vedo che hai portato la cavalleria. - Disse un po’ più agitato. Don piegò la testa inarcando le sopracciglia.   
\- Come pensavi andasse avanti questa storia, Max? - Continuava a chiamarlo per nome per continuare a stabilire quel contatto che già c’era fra loro.   
Max guardò i molti agenti e scosse il capo alzando le spalle mentre metteva l’altra mano sulla fronte di Tyler per appoggiare la sua testa contro la propria spalla. Chinato dietro di lui per avere meglio il controllo della vittima. Il coltello puntellato sulla carne viva del suo collo meglio scoperto.   
\- Non lo so, dimmelo tu. - Fece con un tono isterico Max.   
\- Max, Max, guarda me, non guardare gli altri. Loro non possono stare che qua, lo sapevi quando sei venuto allo scoperto. Hai scelto un posto pubblico ed esposto, sei addirittura venuto in ospedale a prendere Tyler, noi eravamo lì, lo sapevi. Sei stato molto imprudente. Come mai? Per dieci anni sei stato molto attento e scaltro. - Quanti metri distavano? Erano un paio di scalini. Max allentò la presa e lasciò la fronte di Tyler che scostò la nuca dalla sua spalla per non essere toccato da lui.   
\- La storia è iniziata qua e deve finire qua. Oggi deve finire. Io mi sono rotto, sono stufo di cercare qualcosa che non troverò mai! Per anni mi sono fissato con la storia sbagliata, ho pensato che questa, che lui fosse la mia storia, di dovermi preparare per lui! Ed invece appena l’ho avuto di nuovo davanti ho capito che non era così! Ed io devo chiudere, chiudere e basta! - Don per quanto sembrava farneticasse, capiva cosa intendeva.   
\- Lo so, ma poi? Cosa pensi di fare dopo che la chiudi? Perché da qua non hai scampo e lo sapevi quando sei venuto! - Don rimaneva molto calmo e saldo e Colby, vicino a lui pronto a sparare, si chiedeva ancora come ci riuscisse nonostante le sue condizioni. Era provato, aveva un gran male alla mano ed al torace e sicuramente anche la testa gli doleva per il colpo ricevuto in fronte. Eppure aveva la situazione in mano.   
Max si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Non importa. Dopo non ha più senso. Speravo di chiudere in un altro modo. Speravo di poter vivere la mia storia con Tyler e ritirarmi. Non fare più del male a nessuno. Lo sai perché li ho uccisi… - Era il momento di dare una risposta giusta, anzi. La risposta giusta. Don prese respiro e la diede senza tradire incertezza, le mani alte, le dita aperte, l’aria calma e pacata.   
\- Perché non erano la tua storia. Ci hai provato, hai fallito. Se si chiude con qualcuno lo si deve fare per bene e definitivamente. - Max fece un sorrisino di sollievo. Finalmente qualcuno capiva. Dopo che l’aveva ripetuto in lungo ed in largo.   
\- Ma lui era la mia storia, dovevo fare una vita normale con lui, la vita che non ho mai potuto avere perché prima avevo i miei genitori che mi uccidevano lentamente giorno dopo giorno, poi sbagliavo sempre persona, sempre, sempre, sempre. - Continuò alterandosi di nuovo nel parlarne. Sembrava non avesse più idea di essere lì, ma quel coltello non l’abbassava mai. Bastava una piccola pressione e tutto sarebbe finito per Tyler.   
\- Però non era lui. Alla fine, non era lui la tua storia. Perciò dovevi continuare a cercare. Lo dovevi seppellire ed andare oltre. - Max annuì a scatti, convulsamente, gli occhi segnati da due occhiaie rosse di chi non dormiva da giorni.   
\- No, ma non potevo ucciderlo, perché lui… - Max rallentò e scostò un po’ il coltello dal suo collo, abbassò gli occhi su di lui e lo guardò con dolcezza. - Lui è così meraviglioso. Non ha mai fatto finta di essere perfetto. Ha messo ben in mostra tutte le sue cose. Difetti per primi. Non ha mai fatto finta di non essere uno stronzo, ha da subito detto di essere gay, non si è mai nascosto, non ha mai perso tempo a trattare bene qualcuno se non gliene importava. Però dovevate vedere come trattava Dylan… oh, dovevate vedere la cura… che ci metteva… nel proteggerlo… - Gli occhi di Tyler da allucinati e terrorizzati si riempirono di lacrime ed odio. Nominare Dylan con lui lì non era la cosa migliore da fare, Colby notò qualcosa nel suo sguardo mentre si girava di lato per cercare di vederlo. Voleva vedere il suo viso mentre diceva quelle cose, mentre osava nominare Dylan. Come osava, come poteva?   
\- Perché l’hai ucciso allora? Perché me l’hai portato via? - Disse a denti stretti, il tono irriconoscibile, di chi aveva ingoiato troppo per troppo tempo. Di chi non era abituato a farlo, non era nella sua indole.   
Colby rabbrividì percependo qualcosa.   
Don imprecò fra sé e sé, Tyler stava deviando il discorso.   
\- Volevo essere come lui, volevo essere quello che lui era per te, che tu trattassi me come lui. Volevo imparare ad essere come lui, per questo ho avvicinato lui, mi sono messo con lui… e poi siamo andati via ed abbiamo provato a farla funzionare ma poi non ci sono riuscito perché non lo amavo, non era la mia storia. Eri tu la mia storia. Avevo in mente te, sempre te. E poi anche dopo, negli anni, nelle storie… ho cercato sempre più di diventare Dylan, per piacerti come ti piaceva lui quando sarei tornato… solo che tu mi avevi visto, sapevi chi ero… e amavi ancora lui. Dopo tutto questo tempo tu lo ami ancora… - Max stava di nuovo perdendo il controllo. Di nuovo la sensazione di aver passato quel bordo ed essere caduto giù. Ma così Colton se la sarebbe cavata. Stavano deviando troppo.   
\- Max. - Chiamò Don richiamando la loro attenzione. - Dopo che avresti chiuso che avresti fatto? - Max si strinse nelle spalle guardando di nuovo Don, un po’ confuso e senza le idee molto chiare.   
\- Mi eri piaciuto. Ti ho voluto conoscere perché eri un piacevole fuori programma. Poi ho capito che Tyler non era quel che avevo sperato e dovevo ucciderlo per poter andare oltre, magari eri tu, no? Avrei continuato a cercare la mia storia. -   
\- Ma io ero un agente. Non ero la tua storia. - Lo sguardo di Max si riempì di lacrime per l’ennesimo fallimento.   
\- Sono stanco. - Concluse poi con voce rotta asciugandosi veloce le lacrime. - Sono stanco di essere sempre solo e cercare qualcosa che forse non esiste. Ecco. Sono qua per questo. Volevi che lo dicessi? Te lo dico, ma lo sai. Anzi, so che lo sai. Perché tu, non so come fai, ma tu mi capisci. Dimmelo tu perché sono qua ora e non in un posto più sicuro per me, dove poi potrei scappare. - Le lacrime si sospesero, il tono si asciugò.   
Don si leccò le labbra, i dolori ricominciavano, la testa pulsava, si spostò da un piede all’altro, la necessità di sedersi. Colby sperò che non svenisse ora.   
\- Sei qua perché vuoi che ti prendiamo, che siamo noi a chiudere la tua storia. Le storie si chiudono uccidendo, perché è solo così che si seppellisce qualcosa e si va oltre. Ma tu non sei in grado di farlo da solo. Vuoi che qualcuno chiuda la tua storia, perché sei stanco di inseguire una chimera. E stare solo. Ed essere rifiutato. E diverso dagli altri. Rosso, senza due dita… - Mano a mano che lui parlava e diceva esattamente come si sentiva e quello che pensava, le lacrime di Max tornarono a scendere, annuiva mentre piangeva, di nuovo in caduta libera in quel precipizio.   
\- Max, non voglio seppellirti. - Max smise di piangere e Tyler lo guardò svelto senza capire come potesse dirlo. Certo che doveva farlo, doveva ucciderlo, assolutamente. Lo meritava. Colby vide il suo sguardo di odio, di nuovo.   
\- Lo merito. Ho fatto cose orribili, ho ammazzato molte persone solo per poter andare avanti alla mia ricerca dell’amore. Merito di morire, di essere seppellito come seppellivo io gli altri! - Cominciò ad alterarsi di nuovo mentre stringeva la spalla di Tyler e gli puntava ancora il coltello, tremava, era sconvolto e facilmente disarmabile, ma non aveva ancora detto una parola su Colton.   
\- È facile andare sotto terra, Max. Il dolore cessa per sempre. Per questo vuoi che qualcuno ti ci mandi. - Max trattenne il fiato. Don continuava ad entrargli in testa. - Però spesso è la vita che ci dà quello che ci meritiamo. Morire è comodo. - Tyler capiva quello che gli stava dicendo, capiva perché non voleva che morisse e da un lato ora poteva vedere che non aveva torto, ma dall’altro l’idea che gli avesse portato via per sempre il suo Dylan era orribile, insopportabile. Lui doveva vivere quando il suo Dylan era morto? No.   
\- Ma io sono stanco di essere solo. Non è colpa mia se sono così. Se sono diverso. Se sono solo. Se per andare avanti devo cancellare delle esistenze. Sono stato egoista, lo so. E merito di morire. - Sperava che qualcuno lo facesse, ma Don lo riportò alla realtà.   
\- Però ti manca qualcosa, prima. - Max lo guardò senza capire e così Don indicò Colton, silenzioso, in parte, che sperava ancora di cavarsela. - Perché l’hai voluto qua? L’hai chiamato tu, abbiamo il tabulato, il suo telefono ha ricevuto una chiamata prima che tu arrivassi qua. Appena sei andato via dall’ospedale con Tyler. Eri tu. Hai chiamato Colton. Avevi il suo numero. Vuoi dirci perché? - E in quel momento, in quell’esatto momento, il mondo di Tyler si gelò. Come se un incantesimo potente si abbattesse in lui, di nuovo. Ma questa volta fu peggio. Questa volta non riusciva a respirare.   
Colby vide i suoi occhi, non li avrebbe mai dimenticati. Quello sguardo azzurro e trasparente si spostò da Max dietro di sé a Colton al suo fianco. Ed in quello, l’orrore di chi non voleva capire, ma era troppo intelligente per non vedere, ormai.   
No, certi sguardi non si dimenticano mai.   
  
Max se ne ricordò. Era stato trasparente fino a quel momento, i suoi drammi avevano di nuovo preso il sopravvento, ma lì lo ricordò.   
\- Forse non eri solo, in realtà. - Cominciò di nuovo Don, suggerendogli quello che la sua testa cercava di trasmettergli nel caos che aveva dentro.   
\- No io… non lo ero… però era come se lo fossi perché lui… - Tyler inorridiva mentre guardava Colton che rimaneva fermo e zitto. Non uno sguardo, un’espressione. Cercava un modo per tirarsene fuori pulito, ma non sapeva come.   
\- Io non c’entro niente, cosa ti stai inventando? - tentò poi. Tyler sperava di poterci credere, ma Max si spostò da dietro di lui, al lato opposto rispetto Colton. Tyler nel mezzo, il coltello sempre puntato contro, ma non più alla gola.   
\- Ed ecco perché siamo qua, caro amico mio! - Tyler non riusciva a spostare gli occhi da suo cugino, convinto che ora qualcuno l’avrebbe svegliato dall’incubo. Don si avvicinò piano per essere sicuro che la registrazione, ancora attiva, si sentisse bene.   
\- Non siamo mai stati amici, eravamo a scuola insieme, poi ho consegnato della merce a casa tua dopo, basta. Tu ti sei costruito dei film che non ci sono, come hai fatto con mio cugino. Anzi, magari è per questo, no? Perché sono suo cugino. Il cugino della tua ossessione. Nella tua testa siamo amici perché dovresti anche essere il suo fidanzato! Ma non è così! Non è mai stato così! - Cercava di essere convincente e sufficientemente freddo, doveva anche sembrare spaventato. Stava facendo bene la sua parte. Tyler era confuso. Non poteva credere che suo cugino che si era sempre preso cura di lui in tutti i modi per tanti anni, che gli era stato dietro, che gli era stato amico, fosse complice della persona che gli aveva portato via Dylan.   
\- NO, NO NO! - Strillò improvviso Max davanti alle sue negazioni. - IO SO PRECISAMENTE CHE COSA HAI FATTO E CHE COSA SEI STATO! NON PRENDERMI IN GIRO! SEI QUA PER SPIEGARMI PERCHÉ DIAVOLO TI SEI SEMPRE NASCOSTO ED HAI LASCIATO FARE TUTTO A ME! -   
Urlò furioso agitando il coltello davanti a loro. Potevano ucciderlo quando volevano, ma lo show non era finito.   
\- Credimi, Max. Qualunque cosa tu credi sia successo fra noi e che io ho fatto, era tutto nella tua testa. Tutto. -   
E per un momento, per un infinito momento, Max credette davvero di aver immaginato tutto.  
Fino a che Don non tornò ad indirizzare la situazione. 


	41. Conclusione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho lasciato la scena nel punto cardine dell'indagine che finalmente viene conclusa completamente. Don e Colby sono in cerca della confessione di Colton che lo incrimini come complice di Max, il tutto si verifica davanti ad un devastato e ferito Tyler. Assistiamo al finale della sua storia, la storia di Tyler, Dylan, Max e Colton. La fic non è ancora conclusa, mancano ancora alcuni capitoli.

40\. CONCLUSIONE   
  


"non vuoi raggiungermi, vero? non sono niente per te dai via  le piccole cose  e adesso non ci saranno errori gli argini si stanno rompendo tutto quello che hai sempre voluto era qualcuno che ti ammirasse davvero ed ora sei metri sotto l'acqua io lo faccio"  
[/Linkin park - The little things give you away/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_Et0L_4vJU)

  
\- Come facevi ad avere il suo numero, Max? - Tipica domanda da interrogatorio fra poliziotto e criminale che doveva provare il coinvolgimento di un altro.   
Max guardò Don ricordandosi che era lì, lo fece anche Tyler, mentre Colton rimaneva fermo, gelido, rigido. La mente nel panico. In qualche modo loro l’avevano capito ed ora volevano tirare fuori le prove inconfutabili.   
\- Me lo ha dato lui! Quando ci siamo rivisti che faceva le consegne a casa mia. E ci siamo rivisti una sera mentre volevamo entrambi bere qualcosa e conoscere qualcuno. Ho visto che aveva un appuntamento con un altro ragazzo ed io ho aspettato invano uno che non si è mai fatto vivo. Abbiamo capito entrambi che eravamo gay. Però ci siamo parlati un’altra volta. Quando ha fatto la consegna il giorno dopo. Eravamo imbarazzati, volevamo capire se uno dei due ne avrebbe parlato in giro e visto che nessuno poteva venire allo scoperto, abbiamo deciso che avremmo tenuto uno il segreto dell’altro. È iniziata così. - Max era nella fase innocua dei ricordi, Colton però saltò su nervoso.  
 - Andiamo, tu farnetichi! Io non sono gay! Tu hai le visioni, ti dico! Io amico tuo? Sei il rosso, andiamo! Non siamo dello stesso mondo! - Cercava di ridicolizzarlo per dimostrare che non erano amici, Colton però cominciava a sudare.   
\- No, no! TU MI HAI DATO IL TUO NUMERO, CE LO SIAMO SCAMBIATI! ABBIAMO INIZIATO A PARLARE, SIAMO DIVENTATI AMICI, SIAMO ANCHE USCITI INSIEME! VOLEVAMO CAPIRE SE POTEVAMO FIDARCI, CONTROLLARCI! E poi… e poi siamo diventati amici, hai cominciato a darmi buoni consigli, a preoccuparti per me, a dirmi che nessuno doveva spaventarmi e dirmi come vivere la mia vita, che i miei non mi capivano e che non era giusto. Mi hai dato la forza ed il coraggio di prendere in mano la mia vita, viverla. - Tyler chiuse gli occhi, ascoltava e non ci credeva e purtroppo se ne convinceva.   
Purtroppo, capiva che era vero.   
\- Colton, abbiamo le prove che nel tuo numero entravano delle chiamate nel corso di questi anni. Era un numero sempre diverso, sconosciuto, irrintracciabile. Gli hai insegnato tu, no? Sei tu che sai come si fanno queste cose. Gli unici numeri fuori rubrica, sconosciuti. Andiamo, Colton… - Continuò Don per Max andando fintamente in sua difesa. Max annuì.   
\- Sì certo! E mi hai anche detto che secondo te per fare breccia in Tyler dovevo imparare da Dylan! Perché a Tyler piacevano quelli come lui! E così mi hai suggerito di uscire con lui! - A Colby dispiaceva quello che stava passando Tyler, ma era inevitabile. Ed era la verità.   
Max non avrebbe mollato, era lì per quello. Per scoprire le carte. Per capire perché Colton si era sempre comportato così. Tanti buoni consigli senza mai sporcarsi le mani? Perché tutti quei buoni consigli?   
\- Andiamo, che interesse avrei avuto a fare una cosa del genere? - Tentò arrabbiato Colton, si capiva nella sua voce che si stava bruciando da solo. Il suo castello si stava sgretolando.  - E poi ricevo chiamate da molte persone!  Non tutti sono numeri rintracciabili! Non significa che sia lui! -   
\- Adesso ti ha chiamato lui per dirti di venire qua! -   
\- Certo, ma è la prima volta! Non l’ho mai sentito prima! Forse in realtà mirava a me! Mi ha rubato lui il furgone! - Colton non sapeva più cosa dire e Max aveva dalla sua la semplice verità.   
\- Me l’hai dato tu quel furgone! Me l’hai regalato in segno di amicizia dicendo che dovevo vivere la mia vita come meglio credevo, e mi hai detto che quando le cose sarebbero andate male, non dovevo lasciare traccia del mio passaggio. Mi hai detto tu di controllare le videocamere in giro, scegliere posti nascosti, se possibile rifugi nei boschi, di stare attento a non farmi schedare, di non lasciare tracce elettroniche, mai il mio nome da nessuna parte… e mi hai detto anche che quando una storia finiva, dovevo chiudere definitivamente, senza lasciare prova del mio passaggio nella vita di nessuno. Cancellarsi a vicenda. - Parole che in una mente instabile potevano assumere significati pericolosi.   
Colton smise di rispondere, conscio che non sapeva cosa dire, che orma stava finendo tutto. Che forse era già finita.   
Tyler non ce la faceva più, i muscoli tesi, i pugni chiusi, la mascella contratta, gli occhi serrati.   
\- Cosa ti ha detto di Dylan, cosa ti ha detto la prima volta, dopo che sei andato via con lui? - Chiese Don piano ma sicuro. Anche lui come Tyler aveva una brutta cera, ma non poteva mollare. Ormai stava finendo.   
\- Gli ho chiesto quando potevo essere pronto per Tyler. E Colton mi ha detto che non lo ero ancora. E così gli ho detto che però non amavo Dylan, che avevo imparato tutto quello che potevo, ma non funzionava. Non lo amavo. E lui mi diceva che voleva tornare a casa, che quella vacanza non poteva durare per sempre. E così Colton mi ha detto che non si poteva tornare indietro, ormai. Di andare alla prossima storia, cercare qualcun altro con cui stare, da cui imparare per essere degno di Tyler, per piacergli un giorno. -   
\- E tu che gli hai detto? -   
\- Che volevo lasciarlo. Se voleva tornare a casa, andava bene. Non capivo perché Colton mi avesse convinto a portare via Dylan con me nel mio viaggiare per trovare me stesso. -   
\- E Colton quando hai detto che volevi lasciarlo tornare a casa? -   
Tyler aprì gli occhi attento a quella risposta. Max la diede convinto che fosse una conversazione come un’altra. Un tono irreale, quasi. Insensibile.   
\- Ha detto che quando ci si lascia lo si fa per sempre, altrimenti non si va avanti. Si deve cancellare le proprie tracce dalla vita degli altri. E si deve cancellare chi si lascia indietro. E Dylan, se lo volevo lasciare indietro, lo dovevo cancellare. -   
\- Ti ha convinto lui ad ucciderlo? - Chiese Don fissandolo negli occhi dall’ultimo gradino, quasi. Colby al suo fianco, senza l’ordine di sparare non poteva farlo, ma Max non sembrava più un pericolo per nessuno, ormai la situazione era nelle mani di Don. Anche gli altri ne erano convinti.   
\- Sì, mi ha convinto lui. -   
\- Un momento, se da ‘cancella le tracce ed elimina chi lasci indietro’ tu hai capito ‘uccidi’ sono cazzi tuoi, io parlavo in senso figurato. Quando chiudi una storia deve essere per sempre, non cambiare idea dopo. Intendevo questo! Sei tu che hai capito di uccidere! - E già la prima mossa, il primo piede. Tyler tornò a guardarlo, le lacrime congelate sulle guance, la bocca in una piega schifata, il panico e qualcosa di illeggibile, difficile da interpretare.   
Max spalancò gli occhi incredulo e tornò a perdere il controllo, come poi l’aveva appena perso Colton che aveva appena ammesso di essere stato suo consigliere.   
Don e Colby non fiatavano.   
\- SI PERÒ POI MI HAI DETTO CHE SAPEVO COME SI FACEVA PERCHÉ SONO UN BRAVO CACCIATORE, CHE POTEVO USARE LE TECNICHE DI CACCIA SENZA LASCIARE TRACCIA DI ME. SCEGLIERE BENE IL POSTO, CONTROLLARE DI NON ESSERE VISTO E SE ERO TROPPO VICINO A LOS ANGELES, DI NASCONDERE BENE IL CORPO! MI HAI PROPRIO DETTO QUESTE COSE! IO POI HO PRESO UN PEZZO DI LORO PER RENDERLI UGUALI A ME! - E non c’era un senso logico in quello, qualcosa di condivisibile, giustificabile. Non c’era, in quella follia macabra che per Max aveva perfettamente senso.  
In quell’istante si vide tutto il suo insano mondo interiore. Da quel burrone ormai si era buttato da un pezzo.   
Colton si stava preparando all’ultima giustificazione, all’ultima negazione, all’ultimo ‘hai frainteso’.   
Ma a quel punto la voce di Tyler si sentì roca e bassa, spezzata. Impressionante.   
\- Perché? -   
Colton lo guardò scuotendo il capo.   
\- Io non gli ho mai detto quelle cose! Gli ho dato dei consigli che lui ha frainteso, ha travisato! Io non… -   
\- PERCHÉ?! - Il ruggito di Tyler si sentì nonostante non fosse in buone condizioni, ma lo shock di quel che stava vivendo gli permetteva di tirare fuori cose impensabili, energie che non avrebbe mai potuto avere.   
Quando i suoi occhi colmi di odio e disprezzo si posarono su di lui, quando Tyler guardò Colton nel modo in cui aveva sempre sperato non lo guardasse mai, per Colton finì la lotta.  
Aveva perso. Non l’avrebbe mai amato. Ormai aveva perso davvero tutto. Anche il suo mondo, la sua vita era finita. La fatica per costruire ciò che aveva, finito per colpa di uno spostato che aveva manipolato, senza assicurarsi che non usasse mai il cervello da solo. Ed in effetti il cervello non l’aveva mai usato da solo, perché era stato rigirato da Don e Colby.   
Così Colton guardò Tyler e con lo sguardo carico di un dolore spento, di chi non vedeva più la propria vita da lì in poi, disse arrendendosi.   
\- Perché ti ho sempre amato. Ho capito di essere gay perché ti desideravo. E poi ti amavo. Ma tu non mi hai mai considerato perché ero troppo normale. O forse perché non ero Dylan. Ed ho iniziato ad odiarlo, odiarlo ed odiarlo. Sicuramente senza di lui ti saresti accorto di me, ne ero certo. Io non volevo che lo uccidesse. Speravo che quei due si innamorassero e girassero il mondo felici insieme. I suoi genitori meritavano di morire, erano dei pezzi di merda, gli hanno rovinato la vita, l’hanno reso il mostro che è. Io gli ho solo dato la forza di liberarsi da quelle bestie! - Nessuno poteva dissentire su questo. Max ammutolito nel sentirgli finalmente dire tutto, ogni verità tanto agognata. Finalmente stava finendo tutto. Finalmente la sua storia la poteva concludere. Abbassò il coltello rimanendo vicino a Tyler, ma senza essere più una minaccia. Don non voleva intervenisse nessuno per finire la confessione. Il silenzio intorno era quasi religioso.   
Colton continuò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime nel liberarsi di quel mostro che aveva lui dentro di sé e che aveva controllato a modo suo riversando ogni desiderio su Max, facendo fare a lui tutto quel che avrebbe sempre voluto fare. Addirittura uccidere Tyler, ad un certo punto, nella sua disperazione per il non poterlo mai avere.   
L’aveva usato per potergli far fare quello che lui non riusciva a fare.   
Ed ora era lì e stava gettando una maschera tenuta faticosamente su per tanto tempo.   
\- Però ho odiato ed invidiato Dylan così tanto, da volerlo lontano da te in tutti i modi e quando lui ha parlato di farlo tornare qua da te io… io non ci ho visto più. Non potevo sopportarvi ancora insieme dopo tutti quegli anni che vi avevo visti. Non potevo. E così ho deciso di fare quel passo e farglielo fare. O così, o sarei impazzito. Mi dispiace, Tyler. Ma è vero. ho fatto di tutto per farglielo fare. Per fargli uccidere Dylan. - E dopotutto, liberarsi era anche bello, alla fine.  
Finché non ci si toglieva quel peso, non si capiva perché era bello. Anzi, non si capiva d’averlo. Si poteva vivere una vita intera schiacciati senza accorgersene fino a che non ci si toglieva quel peso.  
Per Colton fu la fine. Una meravigliosa fine.   
Il silenzio fu liberatore.   
\- Colton Martin e Max Carver, vi dichiaro in arresto per multipli omicidi e per complicità. Avete diritto a stare… - Don aveva dato a Colby il permesso di incriminarli e arrestarli, stesso ordine di farsi avanti anche agli altri per prenderli e portarli via.  
Colby così mise via la pistola, prese le manette e mentre Nikki arrivava per prendere Colton, lui afferrava subito Max prendendogli il coltello.  
Il resto fu veloce, molto più veloce di quel che chiunque avrebbe potuto immaginare. Si pensa che il pensiero sia la cosa più veloce. A volte è il dolore, la disperazione che esplode dopo che si arriva al culmine massimo oltre al quale non si torna più indietro. Il punto di rottura. Lì dove chiunque può fare qualunque cosa. Anche uccidere.   
E lì in quel caos di agenti che si muovevano e di uno che prendeva l’altro, Tyler preda del dolore, con lo sguardo pieno di odio e lacrime e male, si girò verso Max ancora vicino a lui, all’altezza dei suoi occhi disperati comparve la pistola alla sua cintura presa per emergenza. L’afferrò e prima che qualcuno riuscisse anche solo a vederlo, prima che Don completasse il ‘Tyler, no’ e che Nikki arrivasse a prendere Colton, Tyler puntò la pistola contro suo cugino e senza dire nulla, senza gridare, senza esitare, sparò in pieno petto. Lo sparo risuonò, gli agenti accorsero con le pistole, Nikki fu la prima, Don non riuscì a muovere più un passo, Colby istintivamente, con Max in manette, lo tirò in parte.   
Colton cadde per terra, Tyler rimase a fissare i suoi occhi aperti dallo shock. Occhi che si trovarono. Quelli di Tyler piangevano silenziosi con l’odio e il dolore vivi e quella passione che Colton stesso aveva sempre amato.   
Perché non aveva grigi. Aveva solo bianchi e neri. E non usava mai una gomma per cancellare le imperfezioni. A lui, le sue imperfezioni, piacevano molto.   
Colton scivolò via amandolo anche in quel momento, per quel gesto, per quella reazione e per quegli occhi bellissimi pieni di trasparenti lacrime silenziose.   
“Max aveva ragione, lui è già un’opera d’arte! Non andava sistemato!”


	42. Sentirsi bene o stare meglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato la scena principale sul più bello, Tyler infine non regge al dolore del sapere che è stato il cugino a cui lui era legato, e gli spara. Come finirà? L'avrà ucciso? Tyler si sarà rovinato irrimediabilmente la vita? Una storia durata fin troppo finisce, il suo eco nel tempo si conclude nel presente ed è ora per Don e Colby di andare avanti e ritornare nella loro vita, nella loro storia, più viva che mai, pronta per essere vissuta finalmente.

41\. STARE BENE O SENTIRSI MEGLIO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don10.png)   
"Nel momento della resa Mi misi in ginocchio Non feci caso ai passanti E loro non notarono me Sono stato in ogni buco nero All'altare della stella scura Il mio corpo ora sta implorando Sebbene stia supplicando di tornare"  
[/Moment of surrander - U2/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-k18rlUe_nc)

  
Un istante per non sapere cosa pensare, cosa sperare.   
Un istante per concludere una storia durata, in realtà, molto più di dieci anni. Una storia durata forse quindici, venti.   
Improvvisamente essere lì e vedere una fine atroce. Eccola lì.   
Don rimase immobile a qualche metro da Tyler con la pistola in mano e lo sguardo furioso, carico di odio e di lacrime cristallizzate che probabilmente non sarebbero mai andate via.  
La sua bellezza, in quell’istante, era il dolore e la disperazione.   
Don vide Colby allontanare Max ammanettato mentre rideva in reazione isterica, forse anche liberatoria. Felice di quell’epilogo, in qualche modo per lui era finita definitivamente, in ogni senso.   
Vide poi Nikki prendere la pistola a Tyler, vide Tyler alzare le mani in segno di resa consapevole.   
Vide un altro agente correre da Colton riverso a terra supino, la testa storta di lato.   
Vide le mani sul suo addome riempirsi di sangue, vide l’agente togliersi la giacca per tamponare meglio la ferita e vide un altro inginocchiarsi sopra la testa, raddrizzargliela e toccargli il collo alla ricerca della giugulare.   
Secondi interminabili. Secondi indimenticabili. Il fiato sospeso di Don che passava da loro a Tyler che fissava a sua volta gli agenti che soccorrevano suo cugino. Lo sguardo pieno di lacrime ferme, gli occhi vuoti. Troppo vuoti in paragone alla vita avuta prima.  
\- È ancora vivo, capo! - Disse quello che cercava il battito. - C’è battito. Debole ma c’è! - E così proseguirono con le norme di soccorso a controllare il respiro e continuare a tamponare la ferita.   
Nikki chiamò un’ambulanza mentre doveva ammanettare Tyler, Don così si fece piano piano avanti, faticosamente. Si chinò e lo guardò negli occhi, cercando lo sguardo fisso in Colton che non si sapeva se sarebbe vissuto o meno.   
\- Tyler… - Lo chiamò piano. Tyler girò il capo e lo guardò assente, vuoto, perso. Don rabbrividì. A volte le chiusure non aiutavano ad andare avanti. A volte le chiusure facevano affondare definitivamente qualcuno che si era tenuto a stento a galla. - Tyler… - ripeté dolcemente mettendogli una mano sul ginocchio.  - Lo salveranno e tu uscirai subito per circostanze attenuanti. - Disse sperando che in qualche modo potesse aiutarlo. Tyler non aggrottò nemmeno la fronte, rimase impassibile, perso e vuoto.   
\- Non mi importa più niente. - Rispose. - Sapere che è stato Colton… mi ha ucciso del tutto… per colpa mia... io… io non… - Tyler non trovava le parole ed il tono che usava era del tutto monocorde, impercettibile.   
\- So che fa male. Ma devi vivere la vita che Dylan avrebbe voluto tu vivessi. Per lui. - Tyler allora sembrò reagire e finalmente lo sguardo si increspò, le lacrime aumentarono in quelle azzurrità trasparenti.   
\- Ma lui non c’è, non ci sarà mai più. La vita gli è stata strappata via come un animale… tutto quello che ho ora è il suo cuore, non ho nemmeno il suo corpo, una tomba su cui piangerlo. Non ho più niente. E non era lui che doveva morire, non era lui. Ero io, erano ossessionati da me, da me. Dylan è morto per colpa mia, come posso vivere io ora sapendolo? Prima non sapevo niente, era sparito, non sapevo perché, cosa gli era successo. Stavo male, ma non così… così ora io… è colpa mia, sono io che devo pagare, io dovevo morire, io, non lui. Come posso vivere sapendo che lui è morto per colpa mia? - Come se Don avesse in qualche modo tolto la diga da un fiume arginato per troppo tempo. Max ancora fermo lì, Colby attendeva qualcosa prima di farlo portare via.   
Max li guardava e li ascoltava, non rideva più, rimaneva impressionato mentre intorno il caos di chi faceva qualcosa, arginava la scena del crimine, faceva entrare i paramedici, mandava via gente che cercava di vedere.   
\- Tyler, Tyler! - La mano destra, l’unica che poteva usare, si posò sulla sua guancia cercando di fermare quel fiume in piena che straripava. Allora Tyler smise di parlare e addossarsi le colpe pieno di quel dolore che sembrava non poter avere fine. - Non l’hai ucciso tu! L’hanno ucciso loro! Se loro non ci fossero stati, Dylan sarebbe vivo! Sono loro i colpevoli, loro i pazzi, loro che vi hanno fatto questo! Tu l’avresti reso felice per tutta la vita, non l’avresti mai ammazzato. Sono loro i colpevoli, loro. Non tu! - Tyler sembrò registrare le sue parole ed assimilarle. Rimase zitto per qualche secondo, poi scosse il capo ed alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Come vivrò ora? Come vivrò da qui in poi? Il mio Dylan non tornerà più da me. Mai più. Come vivrò? -   
\- L’ho seppellito ad un chilometro ad est, nel bosco dove c’era il mio rifugio. L’ho ucciso lì e l’ho seppellito lì. Ho tenuto solo il suo cuore. Non gli ho fatto niente altro. Non… non sapevo come rendergli omaggio e scusarmi. L’ho solo ucciso e seppellito. - La voce di Max arrivò a placare in qualche modo il dolore straripante di Tyler che smise di parlare, lo guardò, realizzò che avrebbe potuto andare da lui, costruire una tomba e piangerlo ogni giorno ancora.   
Piegò il capo in avanti facendo cadere le spalle stanco, sfinito, pieno di un dolore interiore ed esteriore infinito.   
Don così fece un cenno ad un impressionato e sinceramente colpito Max che aveva confessato una cosa che nessun serial killer avrebbe mai confessato facilmente. Solitamente usavano i posti dei corpi seppelliti come merce di scambio per migliorare le proprie situazioni. Max lo rivelò immediatamente. Don lo ringraziò e indicò a Colby di farlo portare via. Poi abbracciò Tyler con un braccio prendendolo dolcemente fino a fargli appoggiare la fronte contro il suo petto.   
Tyler pianse contro di lui, sentendo che avrebbe solo potuto piangere ancora e per sempre.   
\- Vedrai che un giorno lo sopporterai e capirai che per sentire Dylan più vicino, puoi solo vivere a pieno la tua vita. Perché è questo che faceva lui, è questo che avrebbe fatto lui. E facendolo, starai meglio. Un giorno lo capirai. Un giorno andrà meglio. - Ripeté dolcemente Don. Dopo un tempo quasi infinito, lo lasciò a Nikki affinché lo facesse portare in ospedale per finire le cure.   
Vedendo andare via anche lui, dopo un Colton ancora miracolosamente vivo che molto probabilmente se la sarebbe cavata ed avrebbe dovuto giustamente convivere per sempre con l’odio infinito di Tyler nei suoi confronti, Don si sedette sfinito sul tavolone delle riunioni sul palco di quel grottesco spettacolo, con gli agenti che lavoravano intorno per i rilevamenti e per raccogliere prove che attestassero i fatti appena svolti. Ognuno faceva il proprio lavoro. Don chiuse il telefono che aveva registrato tutto, poi scuotendo il capo sospirò stanco, mentre l’adrenalina svaniva dal suo corpo lasciandogli la sensazione di essere passato sotto un tritacarne.   
Il dolore al petto si confuse con il dispiacere empatico assorbito da Tyler.  
Un’altra orribile storia era finita, giustizia era stata fatta, ma la verità era che non c’era mai modo per alleviare il dolore delle vittime. Perché la giustizia metteva un punto, ma non cancellava quel male interiore.   
\- Pensi che un giorno starà bene? - Chiese Colby fermo davanti a lui che lo guardava preoccupato. Don si strinse nelle spalle ed alzò gli occhi verso la porta da cui avevano portato via Tyler.   
\- Un giorno starà meglio. Ma mai bene. -   
Colby sapeva la differenza fra il stare meglio ed il stare bene. Sospirò dispiaciuto per un epilogo che per quanto fosse il migliore immaginato, rimaneva amaro per il dolore mostrato da Tyler.  
Essere in un modo o nell’altro la causa della morte della persona amata era la cosa peggiore al mondo, Colby provò ad immaginare di essere la colpa della morte di Don ed immaginò di dover vivere con questo pensiero.   
\- Non smetterà mai di sentirsi colpevole, lo sai? - Disse a Don prendendolo per il braccio sano. Don, sorprendentemente docile, si fece fare mentre lo aiutava ad uscire dall’aula magna, camminando molto piano. Quel contatto era caldo, la prima sensazione bella da molto tempo e forse in quello un po’ di amarezza iniziò ad andarsene.   
\- Spero che trovi la forza di andare avanti, che non la faccia finita, che reagisca. - Rispose pensieroso, mentre mettere un piede davanti all’altro cominciava a risultare problematico.   
\- È una persona molto forte, oltre che molto amata. Ha una gran forza di volontà e molta vita dentro. Si rialzerà, anche se in cuor suo niente gli toglierà dalla testa di essere lui la causa della morte di Dylan. - Secondo Colby le cose sarebbero andate così e superata la porta, imboccato uno dei corridoi scolastici, fra la gente che li guardava curiosi senza sapere bene ogni dettaglio di quanto accaduto, Don pensò che forse aveva ragione lui.   
Forse si sarebbe sempre sentito responsabile, ma ce l’avrebbe fatta a risalire. Senza stare mai completamente bene, ma per lo meno riuscendo a sopportare.   
Don poi guardò silenzioso avanti e vide che prima di arrivare alla macchina c’erano ancora troppi metri da fare. Stanco chiese una pausa in bagno. Colby, sorpreso, lo portò nel più vicino, Don si appoggiò ad un lavandino sedendovisi sopra per metà, il braccio con la benda rigida dopo l’operazione era contro il petto perché così il sangue batteva meno facendogli meno male. Indicò a Colby di controllare se era vuoto e Colby lo fece. Poi tornò da lui e gli toccò la fronte per sentire se aveva febbre, aveva un colorito terribile. Don si lasciò fare docile, il respiro tornò normale.   
\- Hai la febbre. Credo sia meglio tornare in ospedale anche per te. - Disse dolcemente, mentre gli controllava anche la ferita alla fronte, coperta con una piccola garza di medicazione.   
Don rimase zitto a farsi fare, poi piegò la testa di lato e rischiarò finalmente il suo sguardo rimasto cupo e stanco fino a quel momento.   
Con la mano sana gli toccò il mento, lo fermò e si protese verso di lui. Infine lo baciò delicatamente, cercando proprio quella dolcezza che gli era mancata, una sorta di cura per poter andare avanti, per recuperare un po’ di forze.   
Per ricordarsi come si poteva ancora stare meglio dopo una giornata del genere, dopo un caso così. Dopo una storia chiusa in modo comunque amaro. Amaro per la conseguenza sulle vite di quasi venti innocenti.   
Le loro labbra si trovarono, il calore partì da lì e per un momento la febbre si abbassò. Per un momento Don tornò a stare bene, ricordandosi come si faceva a fare quel lavoro orribile per tanto tempo senza smettere dopo il primo caso atroce.   
Spostò la mano dal mento alla sua vita, strinse la presa quasi con disperazione, infine l’attirò a sé fra le proprie gambe che strinse intorno alle sue. Colby lo prese per la vita e continuò a baciarlo mentre si sentiva in colpa perché ora tutto quello che poteva sentire era solo la gioia di averlo ancora lì e di averlo in quel modo.  
Per lui la storia era finita bene, per lui la storia era finita splendidamente.   
Alla vita non poteva più chiedere nulla. Adesso sentiva di poter e di voler ricominciare. Era ora di essere felici. Ora si poteva. 


	43. Ricongiungimenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ormai il caso è chiuso, Dylan e le altre vittime hanno avuto giustizia, Tyler ha sparato a suo cugino Colton che non si sa se se la caverà, Max è in prigione ed ha confessato dove ha sotterrato Dylan per dare un po' di pace ad un distrutto Tyler. Don e Colby invece si sono finalmente ricongiunti e possono vivere la loro storia con calma e senza l'ansia della caccia o della sopravvivenza. Ma Don è distrutto, ha subito un trauma cranico, il costato schiacciato ed una mano inchiodata. Per cui per lui è ora di ospedale. Nel frattempo, arriva qualcuno che era stato avvertito quando Don era ancora rapito. I capitoli sono 45 più l'epilogo, per cui c'è ancora spazio per i nostri eroi, per raccogliere quanto seminato.

42\. RICONGIUNGIMENTI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/colby9.png)   
"Insegui, insegui il sole  e la direzione in cui soffia il vento  quando questo giorno finirà. Respira, respira l'aria Decidi i tuoi obiettivi Sogna con attenzione. Domani è un altro giorno per tutti Nuova luna, nuovo sole."  
[/ Follow the sun - Time Square ft Xavier Rudd /](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCHF5_zmNyQ)

  
Nel dormiveglia lo raggiunsero due voci familiari.   
Una volta steso nel letto dell’ospedale, Don era crollato. Gli avevano messo una flebo, dato un antibiotico e l’avevano inchiodato al letto.   
Lui, comunque, non aveva intenzione di alzarsi entro tempi brevi. Aveva dato molto più di quello che poteva, non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a rimettersi in piedi.   
Non sapeva da quanto dormiva, però aveva chiuso gli occhi guardando Colby seduto nella poltroncina accanto al letto che lo guardava stanco anche lui.   
Gli aveva detto che avrebbe riposato un po’, poi sarebbe andato a casa. Don non aveva dato ordini di sorta, Colby era libero di fare quello che voleva. Però era felice che rimanesse lì.   
\- E quegli agenti di guardia? Pensavo fosse finito tutto… comunque voglio i dettagli, non ve la caverete con così poco! - La voce familiare, ma al momento non messa bene a fuoco. Don la sentiva nel dormiveglia, sembrava in camera e sembrava che sussurrasse.   
Non riusciva ancora a svegliarsi.   
\- Sì è finito tutto, ma tecnicamente è in arresto perché ha sparato ad un uomo disarmato e non si è trattata di legittima difesa, perché nessuno lo stava più minacciando, tanto meno l’uomo a cui ha sparato. - Anche questa voce era familiare ed entrambe gli procuravano una bella sensazione di calma.   
\- Ma se la caverà? - Chiese l’altra voce che voleva sapere molte cose.   
\- Beh… ha molte attenuanti, se assume un buon avvocato se la caverà giuridicamente parlando. Emotivamente… - Il secondo esitò incerto. - ha subito un duro colpo. -   
\- Pensi che possa andare in depressione? -   
\- Sarebbe il minimo. Però ne ho viste molte ed ho visto gente di cui ero sicuro non ce l’avrebbe fatta a riprendersi, che invece ce la faceva. E al contrario ho visto crollare persone che sembravano forti. - Entrambi sospirarono e lasciarono del tempo per riflettere.   
\- Mi racconterete bene la storia. - Aggiunse uno dei due, quello alla destra di Don. - Comunque non pensavo che riuscissi davvero a risolverla prima del mio arrivo, ero sicuro di dover fare qualche magia! Ho fatto un viaggio terribile ad immaginare Don in posti impossibili! - I due risero insieme, Don sentì dell’innato fastidio. Gelosia.   
\- Sei il solito diffidente! Pensi che solo tu puoi salvare il mondo! - Altre risa. - Ma dove sono Larry ed Alan? - chiese poi lo stesso che aveva ironizzato sul primo.   
\- Mi hanno preso e lasciato qua dicendo che dovevano fare non so cosa ma che tornavano dopo. A proposito, ma Robin? - A quel punto sembrò calare un silenzio un po’ imbarazzante, ma alla fine l’altro aveva risposto insicuro.   
\- Da quello che ho capito è dovuta andare dall’altra parte del paese per un altro caso urgentissimo che segue da tempo… -   
\- Ma con Don rapito? Non è da lei… - Probabile stretta incerta di spalle.   
\- Non saprei, forse hanno dei problemi. Sai, rimandano ancora la data del matrimonio, non hanno nemmeno ufficializzato l’intenzione. Cioè si sa che vorrebbero, ma non si sa niente di più. -   
\- Dici che non andrà in porto? - E c’era uno strano tono nella sua voce. Una specie di speranza o di consapevolezza.   
\- Dovresti chiederlo a tuo fratello, non abbiamo avuto molto tempo per parlare. - A quello un campanello aveva iniziato a risuonare in Don ed aveva cominciato a sentire la frenesia di volersi svegliare.   
\- Ma tu? Tu che mi dici? - Il tono più basso e confidenziale, quasi un sussurro. Don ora era decisamente geloso. Sapeva chi erano a parlare, la mente confusa non gli concedeva i nomi, ma lui sapeva comunque chi erano e gli bruciava che parlassero di lui e di quelle cose in quel modo, in quel contesto.   
\- Di me o di me e Don? - E lì l’altro aveva sorriso, Don l’aveva percepito dalla sua voce stupita e felice.   
\- C’è un ‘tu e Don’ alla fine? Era ora! - Risata imbarazzata.   
\- Se non la piantate di spettegolare come due comari vi arresto per disturbo della mia quiete! - Aveva brontolato lugubre con voce da oltretomba. Finalmente era riuscito a parlare. I due si erano interrotti, probabilmente lo stavano guardando.   
\- Non credo che si possa fare… - Rispose uno dei due, quello a sinistra.   
\- Questo sarebbe abuso di potere. - Aveva corretto il secondo, alla sua destra.   
\- E il vostro abuso? - Replicò Don scorbutico stropicciando gli occhi e strofinandoli con la mano sana, la destra.   
\- Quale? -   
\- Quello della mia pazienza! - Con questo latrato, Don aveva aperto definitivamente gli occhi stanchi e segnati e li aveva guardati.   
A destra Charlie, a sinistra Colby. Entrambi sorridevano divertiti.   
\- Scommetto che una parte della pazienza l’ha messa lui a dura prova quando ha osato chiamarmi per dirmi che eri nelle mani di un pazzo pluriomicida! - Ironizzò Charlie conoscendo suo fratello. Colby aveva fatto l’espressione da ‘puoi dirlo forte’ e Don aveva aggiunto un seccato e burbero:   
\- Ovvio! Cosa potevi fare a quella distanza a parte preoccuparti e fare dieci ore di volo col cuore in gola? Non si fanno queste cose! - Charlie però era intervenuto senza più scherzare, seccato a sua volta.   
\- E tu volevi nascondermi una cosa così importante come che mio fratello è stato rapito? Seriamente, Don? Colby ha fatto la cosa giusta! - Don aveva sospirato alzando gli occhi al cielo, poi gli aveva tirato il cuscino che gli operatori sanitari gli avevano messo sotto la mano sinistra.   
\- Tornatene in Inghilterra e smettila di difenderlo! -   
\- Certo Charlie, come osi contraddirlo? - Colby si era intromesso scherzando malizioso e Charlie aveva rincarato la dose prendendo il cuscino che gli aveva tirato e schiacciandolo sulla faccia del fratello.   
\- Fai un favore a tutti e stai zitto tu, che non capisci niente! - Con questo alla fine si erano messi a ridere, anche se poi Don si era tolto il cuscino ed aveva ripetuto che non sarebbe dovuto ripetersi.   
\- Lasciagli credere di avere il controllo del mondo, Colby. Tanto sai come fare. - Colby annuì incrociando le braccia al petto alzando le spalle con aria spaccona:   
\- Gli dico di sì passivo e poi faccio quello che voglio. Tanto non mi sgrida mai! - Don lo fulminò con uno sguardo poco amichevole e Charlie scoppiò ancora a ridere, molto felice nel vederli in quella dinamica amichevole ma soprattutto intima. Perché una cosa era evidente e chiara. Alla fine si erano sbloccati. Non serviva specificare i dettagli, Charlie lo vedeva bene. Non c’era più alcun muro in procinto di cadere. Quel muro ormai era crollato e vederli così, saperli così, per lui fu una liberazione.   
\- Però è vero, sei sempre andato contro tutti quelli che facevano di testa loro, tranne che con lui! - Don alzò le spalle facendo finta di nulla per sminuire la cosa.   
\- Solo perché ha sempre fatto cose che andavano bene, ma non deve tirare la corda! - Dopo di questo Don sbuffò. - Chiamate un infermiere, voglio andarmene a casa! - E così erano scoppiati di nuovo a ridere vedendo come cercava di sviare l’argomento che per qualche ragione lo imbarazzava.   
\- Certe cose cambiano, ma altre no, vedo! - Commentò Charlie mentre Colby, ridendo e scuotendo la testa, andava a cercare qualcuno.   
Rimasti soli i due fratelli, poterono guardarsi e salutarsi come si doveva, più seriamente.   
\- Sono contento di essere venuto. -   
\- Ben perché sei arrivato a storia finita. Se venivi prima c’era da uscirne matti. Colby l’ha gestita molto bene, mi ha trovato in tempi da record. - Lo disse solo perché Colby non lo sentiva, Charlie sorrise con dolcezza sentendolo fare i complimenti.   
\- Vedo che finalmente ti sei deciso con lui… ne sono contento… è stato prima o dopo il rapimento? Spesso vedere in faccia la morte… - Don alzò le spalle e guardò imbarazzato ed impacciato dall’altra parte per assicurarsi che non tornasse Colby proprio in quel momento.   
\- L’ho vista spesso… non è stato quello. -   
\- Ah no? - Chiese stupito e curioso Don che non cercava di nascondere la cosa.   
\- No… - Poi aveva guardato le proprie mani, una fasciata rigida e spessa fino all’avambraccio, l’altra sulle coperte. - È stato… - Esitò pensando a quando era successo. - Non lo so, credo fosse ora… mi hai detto per l’ennesima volta ‘pensaci’ ed io esasperato mi sono deciso a pensarci… ed ho visto che lui aspettava solo un cenno per sbilanciarsi. Così è successo. Poi abbiamo ritrattato. Poi ci siamo decisi di nuovo. - Charlie sorrise al suo riassunto.   
\- Ritratterete ancora? - Chiese divertito. Don alzò lo sguardo verso di lui più tranquillo dopo che l’aveva detto, poi piegò la testa alzando una spalla.   
\- Chi lo sa? Siamo due persone complicate, credo sarà una storia difficile! - Charlie rise e si mise le mani in tasca con la sua tipica aria semplice.   
\- Lo puoi sapere solo se la vivi. -   
Don lo guardò sorpreso.   
\- È il risultato di una equazione matematica? - Lo prese in giro e Charlie gli lanciò un’occhiata offesa.   
\- Sono in grado di pensare anche senza la matematica! -   
\- Ah davvero? Ero convinto di no! -   
Charlie fece ancora un po’ l’offeso, poi vedendo che Colby non tornava, probabilmente perché cercava di convincere qualcuno a far andare a casa Don con la promessa di prendersi cura di lui, ne approfittò per un’altra domanda azzardata.   
\- Senti, ma Robin? - Don che ricordava quello di cui avevano parlato lui e Colby mentre dormiva, si fece scuro e scosse il capo chiudendosi nella sua tipica maniera.   
\- Non lo so. Come ha detto lui è da qualche parte. Penso… penso che siamo al capolinea. Ne avevo il sospetto da quando sei partito, da quando ha continuato a rimandare il sì alle mie proposte e le date da decidere. - Don non disse di più, Charlie capì da solo il resto conoscendo la loro storia ma soprattutto suo fratello.   
Gli prese il ginocchio attraverso le coperte azzurrine e sorrise di circostanza, incoraggiante.   
\- A volte devi prendere le cose nelle tue mani, prendere delle scelte, deciderti, agire. - Disse intendendo Colby. - Altre devi semplicemente lasciare che vadano come devono andare. -   
Don lo guardò cercando il suo sguardo gentile, un po’ triste, un po’ felice. Sapeva che era contento per lui e Colby, nonostante i suoi sentimenti passati.   
\- Chiudere non è mai facile, credo che lei aspetti lo faccia io, io aspettavo lo facesse lei. Ma ormai Colby non può più aspettare e credo che… - Esitò, si strinse nelle spalle, si guardarono negli occhi seri. - Credo che sia ora. Punto e basta. - E con questo un’altra storia si sarebbe chiusa, per poterne cominciare definitivamente una successiva, forse quella giusta, quella che non si sarebbe mai chiusa.  
Colby entrò con un dottore, il dottore era corrucciato, ma Colby sorrideva vittorioso.   
\- Sebbene io sia contrario, l’affido alle cure della famiglia con l’obbligo di tornare qua a farsi controllare fra tre giorni. - Don guardò il dottore sorpreso, poi sorrise e lanciò un’occhiata veloce a Colby che la interpretò come un ringraziamento.   
\- Sarò un paziente perfetto. -   
\- Lo auguro a loro, visto che qua è stato uno dei peggiori in assoluto! - Concluse il dottore indicando fratello e fidanzato i quali risero. Vedendo il suo sorriso, Don si sentì già meglio, era così ogni volta che lo vedeva, che lo toccava.   
Questo perché non avrebbe mai avuto rimpianti. Non da lì in poi. 


	44. La colpa di essere sé stessi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunque, siamo agli sgoccioli, diamo uno sguardo a Tyler giusto per non abbandonarlo a sé stesso per poi tuffarci nella storia di Don e Colby che hanno dovuto mettere da parte per troppo tempo, ora l'impazienza fa capolino.

43\. LA COLPA DI ESSERE SÉ STESSI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don20.png)   
"permetti al sole  di splendere sul tuo viso, solo il buio abbaglia la tua strada Prenditela con calma cammini contando sulle tue sole forze cerca la luce del sole, (tu) troverai (la tua) strada di casa"  
[/Just let the sun - Skin/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAPWY0DGYGo)

  
Don e Colby, ormai pronti e vestiti con abiti borghesi consegnati da Alan, andando via si fermarono a sincerarsi sulle condizioni di Tyler e di Colton.  
Colton aveva subito una lunghissima operazione, aveva rischiato di morire in due occasioni, non era ancora fuori pericolo, ma avevano un cauto ottimismo.   
Don predispose la guardia anche per lui, spostato in terapia intensiva.   
Tyler, al contrario, stava fisicamente meglio nonostante anche lui avesse subito un difficile intervento pochi giorni prima. Ora era in semi intensiva e i dottori spiegarono a Don che volevano spostarlo in degenze perché il corpo rispondeva bene alle cure e non aveva più avuto ricadute o peggioramenti dal punto di vista fisico.   
\- Il problema è psicologico. Suggerisco caldamente sedute di psicoterapia perché sono preoccupato per il suo stato mentale. - Fu un duro colpo per Don, ma Colby ringraziò il medico e disse che si sarebbero assicurati che le eseguissero.   
\- Da un lato è una buona difesa in tribunale contro le accuse che lo stato è tenuto a muovergli. Penso che potrebbero dargli alcuni mesi da scontare in un ospedale psichiatrico per crollo nervoso. Rispetto a come poteva andare non è male. Questo gli farà bene, si rimetterà e poi uscirà pulito. -   
Don non disse nulla, rimase serio e silenzioso fino a che varcò la soglia della camera singola di Tyler, presieduta da due agenti di sorveglianza.   
Tyler era seduto sul letto con la schiena alzata, sotto i cuscini lo tenevano comodo. Le mani strette insieme sul grembo, sopra le coperte azzurrine.   
Lo sguardo spento ed incolore rivolto verso la finestra da cui finalmente si vedeva uno splendido sole mattutino sorto da poco. Il cielo era ancora roseo.   
La notte era passata, c’era chi era stato operato e si era salvato la vita per un pelo, chi aveva dormito e si era rimesso in forze, chi aveva volato da un continente all’altro col cuore in gola facendo appello a dei numeri per tranquillizzarsi e c’era chi era rimasto sveglio a fissare la notte e le stelle, per quel che da lì si poteva osservare.   
\- Ciao Tyler! - Salutò Colby con un tono sereno. Vedendolo per un momento ricordarono la prima volta che l’avevano incrociato.   
Al locale, ben vestito, corteggiato da un sacco di ragazzi. E mentre tutti cercavano la sua compagnia, lui aveva cercato quella di Colby.   
Quel ricordo era molto lontano da lì, quasi un eco, nonostante fosse stato vissuto da poco rispetto alle vicende che avevano concluso il giorno precedente.   
Tyler si girò a guardarli, il che era buon segno perché reagiva agli stimoli.   
Li riconobbe, ma non fece cenni, né sorrisi. Il Tyler di qualche sera prima avrebbe sorriso accattivante e ci avrebbe provato con Colby di nuovo, visto che era stato uno dei pochi a rifiutarlo.   
\- Come stai? - Chiese Colby mentre con Don si avvicinava al letto.   
\- I dottori dicono che mi riprenderò. - rispose monocorde, infelice. Gli occhi spenti facevano impressione. La barba era incolta, i capelli spettinati gli davano un’aria selvaggia e nel complesso, nonostante le occhiaie ed il pallore, rimaneva padrone di una bellezza insindacabile.   
\- Io intendevo come stai tu, non a livello medico. - Specificò indulgente Colby. Tyler si strinse in una spalla come se non gliene importasse.   
\- Ci penso. - Rispose poi tornando a fissare fuori, evadendo da quella realtà insostenibile.   
\- A tuo cugino? - Chiese Colby, mentre Don ascoltava attento cercando di capire se si sarebbe ripreso e quando.   
\- Cosa ho sbagliato con lui. - Rispose abbassando lo sguardo come se si vergognasse, come se si sentisse in colpa. - Come ho fatto a non accorgermi mai di niente fino a spingerlo a mettere in piedi una cosa simile… -   
Don chiuse gli occhi abbassando il capo per un istante. Si stava colpevolizzando e l’avrebbe fatto per molto tempo, fino a che qualcosa, qualcuno, sarebbe arrivato a fargli capire che niente di quello era successo.   
\- Colton era un manipolatore, le persone come lui hanno un dono raro, purtroppo lui lo ha usato a fin di male. Nessuno si sarebbe mai potuto accorgere della sua vera natura, di quello che tramava sotto ogni gesto. Nemmeno tu. - Tyler sospirò e scosse appena il capo come per dire che non era convinto. Tornò a guardare fuori perché non voleva parlarne e discuterne.   
\- Tyler. - Chiamò poi Don che era stato in silenzio fino a quel momento. Il sistema che si era creato fra lui e Colby funzionava tanto nelle indagini quanto nella vita quotidiana. Colby conduceva interrogatori e conversazioni, Don stava lì ad osservare e studiava nel dettaglio ogni reazione per poi intervenire al momento decisivo e tirare fuori quello che voleva. Era un sistema che funzionava molto bene. - Tyler. - Tornò a dire Don  con fermezza. Tyler si girò verso di lui serio, triste, spento. - L’unica tua colpa è stata essere te stesso. Passa il resto dei giorni a rispondere a questa domanda. È una colpa essere sé stessi? Perché Colton si vergognava ad esserlo, per questo è diventato quello che è diventato. Il rifiuto verso chi era realmente lo ha divorato fino a far fare a qualcun altro quello che voleva fare lui. Perfino Max era sé stesso, nella sua follia di psicopatico. Anche se io credo che senza quella manipolazione lui non avrebbe mai compiuto quel passo, il passo dell’omicidio. Una volta compiuto per lui è stata la fine, ma senza? Chi lo sa come sarebbe andata senza Colton? Io penso che sarebbe potuto essere una persona in gamba. - Tyler e Colby lo guardavano silenziosi, colpiti dal suo ragionamento. Così ripeté la domanda su cui voleva che Tyler si concentrasse per uscire da quello stato depressivo. - Essere sé stessi è una colpa? Accettarsi, vivere per quello che sì è senza fare davvero del male a nessuno. Tu eri gay e l’hai vissuto alla luce del sole. Ti piacevi e ti sei vissuto alla luce del sole. Sapevi convincere la gente a seguirti e non ti sei nascosto e zittito. Che colpe sono, queste? Io credo che sia ora che ognuno si prenda le proprie responsabilità. Tu hai solo vissuto te stesso al centodieci percento. Devi pagare per questo? -   
\- Dylan ha pagato per me per questo. - Puntualizzò infine Tyler dimostrando cosa aveva nell’animo come un ossessione.   
\- E tu hai pagato abbastanza con questa verità. Penso che da qui in poi tu possa andare oltre e lasciare a Colton e Max le loro colpe. Le loro. -   
Sottolineò ‘le loro’ sperando che Tyler recepisse il messaggio.   
Lo osservò, Tyler sospirò e rialzò lo sguardo sul suo.   
\- Ho bisogno di riflettere, di stare un po’ per conto mio. - Questo era un punto di inizio, non diceva categorico che era colpa sua. Forse poteva farcela. Don e Colby lo sperarono.   
\- Stanno già cercando Dylan e dopo che avremo finito di appurare le prove contro Max e quello che gli ha fatto, lo consegneremo alla famiglia. - Disse Colby. - Ci rivediamo in quell’occasione. - Tyler annuì al suo nome e alla prospettiva di poter fare una vera commemorazione e seppellirlo come meritava.   
\- Vi aspetterò alla commemorazione. - Disse poi dando una speranza sul fatto che potesse presto trovare la forza per rialzarsi.   
Don e Colby sorrisero, Colby gli toccò la gamba, poi se ne andarono. Nel corridoio, mentre andavano a ricongiungersi ad Alan e Charlie, Colby chiese a Don sottovoce:   
\- È davvero una delle persone più forti che abbia mai incontrato. - Don fece un sorrisino e lo guardò velocemente, con un tocco di malizia:   
\- Sì? Pensa che io un’altra l’ho già incontrata. Ha una forza interiore che di rado ho visto! - Colby capì che parlava di lui e capì che era addirittura un complimento romantico, per i suoi canoni.   
Ridacchiò e si illuminò compiaciuto delle sue parole.   
\- Ecco perché ci siamo trovati subito bene io e Tyler, siamo simili in questo aspetto! - L’insinuazione del trovarsi bene fra di loro non piacque poi a Don che da malizioso divenne severo e fulminandolo alzò il dito.  
\- Io e te dobbiamo fare un discorsetto! - Colby rise compiaciuto del Don geloso, anche se era consapevole che poteva essere leggermente pericoloso. Per il momento voleva solo goderselo, ai sistemi per stare bene con lui ci avrebbe pensato dopo.   
Don e Colby si congiunsero ad Alan e Charlie, tutti e quattro sorridevano, chi più chi meno, felici di potersene andare da quel posto che per forza maggiore trasmetteva sempre brutti ricordi.   
Era ora di riprendere la vita da dove si era interrotta, di ricominciare meglio di prima per cercare di stare bene. Ora si poteva.   
  
  
Non che fosse una festa di bentornato per qualcuno, però finì che a casa di Alan si radunarono diversi amici per salutare Charlie e vedere come stava Don, fra FBI e università, era un bel gruppetto.   
Quando Don vide tutte quelle persone, alzò gli occhi al cielo. La verità era che voleva stare solo con Colby, stendersi in un letto e stare lì con lui a parlare.   
Però chiaramente Charlie ed Alan avevano insistito per una cena insieme visto che poi Charlie sarebbe ripartito fra pochi giorni.  
Così finì che la cena si trasformò in una festicciole fra birre, un paio di pizze mega ordinate per asporto e Nikki che aveva deciso di mettere su della musica al posto della solita partita.   
Gusti rock, chiaramente.   
Don poteva fare ben poco, era ancora stanco ed indolenzito. Nei polsi e nelle caviglie si cominciavano a vedere i segni lividi delle catene a cui era rimasto appeso, il petto faceva un po’ meno male quando respirava, meglio se stava seduto e fermo con la schiena dritta appoggiata allo schienale del divano, posizione perfetta che Don non cambiò per un bel po’.   
Fino alla necessità naturale di andare al bagno.   
Parlavano di gusti musicali, chi preferiva il pop, chi l’elettronica, chi il latino, chi il rock.   
Giunsero a Don e nonostante odiasse parlare di sé, specie davanti a tante persone, Charlie lo incitò.  
\- Avanti, perché vergognarsi? - Don alzò gli occhi al cielo dopo averlo fulminato.   
\- Di cosa dovrei vergognarmi? -   
\- Avanti, io ho detto che adoro i Linkin Park! -   
\- Tutti sanno che adori i Linkin Park, non è come dirlo! - Puntualizzò polemico Don.   
\- Ma se nessuno sapeva che il suo film preferito non è The Heat ma… - Colby stava per rivelare il piccolo segreto del suo film preferito, ma essendo l’unico oltre a Robin, al momento assente, a saperlo, Don gli mise un cuscino sulla faccia. Non voleva che si sapesse che aveva gusti romantici. Gli piaceva la sua reputazione.   
\- Vuoi avere ancora un lavoro domani? - Chiese Don grugnendo. Colby alzò le mani in alto e si zittì di colpo.   
\- Beh, ma tu non sai quale musica ascolta tuo fratello? - Chiese Nikki mettendo su gli Skunk Anansie con il suo I-Phone collegato allo stereo.   
Charlie si grattò la nuca imbarazzato, i capelli erano corti di un taglio delizioso che lo aiutavano a stare bene coi suoi indomabili ricci, un taglio ovviamente non troppo corto.   
\- Pensate che sia facile crescere con Don? Lo vedete ora? Chiuso, riservato, che vorrebbe morire pur di non dire cosa gli piace? E credete che da adolescente fosse più aperto? - La sua risposta fece ridere tutti che capirono cosa doveva essere stato Don da ragazzo. E su quello, Don annunciò il suo bisogno di andare in bagno. Fra le risa fece per alzarsi piano, ma dopo tanto tempo seduto i muscoli si erano indolenziti, perciò quando fece lo sforzo, schiena e torace gli rimandarono delle fitte che per un momento aveva dimenticato.  
Don, col braccio sinistro appeso al collo, al tutore, alzò gli occhi al cielo con una smorfia che gli costò molto a livello personale. Colby e Charlie la colsero poiché gli altri erano distratti a prenderlo in giro, e Colby, seduto vicino a lui, fu più veloce a prenderlo per il braccio destro e ad aiutarlo ad alzarsi.   
\- Non sono un derelitto, ce la faccio! - Brontolò mentre accettava il suo aiuto.   
\- Sì certo ed io voglio avere ancora un lavoro domani, quindi farò il lecchino del capo! Lasciamelo fare! - La mise come uno scherzo tipico suo, così gli altri continuarono a ridere mentre i due andarono su per le scale alla ricerca di un bagno.   
Arrivarono in quello della camera di Charlie, chiusa e adibita a santuario fino a che non sarebbe definitivamente tornato dalla sua esperienza annuale in Inghilterra. Colby si offrì di aiutarlo anche dentro coi pantaloni, ma lui brontolò ed entrò da solo. Poco dopo imprecò e lo chiamò.   
Colby entrò ridacchiando divertito, Don si girò verso di lui con la destra lungo il fianco.   
\- La cintura. - Aveva dimenticato come in ospedale si era fatto portare dei vestiti chiedendone di normali. E fra i suoi ‘vestiti normali’ c’erano sempre jeans e cintura. In quell’occasione Charlie aveva goduto ad allacciargli tutto, mentre Don si lamentava delle sue richieste e di suo padre che non rifletteva mai quando serviva lo facesse.   
Colby entrò e con un sorrisino che divenne malizioso gli prese la cintura e guardandolo negli occhi da vicino, disse piano e suadente mentre l’apriva piano:   
\- Mi viene da pensare che avevi progettato questo momento, ecco perché ti sei fatto portare jeans e cintura invece che una comoda tuta! - Don lo ricambiò con uno sguardo che si fece altrettanto malizioso e non disse nulla, rimase a farsi fare.   
Non lo baciò, non lo provocò, ma quello sguardo così ravvicinato mentre Colby gli slacciava i pantaloni fu sufficiente ad eccitarlo.   
Lo lasciò e rimase lì vicino davanti a lui.   
\- Ti serve altro? - Chiese infine come se lo invitasse a qualche proposta indecente.   
Don mantenne quell’aria sorniona e maliziosa insieme, penetrante, con mille sottintesi. Infine scosse il capo e lo ringraziò.   
\- Faccio subito. - Mormorò girandosi verso il WC. Colby annuì ed uscì dal bagno aspettandolo nella camera di Charlie.   
Incredibile come fosse facile buttarsi in una nuova storia, in una nuova vita. Davvero sconvolgente. 


	45. La somma del tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho lasciato Don e Colby in camera di Charlie con Don che doveva andare in bagno e Colby ad accompagnarlo. Forse possono avere il loro tanto agognato e per troppo rimandato momento, quello definitivo, quello vero e profondo che sancisce la loro decisione di stare insieme sul serio. Vediamo come se la cavano in questo momento perfetto. Il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo.

44\. LA SOMMA DEL TEMPO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don8.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/colby13.png)  
"Quante volte un uomo deve guardare in alto  
prima che possa vedere il cielo?  
E quante orecchie deve avere un uomo  
prima di poter sentire gli altri che piangono?  
E quante morti ci vorranno prima che (l'uomo) riconosca  
che troppi sono morti?  
La risposta, amico mio, ascoltala nel vento,   
la risposta ascoltala nel vento"  
[/Blowin in the wind - Bob Dylan/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWwgrjjIMXA)  


  
Colby stava guardando i poster di Charlie, la sua camera era rimasta quella di un adolescente anche se era lì fino ad un paio di mesi prima.   
Sorrise al suo disordine intatto, ai libri di matematica mescolati coi CD dei Linkin Park e dei Metallica.   
Poi si fermò su delle foto appese insieme un po’ a caso in un pannello di compensato.  
Foto sue con Amita, con Larry, con la famiglia. Persino una con la squadra dell’FBI, prima di andarsene. Il matrimonio.   
E poi lui e Don insieme sulla moto di quest’ultimo.  
Colby si soffermò su quella, avevano degli splendidi sorrisi, le braccia di Charlie erano strette intorno alla vita di Don ed aveva chiaramente paura di cadere, ma si stava anche divertendo.   
Si somigliavano in quella foto, eppure lui sapeva quanto diversi fossero.  
“Come ho fatto a provare qualcosa per entrambi? Sono il giorno e la notte…”  
Si disse Colby senza capire. In quello dal piano inferiore si sentì cambiare musica.   
E Bob Dylan fece il suo ingresso in casa Eppes.  
\- Come diavolo ci sono riusciti? - Chiese Don brontolando uscito dal bagno coi pantaloni aperti perché i jeans con una mano non li allacciava nessuno.   
La canzone era Forever Young, Colby si girò a guardarlo sorpreso e sconvolto.   
\- Don Eppes, dopo tanti anni che ci conosciamo riesci ancora a stupirmi! - Esclamò impressionato Colby, con un mezzo sorriso che aleggiava sul suo viso. Don imbarazzato si strinse nelle spalle e si avvicinò a lui per chiedergli di allacciarlo.   
\- Devono aver trovato il mio lettore mp3. - Commentò. - Pensavo d’averlo messo al sicuro! -   
Colby rise.   
\- Qua in casa niente è al sicuro! - Don concordò e arrivò da Colby guardando quello che guardava lui, sorrise ma non commentò. - Bob Dylan eh? Non ti facevo da cantautori! - Don fece un mezzo sorriso e gli prese il viso con una mano, con fare sicuro di sé ma anche dolce insieme.   
\- Vediamo se riesco ancora a stupirti? - Con questo, poi, annullò la distanza e lo baciò ignorando completamente i jeans aperti che tendevano a scivolare giù, con Forever Young che faceva da sottofondo romantico. Una colonna sonora perfetta per una conclusione perfetta, almeno per una delle storie narrate in quei difficili giorni, finalmente superati.   
Il mondo scivolò lentamente via, come le mani di Colby sul corpo di Don che aiutarono i jeans aperti ad andare lungo le cosce allenate. Strisciò dietro ed afferrò i suoi glutei con sicurezza ma non prepotenza, lo attirò a sé e aderì col bacino al suo. A separarli i pantaloni di Colby e gli slip di Don.   
Una violenta scarica elettrica li attraversò mentre Don sollevava il braccio sinistro per togliersi il tutore che gli bloccava il braccio, per poi riabbassarlo dietro la schiena di Colby, sulle sue spalle larghe e forti.   
L’adagiò lì mentre le loro bocche non volevano saperne di separarsi, mentre si univano fondendosi insieme alle lingue che giocavano in un tutt’uno, senza che uno dovesse prevalere sull’altro.   
Forever young faceva da sottofondo a quel loro momento cercato, desiderato e finalmente meritato.   
Il calore crebbe in un istante, insieme al loro bisogno istintivo ed immediato di averne di più, di non poter aspettare. In una piccola parte della loro testa sapevano che fare l’amore per la prima volta proprio lì nella camera di Charlie non era l’ideale, per non dire che era proprio da insensibili, però una volta che la scintilla si accese, non fu possibile per loro allentare la presa e ragionare.   
Colby cercò di ricordarsi del luogo in cui erano e proprio mentre le sue mani stavano andando sotto gli slip bianchi classici di Don, si fermò staccandosi dalla sua bocca scuotendo il capo.   
\- Don, siamo in camera di Charlie… - Don lo guardò seccato facendosi avanti per impedirgli di andarsene, lo bloccò col corpo contro la scrivania in disordine di suo fratello.   
\- E allora? - Chiese insensibile. La mano libera, la destra, corse automaticamente e prepotente sotto la maglia, cercando di sollevargliela. Il contatto col suo petto fu deleterio.   
\- E allora forse è un po’ strano farlo qua… - Commentò con una piccola smorfia incerta. Don alzò le sopracciglia come per dire ‘e allora?’ un’altra volta.  
\- Pensi che Charlie non sappia dove siamo e cosa stiamo facendo? -   
Don riuscì ad alzargli la maglia, ma con una mano non poteva togliergliela, spogliarlo e fare molto e la cosa lo frustrava.  
\- Ma non hai una camera tua? Dove dormivi? - Don ridacchiò al suo imbarazzo che trovava divertente e delizioso insieme. Colby aveva una coscienza più spiccata della sua.   
\- Mio padre l’ha trasformata in uno studio-libreria… - Colby sospirò quando la mano di Don corse ai suoi pantaloni e tanto fece finché riuscì a slacciarglieli con una mano.   
\- Ah ma guarda un po’, vedo che se vuoi riesci a fare le cose con una mano, eh? - Commentò guardando come glieli aveva aperti. Don rise con quel suo tocco d’erotismo naturale perché lo faceva attaccato a lui, senza dargli più lo spazio vitale.   
\- La parola chiave è ‘se vuoi’. - E con questo si infilò nei pantaloni aperti e nei boxer e finalmente si appropriò di una delle parti che aveva desiderato a lungo.   
Colby si appoggiò con dietro di sé sulla scrivania di Charlie, sui suoi libri, sui suoi quaderni. Qualcosa cadde, ma lo ignorarono.   
Si concesse completamente a lui mentre Don si occupava della sua erezione che non tardò a reagire, lo guardava da quella vicinanza soffocante, erotico, magnetico, attento ad ogni sua piccola inclinazione. Lo trovava estremamente sensuale in quel piacere che si mostrava lento ma inesorabile.   
\- Non mi pare che una parte di te si faccia problemi a fare certe cose nella camera di Charlie! - Colby si morse il labbro ed improvvisamente capì che se non avesse avuto la sua bocca lì, avrebbe come minimo dovuto porvi rimedio in qualche altro modo. Così gli prese il polso e lo fermò con decisione.   
\- O andiamo fino in fondo o ci fermiamo qua perché altrimenti non sarò in grado di scendere giù dagli altri. - Don ridacchiò e si protese prendendogli il labbro fra i denti.   
Lo succhiò e Colby gli venne incontro con la lingua abbandonandosi alla mano che tornava al discorso interrotto. Di nuovo per Colby fu difficile non venire subito.   
Non voleva bruciare il primo orgasmo insieme così. Voleva che fosse meglio di una mano sull’erezione.   
Così decise che al diavolo, si poteva fare lì lo stesso. Lo spinse deciso e finalmente si sfilò la maglia da solo, alzandosi il colletto da dietro la testa. La maglia venne via davanti agli occhi compiaciuti di Don che si fece indietro leccandosi le labbra. Nella mente i flash di quando l’aveva visto spogliarsi perché sporco, bagnato o per andare in qualche missione speciale, magari sotto copertura.   
Aveva visto quel corpo anche pochi giorni prima.   
L’aveva potuto toccare.   
Ma ora c’era qualcosa in più. C’era la consapevolezza che avrebbe avuto tutto il pacchetto.   
L’aveva desiderato molto e non ci sarebbero stati dolori a tenerlo.   
Il piacere cominciava ad affievolirgli ogni male e partì dagli occhi, da lui che si toglieva anche i pantaloni e poi i boxer e rimaneva nudo facendosi avanti, prendendogli la maglia comoda che si era fatto portare. Gliela sfilò facendo cura nei movimenti, in modo che non gli facesse male la mano fasciata e nemmeno il torace indolenzito.   
Infine a piccoli passi verso il letto, lo guardò negli occhi compiaciuto, fece un sorrisino dolce, gli sfiorò le labbra, poi si abbassò sedendosi sul materasso, portandosi dietro il resto dei jeans che rimanevano su e gli slip. Don si morse il labbro, chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il fiato nel sentire le sue dita prendergli il proprio membro in mano, sollevarlo verso il suo viso e poi, dopo un paio di secondi di agonia, la punta della sua lingua lì.   
Aprì la bocca e gettò la testa all’indietro, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e la lingua di Colby a carezzarlo insieme alla sua mano.   
La bocca ad avvolgerlo e succhiarlo. Il calore, il bagnato, il rumore e la sensazione. La sensazione di quel che stava facendo, di quel che aveva a lungo desiderato.   
Don si eccitò subito e Colby aumentò presto il ritmo sentendo che gli piaceva. Sentendo il suo bacino spingere contro la propria bocca e sospirare. L’altra mano fra le proprie gambe ad accompagnare la stessa eccitazione che gli stava crescendo e non voleva aspettare ancora. E poi scivolare con le dita sui suoi fianchi e poi dietro sui suoi glutei a cercare ancor di più, per completarlo meglio, per averne ancora.   
Don sentì le sue dita farsi strada in lui e gli carezzò la nuca, i capelli, indicando che andava bene e che doveva fare tutto quel che voleva.   
Colby stava seguendo il proprio istinto, incapace di trattenersi in quella situazione. Lo desiderava a lungo ed in un modo che non poteva più gestire. Perciò con la sua erezione in bocca, il suo corpo sotto le mani, il suo piacere che cresceva, Colby lo stava desiderando. Colby stava desiderando Don, tutto Don, in ogni senso.   
Lui, capendolo, gli dava il permesso di fare tutto quel che voleva carezzandogli la testa mentre ancora gli dava la sua erezione.   
Andava bene, lo voleva se lo voleva anche Colby.   
In un attimo si ritrovarono stesi sul letto, lentamente per i dolori di Don sul torace, adagiato con delicatezza, Colby sparì fra le sue gambe, sollevandogliele con decisione, tornando ad occuparsi della sua apertura, a prepararlo anche con la lingua oltre che le dita. Si immerse in lui e si prese tutto quel che, se non avesse avuto in quel momento, l’avrebbe fatto impazzire. Mano a mano che lo faceva suo, che entrava in lui, che Don gemeva e gli dava il suo consenso, se ne sconvolgeva e si eccitava da morire.   
Don sembrava il dominatore che non si abbassava a lasciarsi fare. Non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse andargli bene. Eppure ora era lì ad amarlo al punto da concedergli tutto quello che voleva. Tutto. Pur di farlo felice, pur di farlo godere al massimo.   
Colby se ne sconvolse e si eccitò all’idea di averlo.   
Fino a che no, non ce la poteva fare più. Roco e pieno di desiderio glielo disse, tornando alla sua bocca.   
\- Don, io non posso aspettare… - e non si capiva cosa dovesse aspettare.   
Don lo guardò, gli carezzò il viso dolcemente, sorrise con una tenerezza che non gli si aveva mai visto.  
\- Nemmeno io. - Lo baciò di nuovo, poi adagiò la nuca sul materasso, alzò le mani ai lati del viso, aprì meglio le gambe piegate e aspettò.   
Colby sconvolto ed eccitato lo guardò, avvampò in un’ondata di calore incredibile ed infine si decise. Gli prese le gambe, gliele appoggiò alle proprie spalle delicatamente e trovata la posizione ideale, lo prese per i fianchi, si chinò, si piegò ed infine entrò. Il primo tentativo non ebbe del tutto successo, così Colby sollevò un po’ Don verso di sé ed una volta trovato l’incastro ideale, con un colpo deciso lo fece suo.   
Come prima volta il dolore si mescolò con quello che già aveva, fu una sorta di miscuglio di sensazioni forti, ma presto i movimenti divennero fluidi e Don si abituò a lui. Passò dal mordersi le labbra al gemere e tirare le lenzuola con la mano sana.   
Sul corpo i segni della violenza, di quel pazzo di Max. Dei segni che sarebbero andati in secondo piano. Don strinse le gambe intorno alla vita di Colby, scivolando giù dalle sue spalle. Colby si chinò e si stese su di lui appoggiandosi con le mani ai lati del suo corpo in modo da non schiacciarlo per non fargli male. I movimenti furono ancora più facilitati in quel modo e l’inclinazione perfetta permise a Colby di trovare il punto di godimento di Don che si perse in quella sensazione elettrica.   
Tale da fargli andare sulla propria erezione e inseguire quel piacere che gli diede alla testa.   
Ben presto Colby lo raggiunse in un orgasmo che sì, così ora era perfetto. Un primo orgasmo insieme per nulla squallido e sprecato.   
Con Bob Dylan che stupiva la gente sui lati nascosti di Don, tanti dettagli che rivelavano un Don che necessitava di cose anche romantiche e delicate, ogni tanto. Riflessive. Interiori. Non solo dure, forti. Anche dolci. Dolci così.   
Così come poteva essere far fare a Colby tutto quel che voleva con lui solo perché l’amava.   
Colby crollò di lato perché sapeva che gli faceva male il petto, così fra una smorfia di Don che era un misto fra il piacere ed il dolore per i respiri che gli ricordavano la crocifissione due giorni prima, trovò il viso di Colby, le sue labbra, i suoi ansimi. Lo baciò, lo guardò, si sorrisero stupiti e sicuri, poi Don fu il primo a dirlo.   
\- Ti amo. Da tempo. E sapevo il primo giorno che ti ho visto, quando ti ho assunto, che tu avresti lasciato il segno nella mia vita, che eri diverso dagli altri agenti che avevo preso nella mia squadra. Io lo sapevo. - Colby, colpito da quel suo lato romantico come da tutti gli altri che lentamente scopriva, lo baciò con un senso di commozione inevitabile. Gli occhi lucidi, la mano sulla guancia.   
\- Ti amo anche io. Da troppo tempo. - E non seppe fare di meglio, nonostante fra i due fosse lui il più sentimentale. Però se lo tenne per sé, il resto. Glielo avrebbe detto un altra volta, quando i sentimenti non sarebbero stati così forti da sconvolgerlo.   
Unirono le fronti, chiusero gli occhi e rimasero così. Non uno sull’altro, non posizioni particolari, per via delle condizioni di Don. Ma uno accanto all’altro, le mani allacciate, le fronti unite, i respiri che si fondevano.   
E fu perfetto così. 


	46. Non si estingue, si trasforma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don e Colby scortano Tyler al funerale di Dylan e poi in tribunale con la speciale supervisione di Charlie che decide di dispensare una delle sue perle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco l'ultimo capitolo, ma ci sarà anche l'epilogo, seppure breve lo metterò la prossima settimana con le note conclusive. Finalmente posso usare un po' più attivamente il caro Charlie! Mi è dispiaciuto dileguarlo così, ma originariamente l'idea era di fare un paio di capitoli e mostrare come se la cavavano Don e Colby senza nessuno intorno. E poi mi è partita la storia complicata. Mi sono presa bene da Tyler, l'idea eventuale sarebbe di continuare, ma leggendo il capitolo capirete dove voglio andare a parare in un eventuale futuro. Che Colby tartassava tutti quando Don si lasciava con le sue donne era vero, nella serie lo mostravano sempre in pensiero per la cosa!

45\. NON SI ESTINGUE, SI TRASFORMA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don%20colby4.png)   
  


"Possa Dio benedirti e proteggerti sempre    
possano tutti i tuoi desideri diventare realtà    
possa tu sempre fare qualcosa per gli altri    
e lasciare che gli altri facciano qualcosa per te    
possa tu costruire una scala verso le stelle    
e salirne ogni gradino    
possa tu restare per sempre giovane    
Possa tu crescere per essere giusto    
possa tu crescere per essere sincero    
possa tu conoscere sempre la verità    
e vedere le luci che ti circondano    
possa tu essere sempre coraggioso    
stare eretto e forte    
e possa tu restare per sempre giovane    
Possano le tue mani essere sempre occupate    
possa il tuo piede essere sempre svelto    
possa tu avere delle forti fondamenta    
quando i venti del cambiamento soffiano    
possa il tuo cuore essere sempre gioioso    
possa la tua canzone essere sempre cantata    
possa tu restare per sempre giovane    
per sempre giovane per sempre giovane    
possa tu restare per sempre giovane"   
[ \- Bob Dylan - Forever Young -  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Frj2CLGldC4)   


 

  
Le parole di Bob Dylan tornarono a risuonare fra le pareti dell’abitazione di casa dei genitori di Dylan.   
Una conclusione come un’eco.   
Don e Colby si scambiarono uno sguardo complice nel sentire di nuovo la canzone che ormai avrebbero associato sia alla loro prima volta, che a quella triste storia conclusa lì dopo dieci anni di sospensione.   
Moltissime persone riunite per commemorare Dylan, il quale finalmente aveva avuto degna sepoltura.  
Ognuno aveva detto qualcosa, molte persone si erano fatte avanti per parlare di Dylan e rendergli omaggio.  
Poi era arrivato Tyler, dimesso dall’ospedale da poco, ancora pallido e provato. Ma dritto e composto.   
Aveva messo su quella canzone dicendo che era quella preferita da Dylan. Raccontò che i genitori avevano scelto il nome di loro figlio in onore di Bob Dylan e che quella era da sempre stata la canzone con la quale era cresciuto. E Dylan aveva rispecchiato a pieno quei versi, facendoli suoi ed amandoli.   
\- Dylan avrebbe voluto questa canzone, oggi. - Aveva detto poi, prima di farla partire. Aveva abbassato lo sguardo, gli occhi azzurri così opachi e spenti, i capelli più ordinati, la barba più corta, l’aspetto migliore dell’ultima volta. Un bel vestito nero che gli stava d’incanto, come probabilmente anche una tuta sdrucita.   
Infine aveva alzato lo sguardo su tutti gli invitati davanti a lui, alcuni seduti, altri in piedi. Una casa piena di gente come non ci si poteva immaginare.   
\- Perché lui è morto giovane. E sarà per sempre giovane. Ma oh… quanto avrei voluto vederlo invecchiare accanto a me. - Pausa significativa, la voce aveva tremato, gli occhi brillato carichi di dolore. Poi lo sguardo alto al cielo. - Ciao, Dylan. - Con questo fece un cenno ed una persona fece partire la canzone dove le parole di Bob Dylan cantavano i migliori auguri che si potevano fare ad una persona.   
Tyler si spostò camminando piano, non era ancora del tutto rimesso, aveva bisogno di riposo, ma non avrebbe mai mancato la commemorazione di Dylan.  
Il giudice aveva permesso a Tyler di esserci a patto di essere sorvegliato. Ad offrirsi di farlo erano stati Don e Colby, i quali poi l’avrebbero accompagnato in custodia, in attesa dell’udienza preliminare che avrebbe deciso le sue prime sorti in attesa del processo.   
Così si sedette vicino a Don e Colby e ascoltò la canzone Forever Young che dava in qualche modo un po’ di pace.   
  
La macchina scorreva placida e senza fretta per le vie, verso il tribunale per l’udienza preliminare di Tyler Wolf dove avrebbero deciso che giornate sarebbero state fino al processo.   
Tecnicamente aveva sparato ad un uomo disarmato che non minacciava la sua vita. Però Don era sicuro che fra lo stato mentale in cui era stato in quel momento e quello attuale, dove si presentava ancora fortemente depresso, se la sarebbe cavata facilmente.   
Tyler quando aveva sparato era stato completamente fuori di sé, in uno stato mentale senza controllo.   
Poteva essere difeso bene.  
Senza aggiungere che comunque Colton se l’era cavata e non era morto.   
Colby guidava mentre Don dava delle raccomandazioni a Tyler. Probabilmente fino al giorno del processo avrebbe avuto gli arresti domiciliari che si sarebbero sommati agli ipotetici giorni che avrebbero potuto dargli alla sentenza finale del processo vero e proprio e, con tutta probabilità, non sarebbero stati severi dandogli dei mesi già scontati quasi del tutto vista la lunghezza normale che impiegavano con quei processi.    
Dietro, nel sedile posteriore, c’erano Tyler e Charlie uno accanto all’altro.   
Charlie si era trattenuto qualche giorno ed aveva deciso di accompagnare Don e Colby alla commemorazione, in serata sarebbe ripartito.   
Gli avevano raccontato la storia e tutto il caso nel dettaglio. Charlie aveva ascoltato impressionato chiedendo se Larry aveva fatto questo o quello.   
Dopo il funerale non aveva detto una parola, aveva ascoltato tutte quelle persone parlare di un ragazzo dipinto come un fiore fra i rovi ed aveva pensato quello che tutti probabilmente pensavano in quei casi.  
“Se ne vanno sempre i migliori.”  
Ma Charlie non poteva essere banale, quando diceva qualcosa. Così non aveva detto niente, era rimasto zitto tutto il tempo ad assimilare, colpito dal dolore di Tyler e dal fatto che proprio lui fosse la causa indiretta della morte della persona che amava.   
Un triste destino. Come si superava una cosa simile? Se l’era chiesto.   
Ed alla fine, poco prima di arrivare a destinazione e consegnare Tyler alle forze dell’ordine del tribunale e al rispettivo avvocato difensore, Charlie disse:   
\- Sai, il primo principio della termodinamica dice che l’energia non si estingue. Si trasforma. - Disse improvviso a Tyler parlandogli per la prima volta, come se si conoscessero.   
Tyler lo guardò impreparato, sorpreso. Don si girò a guardarli ma non disse nulla, Colby lanciò uno sguardo dallo specchietto retrovisore. Gli occhi azzurri di Tyler si soffermarono su quelli di Charlie al suo fianco.   
Attenti. Curiosi che cercavano di capire. Presenti forse per la prima volta, interessati.   
E i due uomini davanti a loro, notando la stessa cosa, si sospesero.   
\- Cosa vuoi dire? - Charlie si strinse nelle spalle semplicistico, nel suo tipico modo di chi aveva le idee chiare ma non voleva imporsi.   
\- Siamo fatti di energia, no? E l’energia si trasforma, ma non si dissolve. - Tyler sembrò pensarci, lo osservò come se il resto intorno per un momento non esistesse e si soffermò sul suo viso, sulla sua persona. Lo guardò, lo notò, lo vide per la prima volta. Un singolare ragazzo, probabilmente poco più piccolo di lui, l’aria intelligente eppure comune.   
Stava seduto vicino a lui e gli diceva qualcosa su Dylan. Qualcosa di confortevole.   
\- Dylan è da qualche parte? Non si è semplicemente dissolto? - Charlie non era pratico di quel genere di cose, però si sentì di dire qualcosa, colpito dalla sua storia, dal suo triste destino irreversibile.   
\- Ciò che esiste, esiste per sempre. È matematicamente impossibile che qualcosa venga cancellato completamente. Tutto lascia una traccia. Niente si esaurisce. - Don sentì un moto d’orgoglio per suo fratello e lì, precisamente lì, quando vide gli occhi di Tyler tornare alla vita con una flebile piccola luce, capì quanto gli era mancato.   
Sorrise da davanti mentre li guardava osservarsi persi un po’ uno nell’altro. Poi lanciò uno sguardo complice a Colby, il quale capì cosa voleva dire.  
Tyler non aggiunse nulla. Ascoltò, assimilò, annuì.   
La macchina si fermò e Colby scese insieme a Don, aprì la portiera per farlo scendere e prima di uscire Tyler guardò Charlie, fece una specie di mezzo sorriso ed annuì.   
\- Grazie. - Disse solo. Charlie sorrise più convinto.   
\- Di nulla. - Non aggiunsero altro.   
Forse gli echi non avevano fine perché si propagavano non nello spazio, ma nel tempo.   
Scendendo Tyler si sentì meglio nel pensare che l’eco di Dylan non avrebbe mai avuto fine. Si fermò, tese l’orecchio chiudendo gli occhi e nella mente la sua risata risuonò, la sua voce squillante che lo prendeva in giro lo esortò a darsi da fare che si annoiava.   
Tyler prese respiro e riaprì gli occhi con uno strano sorriso.   
La storia dopotutto non era finita, perché una storia non finiva mai sul serio. Si trasformava. E adesso la doveva portare avanti.   
  
\- Hai fatto un cosa molto bella prima. - Disse Don dopo che furono risaliti in auto, silenziosi. Charlie, da dietro guardò la nuca di suo fratello che voleva parlare di cose serie e profonde senza mostrargli la sua faccia.   
Tipico suo.   
\- Quando ho parlato della termodinamica? Sarebbe la prima volta che associ ‘bello’ a qualcosa di matematica! - Colby rise mentre Don lo ignorava bellamente tornando al suo complimento.   
\- Tyler lo ha apprezzato. Mi ha chiesto chi eri e se quando tornavi avrebbe potuto parlare ancora con te. - Colby ridacchiò.   
\- Evidentemente non è così emotivamente finito! - Scherzò su, Charlie arrossì capendo a cosa alludeva.   
\- Io non penso che intendesse quello… - Bofonchiò imbarazzato per essere stato associato ad un così bell’uomo.   
\- Sicuramente non ci provava, Charlie, però se ha la forza di interessarsi a qualcos’altro, a qualcun’altro, per qualunque motivo sia, è una cosa molto positiva. - spiegò paziente Colby mentre Don concordava fra sé e sé.   
\- Non eri tenuto a dire nulla, sono felice che l’hai fatto. Credo che la tua frase l’abbia aiutato più di qualunque altro discorso sentito oggi. - Concluse Don che non voleva soffermarsi troppo su dei complimenti fatti al fratello.   
Charlie arrossì ancora e guardò fuori evadendo sguardi da specchietti retrovisori e simili.   
\- Ti ha colpito anche lui? - Chiese Colby curioso, conoscendolo bene.   
Charlie si strinse nelle spalle.  
 - È possibile che uno così non colpisca qualcuno? - Poi si corresse con un’ondata di vergogna incomprensibile. - Voglio dire, ha una storia davvero straziante, eppure… -   
\- Tanti hanno storie strazianti, quanti ne hai conosciuti in tanti anni con me? - Don non mollava, era versione mastino ed ora si era anche girato a metà per guardarlo. Colby attento al discorso. Charlie a disagio che cercava di non scambiare lo sguardo con nessuno.   
\- Beh, ma lui… - Ma Charlie improvvisamente non sapeva più cosa dire.   
\- Colpisce. Non uno come lui. Di begli uomini ce ne sono. Ma c’è qualcosa in lui che colpisce. Ha colpito Max Carver, ha colpito Colton Martin, ha colpito noi ed un sacco di ragazzi e uomini che sono entrati nella sua vita. Ha qualcosa. - Concluse Colby sempre paziente e quasi dolce. A volte sapeva essere ironico e sferzante, ma in certi casi, in certi momenti, era sereno e pacifico ed era ancor più bello parlare con lui.   
Charlie si sentiva ancora avvampare, ma era vero quel che dicevano. Era rimasto colpito da lui, da qualcosa di lui.   
\- Sì, credo sia così… - Decise di non approfondire e i due davanti lo lasciarono in pace.   
\- Forse è la forza con cui vive sé stesso a trecentosessanta gradi, senza abbassare mai la testa, senza esitare, senza nascondere un briciolo di sé. Non si tiene niente per sé. E la storia che mi avete raccontato, quel che mi avete detto di lui… beh, mostra questo di lui. Là al funerale ha avuto una forza inumana. Essere la causa della morte della persona che hai sempre amato… come si va avanti? Eppure lui era là davanti a mille persone a guardarle uno ad uno negli occhi, nonostante in molti sapessero che lui c’entrava con la morte di Dylan. Lui era là, con la scorta per essere portato in tribunale e forse anche in carcere, magari. -   
Don e Colby ascoltarono l’approfondimento che poi Charlie fece e sorridendo appena appena senza farsi vedere, si guardarono fugaci.   
\- Uscirà presto, vedrai che per lui alla fine andrà bene. Avrà il finale migliore considerate le circostanze e gli eventi. - concluse Don il quale di questo ne era stranamente sicuro.   
\- Lo spero. - Aggiunse Colby.   
\- Già… - Fece poi Charlie che sperava di non parlarne più per non finire per dire che quando tornava dall’Inghilterra avrebbe avuto piacere anche lui a rivederlo. Forse era sciocco. Così si aggrappò a qualcos’altro e sputò fuori il grande rospo che, chiaramente, cercavano accuratamente di evitare.  
 - Allora, Don. Glielo hai detto? - Chiese Charlie improvviso cambiando tono. Don e Colby si guardarono senza capire, spaesati.   
\- Cosa? - La macchina proseguiva spedita, le tempistiche per prendere l’aereo e tornare in Inghilterra erano perfette, il tramonto accendeva il paesaggio di un meraviglioso colore arancione.   
\- Di Robin! - Colby fissò svelto Don.   
\- Cosa hai fatto? - Don chiuse gli occhi odiando Charlie come quando vivevano insieme.   
\- Niente, per ora. -   
\- È quello che vuole fare, il punto. - Puntualizzò allegramente Charlie, voleva mostrare ad entrambi che era felice per loro, che non dovevano avere riguardi.   
\- Cosa vuoi fare? - Don sospirò seccato strofinandosi occhi e bocca come quando era stressato.  
\- Volevo dirtelo dopo che l’avevo fatto, perché chiaramente in questi casi si dicono tante cose, ma servono i fatti. -   
\- Sì, ma nel tuo caso se ci sono parole è matematico che ci siano anche fatti! - Precisò Charlie col tono da maestro tipico suo.   
\- Ha ragione. - Commentò ironico Colby.  
\- Come sempre. - Corresse Charlie.   
\- Non allargarti. - Ribatté Colby.   
\- Insomma, voglio lasciare Robin definitivamente una volta per tutte e penso che anche lei lo sappia, per questo ha preso le distanze. - Colby sentì un’enorme gioia improvvisa.   
\- Era ora! - Commentò. Don lo guardò sorpreso mentre Charlie rideva. - Beh, tu vieni preso di mira da uno psicopatico e le dici che è meglio se non si vedono per non metterla in pericolo e lei approfitta per andarsene dall’altra parte del pese per ‘un caso importante’ e poi addirittura quando vieni rapito dice che non può venire perché ha questo quello e quell’altro ma di tenerla informata… andiamo! Ma vi siete sentiti almeno? - Colby si era acceso e Don lo guardava sorpreso, non si era mai intromesso molto.   
\- Se te lo stai chiedendo, ogni volta che tu e Robin vi lasciavate, Colby faceva una testa enorme a tutti su come stessi e se qualcuno poteva consolarti! - Quando Charlie lo disse Colby tirò l’acqua dietro di sé per ammonirlo visto che parlava troppo, Don rimase sorpreso a fissarlo senza credere a quel suo lato impiccione ed emotivo.   
\- Ok, basta così. - Tagliò corto Colby. - Comunque sono contento se vi lasciate. Cioè non sono ipocrita, lo sai. - Don e Charlie risero insieme e fu un bel coro che coinvolse anche Colby, alla fine.   
\- A parte quando fai la spia ed il doppio gioco! - Disse sferzante Don. Charlie fischiò ridendo ancora per l’accoltellata mancina, correggendolo:   
\- Tecnicamente triplo! -  Colby ignorò Charlie e guardò seccato Don.  
\- Ti brucia solo che non te ne sei mai accorto in due anni! -   
\- Certo che è per questo! - rispose subito lui.   
I tre andarono avanti a parlare e scherzare dicendo delle verità fra le battute. Una normale conversazione fra amici, dove due stavano insieme e l’altro era una sorta di testimone di nozze.   
La vita andava avanti, le storie si evolvevano, i sentimenti cambiavano.   
Le strade si diramavano, ma non si fermavano.   
\- L’ho sentita, ha detto che ha finito e sta tornando e che deve parlarmi, è molto importante. -   
\- Se viene fuori che è incinta, guai! - Tuonò Colby.   
\- Andiamo, quante probabilità ci sono che proprio quando una storia finisce, arrivi un bambino? - Chiese Don per minimizzare il ‘pericolo’.   
\- Beh, le probabilità sono piuttosto alte, in realtà, perché… - Charlie cominciò a parlare di numeri e statistiche e a quel punto Colby aprì la radio mettendo a tutto volume un CD che aveva su. E visto che era la sua macchina, finalmente scoprirono anche cosa piaceva a lui.   
E One Love di Bob Marley fece il suo ingresso flemmatico, a ritmo lento e conciliante, ma trionfante al tempo stesso.   
La macchina sfrecciò fra le risa per la canzone che era partita per caso, una canzone che parlava proprio di relazioni, in mezzo ad un tramonto infuocato, verso un aereo da prendere per separarsi nuovamente da Charlie, ma solo momentaneamente. 


	47. Ultimo eco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l'ultimo eco è per Don e Colby e sul loro primissimo reale incontro, un eco che non dimenticheranno mai.

EPILOGO  
ULTIMO ECO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/don8.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/numb3rs/colby7.png)   
"Un Amore! Che ne pensi di un cuore? Un cuore! Che ne pensi? Uniamoci e sentiamoci bene Come era nel principio (Un Amore!) Così sarà alla fine (Un Cuore!) Tutto ok!"  
[\- One Love - Bob Marley -](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdB-8eLEW8g)

  
\- E così ti piace Bob Marley… - Commentarono dopo alcune delle sue canzoni più belle arrivate poi a rilassare e calmare gli animi, come se in qualche modo portasse via gli echi rimasti di quelle storie vissute in quei giorni. Come se gliene consegnasse un altro, di eco.   
Il loro.   
\- Non lo sapevate? - Chiese sorpreso Colby.   
\- Io sì! - Rispose Don sorprendendo Charlie.   
\- Ah davvero? -   
\- Sì… quando l’ho visto la prima volta. Prima di sapere che lui sarebbe stato l’agente assegnato alla mia unità, prima ancora di fargli un colloquio per confermarlo. Ci siamo incontrati in un bar a prendere un caffè, prima del turno. - cominciò Don appoggiando la testa al sedile, mentre il sole scendeva dietro l’autostrada mediamente trafficata, molte macchine andavano a casa dopo il lavoro, pendolari per lo più.   
Colby fece un sorrisino ed alzò il mento ricordando, annuì e proseguì.   
\- Te lo ricordi! - Esclamò incredulo. Charlie era dietro di loro come un fratellino od un figlio, ascoltava curioso, un po’ geloso o forse invidioso di quel che erano riusciti ad avere loro e che lui, con Amita, per quanto si sforzasse, non avrebbe mai avuto allo stesso modo.   
Geloso di loro? Se lo chiese mentre li sentiva parlare.   
\- Certo! - Rispose Don con un sorrisino, lo sguardo all’orizzonte, oltre le macchine, oltre il sole ormai nascosto.   
\- Ebbene? - chiese curioso Charlie.   
\- Niente di speciale. Abbiamo preso un caffè, poi è partita One Love di Bob Marley ed io ho commentato… -   
\- ‘Wow, capolavori di prima mattina!’ - Ripeté Don ricordando parola per parola. Proprio come un’eco nel tempo.   
\- Tu mi hai guardato sorpreso, sorridendo. Ho pensato che avessi un bel sorriso e che fossi un bel tipo. - Don lo guardò lì e Colby staccò per un momento lo sguardo dalla strada.   
\- Davvero? - Chiese sorpreso. Colby annuì con un sorriso dolce, Charlie si sentì di troppo, ma li ascoltò e li osservò. Era una buona terapia. Un conto era vedere che si piacevano, ma che non andavano oltre perché erano due idioti, un altro era vederli insieme come coppia vera e propria.   
\- Mi sei piaciuto da subito. Non ho visto che avevi il distintivo. - Ripeté.   
\- Ricordi la conversazione? - Chiese Don per metterlo alla prova. Colby sorrise ancora ed annuì, i toni più delicati, in modo del tutto naturale, persi in quel flash ad occhi aperti.   
\- ‘Ti piace Bob Marley?’ mi hai chiesto. - Don continuò con quel sorriso intrigante.   
\- ‘Molto. Mi rilassa. Ed ho bisogno di stare rilassato. Tanto più che sta per cominciare un periodo bello intenso’. - Don ricordava davvero parola per parola, Charlie era impressionato ed affascinato, se li immaginava loro un paio di anni fa, Colby coi capelli più corti, Don più duro e chiuso. Un tenebroso che affascinava solo se ti fissava. Facile rimanerne colpiti. Charlie aveva sempre avuto quel complesso. Don piaceva più facilmente in un modo o nell’altro. - Ora che ci penso è chiaro a cosa ti riferivi, quando ti ho rivisto nell’ufficio per il colloquio ho riso pensando che ti riferissi al lavoro nella mia unità! - Colby rise.   
\- Invece parlava del lavoro sotto copertura! - Esclamò Charlie ricordando loro che c’era anche lui.   
Colby mise la freccia per uscire verso l’aeroporto.   
\- Già… parlavo di quello. Fortuna che non ho detto troppo! -   
\- Poi? Di che avete parlato? - Chiese curioso Charlie.   
\- Niente di che, gli ho chiesto se gli piacesse anche a lui e lui ha detto che non era male, ma che aveva altri gusti. -   
\- Poi è suonato il telefono e mi hanno chiamato a lavoro, ho brontolato perché nemmeno un caffè in pace si poteva bere. -   
\- Mi ha salutato e se ne è andato. -   
\- Immagino la sorpresa di rivedervi uno davanti all’altro poco dopo! - riprese Charlie sempre divertito alla cosa.   
La struttura dell’aeroporto sempre più vicina, Colby entrò nella P1 per il primo parcheggio e non ci mise molto a trovare un posto libero. Si fermarono, si girarono uno verso l’altro a guardarsi prima di scendere.   
\- Sì, sorpresa. -   
\- Ha sorriso una volta. - Disse Colby alzando l’indice. - All’inizio, quando mi ha riconosciuto. Mi ha teso la mano. Ha detto ‘ecco il tuo periodo intenso’. -   
\- E poi non ha più sorriso nemmeno col lanternino, suppongo! - Completò per lui Charlie, divertito. Colby annuì paziente e rassegnato mentre Don con un ghigno allargava le mani.   
\- Ma è così che ti ho conquistato, no? -   
Colby ci pensò e si tenne per sé l’effettivo momento in cui aveva realizzato di essere profondamente attratto dal suo capo.   
\- Eri il mio capo, non avrei mai osato, non volevo. - Con questo se l’asciugò e scese insieme agli altri due. Charlie prese il bagaglio a mano dal baule posteriore ed insieme si avviarono verso le partenze, mani nelle tasche, camminata tranquilla. Il crepuscolo saliva lento.   
Colby non poteva dire che quel primo giorno si erano ritrovati in mezzo ad una sparatoria e Don come al solito ci era andato di mezzo con un proiettile che gli aveva strisciato il fianco.   
Aveva trascurato il dettaglio della ferita pensando fosse un graffio, non si era controllato, poi una volta all’FBI si era assentato un momento.   
Colby si era trovato per caso nello spogliatoio quando lui si era tolto la camicia dai pantaloni e se l’era slacciata ed infine tolta. Era rimasto come risucchiato da quel lento spogliarsi, sensuale in modo naturale, incomprensibile. Zitto, l’aveva guardato alzarsi la canottiera. Il rosso della striscia del proiettile, la camicia sporca.   
Il suo torace nudo, il fianco sporco di sangue.   
‘Ehi!’ Aveva notato Don.   
Colby era trasalito ed arrossito.   
‘Ti sei fatto male…’ Aveva risposto cercando di mascherare quell’ondata di calore impressionante.   
‘Non è nulla, se mi dai una mano risolvo senza andare in infermeria!’ Aveva detto a sua volta Don, il braccio alto, la salvietta bagnata nella mano. ‘Puoi? È in un punto che non riesco…’   
‘Forse dovrei prendere una cassetta del pronto soccorso…’ Colby aveva cercato di scappare a gambe levate, ma alla fine non aveva potuto evitare quel contatto. Don gli aveva ordinato di fare così. E così aveva fatto.   
Aveva preso la salvietta bagnata e gliel’aveva passata sulla ferita. Infine si era ritrovato a tenerlo fermo con l’altra mano, la mano sul fianco, come se potesse scappare. L’aveva fatto senza pensarci e se ne era pentito subito. Gli era venuta subito una bella erezione, in un attimo aveva capito quanto gli piaceva e lo desiderava.   
Ma poi il muro si era inspessito ancor di più ed arrivare a lui era stato molto più difficile che arrivare a Charlie.   
Quando glielo aveva presentato, Don aveva tuonato minaccioso: ‘stai attento a lui, se lo perdi ti ammazzo’.   
Charlie non aveva mai saputo di quella raccomandazione.  
Colby era rimasto colpito dal suo senso protettivo per quel ragazzo e prima di rendersene conto era rimasto attirato da lui. Dal matematico scapestrato che tirava fuori risposte usando parole incomprensibili.   
“Chi poteva capire che in Charlie mi affascinava tanto il modo in cui Don si prendeva cura di lui, lo proteggeva, si confidava. Che adoravo come riusciva a farlo parlare, a tirargli fuori i suoi dubbi, i suoi pensieri. Era difficile  anche per lui. Molto. Però ci riusciva più di tutti noi e quella vicinanza con Don, quel rapporto inevitabilmente speciale che avevano… eh, quello mi ha fregato. Ho fatto un bel casino e prima di capire che in lui cercavo Don, ho fatto soffrire una persona che non meritava di essere illuso e trattato in quel modo. Però fortunatamente ora le cose non sembrano male.”  
Colby tornò al presente dopo averlo visto tornare da loro, avendo fatto l’imbarco.   
\- È ora di andare. - Disse davanti al passaggio che separava familiari da passeggeri.   
I tre si guardarono, dispiaciuti.   
\- È stato troppo breve. - Rispose Don abbracciando Charlie per primo. Charlie annuì un po’ triste.   
\- Pensavo sarebbe stato più difficile. - Disse poi separandosi ed andando da Colby.   
\- Andartene? - Chiese prima di abbracciarlo sotto lo sguardo attento di Don. Si staccarono subito, contenti d’averlo fatto senza problemi.   
\- No. Rivedervi. - Rispose serio occhi negli occhi.   
Silenzio. Un silenzio significativo. Poi Charlie aveva aggiunto sorridendo sereno.   
\- Sono felice di vedervi insieme. Davvero. Era ora. - Don e Colby sorrisero a loro volta.   
\- Quanto ci metteremo ora a rivederti? - Chiese Don polemico. - Larry è bravo, ma tu hai un tocco diverso! - Ammise cercando di risultare che scherzava.   
Tornarono a ridere e Charlie si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Non lo so, finisco il mandato e poi torno, suppongo. -   
\- Ma sei sicuro? Non è che starai troppo bene lì e ci pianti in asso? - Insistette Don. Charlie gli diede una pacca e si avviò.   
\- Non preoccuparti, tornerò! - Con questo la folla si prese Charlie, portandolo di nuovo via da loro.   
\- Vuoi sistemarlo con Tyler Wolf? - Chiese Colby una volta soli.   
\- Farebbero una bella coppia! - Commentò Don avviandosi verso la macchina. Colby rise.   
\- Continui a sorprendermi, Don Eppes. Continui a sorprendermi! -   
Don lo guardò mentre lo affiancava e lo fece con aria sorniona, di chi fingeva di essere del tutto serio.   
\- Non sai quante altre volte lo farò. -   
\- Oh, lo spero. - Le spalle si sfiorarono nel camminare, una volta imboccato il parcheggio scuro e vuoto Don mise la mano sulla nuca di Colby e prepotentemente l’attirò a sé. Colby non si oppose al bacio e sorridendo l’accolse ben volentieri.   
Pronto per la loro storia. Una storia che gli stava già piacendo molto, seppure fosse all’inizio.   
Storie si concludevano e storie cominciavano. Come echi nel tempo, senza fine.   
  
FINE  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE FINALI: Ci siamo, questa è la fine sul serio. Questa fic era nata con l'idea di qualche capitolo con dei flashback veloci, invece poi è finita così, con un caso complicato che ha preso molto più spazio di quel che volevo. Mi sono affezionata a Tyler e Dylan e mi sono sconvolta con Colton e Max. E niente, vorrei mettere mano ad un seguito dove farà da protagonista Charlie e... beh, l'avrete capito. Tyler. Con Don e Colby come 'contorni'. Ma si sa, le mie idee hanno un inizio ma chissà che fine avranno? In ogni caso è solo la mia intenzione, non ho ancora iniziato nulla. Seguendo la mia pagina facebook: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ , aggiorno su quel che scrivo e quando pubblico, è anche possibile contattarmi e farmi domande qualora qualcuno ne avesse.   
> Ringrazio chiunque ha letto la mia fic, gli è piaciuta e l'ha magari commentata.   
> Spero continuerete a seguirmi anche con gli altri lavori, è in arrivo una long fic RPF su Jacoby e Jerry dei Papa Roach, la sto per finire e poi la pubblicherò. Per il resto sono dietro a pubblicare Sappi che sei mio, su Karim Benzema e Zinedine Zidane (ma queste in FanWorld a AO3), le mie solite shot nella serie del Milan (sempre questi siti citati), una sui cari fedal, Rafa e Roger... e niente, questo è tutto.  
> Un saluto a tutti.   
> Baci Akane


End file.
